You!
by Thepillows93
Summary: Natsuki's old childhood friend is coming to live with her for her last year at Garderobe Academy. Who else does she bring but the one person she's never gotten along with? NatNao
1. Fate is Cruel

**Because I miss NatNao...**

**Summary: Natsuki's old childhood friend is coming to live with her for her last year at Garderobe Academy. Who else does she bring but the one person she's never gotten along with. NatNao**

_

* * *

It feels like forever, since I've been together with her. My old childhood friend. We used to play together all the time. At school, at home, at the park, and anywhere else you could think of. We were close, really close, so I'm glad to have her come back. I haven't seen her in a couple of years. I'm really excited. Actually, I'm kind of nervous. I hope I don't make an ass out of myself. I'm Kuga Natsuki, and I'm gonna need all the luck I can get._

* * *

**Life is Cruel**

* * *

The bell rang as the excited chatter of the students filled the room.

"I can't wait for the summer to start!"

"Silly, it already has!"

"I'm going to the beach!"

"I'm going to get myself a lover! A summer lover!"

"A Strong but gentle prince to whisk me away. Ahh, I can't wait!"

A lone figure at the back of the room stood up slowly and collected their belongings. When she felt a shadow looming over her, she sighed out, "Yo Kuga!" a hard slap on the back confirmed her worst nightmare.

"Chie."

"Osu!"

"What do you need?" she found it troublesome to have to contain the annoyance in her voice for the sake of her friend.

"What are you talking about, 'what do I need'! It's summer! It's time to find ourselves a girlfriend." Chie had the most determined expression on her face; it was hard not to smile at her energetic friend.

Natsuki let out an involuntary laugh and smiled at her old friend, "Girlfriend…huh?"

"Yep. Girlfriend."

"I don't know. I'm not really interested right now."

"Hmmm…could it be…" Chie pointed an accusing finger at her friend, "Could it be you're still hung up over Mai-chan?!"

Natsuki immediately slammed the hand on the table and placed a finger over her lips, shushing her friend, "Hey! Keep it down! I don't need the whole world knowing…"

"Hah! I knew it!"

"Yeah, and what? She broke up with me you know, it's not odd for me to still kind of like her. Besides, she's smart, she can cook, and she's really really pretty…"

"Oi…close your mouth, flies'll get in." Natsuki shook her head and glared at her friend.

"Why don't you go back to your little fan club over there?" Natsuki pointed to a group of starry eyed girls standing not too far away, "They're summer prince is keeping them waiting? How rude." Natsuki smirked as Chie forced a smile at the group of girls.

"I'm so glad this school offers an alternate slacks and jacket uniform too…or I swear I would've gotten raped countless times by now."

"Really? I kind of like the breeze." As if proving her point, Natsuki swished her skirt around.

"Do you realize how stupid you look right now?"

"Shut up."

"What happened to your regular uniform? You rarely wear the skirts."

"One, since you messed up with the laundry, I have to wait until after school today to pick up a brand new uniform, and two, it's really hot."

"I have to give you that one. Anyways, we're wasting time here. When will your friend come in?"

"Late tonight. Maybe around midnight."

"And she's staying with you?"

"Yeah. Her dad's letting her stay for the school year. She'll have her own room when the year starts. Oh, and she's also bringing a friend with her."

"Cool, so have you been in touch with her lately?"

"Yeah. She doesn't sound any different, but I'm sure she looks different now."

"So what's her name?"

"That, you will have to find out later, now let's go. I don't feel comfortable wearing this skirt while my own fan club is probably lurking around the corner."

The two left the classroom and aimlessly chatted their way down the floors. Summer brought radiant green grass, healthy flowers, and singing birds together in one, and it was really a sight. The outside of the school looked flawless, as usual. The inner courtyard was decorated by a fountain sitting in the middle, a statue of a woman in armor sculpted at its center.

The grand building completely surrounded the courtyard, and the grassy area over to the North side provided as a lunch area for the students, even though there was an indoor cafeteria as well.

The school itself was majestic in its own way, like a castle. The all female staff and student body were like princesses, some princes, wandering around their personal castle. The colors white and navy blue decorated the school and an insignia of a sword was their emblem and mascot.

The front of the school led down a hill, and off to the right was the dormitories. Students were allowed to stay in their own apartments if they so wished, but the dorms came free with their paid tuition.

To put it shortly, Garderobe Academy was gorgeous. A lush and green landscape surrounded the elevated school, and tall trees hid the beauty from the outside world. The city itself was wonderful, and the people were kind and open minded ones with open hearts and wide arms.

Natsuki and Chie made the way to the dorms with no interruptions and they parted ways after promising to meet up later that night. Natsuki threw off her jacket and kicked off her skirt as she walked into her bedroom. After pulling on a pair of running shorts, socks, and a shirt, Natsuki emerged in a stretching position.

She lunged and touched her toes. Once to the left, and another to the right. A watch was snugly fit onto her left wrist, and a wristband on her right. She dropped her keys and phone carelessly into her pocket before closing the door to her home behind her, and jogging down the stairs.

The routine was the same. Walk out, smile at the adoring fan girls, run on, and smile at more adoring fan girls until she left the school gates and was safely running down the hilly road. The trees provided a nice shade for her, and she found her run relaxing her little by little.

She hadn't even realized it when she had reached the bottom of the hill. It was much different in the town. At the academy, it was quiet, controlled, and elegant. In the city, it was almost the opposite, but still elegant. The sound of cars driving down the road filled her ears, and the scent of food reached her nostrils.

She loved it. If she could, she would spend all her time in the city instead of at the academy. She looked at her watch. It had been ten minutes since she had been running. The little short cut through the path she herself had found not so long ago cut the three mile run into a one and half mile run. It was steep, but it was still enjoyable.

If Chie's parents weren't paying for her education, she probably would have given up. But they had given her another chance, so she wasn't about to throw all their money away for nothing. The academy was a bit too quiet sometimes. Sure, it had its moments, but the city was much livelier, and things changed every day. The environment wasn't as safe and protected as the academy.

Natsuki always lost herself within her thoughts when she was running. Sometimes, she would run on for a seemingly endless time, her thoughts just completely taking her over. This was such a time, and Natsuki was in no state of mind to notice the red-headed girl walking in front of her, resulting in a very avoidable situation, were she paying attention.

"Ow…" she rubbed her head.

She looked in front of her and saw a red-head no older than herself, maybe even younger, laying face down on the ground, and attempting to get up. Shocked at herself, Natsuki immediately went down to her knees to help the girl, "Shi-sorry…I should've watched where I was going."

The girl pushed up to her knees with the help of the frantic blue haired newcomer and said sarcastically, "Yeah, you should've, but you didn't." She winced as she stood.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head sheepishly as a faint blush tinted her cheeks.

The girl with the red hair turned to her and looked like she was about to say something, but stopped. Natsuki immediately stopped all movement as all of her sensors went into completely and utterly shocked mode.

In no time at all, Natsuki and the stranger had accusingly pointed at each other and yelled out, "You!"

"What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same to you!" Natsuki tried to glare the girl down, but found that her effort was fruitless. They looked like they were about to tear each other apart until a voice called out to them.

"Nao-chan! Natsuki-chan!" A braided brown haired girl approached the two and Natsuki found herself in completely and utterly shocked mode for the second time that day.

"Aoi? What are you doing here?! You're not supposed to be here until later tonight!"

Aoi rubbed her head, "Well…I came in early…and I wanted to surprise you…"

Natsuki shook out of her shocked state and instead pushed the red-headed girl known as Nao aside, "Hey!" the girl nearly fell off the curb.

Natsuki took Aoi in a fierce hug and it was returned with the same love and caring that she had given, "Long time no see, Aoi."

"I could say the same thing, Natsuki." The two parted from the hug and Natsuki wrapped an arm around the girl's shoulders.

"So how have you been? And…wow…you've…you've filled out…haven't you?" Aoi blushed a cute red and turned away.

"I-I mean not like I was staring or anything…it's just…your chest…it's gotten…erm…never mind." Natsuki herself was a blushing and stuttering mess. Aoi giggled.

"At least you're still the same. Still as shy as ever I see." Aoi poked her cheek affectionately.

"Yeah, I guess so. So where's all your stuff?"

"In the taxi. I got the driver to wait for us. See?" Aoi pointed to an unmoving taxi on the far side of the street.

"So what were you doing all the way out here then?"

Aoi lifted a small pendant in the palm of her hand, "I wanted to get you this."

It was a little pendant of a wolf, blue and white. Natsuki smiled at the gift and allowed the girl to pin it on her shirt, "Ah, sorry I'm all sweaty right now. I was running when I ran into her." Natsuki pointed at Nao, who was impatiently tapping her foot, "Anyways, where is your friend?"

Aoi poked her fingers together, "Ah…well you see…"

Before Aoi could finish, Nao stepped into the conversation, "Whoa whoa…Aoi…when you mentioned that we would be staying with a friend of yours…please don't tell me that…that _thing_ is what we're staying with…?"

Aoi smiled sheepishly at both of them, "Umm…yes?"

The two in front of her went wide eyed and began to sputter out words to try to 'reason' with the 'obviously insane girl'.

"No way! There's no way I could live with this pig!"

"Come on Aoi, this is a joke right? Yuuki? Of all people?! Come on!"

"She's stupid! My IQ will drop to zero and all the money your parents paid for this will be for nothing!"

"She's a conniving little bitch who won't stop until she's put in jail…for the rest of her life!"

"She's chicken shit! Chicken shit I tell you!"

"She's insane! She'll kill me in my sleep!"

Aoi sighed as the rants continued on, and soon, the bickering began. Aoi sighed again and took a deep breath, "Stop!"

The two immediately turned to face the usually quiet girl who wasn't so quiet anymore. She had a stern expression on her face, and she didn't seem likely to drop it anytime soon, "Now I've had it with you two! You two have been my closest friends! Natsuki, you've been my closest since I was born, and Nao, you've been close to me since grade school. I know you two don't get along, but grow up! I did this on purpose, yes. You two need to fix whatever problem it is you have with each other, and you need to do it soon, or so help me I'll…" Aoi clenched her fists and sighed, "Just do it for me…please?"

Natsuki and Nao face palmed. She used the puppy expression. They reluctantly nodded and glared at each other, "Fine."

"Ok…but if she sets me off, I'm not responsible for my actions." Natsuki sneered at Nao.

"Oh yeah?" before they could start up again, Aoi glared at them both, making them shut up.

"Good. Now let's go back to the taxi and get settled in. After all, summer's just begun. We need to have fun, right?"

The two nodded and followed the now energetic girl back to the cab. The drive up to the school was mostly quiet. Aoi sat between the two arch enemies and continued to play referee. They stayed on their sides, glaring out the window. Nao's finger would have fallen off from excessive and nearly violent filing if Aoi hadn't stopped her.

Natsuki would have created an earthquake with her shaking leg if Aoi hadn't pinched the girl's thigh, and continued to do so whenever she started up again. When they arrived, Aoi paid the cab driver and they all unloaded the suitcases. Natsuki gladly took Aoi's two large bags of luggage, as Nao easily carried her duffle bag and small suitcase up to the dorms. The inside of the dorms was cool, and the walk up the stairs wasn't too excruciatingly painful for Natsuki's arms.

The girl finally dropped the luggage in front of her door. She took the keys out of her pocket and began to attempt to fit each one into the lock. Nao rolled her eyes and held back a comment due to Aoi's glare, "Natsuki, didn't you mark your keys?"

Natsuki sweat dropped and chuckled nervously before going back to try the numerous amounts of keys. She was in the middle of trying another key when a finger tapped her shoulder, "What is it Aoi?"

"Aoi?"

Natsuki turned around and found the face of her short haired friend instead of the angelic and innocent face of Aoi. She nearly had a heart attack.

"Hey, you ok?"

"Yeah…I just wasn't prepared for your face." Chie popped a vein, "I didn't mean it like that!"

"Whatever." Effortlessly, Chie took her own set of keys from her pocket and unlocked the girl's door, "Really Natsuki, I told you to mark your damn keys."

"I know I know. I'll do it later." It was then that Natsuki noticed the shocked and blushing Aoi behind her bifocal sporting friend, "Oh, Chie, this is Aoi. Aoi, this is Chie."

Chie turned around, and immediately, her heart stopped. Standing in front of her was her definition of an angel. Long and silky braided brown hair, a pair of the softest blue eyes she had ever seen, and a face that could rival the innocence of a newborn child. She was transfixed on the sight, that is, until Natsuki nudged her side quite harshly with her elbow.

Aoi was stunned. Standing before her was a princess…or more like a prince in all her princely glory. Short dark hair surrounded a handsome, yet undeniably feminine face, and elegant rectangular glasses were perched on her pink tinged face. Aoi was shocked. The person in front of her was an angel. She had to be. She was broken from her state by Nao slowly patting her back and raising an eyebrow at her.

"S-sorry about that…umm" Chie rubbed the back of her head and extended her other one, "Hallard. Hallard, Chie. You are?"

Aoi accepted the hand, and her cheeks instantly went up a few more shades of red, "Senou…Aoi…nice…nice to meet you…Chie-san…"

The two smiled awkwardly at each other. Natsuki looked confused at her usually confident friend's lack of…well…confidence. Nao smirked at Aoi and decided it was time for her to step in. _This is for Aoi. _Hey Hallard-kun, why don't you take Aoi on a little tour? I'm sure she wants to look around. I'll unpack here"

Natsuki glared at Nao and was almost going to say something until Chie answered way too quickly, "Ok! I-I mean…I'll do it. I'll show her around." She immediately stepped out of the room and stood in front of Aoi, "S-Shall we?"

Natsuki sweat dropped. They had completely forgotten she was still standing there with the girl's bags at her door. The two soon disappeared awkwardly down the hall, leaving Natsuki and Nao to themselves.

Natsuki turned to Nao and crossed her arms, "What was that about?"

Nao rolled her eyes and dragged her stuff in before dropping it by the door. She then dragged Aoi's stuff in next, "You're dense, you know that?"

"What? What did I miss?"

"Never mind…look…Aoi and I are only staying here until the year starts right? Then we'll get our own room right?"

"Right."

"Good."

"Fine."

Nao ignored the raven haired girl and instead grabbed her bags, "So, where to?"

Natsuki led the girl to the only empty bedroom, which she had set up for two, "They set us up pretty nicely here. I wouldn't know how much all this costs. Chie's parents are paying for me, but I'm guessing it's pretty high up there."

"No kidding. Aoi's parents have been spending tons on me. I can't help but feel bad."

"I know what you mean…" the two were silent until they realized that they had agreed on something. Blushing, Nao caught a glimpse of Natsuki, who was leaning on the door frame, a faint pink sprawled across her nose.

Nao let the little blush die down before unpacking, "I'm gonna go change."

"Gee, thanks for the announcement."

Nao heard a grumbling sound behind her soon followed by the sound of a slamming door. She sighed. This was sure to be a memorable summer.

* * *

**I promised I wouldn't start another story until my H/M one was done, but I really miss NatNao...I took down my other one because I didn't know where it was going. There was a plothole as big as Jupiter...O.o so sorry about those reading it...also...I've been writing too much drama...drama, drama, drama...so here's fic for those who are sick of drama...enjoy boys and girls...oh and umm (clears throat) "You know who" isn't going to be in this...because whenever you bring "you know who" into a NatNao, there's always drama...and I'm sick of drama...so "You know who" doesn't even exist in this AU world. yeah...**

**Anyways, let me know what you think...so I'm not writing only for myself here...cuz that's no fun 8D**


	2. Welcome to Hell

**Because I confuzzled everyone with my bad writing.**

**Summary: Natsuki's old Childhood friend is coming to live with her. Who else does she bring but the one person she's never gotten along with? NatNao **

* * *

_I can't believe it! Aoi you traitor! She brought that conniving little…I can't stand her! Ever since grade school, we've never really liked each other. I don't know why, but it was just a personality clash kind of thing. You know, opposites attract, two likes repel…heavily? This summer…I don't know if I'll survive it. Why Aoi? Why?!_

**Welcome to Hell**

The door slammed shut behind her as Natsuki walked into her room. _I'll kill her! I'll kill her slowly and painfully! _The raven haired girl went on mumbling ways to murder her newly acquired roommate as she dug in her closet for clean clothes. In her rage, she wasn't paying attention to what she was grabbing, and ended up with blue jeans, and a blindingly yellow t-shirt which she had sworn to never wear.

She dug through her underwear drawer and added the undergarments to the pile in her arms. She exited her room and slammed the door shut, heading straight for the bathroom. As she was just about to reach the door knob, a red blur zoomed past her, and she had to blink once. Twice.

In no time, the door slammed shut before her, and the sound of locks clicking could be heard throughout the room. After realizing what had happened, Natsuki clenched her fists at her side and yelled out, "Nao!"

She heard a mischievous giggle from the other side of the door and a mocking voice called out to her, "What Natsuki? You pervert, standing outside the bathroom door while a girl is taking a shower." A mock cry of distress could be heard.

Natsuki immediately flamed red, the extra red-ness coming from her seething anger. _I'll kill her! I really will!_

Furious, Natsuki stormed away from the bathroom and fell upon the couch after throwing her clothes carelessly under her. Her muffled words of hatred were unheard by anyone but herself.

Natsuki laid there in silence, listening to the shower run, and to the sound of Nao's humming, which soon turned into singing. Natsuki groaned.

It's not that she sang badly or anything, it's just the singing only made Natsuki feel worse about her loss to the surprisingly fast acting red head. The raven haired girl pulled a pillow over her head and groaned again. She wouldn't survive. She knew she wouldn't survive. Not at this rate.

It was twenty minutes later that the sounds of the shower stopped, and Natsuki opened her tightly shut eyes. The girl could hear Nao blow drying her hair in the bathroom, and soon, the sound of clothes being shuffled around was heard. Natsuki sighed in relief. She stood up from her position and stretched upwards. She grabbed her clothes and cradled them in her arms as she yawned once or twice.

The door opened, and Natsuki turned her head towards the door, a smile on her face. That smile though, instantly dropped when she saw the view in front of her, Nao emerged clad in a mini skirt and tank top, a usual must for young Japanese girls during the summer. Natsuki had seen it so many times, yet this one time, when Nao's hair was still wet, the drops of water glistening in the light, when her cheeks were still flushed with the hot water of the shower, and when her skin seemed to glow in a seemingly natural way, it all seemed so different.

Natsuki didn't feel a sort of 'oh wow, she's gorgeous' type of feeling, but more of a 'this isn't Nao, this can't be Nao!' type of reaction. Nao turned to the shocked Natsuki and raised her eyebrow, "What are you staring at puppy?"

The unaffectionate pet name woke the dazed girl up and Natsuki's glare was back in full force, "Nothing." She walked past the freshly showered girl and closed the bathroom door behind her.

Nao shrugged it off as another one of the girl's odd habits, and continued on to her room, sighing as she did so.

Natsuki shook her head and sighed, she really needed a hot shower. The shower didn't go by slow enough for her. Ten minutes after she entered, she was out. The girl dried herself with a towel and began slipping her clothes on one by one. Panties, bra, jeans, and finally, her shirt. It was only after she finished dressing did she realize what a hideous shirt she had chosen to wear.

Groaning, Natsuki shook her head and continued to dry her hair, all the while mumbling words such as, 'stupid', 'idiot', 'retard', and any synonyms of the former group. The sound of the TV reached her ears, and she stared at the plain box with moving pictures.

Deciding she had nothing better to do, she sat down heavily on the couch and crossed her arms, her legs spread at an un-ladylike angle. The towel over her head was forgotten.

She watched closer and noticed that Nao was watching some teen trash, and she rolled her eyes, "Why are you watching this crap?"

Nao, who was comfortably lying on one end of the couch, her feet curved at the middle, answered bluntly, "Because it's funny."

Natsuki raised a skeptical eyebrow at her TV watching companion before turning her attention back on the group of college students who were grinding and drinking at some night club, random clips of interviews being showed here and there.

Natsuki found nothing funny or interesting at all about the group of partying teens, that is, until one of them bitch slapped another. Natsuki's lips tweaked into a smile, and her eyebrows raised themselves. She could hear Nao laughing lightly next to her.

The two girls on the show proceeded to get into a fight about some guy who had been caught kissing and dancing with them both. A two-timer. The bleeps and blurred hand signs only added to the amusing situation, and the two on the couch found themselves laughing heartily at the unfortunate situation.

When the fight ended, they showed the interviews, and the laughter died down. Natsuki smirked and said lightly, "That _is _funny."

"People making asses out of themselves are always funny to watch."

"Amen to that." The two laughed again, Nao a sultry and girly laugh, while Natsuki laughed like your local idiot football quarterback, unabashed and heartily, although her voice was a tad high for a football player.

Natsuki removed the towel from over her head when the show went into commercial, and she picked up a brush left on the coffee table. Nao took a deep breath and sighed. The ticking of the clock could be heard as the two sat in silence, Natsuki brushing her hair, and Nao repeatedly checking her nails for the slightest sign of inconsistency.

Before the show could come back on, the two on the couch heard laughing getting louder and louder. Nao immediately sat up, her trademark smirk gracing her features. She padded over to the door, and motioned for Natsuki to come as well. She peeked out of the peep hole as the other arrived at the other side.

The sight on the other side was amusing, to say the least. Aoi and Chie were awkwardly standing across from each other, each blushing their own shade of red. Nao had to keep her laughter in, but nearly screamed when she felt Natsuki nudge her over. The blue haired girl took her place at the peep hole and raised her eyebrows.

Before she could say/yell anything, Nao placed a palm over the girl's mouth and shushed her. The two bickered and fought quietly as the scene on the other side unfolded.

--

"Umm…so, I hope you liked our school…" Chie rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Aoi fiddled with the sides of her dress and currently focused on the very shiny, and very polished wooden floor, "Umm, yeah. It's nice. I think I'll like it here…"

Chie's head immediately popped up in a smile and she said energetically, "You mean that?"

Aoi gathered the courage to look the other girl in the eye, "Yeah…I do."

The awkward silence was back, and Chie wanted to do nothing more than run and hide for her stupidity. She was never at a loss of words. Never!

Aoi was the first to break the ice and she smiled at the older girl, "So, it was nice meeting you and walking around and stuff…"

"Y-yeah, definitely."

"I'll see you around?"

Chie brightened up, "Yeah! Natsuki can't keep me away for long."

The two shared a laugh as they finished, and Chie finally found her old self coming back. She gently took Aoi's hand and placed a flirtatious kiss on the back of it. The girl who had regained a portion of her confidence smiled at the brown haired girl and walked away, a light pink sprawled across her nose.

Aoi watched as the other girl walked away, and she sighed. Her cheeks were hotter than the pits of hell, but she couldn't be happier than that moment. Hell, the girl actually giggled to herself.

--

Natsuki and Nao had yet to reach an agreement, and it was at that point that Nao held the girl back and shushed her. She held up her hand and did an action. She put her ear to the door and waited for Natsuki to catch the hint. When the girl did no such thing, Nao rolled her eyes and dragged the girl to the door. Unfortunately for them, Natsuki hadn't locked the door, and Aoi was too dazed to care to knock.

The door opened quickly and suddenly, due to Aoi's dreamy and joyful mood, throwing the two almost eavesdroppers tumbling on the ground in a, of course, provocative state. Aoi blinked and looked down. There was Nao and Natsuki, on the ground, together, with Natsuki's head conveniently placed between Nao's breasts, and Nao's head thrown back.

Smiling, Aoi decided to speak on it, "Aww, see? You two _are _getting along."

Nao immediately turned a furious red and angrily pushed the dizzy Natsuki off of her. She lifted the strap of her top back to its rightful place and glared at Aoi, "It's not what you think."

"Well of course it's what I think, right Natsuki?"

The girl in question only nodded to the question, still very unaware of what was going on. Nao rolled her eyes and walked back to the couch, "Whatever…"

Natsuki stood up slowly and faced Aoi, "Aoi?"

"Are you ok Natsuki?"

"Hmm? Yeah…the door hit me…and then something soft…really soft broke my fall." The girl rubbed the back of her sheepishly, and Aoi giggled.

"Hey Natsuki, are you hungry?"

"Yeah."

"The school still offers breakfast, lunch, and dinner during the summer right?"

"Right. They sell boxed lunches and sorts of stuff like that down at the cafeteria."

"Good, well, shall we?"

"Shall we what?"

"Go get dinner! I'm starving!"

Natsuki smiled, "Ok, ok, let's go. Nao! Get over here if you wanna eat!"

"I know! I'm only sitting a few feet away from you, I'm not deaf."

"No, but you're stupid."

"It takes one to know one."

Before Natsuki could throw a biting comment back, Aoi pulled her towards the couch. She took Nao's arm as well and dragged them both to the door, continuing to pull them as they attempted to get their shoes on.

In the hall way, Natsuki and Nao were both equally unhappy, "You know, I could trip walking around like this." Aoi ignored the red haired whiner and instead chose to walk along, asking her own question.

"Natsuki?"

"Hmm?"

"Will Chie-san be joining us for dinner?"

"If you'd like…I can call her when we get there."

Aoi didn't answer, and instead only smiled.

Natsuki sent a skeptical look at the smirking Nao. When they reached the bottom of the stairs, a group of girls was staring at Natsuki shocked. Their Natsuki-sama was being dragged along by some girl.

Natsuki smiled helplessly at the girls and continued to let Aoi pull her along, watching her laces so they wouldn't get tangled. The word spread fast, and by the time they were in the cafeteria building, a majority of the girls were whispering and chattering to each other while staring at Natsuki through their peripheral vision.

Some were on the verge of tears, and others were angry beyond belief. Natsuki scratched her cheek and blushed a bit until Aoi sat her down and commanded her. Yes, commanded her to call Chie before leaving to buy them all food. The dark haired girl did as she was told and pulled out her cell phone, "Yo, Chie."

"Osu!"

"…do you feel the need to say that each time I call?"

"Yes. Now what do you want?"

"Come down for dinner."

"Already on my way, you know I wouldn't miss dinner with you, and your…umm…friend."

"Ok…" the phone clicked as the dial tone was heard, and Natsuki heard an aggravated sigh next to her.

"Please tell me you've figured it out by now."

"Figured what out?"

Nao let her face fall onto the table and laid her arms lazily on the table, "Ahh, why do I get stuck with the stupid ones all the time?" Nao mumbled all of this into the table.

"What was that?"

Nao sat up and crossed her arms, "Nothing." She pulled a nail file and continued to file her nails, what a surprise.

Natsuki leaned back in her chair and rocked back and forth, her arms limply swaying at her side. She stole a glance at Nao and sighed to herself, "Damn…why am I always stuck with some stubborn and not to mention evil bitch…" Trying to reason with Nao was like trying to pull a herd of elephants. It just didn't work. Of course, Natsuki had not missed the greatness Mother Nature had bestowed upon her red haired enemy. But, as the saying goes, looks aren't everything, "You can say that again…"

Her mumbling was stopped by the sound of footsteps nearing her. Natsuki lazily turned her head and was rewarded with the vision of Chie running towards her…waving excitedly.

Natsuki nodded her head in greeting, and as soon as Chie was close enough, she asked a question that took the dense Natsuki by surprise, "Where's Aoi?"

"Buying dinner, why?"

Chie ignored her friend and instead searched for her newly acquired friend. After spotting the girl in line for dinner, Chie straightened out her clothes, and began walking as calmly as possible over to the other girl, smiling her best smile, and sporting her most flirtatious look possible.

Natsuki sighed and groaned, "Why am I always left alone with you?"

"I could say the same thing."

Natsuki watched as Nao filed her nails, "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"File your nails every five minutes."

"Because, my fine eared dog friend, I can."

"Hmm…"

The two sat in an uncomfortable, but not completely awkward silence; until they saw Aoi and Chie leave the building, together. Natsuki nearly broke the table with her face. Nao sighed and stood up, "I should've seen this coming. I'm gonna go buy dinner."

Natsuki nodded at her and stayed seated. Nao approached the cafeteria counter and greeted the kind woman with a smile. She looked through her choices and settled for a simple Caesar salad and a bottle of water. When she got to the register, she reached around her skirt pocket, and nearly punched herself silly, no cash.

The girl was about to walk away rather embarrassed and hungry, when a familiar figure walked in front of her and extended a hand with cash to the woman at the register, "I've got it, Mukata-san." The woman smiled kindly and took the money.

"My my, Natsuki, your friend here is lucky to have someone like you looking out for her."

"It's nothing. I'd do the same for anyone else. Besides, she's rooming with me. A hungry and grouchy Nao is the last thing I want." Nao watched as the lunch lady and Natsuki continued to talk. The older girl in front of her seemed like a whole different person. She was no longer the idiot who was denser than a rock, but she was a sweet young girl who cared for others.

Nao found herself thinking about the past as the two continued to chat. Natsuki had always been her target since the beginning. Since they had met, she just had a feeling to poke and prod at the little girl with long blue tresses. It was as if fate had chosen her specifically to become Natsuki's life long rival.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't notice when Natsuki pulled her by the shoulders and looked closely at her face. The girl turned almost as red as her hair as she noticed how close the older girl was. Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her and pulled away, "You ok?"

Nao scoffed, the blush quickly dying down, "I'm fine."

"Ok…well, here." Natsuki handed her the salad and water bottle. She then turned away to pick out her own dinner.

Nao stood there and waited for Natsuki to finish picking. It turned out the girl had a thing for sandwiches, and the lunch lady always specially prepared a sandwich for her, just the way she liked it. Natsuki was popular. Nao was taking note of this quickly.

The pair walked back to their table and sat down. They ate in silence, as expected. Natsuki finished early and went off to the vending machine to grab a drink. Nao gave a nod as understanding and as a show of uncaring as the long haired girl left her side.

Nao only looked up when she was sure Natsuki was gone. She sighed and continued eating her lunch. She stopped only when she noticed a group of girls approaching Natsuki. The other girl seemed to become flustered and rather helpless.

She watched the group frantically talk to Natsuki in mild amusement, until one of them turned to face her. Natsuki met her eyes and a cute blush tinted her cheeks. She raised her hands up as if saying 'no, no' and was defending herself, but those girls were persistent. They talked and talked, and some were near tears. Nao had a full grin on, and she soon forgot about her salad.

She rested her chin on the palm of her hand and watched closely. They kept pointing at her and making odd hand gestures and…kissy faces? Nao laughed and had to hold her side to keep it from hurting too badly. No one needed to be a genius to figure out what they were talking about. Jeez! She hadn't even been here a day and Natsuki's little fan club had gone haywire already. _Well, let's crush some dreams._

Nao left her table and walked over to Natsuki, who was looking quite helpless in defending herself. Nao walked over to the group and placed her hands on her hips, "All right, what's going on here?"

"Nao!" Natsuki mouthed the words 'help me!'. The girls all turned their attention on the haughty red head whose smirk only grew wider.

"Is it true? Are you Kuga-sama's girlfriend?" The girl who asked the question seemed determined and especially anxious. Nao rolled her eyes and was about to answer when…

A girl from the back of the group emerged, tears in her big brown eyes and she repeated the question her friend had already asked, "Is it? Are you really?" The poor girl was about to cry.

Nao laughed to herself and almost took pity on the girl, but she reasoned that she hadn't been able to have any fun in the past few weeks, what with Aoi shadowing her every move during the packing. Nao's smirk came back on full force and she walked over to Natsuki, who was staring at her with eyes full of warning.

Nao only raised an eyebrow and lifted her index finger, "I don't know…" She ran the finger across Natsuki's chest lightly and flirtatiously, her finger working its way up to Natsuki's chin. She circled the girl and stood behind her before asking, "Are we Natsuki?"

Natsuki was in shock, much like the girls of her little fan group. The one near tears had fainted half way through Nao's little act and the rest were throwing a hysterical fit, "Kuga-sama!"

"No!"

"I refuse to believe it!"

"My life is over!"

As the girls raved on, Natsuki tried to calm them all down, but didn't seem to be doing a great job, as she only made it worse, "No! It isn't like that! I don't even like her! At all!"

Nao, of course, found that she had created an amusing way to entertain herself for that moment. She laughed, and laughed, and laughed…and she laughed some more. Natsuki glared at the girl behind her and sent her a glare that could kill. Nao rolled her eyes, a habit that she was trying to break futilely.

The girls had left already, a crying and blubbering mess. Immediately, Natsuki growled and grabbed Nao's wrist. She took the girl and the two flew down the halls. Nao glared at the girl dragging her, "What the hell are you doing?"

"We have to get back to my room, and fast. Word travels fast around here."

"So?"

"So bad things could happen, now stop asking questions and keep walking!"

"How bad could it be? Really." Nao pulled her wrist free and rubbed it.

Seconds later, blood curdling screams were heard as the word indeed traveled as fast as Natsuki had predicted. Natsuki took the girl's wrist and dashed up the stairs. They were a blue and red blur as they made their way down the halls and finally, to Natsuki's bedroom. Once they arrived, Natsuki closed and locked the door. She sighed in relief and was about to head to her room when a very angry and pissed off Nao walked in front of her, "What the hell Natsuki?"

Natsuki sighed again and walked past her, "That wasn't a very nice thing to do Nao."

Nao scoffed and laid herself down on the couch, "And?"

"And I really didn't appreciate it." Natsuki didn't seem too amused.

"Oh, come on! It was funny!"

"It's not funny to mess with people's feelings like that! I know that what they have is just a little crush on me, but still, feelings are feelings, and they shouldn't be messed with like that. Now everyone probably thinks we're some secret couple or something."

"As if."

"Exactly." Natsuki sighed again. Nao turned on the television, "What are we watching this time?"

Natsuki sat down heavily on the couch, a yawn escaping her lips seconds after. She took the far side of the couch. The television was playing a movie. Natsuki soon found out that it was about two girls. A spy and a super villain. The story was that they fell in love, and they had to keep it a secret, because should the spy academy find out, and their love would be in danger.

Natsuki and Nao found that they shared common interests, "Hey, don't you think she has some crazy eyebrows?"

Nao laughed and nodded, "Can you say 'shave me?'"

"Really…you think they'd take better care of their actresses right? But no, they let them walk around with a forest on their face."

"Yeah…but she's pretty hot…" Natsuki grinned at Nao's comment.

Further into the movie, the two erupted in laughter when the entire spy team caught the main character in bed with the villain, "Oh my god! I saw that one coming." Nao nearly had tears in her eyes.

Natsuki held her laughter back better than her red headed companion, but was still laughing heartily, "I hate to say it…but me too…it was bound to happen."

Nao sighed, "Ah, I already know how it'll end."

"They'll be forced to separate, but instead of going through with it, the spy will come out of the closet in front of a whole crowd or group of people."

"And the lesbian duo will live happily ever after."

"So predictable."

Even though they said so, they watched on, and before they knew it, it was late into the night, and they had fallen asleep. As the credits were rolling, a small knock on the door signaled that Aoi had arrived.

Natsuki was the first to awaken from her slumber and she wiped the drool from her mouth as Nao stretched. Natsuki sleepily opened the door for her friend, who immediately took pity on the half asleep girl and led her into the bedroom, "Go sleep Natsuki, good night."

Natsuki nodded, "Night." Before she fully entered her room, she turned to Nao, who was lazily watching her, "Night Nao."

Nao mumbled her own good night before walking over to her shared bedroom. Aoi giggled at her two sleepy friends and watched the credits roll on the screen. She shut the TV off and walked into her bedroom, "Ahh, it's so nice to see them getting along…" just as she mentioned this, Nao mumbled something along the lines of 'get back here Natsuki'. Aoi let out a crooked smile and said lightly, "Well…almost…"

* * *

**Ok. Let's do some explaining shall we? **

**ALL THE CHARACTERS are from MAI-HIME :) and I made a typo in the first chapter…even though I like "Hallard" better than "Harada" her name IS "Harada, Chie." " sorry xD**

**THE PLACES ARE ALL AU. The names are from MAI-OTOME, but they don't look like it.**

**In fact, Garderobe Academy here is like a mixture between Astrea Hill from Strawberry Panic, Garderobe Academy from Mai-Otome, and the school from Kyoshirou no blah blah, something or other…the one with "Kaon and Himiko" xD overactive imagination…sorry…**

**Later I mention neighboring cities…they are named by the kingdoms in Mai-Otome…but ARE NOT associated with them. Think of a regular community…with regular things…:D**

**I hope that cleared things up, and sorry for the bad writing…no beta…8)**

**ANYWAYS here are my A/N:**

**V – xD it's ok! You're still reading it, and that counts! Thanks xD and yes, Hallard is MUCH cooler than Harada…but for the sake of confusionness it'll be Harada **

**ManiaAzn – YES NatNao FOHEVA and Chie/Aoi xD**

**DemonicTwister - :D that's right… "You know who" is nothing but trouble! And yes! Of course I remembered Hungry like the Wolf great story. Thanks for the support and NatNao forever! :O**

**Uchiha-chan – xD I'm glad you'll enjoy this…and I'm sure if we work together, "you know who"'s fangirls can't get us!**

**Yurianimeotaku – and the million dollar question! I believe I've clarified up above, and…I tried to take out all the 'bad' non-english words xD**

**Pri815 - :D That's what I'm aiming for…a cute…and as little drama if any at all as possible…**

**-Trinity- of April Beauty – xD 7am? I'm not even awake! Anyways…yesh, the world does need more cute NatNao fics…and it is up to the writers here to do it!**

**LucidLucifer – Thanks…but…we don't mention "You know who" here…ever…o.o… xD**

**.Symphony.in.the.abyss. – NOPE no "you know who" in fact…who is this "You know who" I keep talking about? Do you know? Nope…I don't know…nuh uh…**


	3. Summer Fun

**

* * *

**

Because hormones makes that socially outcast girl in your class hot.

* * *

_Sometimes, I really think that Aoi just really likes pushing my buttons. First in elementary school, when she introduced me to that stupid, hard headed, did I mention stupid? Excuse for a girl. The second time was when she 'accidentally' spilled milk on my brand new skirt after I cracked a joke about her shirt. The third, and by far the most button pushing, is the fact that she dragged me here to Japan…only to have me room with said idiotic, hard headed, and stupid girl from the aforementioned sentence. How could she do this to me?_

* * *

**Summer Fun**

* * *

The days had gone on in routine for the three roomies. They would wake up, meet Chie for breakfast, have Aoi disappear with Chie for the rest of the day, and have Natsuki and Nao partake in stupid contests ranging from spelling bees, which Natsuki always lost, to weight lifting, which Nao always lost.

Currently, the two were staring at each other, their eyes wide open, and their focus only on the other. Aoi and Chie walked towards the two teens, and Chie raised an eyebrow, "Umm, guys?"

Natsuki held her hand up to stop her before talking, "Shh! Don't distract me." The girl put her hand down and continued to stare Nao down.

"So…give up yet Natsuki?"

"In your dreams princess."

"We'll see…"

Aoi walked around the two, caught in an awesome staring match, but as she was amazed, she became worried when she saw the redness in Natsuki's eyes, "Natsuki, how long have you guys been at this?"

"Ten minutes."

"Isn't that bad?"

Chie walked up to them and smiled, "Who knows?"

"Come on Yuuki, I know you wanna blink…"

"Not as much as you do…puppy…"

After the use of the much discouraged nickname, Natsuki's eyebrow twitched involuntarily, causing her left eye to slightly blink. A ghost of a blink. Nao noticed and smirked, "You lose."

"What?!"

"Yep. You blinked. I saw you."

"No way! That wasn't even a blink!"

"Says you."

"No way."

"Yes way."

Natsuki clenched her fists at her side and the two continued on their bickering. Chie and Aoi conversed privately to themselves, as if contemplating an idea, and didn't rejoin the conversation/argument, until Natsuki fiercely turned away from the verbal banter and asked in a tone that was far too loud, "Hey! What do you guys think?!"

Aoi smiled cheerfully, "I think we should go to the beach."

Chie joined, "Me too."

The two battlers stopped what they were doing and stared at the two, "Beach?"

The simultaneous response received a simultaneous nod, and Natsuki found herself thinking over the word…Beach…Beach means water…water means swimming…_Gah! I can't swim!_

Natsuki immediately tensed, "No thanks."

Aoi instantly pouted, "Why not Natsuki? It's no fun if you don't go."

"I don't feel like it."

"There are cute boys."

Natsuki raised a confused eyebrow to her friend.

"Well…there are cute girls too…" She played with her hair and smirked at Natsuki. She had made her point.

The girl before her had tensed at the mention of cute girls, and the girl looked flustered. Should she go, or not? Of course she should go. Cute girls. In bikinis. Playing in the water. _Sounds like my kind of trip._

"All right, I'll go."

Nao raised her eyebrows at the all too quick answer and suddenly, had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't tell what it was, but she brushed it aside quickly and rolled her eyes, "Pervert…"

"Like you aren't."

"I may be perverse, but not in the same sense as you, you dog."

"Say what you like, but I'll believe it when I see it."

Before the two could argue any longer, Chie stepped in between them and clapped her hands together, "Then it's settled! We're going to the beach! Let's go!"

After walking through the door, Natsuki turned to Aoi, "I'll go…but I won't go in the water. I'll go for a run or something…"

Aoi pouted, but it was too late, Natsuki had already turned away. Nao smirked at the revelation, "Aw, puppy's afraid of the water?"

"Somewhat." The door closed behind her.

Nao scoffed and went off to search for suit. Oh yes, the brand new, crimson red, stringy, and completely unabashed bikini that she had purchased just for such an occasion. It had been two weeks into her summer vacation, and she had yet to meet anyone she found interest in.

She gave herself relief at the thought of Natsuki not having anyone either, at least she didn't have one up on her. Again, she felt that odd feeling in the pit of stomach, but instantly brushed it aside when she came across the article of clothing she had been looking for, "Hello sexy…" the girl smirked a feline type of smile before undressing herself.

Natsuki dug through her closet for a clean pair of running shorts and a sports bra. She would probably end up going on a run on the trail at the beach, and she wanted to be prepared. After finding the items, she undressed and redressed herself. She picked up a shirt and smelled it. Nodding, she slipped it on along with another pair of beach shorts. She picked up her running shoes and left her room.

She was the first one out of her room, and she decided to sit and watch some TV while the others were changing. A knock at her door five minutes later marked that Chie had arrived. She lazily walked to the door and opened it for her short clad friend, "Osu!"

"Hey Chie."

"So? We ready?"

"I am." She pointed to Aoi and Nao's room, "They're not."

The two sighed and heavily sat down on the couch. They watched the TV with blank faces until Chie spoke, "So…what do you think Aoi'll look like in a swimsuit? Do you think she'll go with a one piece, or a super sexy two piece?"

Natsuki didn't like the glint in her friend's eyes and so she avoided answering the question.

"Come on, Natsuki, you know her better! You gotta let me know."

Natsuki pursed her lips, "Hey, do you like her or something?"

Chie nearly fell of the couch. She whispered fiercely, "Of course I do! You of all people should know that."

Natsuki looked shocked, "You do?"

"Yes!"

"No wonder you two have been spending a lot of time together…"

"You're an idiot."

"You're not the only one who thinks so." Natsuki motioned over to the bedroom door.

Chie laughed, "Of course she thinks you're stupid…" The girl's smile turned into a mischievous smirk, "So…do you like her?"

It was Natsuki's turn to almost fall out of her seat, "What?"

"You heard me, do you like her? I mean, since Aoi's been with me these past two weeks, it's just been you two right? Aoi and I always wondered what you two did to keep yourselves occupied."

Natsuki looked shocked, offended, and embarrassed all at the same time, "What? No, come on…Me and Nao…never gonna happen." Even though she crossed her arms and nodded to herself. There was this little feeling in her stomach, which she ignored.

Chie pressed on, "Come on…two weeks…all alone…young teenage hormones…what if you didn't mean to, and,"

Chie wasn't able to finish her sentence as a blushing Natsuki clamped her mouth shut and gave her a fierce glare as she said back, "I should be saying the same thing to you."

Chie let a light blush tinge her cheeks pink as she pushed up her glasses, "Well…she doesn't really…know…"

"You haven't told her?"

"No! Of course not!"

As she finished, the door opened behind them, and Chie promptly shushed Natsuki. Natsuki backed away from her friend with a skeptical expression, but kept quite nevertheless.

The two on the couch rose to meet the two who had recently exited the bedroom and found them both dressed in t-shirts and incredibly short shorts. Chie had to keep herself from looking anywhere other than Aoi's face.

Natsuki found herself having to keep away from Nao. As the three conversed, the girl turned the other way, a small blush on her cheeks. _Jeez…Nao may be a bitch…but…_

She was broken from thoughts when she noticed the three of them walking past her. She cleared her throat and thoughts before following them to the door and closing the door behind her.

Natsuki was puzzled when a taxi was parked in front of the school gates. She turned to Aoi and found the girl dragging Chie to the car. Natsuki sighed and didn't question Aoi's methods. She picked up her shoes, Aoi's bag, Nao's bag, which she didn't know why she was carrying, and the group bag, which carried lunch, a deflated beach ball, and other things that Aoi had packed. She really was a dog after all.

After somehow fitting everything into the back, including the beach umbrella that she was given right when she reached the car, Natsuki hopped into the back, finding herself seated next to Nao as Aoi played with the back of Chie's hair and flirted shamelessly. Said girl had been chosen to sit in front.

Nao rolled her eyes, but immediately turned to Natsuki as she felt a hand touch her thigh. She glared at the girl who immediately defended herself, "Hey! Seatbelt!" She pointed to her hand that was currently clicking her seat belt in. Nao humphed and turned the other way, a very light and unnoticeable blush appearing on her cheeks.

Natsuki grumbled at her bad luck. First, she was being dragged off to the beach, and second, she had to sit next to Nao, who really needed to wear longer shorts. The girl grumbled to herself and the taxi went off to a start.

The ride was mostly peaceful as Aoi and Chie found themselves indulging in a conversation with the driver, who was a kind old man with thinning gray hair. Natsuki and Nao each had their arms crossed, refusing to acknowledge the person sitting next to them, even though with each bump their lower legs touched and brushed against each other.

Ten minutes. The awkward and silent ride, for her, lasted a far too long ten minutes. The group, well half the group, happily found their way down to the beach. Natsuki had to dash for a spot when another group tried to take the remaining good spot. Natsuki smiled at her triumph while Nao rolled her eyes at her 'heroic antics', and Chie and Aoi completely ignored her.

Natsuki set up the umbrella and towels before getting up and strapping on her watch. Nao watched her and asked, "Going on a run?"

"Yeah. I'm no good at swimming."

Nao was shocked. She had expected Natsuki to put up a fight about her inability to swim, but the girl just accepted it, "Where to?"

"There's a little snack shop kind of thing at the end of the trail. It's down by the wharf."

Natsuki finished clipping on her digital sports watch and proceeded to take off her outer shorts. Nao watched intently as Natsuki revealed herself bit by bit. The red head seemed passive, but in reality, she was curious to what Natsuki had been up to all these years. Natsuki ignored the other girl and took off her shirt, revealing a black sports bra that accented her dark hair. Nao unconsciously stole a look and her jaw nearly dropped when she noticed the rippling muscles the other girl sported.

Her abs were accented by slight lines in her abdomen, and each time she breathed, they tightened and loosened, the muscles never losing their feminine, yet certainly masculine look. Her arms gave the vision of feminine strength. The slightly tanned legs were powerful, each conveying the strict firmness of early morning runs. Nao had to admit. Natsuki was no longer the scrawny crybaby she had known in elementary school, but damn it, she was a woman. An athlete.

Catching herself, Nao turned her eyes away from Natsuki who looked up. She crouched and started stretching her legs out. Nao immediately shook herself out of her stupor and sighed. She began removing her own clothes, oblivious to Natsuki's wandering eyes.

The dark haired girl watched as skin was revealed to her, amazed at how much Nao had grown. When the shirt came off, the tight and stringy bikini top, which barely kept the girl's chest in its hold, nearly matched the color of the blood slowly oozing down Natsuki's nose. Natsuki shook her head and instead tied her shoes on, vowing not to look up again.

Unfortunately, as she looked down, a pair of shorts dropped into her view, and she looked up. Her eyes widened. _Holy mother of…! _Natsuki had to turn away and quickly plugged up her nose before bad things could come out of it.

Nao put her clothes away and stretched up high, shaking the sleepiness of summer from her bones. Natsuki immediately got up and said as quickly as she could, "I'm gonna go now. Tell Chie and Aoi I'll be back in half an hour."

With that, the girl took off down the path, her pace much faster than the usual. _It's ok…I've been slacking off anyways._

Nao watched as the girl took off and shrugged. She'd always wanted to tan. She applied sun tan lotion to the parts she could reach herself and laid back on the beach towel she pulled out from under the umbrella. Smiling in content, she pulled out a pair of sun glasses and her music player before letting the sun and music calm her down.

--

Chie smirked as Aoi revealed herself. The girl had chosen a simple two piece, not too revealing, and not too modest. Chie herself had chosen to be a bit more conservative and wore beach shorts with only the top of a black and red two piece. The two dashed into the water and found themselves screeching because of the cold.

Aoi immediately clung onto the warmest thing other than herself, Chie. The girl blushed, but let herself be hugged, "It's cold."

The short moment was destroyed when a splash of water came their way. Two small boys raced in front of them, splashing and screaming. The two broke out of their trance and smiled. They were at the beach after all, why not join in the fun?

Chie smirked at Aoi, and backed away from the girl slowly, reaching a finger out to her shoulder as she whispered, "tag."

Chie made a mad dash down the ocean as Aoi collected herself. After realizing what had just happened, she clenched her fists in mock anger and yelled out, "Chie!"

The girl laughed and kept on running, avoiding the groups of children, teenagers, adults, and even seniors as she did so. Aoi shook her head and laughed. She took off running for her friend as she yelled, "I'll get you!"

"I'll be waiting!" Chie mocked the girl in a sing-song voice as she finally stopped at the far side of the shore, watching the girl run after her, avoiding the same groups of people she had encountered.

Aoi wasted no time and ran her hardest, though the ocean waves made it hard to do so. Just as she was about to jump up and tackle Chie, a wave came down on her, and she dreaded the feeling of being bashed into the ocean and being pushed all the way up to shore. Instead of heavy impact, she felt two arms wrap around her and the wave attempting to push her down, but failing due to an extra weight.

Looking up, she was met with the laughing face of an amused Chie, "You were supposed to get me, not the other way around."

Aoi immediately pouted and punched the other's shoulder, "Ow!"

"Hmph."

"Is that what I get for gallantly saving you from the evil wave?"

"No, that's what you get for teasing me."

Chie let the girl go and rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, I couldn't help it."

Aoi smiled at the other girl and walked up to her. She was at arms length away before she poked the other girl lightly on the shoulder and said softly, "Tag. You're it." She took off running past the bewildered girl and giggled like she was five.

Chie took a moment to take in what had happened. Had Aoi just turned the tables on her? Yes. She had. Surprised, yet delighted, Chie took off towards the unbelievably flirtatious girl and found herself grinning like an idiot. _What a tease!_

_--_

Nao had been bumping her head to the beat of the song until she saw something…well…she liked. In front of her were a group of, in her opinion, hot guys, well some of them. She absolutely adored the curves of a woman, but it was summer, and a little fling wouldn't hurt. She immediately sat up and plucked her headphones out of her ear.

She walked up to the group and placed a hand on her hips, shifting her weight onto one leg as she gained their attention, "Mind if I play?" The guys were grinning like idiots and immediately let the 'hot girl' join in their little game of beach volleyball.

Nao felt like a tease today. The summer sun had done wonders for her mood after all. She purposely jumped a little too much, and she made cute little victory poses just for the fun of it. In short, she had these boys wrapped around her little finger. In as short as ten minutes, she had chosen one. Tall, tan, handsome, and not so stupid. The perfect guy for a summer fling.

Nao made her move and walked up to the boy with curly black hair and said as cutely yet flirtatiously as possible, "Can you help me? I can't seem to get tanning lotion on my back…"

The guy took the hint, and looked back at his friends, who all smiled and nodded at him. He smiled at her and said, "Sure. Keiji."

"Nao."

With no further pleasantries, the two proceeded back to her umbrella, "So, what's a girl like you doing out here all alone?"

"Looking for someone."

"Who?"

"I don't know…maybe you could help me?" She flirtatiously let a finger glide over his shoulder blades.

He smirked and nodded slowly, "Sure, sure."

Nao laughed lightly and turned away. It was perfect. A win-win situation. She would have a hot boyfriend to show off, and he could have the chance to kiss and hug a babe like her. That was as far as she would go though. She may have been a flirt, but she was no slut.

She pulled out the bottle of tanning lotion and gingerly handed him the bottle before smirking and turning around. She undid the strings of her top and caught the garment as it fell. She laid herself down and turned her head to look at the beach boy, "Lay it on me."

The boy now known as Keiji nodded slowly, barely containing his excitement. He got down on his knees and squeezed the gooey substance onto his large hand. He gulped. He was inches away from the creamy skin. Closer. Just as he was about to make contact, a voice yelled out to him, "Hey!"

Suddenly, a girl with long raven hair appeared to his right. The killing intent in her eyes was enough for him to gulp, but not enough for him to back away from his task. Just as he was about to touch Nao again, he stopped as the voice called out to him again, "If you touch her, I swear…" the girl, who was breathing heavily, approached him and he finally took her in. The strong muscles, the lean frame, and the killing intent. He gulped twice.

Nao, who had been ignoring the yells finally got tired of waiting and turned her head to face him, only to be rewarded with the sight of a very angry and sweaty Natsuki. The sweat glinted off of the sun's light and made the other girl sparkle. Nao looked Natsuki up and down, taking in the shimmering abs, legs, and face. Nao blushed as she stared, and thankfully, it went on unseen by Natsuki, who walked up to the guy sitting by her.

"Leave. Now."

"Hey, come on now. She invited me here."

"I don't care. Get outta here!"

"Why don't you make me?"

As Natsuki clenched her fist, ready to strike, Nao stepped in, "Leave, Keiji."

Keiji looked at her with disbelief and then back at Natsuki. He sighed as if understanding something and walked off mumbling, "Lost to a girl…again…I hate my life."

Natsuki watched him leave and faced Nao, who was staring at her way too intensely, "What?"

Instantly blushing, Nao turned back down to face the towel, "Nothing."

Natsuki kneeled down next to her, "Jeez Nao. You shouldn't be asking guys like that over. You don't know what could've happened!"

Nao rolled her eyes, "I know guys like him. Don't worry about it."

Nao could hear the familiar sound of sun tan lotion being squirted out of the bottle, and her eyes opened wide, "If you wanted someone to help you out with something like this, you should've just asked me before I left."

Before the younger girl could protest, Natsuki's incredibly soft hands made contact with her back, and the girl couldn't help but purr in satisfaction. She inwardly cursed her body's traitorous reaction and blushed a soft shade of pink. She cursed Natsuki's lack of knowledge about rubbing lotion on the back of a bare skinned girl at the beach.

Immediately succumbing to the soft, yet strong hands on her back, Nao found herself being slowly lulled to sleep, the thought of the owner of those hands somehow finding its way into her mind. Natsuki quirked her ears as she noticed Nao mumble out a word, "Natsuki…"

She shrugged. The towel had muffled the word.

* * *

**Yay for time skipping! (It would be too boring to go day by day I would fall asleep writing it! ) Anyways hey, even if you hate someone, if they're hot, they're hot. xD So in this chapter I just wanted to make sure you all knew they were still humans with human-like reactions. i.e. physical attraction. Mentally or emotionally, they may despise each other like blindingly pink and me, but physically, they just wanna do each other. Not like I wanna do the color pink…but you get the idea. " I mean if a hot girl/guy just stripped in front of you, what would you do? Hmm?? Ok, don't answer that question…ANYWAYS, here are my A/N **

**Vivio – no problem! And yea, there's WAYYY too much ShizNat out there…lol and I'm glad you liked the fangirls part, I thought it would be out of place :D**

**Pri815 - :D I'm glad a lot of people enjoyed the fangirl part xD I thought it was cute and yes, I love Nao too…nearly obsessive…but not quite…:)**

**Spikesagitta – too much ShizNat…it drives me crazy sometimes xD I've actually kinda been avoiding the Mai-Hime section, only returning occasionally to review a story or two "**

**Hallucinations-from-the-Womb – YAY D.E.B.S.! Hey…I have an idea! ;)**

**-Trinity- of April Beauty. - :D I'm so happy…and yeah, let me know if the chapter's balanced or not! I don't want it to be boring…+**

**LucidLucifer – Well wait no longer! xD nvm…you have to wait for the next one Nao…GET IT?? Nao?! (rolls on the ground from laughter)**

**ManiaAzn – xD I saw it on HBO but then my parentals cancelled it… o.o…nobody watched it LOL I love that movie…(I almost spelled that muvie…O.o) and I THINK "Osu" is another form of "Yo" but idk, I must be watching too much Lucky Star…**

**Vanilla Slash – xD everyone loved the fangirl part… I'm so happy! (dances like a ballerina) ok…I'm gonna stop before I make an apple out of myself…o.o**

**OK GUYS**

**Thanks for reading I'll see you all next chapter. 8)**


	4. Friends

**Because sometimes, people oversleep. A lot.**

* * *

_I woke up in my room, dressed in my pajamas, and lying in my bed. Strange. The last thing I remember was being at the beach with Natsuki. Natsuki… For the past two weeks, we've been spending nearly every waking moment going at each other's throats. To be honest…I don't really hate her. I just have this feeling to defend myself when __I'm with her, like everything just crumbles when she's around…_

* * *

**Friends**

Nao awoke and stretched upwards as she yawned. Aoi was gone, and the sun was up and shining its frighteningly bright rays. Nao lifted her hand to shield herself from the harmful rays, and continued to get out of bed and properly stretching.

She looked up as the door opened, and the quiet chatter of Natsuki and Aoi could be heard. Behind the door were Natsuki and Aoi themselves, quietly conversing. Aoi gasped as she saw Nao, but immediately smiled and completely walked into the room, "Nao-chan, I thought you'd still be asleep."

Natsuki turned a faint shade of pink and turned to look the other way. Raising her eyebrow at Natsuki, she spoke to Aoi, "I just woke up."

Aoi smiled at her, "Good, I was going to wake you up for breakfast anyways."

"Well, I'll be ready in a sec. by the way," she looked Natsuki up and down, "Did she,"

Aoi smiled at her, "Yep. Natsuki here carried you from the beach to your bed. Man, you were out like a light! I can't believe you slept that long! Tsk…you should watch it Nao-chan…summer laziness can make you fat."

Nao looked down at her underwear and sleeping camisole and said, "And did she…"

"No. I did that. I told her to do it, but she claimed she had to go take a shower before the clock hit seven. It was an OCD type of thing." Aoi rolled her eyes at Natsuki, who leaned her forehead against the door frame for her stupid reason.

"I'll wait for you two outside." With that, she walked out of the room.

Aoi sat down on her bed as Nao proceeded to undress and gather clean clothes to wear, "Ne, Nao-chan?"

"What is it?" the girl looked for a certain pair of panties she had always wanted to wear.

"What do you think of Chie?"

Nao immediately stopped what she was doing and sat down on the bed. Nao smirked at the blushing girl, "Ooh, someone got a crush?"

"Nao-chan…" the girl pouted.

"Ok, ok, jeez, she's nice."

"That's it? Nice?"

"Umm…she's a wonderful person who would treat you like the princess you are?"

"Nao-chan, be serious." The pout came back.

"Oh, come on Aoi. It's about what you want, not me."

Aoi stayed quiet for a second before speaking again, "So…what do you want? Or…who?"

Nao was about to answer until she found the hidden meaning behind her friend's words. She turned to face her friend with an incredulous expression on her face, "Are you serious? Do you thi-Me…and…what?!"

Aoi giggled, "I don't know…I saw you two yesterday at the beach," Aoi's eyes turned mischievous, "Miss, 'please rub lotion on my back while I strip for you'."

Nao turned an ashamed crimson, and she immediately tried to defend herself, "Wha-no! That was…that wasn't what it looked like!"

Aoi scooted closer and ran two fingers up Nao's shoulder playfully, "It looked like what it looked like Nao-chan…and it looks like you like…"

Aoi never finished the sentence as Natsuki walked in looking like she wanted to say something, but instantly held her tongue when she noticed the close proximity of her two friends, "Oh, guys, umm, sorry, I uhh…I'll just wait." The girl left the room quickly, again.

Nao and Aoi looked at each other and giggled. Nao got off of the bed and continued to gather her clothes once more, "Really though Aoi, no way in hell."

Aoi just sighed and got up, "All right…" Aoi smiled brightly as she exited the room and joined Natsuki in the living room.

"Jeez…what's that girl thinking…me…" a mental image popped into the girl's head, and she quickly turned red and shook the thought away, "Crazy…"

--

_"Natsuki!" A little girl with dark blue hair turned to face the direction the voice was calling out to her from._

_"Aoi!" The little girl known as Natsuki ran towards another girl with deep brown hair and soft pale skin. _

_The two embraced each other in a hug and the little girl with brown hair said excitedly, "We're in the third grade now Natsuki! Isn't that great?"_

"_Yeah, a miracle for me, but great." The two laughed and made jokes until the bell for class rang and the two made their way to their brand new third grade class._

_As they waited on the ramp, chattering and laughing with their old friends, Aoi noticed a new girl. A girl she had never seen before. She pushed her way to the girl and held out her hand, "Hi. I'm Aoi, what's your name?"_

_The little girl with vibrant red hair and forest green eyes looked up at the girl with cold eyes and didn't answer at first. Aoi kept on smiling, and her hand was held out in a friendly gesture. When the girl didn't answer, her smile dropped just a bit, and she retracted her hand._

_At that moment, her dark haired friend appeared next to her and cocked her head sideways at the girl the two were currently facing. The three were silent until Natsuki finally smiled and held out her hand proudly, "Hi. I'm Natsuki. Who're you?"_

_The girl with red hair looked between the two girls and flushed, the pressure getting to her. Natsuki immediately recognized the nervousness in the girl and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to. I wouldn't want ya thinking we're forcin' ya or anything." Natsuki smiled gently at the girl and received a blush nearly as red as her hair in return._

_The girl brushed her hand off of her shoulder and walked away. She mumbled one word as she walked away, "Idiot."_

_Natsuki immediately clenched up her fists in child like fury and walked after her, "Oi! What was that? That's not very nice."_

"_I guess I'm not a very nice person, am I?"_

_Natsuki had tears in her eyes and her fists clenched and unclenched themselves at her sides. The new girl looked shocked, "No way! Are you crying?!"_

"_Sh-shut up!" The tears streamed freely down her cheeks as she sniffed up a loose trail of mucus._

_Aoi immediately appeared at her friend's side and held her. She smiled helplessly at Nao, "Don't mind her, she cries easily."_

"_B-but Aoi, she…she called me an idiot…"_

_Aoi raised her eyebrows at the new girl and asked her calmly, "Did you call Natsuki an idiot?"_

_The girl crossed her arms and turned her head away, "…yes…"_

"_Please apologize. Natsuki will be sad if you don't."_

_The girl eyed the crying child and sighed, "Natsuki…I'm sorry…I didn't mean it."_

_Natsuki raised her head from Aoi's chest and faced the new girl, "Really?"_

"_Really."_

_The girl immediately cheered up and wiped her tears and mucus away with the sleeve of her shirt. She smiled widely at the girl and was rewarded with another frowning blush. The three turned when the teacher called them into the classroom. _

_Natsuki looked up during the name game when it was the new girl's turn and listened intently as she listed off the names of the kids who had gone before her, "Kiba-sensei, Takashi, Yui, M-Maki?" the girl nodded, "Yue, Hikari, Haruo, Tia, and…" she pointed to herself, nervousness clear in her voice, "My name is Nao…nice to meet you all." The whole class returned her greeting except for one dark haired girl, who merely stared at her, transfixed on her image._

--

The three made their way down to the cafeteria, and once they stepped through the doors, they were bombarded by an group of odd looking students. Natsuki looked the most shocked, as she was the most tackled, "Whoa!"

The girl saw a mass of black, orange, and brown tackle her. The girl was met with an all too familiar voice, "Natsuki!"

"M-Mai?"

When the group finally made it to the breakfast table, Natsuki took a good look at the people surrounding her, and then at the red-head filing her nails at her side. Aoi and Chie were seated next to each other and were quietly talking, or flirting, but soon left to purchase breakfast. Natsuki herself had her arms crossed, thinking of a way to process all this information, "So, what are you guys doing here?"

A busty orange headed girl answered, "Aww, I know you missed us Natsuki, admit it."

Natsuki blushed and cleared her throat, "Mai…just, just tell me what you guys are doing here."

The girl now known as Mai rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Well…we kind got kicked out of the summer hotel…"

"What?!"

"It wasn't my fault, I swear!" Mai pointed at the two seated next to her, "It was these two."

Next to her was seated a girl with braided light brown hair, and a feline like girl with short black hair. The two were busy shoveling home made to-go packed breakfast into their mouths and ignored the mentioning of their person. Natsuki watched the two for a while before nodding in understanding.

Mai propped her chin up on her hands and stared at Natsuki closely, "So…"

Natsuki gulped, Mai was far too close for her liking. Nao watched the scene unfold in front of eyes and unconsciously began to file a tad faster, "So…?" was the weak response.

Mai giggled and returned to staring at her old friend, or ex, "Who's the girl?"

Natsuki snapped out of her trance and faced the direction Mai was pointing at. Nao waved lazily at her before going back to filing her nails. Natsuki cleared her throat and prepared, "Oh, th-this is Nao."

"Oooh…she your girlfriend?"

"Of course not!" Natsuki looked offended. Nao flinched at the fast and harsh response, "I mean, no, she's not." The girl sat back down after cooling down.

Mai watched her friend closely, "Hmm…" She smiled and pulled up something from her side, "You must be hungry."

Mai placed a small box in front of the girl, and Natsuki looked at her with thankful eyes before tearing open the box and shoveling food in her mouth. Mai tapped the top of the girl's head affectionately before turning to Nao and offering her hand, "Tokiha Mai."

Nao stopped filing and took the proffered hand, "Yuuki Nao."

Mai took her hand back and placed another box on the table, "You can have mine if you want. I'm not that hungry."

"No, that's ok. I'll just go buy something."

"Are you sure?"

Nao nodded.

"Ok, we'll split it." Mai smiled at Nao's shocked expression.

As Mai divided up the food, she spoke, "So, I bet you're wondering who these two knuckleheads are."

Nao shrugged, "They sure can eat."

"Yep. Their stomachs are bottomless pits." The girl giggled, "Anyways, the one with the dark hair here is Mikoto, and next to her is Arika."

Nao nodded and repeated the names in her head, "So you're friends of Natsuki over here?"

The girl ignored the two obviously talking about her and continued eating, "Yep. Actually…" the girl winked, "I'm her ex." Nao could hear Natsuki violently choking next to her and was about to go into auto pilot when Mai immediately stood and walked over to the girl and patted her back while handing the girl a glass of water.

Natsuki coughed a few more times before gulping down the whole bottle of water and taking a deep breath. She turned a faint pink before thanking her ex girlfriend for the water and help. Mai giggled and patted her head in response. The two talked amongst themselves, and Nao found herself excluded from the conversation.

The two looked so happy together, like the perfect couple. What could have made them break up? Nao watched as the two talked and laughed, a blush appearing on Natsuki's face from time to time. She was broken from her trance when a voice addressed her, "Bet you're wonderin' why they broke up huh?"

Nao turned and found herself face to face with the two who were done eating, "

"Don't worry, everyone wonders when they see them." This time, the girl with short black hair spoke, "Mai and Natsuki look like the perfect couple don't they?"

Nao turned back to the two and answered a bit more softly, "Yeah…yeah they do."

Arika laughed, "That's because they're always laughing and talking together. They always have fun with each other. They never fight."

Mikoto laughed along with her, "You're right! They're perfect because they never fight!" the two seemed to find the fact highly amusing, because they were using each other as support as they laughed.

Nao turned back to the 'perfect couple' and mumbled to herself, "yeah…perfect…"

Aoi returned with a laughing Chie in tow. The two smiled at Nao, and finally acknowledged Mai and her friends, "Mai!" Aoi threw herself at the girl and was weakly caught as the girl laughed. Chie saluted at the girl and winked. Mai winked back and the four, Mai, Natsuki, Chie, and Aoi laughed together.

Nao switched views from the four laughing, to the two laughing, and immediately felt like she was out of place. She played with her nail file as the groups continued talking and laughing amongst themselves.

Her stomach rumbled and immediately stopped all conversation. She turned a dark red. Natsuki laughed and said, "How ladylike of you Nao."

The girl turned an even deeper red and stood up, "Thank you Mai, but I think I'll just go and buy my own breakfast." She left abruptly, and the group watched her leave.

Five glaring eyes turned to Natsuki and she cowered, "What?"

Aoi and Mai appeared in her face and yelled at her, "What the hell was that for Natsuki?!"

Natsuki fell backwards and looked up at the angry women above her, "What the hell was what?"

"That comment!" Aoi kicked Natsuki's side lightly and scolded her, "She probably already feels really left out, and then you embarrass her in front of new people. What's wrong with you?! I know you don't like her that much, but come on!"

Mai took over, "Yeah Natsuki, that was cold." Mai looked at her with a disapproving frown. Natsuki frowned and sighed.

Mai watched her as she left and sighed as well, "That girl…"

Aoi joined her, "You said it…"

She got up and looked towards the direction Nao had walked off. Without a word, she left the group in pursuit of the red-headed girl. Natsuki spotted the girl in the midst of choosing her food.

Nao was about to pick up the last tray of pancakes and strawberries, when another hand came in front of her and swooped it away. Nao immediately turned around, anger on her face, and was about to yell when she saw who it was. Natsuki was at the register and was paying for her pancakes while picking out orange juice for her as well.

Natsuki walked over to the girl and smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, that was a little out of line."

Nao looked away and crossed her arms, "I don't care."

Natsuki laughed lightly at her and looked out one of the windows. She smiled to herself and motioned for Nao to follow her. When they passed their table, she looked up at Natsuki questioningly, "Where are you taking me?"

"Trust me."

Of all people, Nao had never expected Natsuki to tell her those two words. Wordlessly, she followed the girl out of the door and into a shady spot on the far courtyard. Natsuki finally sat down by an old tree and sighed out. She smiled at Nao and handed her the food she bought, "Thanks…"

Natsuki patted the ground next to her and sighed, "Peace and quiet…at last…"

"What about the others?"

"Hmm? They'll be fine on their own for a while."

"So why'd you take me out here?"

"Well…everyone was so noisy in there…and when I looked outside, it was so quiet, so I decided to go." She turned to give Nao a lazy smile, "and as much as I wanted to, I couldn't just leave you with a bunch of people you hardly know and Aoi…" Natsuki laid her head back on the tree trunk and closed her eyes.

Nao quietly began to eat her breakfast. They sat in silence for a while before Natsuki spoke again, "Hey Nao."

"What?"

"What do you think of Mai?"

Nao stopped eating and looked at the girl closely, "What do I think about Mai?"

"Mmm."

"I think she's a good girl."

"That's it?"

Nao rolled her eyes, "What's with you and Aoi and asking me this kind of stuff. You two should know…about the people you like more than I do…"

Natsuki shot her eyes open and stared at her, "Wh-how'd you know?"

"You go soft when you talk to her…"

Natsuki smiled at the sky and sighed, "I haven't gotten over her. She broke up with me…but…she never really told me the reason why. She only smiled at me and said, 'I always have fun with you.'"

Nao stared at the girl and finished the last bite of her breakfast. She left the contents on the ground to be picked up later, and took up the same position as Natsuki, but curled her legs under her to be more comfortable. They sat in silence until Nao finally took a deep breath, "You know…everyone says you guys make the perfect couple."

"Well apparently not."

Nao stood up and brushed off the back of her skirt, "You really wanna know what I think?"

Natsuki looked up at the seemingly uncaring girl and nodded her head in response.

"I think she knows that you two are perfect together, and that's why she doesn't want to be with you."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and turned her head to the side, "What?"

Nao raised an eyebrow at her and rolled her eyes. She squatted down and patted her skirt under her legs as she put her elbow on her knees, "Come on Natsuki. Nothing is fun when it's perfect. If I was the perfect person, and I never made any mistakes, nothing would challenge me. I wouldn't have to work for anything. I wouldn't have to fight for something, and I wouldn't have to work things out since everything would work it out by itself…it's no fun. It would be boring, and a waste of my time."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows even more, and Nao rolled her eyes again and fully sat in front of the girl who followed her movements with her eyes, "Ok, put it this way. You set goals when you run right Natsuki?"

The girl nodded.

"How do you feel when you reach that goal?"

"Good. Like I accomplished something."

"Do you celebrate sometimes? Do an internal dance of joy maybe?"

Natsuki blushed a faint pink and nodded.

"Think about this. What if you were the perfect runner? What if you perfected your running, that there was no goal for you to set. Impossible, I know, but what would there be to celebrate? What would there be to learn? What would there be to work for, to cry for, to lose? Nothing. That's what."

Natsuki looked at the girl closely and nodded, "Nothing…" Natsuki nodded, "We're too perfect together…"

Nao moved to stand, but found Natsuki's hands atop of hers. She looked at the other girl and a blush grew on her cheeks. Natsuki smiled at her, a genuine smile, and squeezed her hand.

"Thanks Nao…" Natsuki stood, taking Nao with her and smiled again, "It won't be easy…but I guess I have to get over her huh?" Natsuki placed her hands behind her head and sighed out, "We should get back. They'll start gossiping about us if we don't." Natsuki, instead of blushing, laughed at her own joke.

Nao on the other hand, continued to furiously blush. Nonetheless, she followed the older girl back to their friends.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update. It's the end of the school year and there are just a lot of things that need to be taken care of. I'm glad to have this chapter up now though. Thanks for all you reviewers out there.**

**Animeaics – xD I'm glad you liked it so much. I LUFFF NatNao all those who disagree should…should…go away! Becuz they'll make me cry! Dx**

**Uchiha-chan – WOOT yeah…welcome BACK is more like it xD MAN why the heck did I stay away for so long?? TELL ME! WHY?!**

**Project Gun – 8) Thank you. I aimed more for sweetness in this chapter.**

**Pri815 – xD Ahh, the young and naïve. That's why we love Natsuki. Right? Right?!**

**Spikesagitta – PATIENCE. Patience. Sex first. Feelings later. LOL just kidding! Not really! xD**

**ManiazAzn – RAWR YES like ManiazAzn says all must review! xD thanks for the support, and you have been drafted into my army to fight off Shiznat fangirls! What is our profession?! NATNAO! HUAHH!**

**Wellll, that's about it for now. I aimed for sweetness this chapter. Did I get it? xD Drop me a review, and I'll smile. You know, it's nice to make others smile…8D see ya next chapter :)**


	5. Coach

**Because admit it. Naked people are funny.**

* * *

_We're almost a month into Summer Vacation. With Mai and the others back, things have been a little more manageable. I mean, I find myself in better moods because of her just being there, and Aoi and Chie have been less exclusive. In fact, I don't think they've done anything without us lately. But, I don't know if this is the worst, or best part, Nao's been acting really distant. It's like she tries to avoid talking to me as much as possible, choosing to make mindless chatter with Aoi or Mai instead. I mean, I understand that I don't share her interests exactly, but she hasn't even insulted me! I don't know whether to be glad or worried…Well, you never…something with a gift horse..._

* * *

**Coach**

* * *

Natsuki grunted as the sound of loud knocking vibrated in her ears. She covered her ears with her pillow, hoping the offending sound would go away. It didn't stop. The girl growled and pressed the pillow further into her head. She wanted another ten minutes of sleep, and she was going to get it.

After a few seconds of clenching her teeth and wishing they would leave, the knocking stopped. Natsuki immediately relaxed and lazily dropped down onto her mattress. As she was about to drift off into her dream land, a loud voice shook her awake, "Natsuki!"

The girl nearly fell out of her bed. Natsuki growled and tried to ignore the voice and turned to face the wall. It didn't work, "Natsuki!"

Frustrated, Natsuki pushed herself into an arching position and growled out, "What, damn it?! What?!"

"You have visitors!" Aoi's voice instantly went back into its cute and innocent tone.

"Tell 'em I don't wanna see 'em!"

"Natsuki!" At the same time, the door to her room opened violently, and a very angry and unsettled Nao stomped in.

She walked over to the bed and pulled Natsuki by her shirt, "You're going out there right now before I tear my ears out." She wasn't happy.

Natsuki wriggled free of her grasp and scrambled away from her. With an exasperated sigh, Nao crossed her arms and stared at the girl in front of her, tired, and not the least bit amused.

"Natsuki, I swear, it's five in the damn morning. You're going right now before I kick your ass!"

Natsuki didn't answer. She just stared. She stared at Nao. Her legs. Her hips. Her chest…Her chest…

"Natsuki!"

Natsuki shook her head and finally looked up at the other girl's face, "Wh-what?"

Nao, clad in only her panties and a low cut tank top, put her hands on her hips and glared at her, "Well? Get going!"

Natsuki stood up and rubbed her head, "Ok, ok, jeez, calm down."

"Nao-chan!" Aoi came into the doorway, her voice toning down considerably, "Oh, here you are." She smiled brightly, "They need to see you too."

Nao rolled her eyes and scoffed, "What for?"

Aoi shrugged, "Said they were from the Track Team."

Natsuki immediately pushed past them and ran for the front door. When she arrived, she was met with two familiar smiles. A girl with flowing tangerine hair tied into a high ponytail and an elegant smile to clash with it stood next to a girl with short, but messily styled hair with a smirk and eyes that showed indifference, "Yo, Natsuki." A lazy salute came with the greeting.

The orange haired captain smiled at her and tucked a stray hair behind her ear, "Good Morning, Natsuki." An informal bow followed.

Natsuki smiled at the two and placed her hand on the edge of the door, "Morning, Yui," she returned the bow, "Kaku," she returned the lazy salute, "What brings you two to my door this morning?"

Kaku ran a hand through her messy blonde locks and was about to explain when Nao came into view. Instead of speaking, she raised her eyebrows and cleared her throat. She crossed her arms and leaned on the doorway, her warm-ups making a slight crinkling noise as she did so, "Well, well, well, who's the pretty lady you've been stashing Natsuki?"

Natsuki turned and found Nao standing behind her, still clad in her sleepwear and looking very much the bitter and angry bitch that she was. Natsuki laughed nervously and stepped aside to introduce the under dressed girl, "Kaku, Yui, this is Yuuki Nao. Nao, this is Himitsuji Yui and Takayahara Kaku."

Nao finally turned up to look at them and nodded in acknowledgement. Yui bowed slightly with a quiet, but pleasant, "Nice to meet you."

Kaku smirked in her devilishly handsome way and nodded back, "Hey."

Natsuki cleared her throat and turned back to her two track mates, "So what brings you guys here so early in the morning? I don't suppose you came to take pictures of me in my sleep wear did you?"

Kaku chuckled, "No, but that's a great idea. Pictures of you in sweats and a sweaty t-shirt would make me millions."

Yui smiled kindly, "We're here on Midori-sensei's behalf."

Natsuki immediately paled, "Midori? Oh no, what does she want this time?"

Not taking her eyes off of Nao, who continued to ignore her, Kaku answered, "Dunno, she wouldn't say. She just told us to come get you before we went on our morning run."

Natsuki sighed and nodded, "Okay, I'll be down there soon."

Kaku nodded and then addressed Nao, "Take Miss Yuuki here with you, Midori wanted to see her too."

Nao raised an eyebrow at the pair of dark blue eyes watching her with a lecherous gaze and turned away, a small smirk gracing her features. Yui and Kaku stepped away from the door and waved good bye before walking away.

Natsuki closed the door behind her and sighed. She turned to Nao and immediately groaned, "Go get dressed…we have to meet Midori…"

"Why?"

"Hell if I know." With no more to say, Natsuki pushed past the other girl and into her bedroom.

Nao shrugged and sauntered off to her room, yawning as she did so. Unfortunately, a very awake and peppy Aoi awaited her, "Nao-chan!"

Nao gasped as she was immediately embraced by her friend, "Aoi? What the hell?"

Aoi released her red haired friend and walked away, "Good morning!"

Nao watched the door close before shaking her head and removing her top, "Someone's in a good mood…"

--

Natsuki checked her watch and uneasily shifted the duffel bag on her shoulder. She stared at Nao's bedroom door and tapped her foot. How long did it take to get dressed?

Sighing, Natsuki rocked on her heels, impatient and annoyed at how long Nao was making her wait. After what seemed like an eternity, Nao emerged from her bedroom, cell phone in hand. Growling, Natsuki grabbed the other girl's wrist and pulled her along, "Hey!"

"Shut up."

"Where are we going?"

"What do you mean where are we going?!" Natsuki's quick temper had flared.

"Oh yeah, that Midori-sensei, right?"

Natsuki took a cleansing breath and answered, "Yes."

The two flew down the steps to the front door and only when they were outside did Natsuki let go. She straightened her posture and walked at a brisk, yet comfortable place. Walk with a purpose. That was her motto.

Nao watched as Natsuki greeted girl after girl. Girls from every club imaginable greeted her nemesis with either heart filled eyes, a shy smile, or a friendly smirk. Tennis. Volleyball. Chess. Band. Mock Trial. Theater Arts. Chorus. The list just went on and on.

Even teachers greeted the taller girl. Some with frowns and worries about grade reports, and others, the athletic coaches, with a proud smile and friendly pat on the shoulder.

Nao only watched as she followed along, not quite walking next to the girl. Natsuki seemed to glow on campus. It was like she was a whole different person.

Before she knew it, they had arrived at the track. Nao looked around. Girls of all different ages and sizes were present. Some were stretching, and others were taking a short break. Nao took a peek at Natsuki's watch. 6:00am.

The sound of a door opening made her change her view to the door in front of her. Natsuki, looking much more patient than before held the door for her. With a glance at the older girl, she stepped inside. Natsuki let the door close quietly behind her as they padded down the short hall way, and into the girls locker room.

A few girls were inside, mostly talking and preparing for a day of workout. Natsuki greeted them with a smile and a nod before taking a left and heading into an office.

There were two desks. On one of them, the less organized one, lay a red-headed young woman no older than 30. Her back moved up and down as she slept, drool seeping onto the paperwork underneath her. Natsuki smirked and motioned for Nao to step back.

With a sigh, she retrieved one of the health books from the desk and lifted it up in the air. She cleared the table of papers, pens, magazines, confiscated cell phones, candy wrappers, power bar wrappers, lunch bags, paper cups, paper plates, and all other junk related items. With ease, she lifted the textbook three feet above the desk and let go.

The bang that soon followed convinced an alert and shaken Midori to wake up. The teacher turned her head several times, trying to locate the source of the offending noise. When she heard someone clear their throat, she looked up to find an amused Natsuki, and a snickering Nao.

"Mornin' Midori."

The red haired woman known as Midori smiled at Natsuki and was immediately more awake than she had been just a second ago. She stood from her desk and greeted her student with her usual lively and chipper attitude, "Natsuki! How nice of you to come see me!"

"You asked me to come."

The teacher cleared her throat, "So I did." Her smile was back, "And who's this?"

Natsuki slammed her hand on the table, "Dammit! That's Nao, you asked to see her too!"

Midori pounded her fists together, "Oh yes! The new girl." She immediately turned all of her attention to the red head. She zipped around her desk and took Nao's hand in both of her own as she shook it, "Midori."

"Y-Yuuki Nao…" Nao was startled that the woman had appeared so quickly next to her.

Natsuki pried the over zealous teacher off of Nao and poked her in the chest, "Ok, we're here. What do you want?"

"Well, Natsuki, if you would be so kind as to let me return to my desk…" With a roll of her eyes, Natsuki moved away as the teacher resumed her position at her sorry excuse for a desk, "Well then," she cleared her throat, "Natsuki, I'm leaving for the Summer."

"What?!" Taken aback at the bluntness of the comment, Natsuki nearly had a heart attack.

"Yep. I'm going to visit Youko, whether she likes it or not."

Natsuki took her right hand and dragged her face down, "You've gotta be kidding me."

"Nope, so you're in charge while I'm gone, ok?"

"No way…"

"Yes way, you're the only one with enough P.E. credits for over twelve years of high school. What an over achiever!" The red haired teacher clapped.

Natsuki growled, "I can't. No, _you _can't! You can't ask me to give up my summer for this!"

"Oh, Natsuki, it's only in the mornings…"

"Yeah, _five_ in the morning!"

"Well, it's settled then. Take care of my girls will ya?"

"Wait a second! Didn't Youko-sensei specifically tell you to wait here?"

"Yeah, so?"

"So, maybe you should do as you're told for once!"

"No way! Look Natsuki, I'm in the dog house right now…and damn it! I'm fixing it now. Now, if you'd let me, I have a plane to catch in…" she checked her watch, "Holy crap! 2 hours!"

As the flustered teacher tried to gather her belongings and while Natsuki mumbled and cursed to herself, Nao walked over to the red haired teacher and asked, "So why did you want me?"

Midori looked up for a second and smiled, "Oh! Right! I'm drafting you for the volleyball team."

"What?!"

"Yep. I read your files." She looked over to Natsuki, who was surprised, "Yes, I can read, Natsuki…"

"Youko read them didn't she…?" The question was quiet.

Midori cleared her throat, "Anyways, yes, you, my young friend, are going to play volleyball for us."

"No way."

"What is it with you two and that saying, 'no way'? Yes way. Your stuff is in your locker, 069," Natsuki snickered, "Make us proud, 'kay? 'Kay." She finished gathering what few belongings she kept in her office and walked past them, "Have fun, but use protect-, oh wait…never mind!"

With that, the red haired teacher was gone. Natsuki and Nao stared at each other, "What the hell was that?"

"That…was Midori-sensei."

Natsuki walked around the desk and began to look through the drawers. Nao watched her and asked, "What are you doing?"

"She must have left me _something _to go by. It must have slipped her mind. As unbelievable as it is, she's not that irresponsible."

Natsuki smiled as she pulled out a fresh manila folder stacked with papers. She mumbled to herself. Permission slip. Medical Forms. The list went on and on. Satisfied, she closed the file and turned to Nao.

"Okay, so we need to get you settled in…"

The sudden change in Natsuki was unexpected. Suddenly, she was the responsible leader and organized coach. She was no longer the dense and stupid idiot she made herself out to be. Natsuki opened another drawer and searched through the lettered tabs before stopping at 'Y'. With another satisfied smile, she pulled out Nao's file. After filtering through the papers, she found the paper she was looking for.

"Says here that you're doing volleyball…duh…" she mumbled the rest to herself before looking surprised, "Hey, you were captain at your old school?"

"Yeah, and what?"

"Nothing." Natsuki smiled, "I'm impressed."

Turning a soft shade of pink, Nao turned away and crossed her arms, "Whatever…"

Natsuki chuckled and continued to surprise Nao. Here was Natsuki, the girl who she thought was childish and annoying, and she was completely mature. A mature smile, a mature laugh, a mature voice, she peeked, and definitely a mature body.

Natsuki tucked the folder back in its place before walking towards the door before stubbing her foot on a loose floor board. The girl yelped in pain and held her right foot up, hopping up and down in pain as tears threatened to fall. Nao shook her head and sighed, exasperated. Maybe not.

The two walked down the rows of lockers before stopping by one in the very middle, secluded from the doorways. Natsuki told Nao her combination and popped the lock open. Inside was a volleyball team duffel bag. The two pulled the bag out and opened it. Inside was everything the girl would need. A uniform, socks, shirt, shorts, warm ups, water bottle, and etc. Everything had the school mascot of a sword and lady knight imprinted in an impressive navy blue.

Nao lifted the team uniform and stared at it. A white short sleeve with two thick navy blue stripes running down both sides of its torso hung before her eyes. She turned the shirt around and ran her fingers over the name imprinted on the back, 'Yuuki'. The number '18' was boldly written out just under her name.

Natsuki waved a hand in front of the other girl's face and whispered, "Nao?"

Nao shook out of her trance and turned to face Natsuki, "What?"

"I see you like the uniform."

"Yeah…At our old school…we couldn't afford to get uniforms with everyone's names on the back…"

Natsuki laughed, "Yeah, well when you're paying whatever you're paying to come here, everything better have our names on it." It was true, the bag, the shirt, the sweater, the warm-ups, hell even the water bottle had her name imprinted in blue ink on them. Natsuki put a hand on her shoulder, "Welcome to Garderobe, Nao."

Nao shook the hand off of her shoulder and began putting the clothes away. Natsuki grabbed her hand and stopped her. Nao immediately turned red in embarrassment and snatched her hand away, "What the hell?"

"Why are you putting it all away?" Natsuki reached in and took her practice clothes out and handed them to her, "Here. Practice starts today. Well, it started an hour ago…but close enough, right? Here, get changed."

Nao looked at the clothes and watched the girl in front of her, "Well?"

"Well what?" Natsuki was confused.

"Well leave!"

"What? You had no problem with me this morning…"

"Leave!" She shoved Natsuki out of her little corridor.

Natsuki blinked a few times before she laughed, "You're gonna have to get used to people watching you change, Nao. It _is_ a locker room you know? I'll just wait for you outside then." Nao waited for the sound of a door closing before she eased up.

"Idiot…I just don't want _you _watching me change…" The thought of Natsuki watching her change made a tingle run up her spine. It wasn't really bad feeling, but she wasn't sure if it was a good one either. Clearing her thoughts, she undressed and put on her new clothes.

Natsuki stood outside of the locker room with a clipboard in her hands. She pulled on a girl's arm as she ran by her, "Hey! Wait up!"

The girl, who was taking a leisurely warm up jog, turned to Natsuki and was surprised, "Kuga-sempai!"

"Hey, could you gather everyone at the stands? I need to make an announcement."

The girl nodded and went on her way. Natsuki took a deep breath and turned around when the door opened behind her. Suddenly a huge lump was caught in her throat. Nao, who didn't feel the least bit self conscious in her tight mini shorts, knee length socks, and long sleeved practice shirt fixed the duffel bag on her shoulder and turned to Natsuki, "Lead the way."

Nodding nervously, Natsuki walked on her way to the stadiums. She couldn't help herself. She stole a few glances at Nao and had to keep herself in check. Thank god that the stadiums was only a short walk from the locker room. A huge mass of girls ranging from the water polo team to the tennis team sat at the stadiums, patiently waiting for Natsuki to speak.

Natsuki walked up to the front and immediately, everyone hushed. She smiled at them and cleared her throat, "Hey, everyone. Can you all hear me?"

A simultaneous, 'yes', was heard, before a 'Take it off!' soon followed. The girls giggled at the comment. Natsuki smiled herself and shook her head.

"Anyways, our wonderful Midori-sensei left to go after Youko-sensei…again, so I will be in charge. Today you will all have individual club practice. There will be days where I'll switch you guys up for some individual club sessions. Does anybody have any questions?" A girl high up in the stands raised her hand, "Yes?"

"When are you gonna take it off?!" A shriek of glee and laughter spread throughout the crowd.

Natsuki laughed again and smirked. She removed her jacket, causing shrieks and even some fainting to happen, "Now, any more questions?"

A girl from the middle row stood and yelled out, "Take it all off!"

Everyone burst into a roaring laughter, and even Nao had to giggle. Natsuki shook her head and playfully scolded the girl, "Maybe later. For now, get to your activities, and don't slack off!"

A large, 'Yes, Kuga-sempai' was heard as the girls dispersed.

"Kidou!" A girl with long blonde hair tied into a loose ponytail appeared. The deep brown of her eyes added to her calm exterior, and she had a lazy smile in place.

"Yes?"

"This is Nao, she's a new student, and she is joining the volleyball team."

"But tryouts aren't until…"

"I know, but trust me, you won't be disappointed." Natsuki winked at Nao, and the girl found herself blushing again.

Kidou smiled and turned to Nao, "Kidou Shimizu, I'm your new captain. Nice to meet you."

Nao nodded at her, "Yuuki Nao. Thanks."

With no further words, Shimizu dragged the reluctant Nao over to the Gym, all the while chattering on about the team. Natsuki shook her head and smiled.

She walked out to the track and watched as everyone warmed up. There was Kaku leading mid-distance in their stretching and warm-up. Yui was only a few yards away with the jumpers and hurdlers, stretching their legs and chatting away. There was Suzushiro Haruka, lecturing her throwers on another pointless life lesson. Even Mikoto was already up and getting her upper classmen sprinters up and going. Underclassman or not, the girl was like lightning.

Natsuki walked over to the last track group and smiled. The long distance crew smiled back as they stretched. A girl with Mid-length brown hair, and a face that rivaled her own approached her, "Yo, Captain. I know you're playing coach and all, but would you do us the honor of coming with us?"

Natsuki looked around at the girls already in mid-warm-ups, and some already starting practice, "…I guess it'll be okay for today. Everyone seems okay."

Natsuki smiled and removed her warm-up pants, revealing her running shorts. Left in her shorts and a sleeveless white shirt, Natsuki put her clipboard and warm-ups away before rejoining the team.

She immediately joined them as they stretched, and ran the three warm-up laps. After a few minutes to catch themselves and drink what little water they could, Natsuki was off with the others.

--

Nao was introduced to the rest of the team, and in no time, she was up and practicing. Nao found that she felt more at ease when she played. She found that there was no way to describe it. The feeling of adrenaline when the ball was served, or when a spike was set just for her. The way her body would react on its own when she jumped and smashed that ball into the gym floor.

She was happy. There was no other way to describe it. After a tiring couple of practice matches, Nao sat on the bench, re-hydrating herself and wiping the sweat from her brow. She sat there alone until a group of her new teammates approached her, a smile on their face, and friendly chatter following them.

--

Nao and her group of friends returned to the locker room, laughing and talking about meaningless nothings, yet happy. When they returned, the usually spacious room was packed to the brim with girls dressing, undressing, changing, running, walking, talking, and doing all other sorts of things while the teacher was away. Nao, at first was taken aback by the actions some of the girls chose to indulge in while at a public place, but by watching the calm and 'that's normal' expression on her friends' faces, she shrugged and laughed, earning weird looks from her teammates.

She just laughed again, and it was infectious, because soon, her little group was laughing along with her. She only stopped laughing when she noticed Natsuki and Kaku talking near the showers. Natsuki was in the middle of pulling her shirt down when she noticed Nao. She nodded at the other girl before turning back to her conversation with Kaku.

Nao was stunned. She had forgotten that she had to take a shower, while Natsuki's locker was right next to the showers. Crap. Sure, there was a huge wall between the showers and lockers, but heads were visible, and knowing that Natsuki was right behind her only made it worse.

Nao was broken from her dilemma as her friends shook her excitedly, "Nao-chan! Kuga-sempai! No way!"

Nao watched the squealing girls behind her and it finally clicked, "Wha-no! It's not like that."

Natsuki, being as helpful as she was, approached them with Kaku following behind, both freshly showered, "Hey, Nao."

Nao turned and faced Natsuki with a red face.

Natsuki took the other girl's face in her hands and looked closely, "Hey. Did you practice too hard or something? Your face is really red…"

Nao slapped the hands away and glared, "I'm fine…"

"Okay, well, Kaku and I are gonna wait in here. We're waiting for you and Yui, so hurry up okay?"

Nao nodded and watched as Natsuki and Kaku went back to their places sitting by their respective lockers.

Nao ignored the squealing and excited chatter behind her and instead focused on Natsuki. Her heart beat faster, and her cheeks grew hotter. When Natsuki touched her face, her whole body seemed to go up in flames. Her friends' crude comments didn't help much either. _What is wrong with you, Yuuki? Get a grip! It's just Natsuki!_

Nao turned towards her own locker and followed her friends as they went along. She grabbed her team towel and soap and shampoo before meeting up with her friends, "What are you gonna do, shower with your clothes on?" Her friends and many others were wrapped in towels, ready to take showers, and she was still dressed.

Blushing again, Nao peeled off her sweaty clothes and wrapped herself up in a towel. Together, they made their way to the showers, and unfortunately for her, past Natsuki. She felt humiliated. She was basically about to shower in front of the person she hated most in life. Being half dressed like the beach and that morning was one thing, but to completely reveal herself to someone she didn't even remotely like, that was like asking her to commit suicide.

Nao groaned and shut her eyes, feeling like a complete failure. Unfortunately for her, she didn't notice the hook by the shower walls, and didn't feel the pull of her towel being undone until, well, until it was undone.

Opening her eyes, she heard the playful laughter and chattering of her friends teasing her harmlessly, but instead turned to her right, where the face of one wide eyed and open mouthed Natsuki settled in her eyes.

* * *

**Hah! Naked people. Aren't they funny? xD**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. – xD Yes! Update! Update Nao! HAH I crack myself up…O.o anyways, thanks, and YESH you like Arika and Mikoto! Whoo! I thought everyone just kinda ignored them :D**

**animeaics – Sorry, it went from sweet to just plain WTF was that?! xD**

**ManiazAzn – LOL Mooooooooooooooo yesh…moooooooo…and moooo some more xD**

**20Below – xD I think they were out of character this chapter…sorry…but I'll do better next time! Promise!**

**Spikesagitta – Yes. Sex first. Then comes the 'wow, I love you.' Part just kidding! That would be HORRID! :O**

**LudicLucifer – lol, I turned it from sweet to just plain 'wow…that was…wow…'**

**Pri815 – Natsuki and Mai make a cute couple! They do! But Natsuki and Nao are better…so… :D**

**-Trinity- of April Beauty. – Ah, yes, NatNao, it's like cool lemonade on a hot summer day…no?**

**yurifr3ak – Yeah! Definitely! NatNao is definitely the new "You know who"Nat! xD**

**cj12kal93 - YES there is too little NatNao! It breaks my heart! D: I will continue to write, as long as you continue to read. ;)**

**Ok, so I totally ruined the sweetness of last chapter for some ruthless and honestly just plain ridiculous comedy. (Was it even funny?!) I suck. Oh well. xD I had fun though, and that's what matters right? I totally think naked people are funny! They are! Think about it! Naked people! Funny right?...RIGHT? **


	6. Minty

**Because I hate having that stingy crap being sprayed on my boo boos.**

* * *

_This isn't happening. This can't be happening. There's Natsuki. Here I am. Naked. Yep. It's happening. Well, there's only one thing to do in this type of situation._

* * *

**Minty**

* * *

Natsuki gulped. Her throat was suddenly dry. She watched as the flushed and now covered Nao walked in her direction, her fist curled, and her teeth clenched. _What did I do?!_

Natsuki backed up into her locker, the onlookers doing nothing to stop the raging red-head. Kaku tapped Natsuki on the shoulder, "Hey. I'm not an expert on being the victim of some psycho whack job that hates me, but maybe you should run."

Natsuki, alarmed, gulped again and tried to slide away from the locker, creeping her way down the wall of lockers, "N-Nao…?"

A growl and another curl of a fist was the response, "You." She reared her hand, open palmed, "Sick." Almost there, "Pervert!" The crowd in the locker room winced as a loud slapping noise echoed around the tiled room.

An angry Nao was seen stomping off towards the showers as an aftermath, the rest of the volleyball team trailing after her and trying to calm the raging beast which was Nao.

Kaku bent over to catch a better glimpse of the red hand print on Natsuki's face, "She seems to have slapped you."

A disgruntled Natsuki opened one eye, wincing, and glared up at her friend, "Thanks Kaku."

"Anytime."

When she just stood there, Natsuki growled, "Are you gonna help me up?!"

Kaku laughed, "Nah." With a lazy wave, she went off to Yui's direction and smiled, "Hey."

Yui glanced over the other girl's shoulder and watched as a group of girls fawned over their fallen sempai, "Is she okay?"

"Probably not. That's gonna leave a huge mark, or, it already did." Laughing, Kaku took Yui by the hand and pulled her away, "Now come on, or we'll miss breakfast."

Reluctantly, Yui followed, her hands clasped in front of her modestly after Kaku had let go.

"Kuga-sempai!"

"Oh my god! Someone call an ambulance!"

"She marred my beautiful sempai's face!"

"I'll still marry you! Unattractive handprint and all!"

Natsuki held her head as the girls around her continued to talk and chatter, none of them showing any signs of stopping. Through the crowd, she caught a glimpse of red hair over the shower walls.

"The nerve of her!"

"N-Nao-chan calm down, it wasn't Natsuki's fault…" Shimizu tried her best to calm her raging friend.

"You saw it! How she looked at me! What a perv!"

Shimizu's smile wavered as she attempted to keep it up. _She wasn't the only one. I could name at least half the girls in the locker room who were…_

"God!" The suds on Nao's head grew as she scrubbed harder and faster.

Alarmed, Shimizu tried to stop her friend, "Nao-chan! Don't take it out on your hair!" Nao growled and continued to scrub and mumble.

Shimizu turned to the rest of the team, and as soon as she did, the others turned away, "N-ne, Nishino-chan, want me to wash your back? Heh…"

"So how 'bout that game last night? Haha…"

"Shaving cream anyone?"

Shimizu sighed in defeat and gulped as she witnessed Nao trying to basically wash the skin off of her bones, "N-Nao-chan you shouldn-"

"GAHH! I'll kill her! I'll hang her upside down from the top of the school, that's it!" Shimizu visibly winced, and she could've sworn a chill went up her spine.

Natsuki was led outside of the locker room by her entourage and the moment she sat down by the bleachers, she was fawned over again, "Kuga-sama, do you need some lotion for that?"

"No! I'm rubbing lotion on Kuga-sama!"

"Yeah right duck fingers! Why would Kuga-sama want a duck to rub lotion on her!"

"Well Kuga-sama wouldn't want a hairy monkey like you rubbing lotion on her!"

"Shut up both of you! Kuga-sama needs a lady's hands on her!"

Natsuki sighed as the argument escalated to a brawl. Clothes were torn, hair was pulled, teeth were knocked out, and some rather crude words were exchanged. All in her name.

Natsuki snuck away from the group of battling girls and ran as fast as she possibly could. When she was a possibly safe distance away from her official, yes, official, fan club, she slowed her pace to a slow walk and shifted the duffel bag on her shoulder. Sighing, she walked over to a bench in the quad and sat down.

She couldn't focus. The one thing on her mind the entire time was Nao. Naked. Nao. Natsuki set her bag down and ruffled her hair in annoyance, "Get outta my head!"

"Natsuki, you shouldn't talk to yourself like that…"

Natsuki turned her gaze to meet up with the two people who always seemed to be on a different planet, "Arika, Mikoto, what are you guys doing here?"

Arika turned to Mikoto and put a finger to her chin, "…I don't…know…Mikoto, what were we doing?"

Mikoto smiled widely, "Well we were!...We were…" Mikoto's energy quickly died down, "What were we doing?"

Arika laughed, "I don't know!"

Mikoto, catching the laughing fever, laughed along, "Me neither!"

Natsuki watched the two girls rolling around on the ground before her and dragged her face, only to wince after. She gingerly touched the mark that Nao's hand left, and she frowned.

"Whoa, Natsuki! Where the heck did ya get that?!"

Arika was suddenly up, and unfortunately for Natsuki, interested in her bruised cheek. Before she could stop the girl, Arika poked the sensitive flesh, "Ow!" Natsuki shifted away from her, "Hey!"

Mikoto suddenly appeared from behind her, and over her head, the girl widened her eyes, "Whoa! Natsuki, that's so cool!" Mikoto reached a finger and poked Natsuki 's reddened face.

With another yelp, Natsuki held her cheek. As she was fending off Mikoto's attempt to poke the red piece of flesh, Arika had a clear shot, and, "Ow!" Natsuki turned her attention to Arika, who was having the time of her life, and tried to fend off her hands, leaving Mikoto an open target, "OW!" Mikoto laughed and did it again. Caught between the two girls poking at her face, Natsuki growled and pushed herself off of the bench, holding her throbbing cheek, "Okay!"

Smiles not faltering in the least, Arika and Mikoto approached Natsuki and asked, "How'd you get one? It's so cool!"

Natsuki sighed, and her shoulders slumped, "Nao slapped me."

Arika turned her head to the side, "Slapped? You mean…like…" she turned to Mikoto, "This?" Mikoto's head turned as she was slapped. The girl frowned and held her burning cheek.

"What was that for?!" Arika had a look of glee on her face.

"Wow! Mikoto! Look! You have one too!" Mikoto glanced down to her cheek and saw a faint hint of red. Her eyes immediately brightened. Without warning, she reached her hand out and smacked Arika across the cheek.

Laughing in joy, Mikoto pointed at Arika, "You have one too now!"

Laughing along, Arika held her stomach with one hand while the other slapped Mikoto's other cheek. Laughing to the point of crying, Mikoto held both of her cheeks, before rearing one hand to smack Arika's other cheek.

Natsuki watched in amazement as the two girls slapped each other back and forth, tears streaming down their face from both laughter and pain.

Mikoto, after receiving another hard smack on her face, laughed even harder and asked her ingenious partner, "Why are we laughing?!" She slapped Arika.

After a quick grunt, "I don't know!" Mikoto was slapped back.

Natsuki slowly walked away, trying not to be noticed by the two. She made a run for the cafeteria and sighed when no sign of Arika, Mikoto, her fan girls, or Nao could be seen. _What a shitty morning…_

Natsuki sighed as she sat down on the table heavily, her bag slumping down on the seat next to her. Natsuki hid her face in her arms and groaned. Naked. Nao. The image was imprinted in her mind. What little details she saw, she remembered, especially her pink-, "Hey Natsuki!"

Natsuki groaned again as Chie's voice rung in her ears.

"Whoa, buddy, you don't look so good."

"Gee…thanks…Where the hell's Aoi?"

"Hmm? She and Nao are at their room. Nao seemed pretty upset, or angry, or whatever you'd like to call it, but it didn't look good for anyone who wasn't Mai or Aoi, so I left."

"You look like you've been to hell. What happened?"

Natsuki sat up and proceeded to tell the story of her rather unique morning. Chie was trying not to laugh. She really was. But her smile/frown wasn't helping her situation, "Go ahead, laugh. I don't care."

Chie let go of all of her restraints and laughed. Her fist pounded the table below her and she looked back up at Natsuki, who was scowling at her, "I-I'm sorry…" She wiped her eyes under her glasses, "…did she have nice…" Chie made a groping movement with her hands. She backed off after seeing Natsuki's glare, "Ok, ok, so, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing. I didn't do anything!"

"Well apparently you did. You see Natsuki, women work in mysterious ways."

"Have you forgotten that you're a woman too?"

"Are you going to listen to my life lesson, or not?"

"Fine. What?"

"As I was saying, women work in mysterious ways. When they say one thing, they mean another. When they do something, it means they want _you _to do something else. Do you catch my drift?"

"…no, actually, I don't."

Chie shook her head, "She wants something from you. What it is, I don't know. So, don't ask."

"Well that was helpful. Thanks a lot, Chie." Natsuki rolled her eyes and went back to hiding her face in her arms.

Chie stood up and brushed her pants off, "You hungry?"

"Yeah."

Natsuki was met with silence for a few minutes of silence before Chie came waltzing back, and dropped a tray in front of her, "Eat up. You'll need your energy."

Natsuki eyed the food in front of her suspiciously, "Why?"

"We're going to Fuuka tonight!"

"What?! Why didn't anybody tell me?!"

"Well, one, we knew you would never agree, and two, we didn't just not tell you, as we speak, Aoi's telling Nao right now. I know about your past…experience, with those two in Fuuka, but hey! It's a big group trip this time. Kaku and Yui have agreed to come along. But, Mai can't go. She wants to study for entrance exams, and when Mai doesn't go, Arika and Mikoto aren't going to budge. So you're going, okay? Okay, it's settled then! We'll get Suzushiro to watch over the sports teams while you're gone or something…" Natsuki would've strangled the other girl if she had the ability to move. _Fuuka?!_

--

"Fuuka?!"

Aoi nodded, her smile wilting just a tiny bit, "Yep."

"Aoi, that's five cities away! It'll take half a day to get there!"

"Which is why we're leaving tonight. Kaku's driving…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, we knew you would overreact."

"Damn right I would. I'm not going to Fuuka. No way in hell."

"Oh come on Nao-chan, it'll be fun."

"Fun? Getting lost and then being chased by bears is fun? No!"

"Oh come on! Camping was fun! Besides, Chie, Kaku, Yui and I have packed most of the stuff already."

"Mai isn't going?"

"Mai's studying for entrance exams already, and she doesn't want to go. So you have to go!"

"Wait…what about Natsuki?"

"We didn't tell her either…We knew you two would overreact!"

"The last camping trip to Fuuka we went to in fourth grade was a disaster! Of course we would overreact!"

"Oh come on, what are the chances we'll almost fall off of a cliff, get lost in the forest, be attacked by a bear, and then lose your pet turtle again?"

"Smitty…"

"Besides, it was only the three of us back then! Now we have a big group! No problem." Aoi had made it to the door of her bedroom, "So good luck packing, Nao-chan! We're leaving tonight at eight sharp! Later!" The door was shut before Nao could protest. With a growl, Nao dropped her bag to the ground.

"Aoi!"

--

Natsuki walked into her dorm room at around lunch time, and she peeked around the corners, hoping not to meet up with, "Nao…"

Nao, who was walking out from the kitchen rolled her eyes and proceeded to the couch, where she sat down and turned on the television.

Natsuki quietly made her way to her own bedroom and shut the door behind her. She set her bag down, and for some reason she couldn't fathom, went back to the living room. She gingerly approached the living room and sat down on the couch opposite of Nao. Natsuki stole a glimpse of the girl who was flipping channels with a bored face.

She finally stopped at a channel showing a cartoon of a bunch of girls wearing skirts and some inconvenient 'hooker heels'. Before she could stop herself, Natsuki laughed.

Aggravated, Nao growled, "What?"

"You watch this show?"

"Yes, and?"

"Nothing. I just never saw you to be the type to watch these types of shows."

"I, like any other healthy young girl, like to watch anime. If you don't, then you're a freak."

"I'm not saying I don't like anime, it's just I didn't think you did."

"Well I do, and if you have a problem with it, then go to hell."

For some reason, the comment only fueled Natsuki's laughter. After witnessing Nao's glare, Natsuki slowed her laughing and smiled, "Ok, ok." She turned back to the show, and another chuckle escaped her lips.

"Will you stop that? It's so weird."

"This is the part where she says," hand motions included, Natsuki copied the pose, "In the name of the moon, we will punish you!" Nao found her own laughter being ripped from her throat.

"Wow Natsuki. Wow. You watched this show?"

"Are you kiddin' me? This show was _the _show when we were little. Uranus was my hero when I was a kid. Sweet car, cool sword, and hot girl. Space sword blaster!" Natsuki made slashing movements with her arms, smiling all the while.

"Really? I always loved Neptune, elegant, beautiful, and strong as hell. You don't mess with a crazy bitch like her, or she'll drown your sorry ass." Natsuki laughed, "I can't believe you watched that show too, Natsuki, you're a lot more girly than I gave you credit for." Nao smirked. Just like that, the tension disappeared.

"Hey! Watching that show does not make me 'girly'. Just because I'm a girl, doesn't mean that I am, as the adjective states, girly." Natsuki crossed her arms defiantly.

Nao laughed, despite herself, "Whatever you say, _Uranus._"

Natsuki lifted her eyebrow and teased right back, "Okay _Neptune._"

Just as fast as the tension was lifted, it returned when the show went to commercial. An awkward silence filled the room as the two women found that they had nothing to say. Natsuki, who was suddenly filled with unwanted anxiousness tapped her fingers restlessly on her knee. _Say something…Anything!_

"Nao, about this morning…" _No! No! Not that! No!_

Nao stopped filing her nails and waited for Natsuki to continue.

_Say something else! ANYTHING else! _A cold sweat developed on Natsuki's brow and she gulped before, "don't take so long in the bathroom. I nearly pissed my pants." _SAVED!_

Nao turned to Natsuki and watched the nervously smiling girl for a few seconds. She sighed, "I'm sorry…"

Natsuki's nervous smile faltered and she watched the other girl carefully, "What?"

Nao glared at her and rolled her eyes, "I said, I'm sorry. I overreacted. It-It wasn't your fault."

Natsuki, who was shocked at the sudden apology, no, the _only _apology from Nao, and she couldn't find a way to respond. Thankfully, the show came back on before she had to, and Natsuki shifted her attention from Nao to the show.

The aftermath of a battle scene showed the girls of the team sitting at some café, laughing and giggling like the little school girls they were.

"…So, did you hear about the camping trip to Fuuka?" Natsuki changed the subject. How mature.

Nao rolled her eyes, "Yes."

"Have you packed?"

"No."

Natsuki laughed, "Aoi'll be pissed."

"You haven't either."

"Yeah, well I don't really want to go."

"Does it look like I'm ecstatic about going?" Nao raised her eyebrows.

"Yeah, well it's understandable, considering what happened last time…" Natsuki felt a cold shiver go up her spine.

An awkward silence came over them again, and Natsuki felt the need to yawn. She winced and let out a small 'ow' at the pain her still active bruise was eliciting. Nao looked over and noticed the still red mark from her hand. She winced at the size of it, and at the fact that after all this time, it was still there. Biting her lower lip, she got up from the couch and went to the bathroom.

Natsuki watched the other girl with her eyes, but made no move to ask where she was going, or to follow her. Her mind was still caught with the fact that Nao had apologized to her. _Well that was a first…_

Hearing cluttering come from the bathroom, Natsuki decided to go see what the girl was up to. Slowly, she approached the open door of the bathroom and peeked in. Nao was searching through the medicine cabinets, and Natsuki decided she should help, "Hey, need anything?"

Nao turned to her and gave a small smile, as if saying, 'sorry. Natsuki felt her heart beat increase just a little bit, and she watched as Nao motioned for her to come in. She let Nao flip the fuzzy toilet seat down and make her sit on it. Nao crouched down, straightening her skirt under her, and looked at Natsuki's face carefully.

Gingerly, she reached out and touched the bruise on the other girl's face. Natsuki winced in response, and Nao quickly retracted her hand. Sighing, Nao handed Natsuki a small balm type of container, "What's this?"

"Put it on the bruise. I'm going to clean up the cabinet." Nao turned away from Natsuki and went to fix up the cabinet she basically ransacked.

Natsuki looked at the container carefully and opened it. With a whiff, Natsuki shook her head and turned away before dipping her fingers, being plural, into it. She used her instinct, and began to 'apply' it onto the bruise.

Nao sighed as she finished with the cabinet and stepped down from her tip toes. When she turned around, the sight shocked her. There was Natsuki, trying to meld the cream into her skin. A huge white patch of cream was being smothered on Natsuki's face, and Nao immediately went to the other girl, "What the hell are you doing, Kuga?!"

Natsuki stopped rubbing her face and let her cheek return to its normal state. She smiled helplessly and said, "I think I'm doing it wrong Nao…"

Nao rolled her eyes and crouched down again. She took the container from Natsuki's hand and placed it on the counter, "You got it all over the place! You're completely helpless!"

Natsuki smiled sheepishly and tried to rub the back of her head, before Nao stopped her. She turned the palm over, revealing white cream all over the palm. She shook her head and put Natsuki's arms down at her side.

"Sit still." Natsuki nodded like a small child and let Nao fuss over her, something she very rarely did. _This feels familiar…_Nao sighed again and furrowed her brows. She moved closer and used one of her hands to move Natsuki's hair out of the way as the other felt the amount of cream on the other's face, "You really are an idiot…how the hell do you this to yourself?"

Natsuki found her eyes being drawn to the similar forest green ones in front of her. The way they sparkled with a patronizing, yet worried glaze made Natsuki feel comfortable-like they had been there all along. _Since third grade…_

Natsuki felt her face heat up when Nao stroked her hand gently down her face, removing the excess cream, and smoothing out what was already there. Using everything she had, she pushed down the offending blush and continued to watch as Nao gingerly applied the cream around the bruised area. She flinched as the minty feeling began to spread across her cheek.

--

_"Ow!" A young Nao ran over to a similarly young Natsuki after the girl had fallen from monkey bars, her hands being too short and slippery to reach for a double._

_Nao placed her hands on her hips and scowled at her, "What did you do now?"_

_Natsuki, tears in her eyes, looked up sadly at Nao, "I…I fell…" she sniffed, "And I cut my knee…"_

_Nao knelt down and took a glimpse at the small gash on the other girl's knee. She rolled her eyes and mentioned for Natsuki to stay put, before running off._

_Natsuki wiped the tears with her sleeve and sniffed a few more times. The school playground was mostly quiet during the weekends, and Aoi had to leave earlier. Natsuki was all alone, and a childlike fear began to come over her emotions. Natsuki sniffed again, and wiped the mucus from her nose. The few minutes Nao was gone felt like ages, and Natsuki thought she would burst into tears again._

_When she heard footsteps, she looked up to see Nao running back to her, still holding a frown, but a small package in her hand. Nao stopped in front of the other girl and knelt down, opening the small package next to her, "You're such a baby Natsuki. This isn't even a cut." Nao pulled out a small tube of medicine and unscrewed the top._

_Natsuki tried to defend herself, "B-but it stings…"_

_As Nao let some of the cream lie on her finger, she said, "My mommy uses this on me all the time when I get cuts and stuff. You're lucky I found some in the nurse's office."_

_Natsuki eyed the cream warily and gulped, "Will it sting? Aoi's mom uses this stuff that stings a lot…"_

_"No. It feels…minty…like when you chew gum, and that cool tingly feeling is left in your mouth. That's what it feels like…" With no further warning, Nao gently dabbed the small gash with her finger. Natsuki, who had her eyes closed, slowly re-opened them when it didn't sting._

_"Hey…it doesn't sting…it feels…tingly…but in a good way!" The child smiled._

_"I told you." After she finished, Nao blew at the wound softly, and Natsuki shivered. _

_Nao replaced the cap and put it back in the package. She then pulled out a band-aid and began to tear it open, "Wow, Nao-chan. You sure know a lot about this kind of stuff." Nao shrugged in reply. She gently laid the band-aid over the cut and collected the trash in her fist._

_"There. Now stop whining like a little baby and let's go. It's almost dinner time. My mommy will be mad if I come home too late."_

_Re-energized, Natsuki smiled and agreed, "Yeah! Let's go, and Nao-chan?"_

_"How many times have I told you? We're not friends, so don't call me that."_

_Natsuki merely smiled, "Thanks."_

--

Both Natsuki and Nao turned when they heard the door being opened, and Aoi's voice call out for them. Nao took one last glance at the now clean and mostly normal skin toned Natsuki, and nodded, "You're all set, so don't whine about it anymore, okay?"

Natsuki scowled, "I wasn't whining about it. You were the one who told me to come in here."

With a nonchalant wave off and a light blush, Nao stood back up and dusted off her skirt before she headed for the door and said back, "Whatever."

Natsuki thought for a bit, "Hey, Nao?"

Turning from the doorway, Nao raised an eyebrow at Natsuki, "What?"

Natsuki smiled, "Thanks."

* * *

**Wow. If I melted this chapter and bought some tortilla chips, I could have a lot of nachos. xD**

**Panda – you're absolutely right. A naked Nao in front of Nao. Nothing is better. 8D**

**Natsukix0x – Don't worry! I'll keep writing, if you keep reading. ;)**

**Animeaics – LOL My transitions suck! It went from WTF to 'aww' in this chapter. My writing tends to be really bipolar…o.o**

**20Below - :D In my opinion, Natsuki should have taken it off. 'nuff said. :P**

**Spikesagitta – Well, there it is. The big 'ol smackaroo. Even though she didn't really do anything. Nao has so much anger! I love it!**

**Yurifr3ak - :D I'm glad you found it funny. I doubt my sense of humor sometimes…because well…sometimes it just isn't funny. 8P Natsuki IS SO DENSE. YES. But that's what we love about her, right?**

**DemonicTwister – Kaku. xD and those shorty shorts sure are distracting…imagine it…Nao wearing a volleyball uniform…(drools) :D**

**Uchiha-chan – xD She didn't cry, but she did scream. A lot. Poor Natsuki.**

**Djevel - :D yay! Thanks! Like my motto…well, my other motto says, if you are happy, I am happy, if you are not happy, well…then you should do something about that. xD**

**cj12kal93 – Exactly. Life is simple without "you know who". That's why it's so enjoyable. xD and yay! I hope your internet connection doesn't die…or I'll cry…that rhymed! **

**Pri815 – xD Natsuki likey naked Nao, don't you think? The image was burned into her mind. BURNED.**

**LucidLucifer – Does this count as fluff? Or is it just some type of demented non-fluff? xD You be the judge. 8)**

**.Symphony.In.the.Abyss. - :D It was funny? Sweet! Sometimes, my sense of humor sucks, so I'm glad you thought it was funny. ;)**

**ManiazAZN – IMAGINE THAT. Naked Nao. All up in your face. WOW. Rawr. xD excuse me, Moo, not rawr. :P**

**Ah, well, again, sometimes, my sense of humor…sucks…LOL so tell me if it's not funny, and tell me if it is! I don't wanna bore you guys. :) Umm, It was hard for me to think of the aftermath of Nao's little, naked escapade, so I tried my best! The reason this chapter took a while is because I rewrote the whole thing. xD I think that yelling and making mean comments to Natsuki while medically taking care of her is the way Nao shows that she cares. Don't you? 8) Twisted, yes. But CUTE nonetheless right?! RIGHT?! **


	7. Road Trip

**Because sometimes I wonder if I'm still sane.**

**Because NSync betrayed me.**

**And Because I have the attention span of a gold fish.**

**P.s. Bold letters mean the group, or persons involved, are singing simultaneously. Don't ask. Just read, and you'll understand...but if you don't want to...I suggest you click on that back button...like now... o.o**

**WARNING: Insanity, NSync, The Thong Song, and Zealous Fan Girls enclosed. Open with caution. Slight fluff included as security measures. Enjoy your product.**

* * *

_Camping. We're going camping. WHY?! Why did I ever let myself get dragged into this?! The last time we went camping…I don't even wanna go there. Aoi is a TERRIBLE trail guid, and she has NO survival skills whatsoever. Only god can help us now._

* * *

**Road Trip**

* * *

Kaku smiled and continued to hum along with the popular song as she turned the radio up, trying to drown out the sounds from the back of the SUV. She turned to Yui, who was also humming along and said, "Say, Yui, we've got ourselves a great group of friends, don't you think?"

Yui giggled and turned her head slightly to look at the back and nodded, "Yes. I'm afraid we do." Kaku and Yui continued to laugh, the radio blaring against them as they did.

Behind them, Chie and Aoi were glued to the screens in front of the room. After shoving another handful of chips into her mouth, Aoi scowled and pointed at the screen, "Oh suck a dick ref! A monkey wouldn't have missed that!"

Chie grabbed the bag of chips from her sport watching partner and shoved her own handful into her mouth, "That's right ref! Go, Go Zipang!"

Aoi moved as far as the seatbelt would let her, and raised her arms up in the air with a scream as the announcer spoke rapidly from the headphones, "Hah!" She dropped the headphones and stuck her tongue out at Chie, "That's right! Looooser! Windbloom owns all! We wouldn't let a stupid fat chipmunk ref. ruin us!"

Chie removed her own headphones and turned to Aoi, a growl coming from her throat. She pointed a finger at the taunting Aoi, childish hand on her head motions included, and said, "It's not over yet! Zipang's not out of the running yet!"

With a mocking laugh Aoi covered her mouth with one hand while the other wrapped around her waist, "Hee hee, that's what you think, Chie, but it's over for you guys, because Windbloom will win the championships this year! You'll see!"

Behind those two sat the two people who didn't even want to be where they were at the exact moment, considering the seat meant for three was having them, and other camping stuff cramped onto it, causing them to have little to no distance from each other. Nao crossed her arms and glared at Natsuki, "Stop touching my leg!"

Natsuki lifted her arms up and yelled back, "I'm not touching your leg! Stop touching _my _leg!"

"I'm not touching your leg! Why would I want to touch your leg?!"

"Well why would _I _want to touch _your _leg?!"

"Because you're a lecherous pervert who should've been thrown in jail a long time ago!"

"Well at least I'm not a psychotic freak who goes around slapping people for no good reason!" As I making her point, Natsuki pointed at her left cheek and shoved it in Nao's face.

Pushing Natsuki away, Nao gasped, "You deserved that! You were being a pervert!"

Natsuki rolled her eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry that you were dumb enough to let your towel fall down, but it wasn't my fault!"

"Go to hell!"

"No! I wouldn't want to meet you there!"

"Screw you!"

"I'd rather you didn't! Keep your STDs to yourself!"

Nao gasped, and her eyes narrowed, "You take that back."

Natsuki sneered at her, "Make me."

"Oh, I'll make you all right…" Before Nao could proceed in beating the crap out of Natsuki, the occupants of the car turned to Kaku, who had addressed them all.

"Hey, everyone, who wants to do a sing-along?"

Everyone raised an eyebrow at the girl before simultaneously saying, "Fuck off!" and returning to their 'orders of business'.

Kaku laughed nervously and sighed dejectedly, "I thought this trip was supposed to bring us all together."

Yui, who was letting the wind blow through her hair, pulled a stray strand out of her face before saying, "It is."

Kaku raised an eyebrow at her and responded with a look that said, 'crazy bitch with big boobies say what?'

Yui giggled again and motioned to the people behind them, "When was the last time you saw everyone so alive?"

Kaku took a quick glance through the rear view mirror and watched the bickering teens for a few seconds before shaking her head and smiling, "You know Yui, your logic is…abnormal…to say the least."

"Well being normal is boring, Kaku." With a warm smile to her driver, Yui turned back to the open window, the warm night breeze caressing her face.

Kaku stole glimpses of the woman next to her a few times, the nearly empty freeway being not nearly as important any more.

The rest of the drive went on as the girls in the car slowly, very slowly, began to calm down. At around half past three in the morning, Kaku smiled and breathed in the gentle night breeze, her left arm lazily hanging out of her window. She took a glimpse of the rear view mirror and smiled at what she saw.

Chie and Aoi had fallen asleep, their headphones drooping from their heads as the screen continued to play a re-run of their previously exciting sports game. They lay slumped in their individual chairs, but had fallen enough so that their heads were facing the other.

Behind them, the scene made Kaku smile even more. Natsuki and Nao, who were crammed in the last row next to the stuff also put with them, were sleeping close together. Nao, unintentionally, had fallen onto Natsuki's shoulder, and Natsuki's head had drooped from her head rest to her seated partner's head.

The night was quiet now, and she could finally drive in peace. She had toned the radio down to a minimal level, and a soft song now rung throughout the car. When she heard someone humming along, Kaku turned her attention to the woman next to her and smiled yet again, "Quiet isn't it?"

Yui smiled and poured out black liquid from a thermos to the small attached cup before handing it to Kaku, "Here, I know you hate the stuff, but it'll help, if only for a while."

Reluctantly, Kaku took the proffered cup and sniffed it. She shook her head and pleadingly looked over to Yui, who gave her a look that said, 'drink it'. With a dejected sigh, Kaku brought the cup to her lips and drank, her eyes twitching from its flavor. Once she downed the entirety of the luke-warm liquid, she smacked her lips and handed Yui back the cup.

In return, she received a cup of water. Quickly downing the cup and taking a deep breath, Kaku handed the other cup back to Yui as well, "Thanks."

Yui only smiled, "You're welcome."

"So, you know how much longer this'll take?"

"If my calculations are correct, we should arrive around seven or eight in the morning."

Kaku sighed, "Great."

"Hang in there." They laughed softly.

For a while, the radio and the light rumbling of the car and road could be heard. Neither of the two who were awake wanted to disturb those who were sleeping. After a few minutes, Kaku eyed the girl next to her, who didn't seem to be sleepy at all, "Hey, you should get some sleep."

Yui turned to the other and smiled, "I'm fine. Besides, who will keep you company? I know about your short attention span. You could run us off the road for all I know."

Kaku pouted, "You'd think you'd have more trust in some you've known since pre-school…"

Yui giggled, "It has been that long, hasn't it?"

"Yep." Eying the lazily driving Kaku, Yui smiled and tentatively placed a hand on the arm that was driving, a tiny, and faint dab of a blush gracing her features as she looked out the window again.

Kaku eyed the arm on hers, and then the girl who was looking out the window next to her before chuckling. With her usual confidence, she moved the hand from the window to the steering wheel, and slowly laced her right hand with that of the other girl's left. With a gentle squeeze, Kaku continued driving. _Maybe choosing to drive wasn't such a bad idea after all…_

--

Chie blinked her eyes open when the car slowed down, and the ride got a little bumpier. She fixed her fallen glasses and smiled softly when Aoi's face was the first thing she saw when she awoke. She wanted to turn and find out where they were, but she was so captivated by the girl in front of her, that she never did. It was only when Aoi opened her own eyes that she blushed and turned away, out of fear of being caught.

Her eyes immediately brightened when she witnessed the view. She stared out of her window and an anxious joy filled her, "Wow. So this is Fuuka…" Chie watched as the trees and endless plains ran by, the fullness of summer bringing out their true beauty.

Aoi looked out her own window, and a smile of her own graced her lips as her hand touched the pane lightly, "It's just like I remember it…"

Chie turned to Aoi, her smile in place, "This is amazing, I can't believe I haven't been here before…"

"Well look who's awake."

Both Chie and Aoi turned to the front of the car and smiled up at the rearview mirror, where Kaku was smiling at them from. Yui turned from her seat and gave them her own smile, "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

The pair nodded and watched the morning darkness whiz by their windows. Kaku handed Yui a CD, "Could you put this on please? The radio reception sucks out here…"

Yui took the CD and inserted it into the player. A soft whirring sound was heard before a familiar and upbeat pop song played from the speakers that now surrounded the entire car. Aoi giggled and softly sang along with it, "Baby baby we can do all that we want…"

Chie raised her eyebrows at the girl who was singing along with the American pop idols and laughed, "We're getting nasty nasty, we're getting freaky deaky, uh uh." With a wink at Aoi, she sang along.

"Baby baby we can do more than just talk,'cuz I can hear ya hear ya, and I can see ya see ya." Everyone, shocked, turned to Kaku, who was joining in on the old pop sing along. Yui giggled and stared at her longtime friend.

With a shy smile, Kaku rubbed the back of her head, "What? My sempai used to listen to this song all the time when I was a first year…"

With a laugh, Yui joined in, "Baby baby we can do all that we want…"

Aoi bumped her head to the beat, "We're getting nasty nasty,"

Chie shook her head and reluctantly sang the next words after a small nudge from Aoi, "We're getting freaky deaky deaky deaky," She turned a beet red.

They simultaneously sang the next lyrics, and Kaku turned up the volume, waking up a certain grouchy pair of sleepers in the back, "**Digital digital get down!"**

Aoi made it her job to sing the extras, "Just you and me!"

"**We may be twenty thousand miles away,"**

"But I can see you!"

Kaku took over, "And baby baby you can see me!"

"**Digital digital get down!"**

Yui sang, "Just what we need…" she giggled.

Kaku nudged her friend playfully and sang, "If we can get together naturally,"

**"Then we can we can get together on the digital screen!"**

Nao awoke to loud and obnoxious singing. She blinked a few times, and found that her vision was nearly sideways. Her head and body was warmer than usual, and when she tried to get up, something was blocking her way. Soon, she heard a moan come from above her. Her heart stopped. When she looked up, she witnessed that she was indeed, laying on Natsuki's shoulder, and Natsuki was leaning against her.

After blushing and getting her head together, she frowned and pushed Natsuki away from her and straight at the window. Natsuki yelped and held her head, "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

Before Nao could retort, Kaku called out to them, "Hey! Mornin' guys!"

Natsuki yawned and rubbed her head, "Morning…What are you guys…" She suspiciously stared at the grinning faces of her friends.

In answer, Kaku continued to sing, "Every time I'm sittin' home alone girl,"

(C), "I can't wait to get you on the phone girl,"

(A), "So pick it up, babe…"

(K), "I can see everything you do."

(A), "Bouncin' me from satellite to satellite,"

(C), "I love the things you do for me so late at night,"

(Y), "Turn me on…yeah …" Even the ladylike Yui was singing, Natsuki thought she was going crazy.

(K), "It's like I'm right there next to you…"

As they continued singing along to the techno pop song, Nao, who had forgotten about their previous position, nudged Natsuki, "Hey Natsuki…"

Dazed and confused, Natsuki could only answer, "Hmm?"

"…Was this song always this…this dirty?"

Natsuki turned to Nao and listened to the lyrics.

(A), "Can we get connected,"

(C), "I need some love and affection baby."

(K), "I'll call you on the phone,"

"**And hope that I get through!"**

(Y), "If you're in the mood, and I'm not home,"

(A), "Here's what you do, leave a message,"

Kaku winked at Yui, "You know the kind I like…to get back to…"

"**Digital digital get down!"**

Natsuki gulped and shook her head, "N-no…I never realized…"

"Wow."

Too shocked from their realization, Natsuki and Nao could only helplessly watch as their friends continued to sing along to the song which they once all thought was an innocent song of 'talking on the phone.'

--

Song after song was sung by everyone but Natsuki and Nao. The pair chose to stay out of the sudden sing along, and they wanted to keep it that way. When the song changed, Kaku looked up into the rearview mirror and addressed the grouchy persons at the back, "Hey you two! Come on! Sing along, Natsuki, I know you know this song…" Natsuki and Nao both groaned when Kaku began singing again, "Ooh that dress so scandalous, you know another beep couldn't handle it,"

Chie burst out into laughter and pointed at Natsuki, "See ya shakin' that thang like who's the ish with a look in her eye so devilish."

Yui herself giggled, and Natsuki blushed such a deep red that she could've sworn her head would've blown up in the next few minutes. Taking no heed to her friend's embarrassment, Kaku continued to sing, "You like to dance at all the hip hop spots, and you cruise to the cruise like connect the dots,"

Chie bopped her head to the beat, "Not just urban she likes the pop, cuz she was livin' la vida loca."

Aoi giggled at the inside joke that she hadn't even heard yet and looked at the slowly melting Natsuki suspiciously, (K), "She had dumps like a truck, truck, truck,"

(C), "Thighs like what, what, what,"

(Y), "Baby move your butt, butt, butt," Kaku gave Yui a high five.

"Come on Natsuki!" Kaku cheered her on.

Natsuki didn't even have the voice to complain, her head slowly morphing into an enlarged tomato. Nao smirked and raised her eyebrows at Natsuki, making the girl cave into herself out of even more embarrassment.

**"I like it when the beat goes da na da na, baby make your booty go da na da na"**

Kaku and chie both motioned to Natsuki, "**Girl I know you wanna show da na dana, that thong th thong thong thong!"**

Kaku and Chie burst out into laughter while Yui chose a more subtle laugh, and Aoi, being as mischievous as she was, turned to Natsuki and gave her a look that said, 'spill.'

Natsuki only retracted deeper into herself and curled into the corner of the car, trying hard not to be noticed. Suddenly, a finger poking into her side made the girl jump up. She turned and glared at a smirking Nao, "So, is there something you'd like to tell us Natsuki?"

Natsuki's anger dissipated, and the embarrassment came back, "N-nothing…why would there be something to tell you?"

Kaku eyed the girl behind her and grinned, "Oh come on Natsuki, if you don't tell them, I will!"

Natsuki glared at the driver, "You wouldn't…"

"For entertainment purposes, I would."

"Kaku…"

The other girl smirked, "Ok! Road trip story time!"

Natsuki was about to climb to the front of the car and strangle Kaku when Nao held her back by pinning her to the seat and sitting on her, "Enlighten us, Kaku."

Natsuki struggled under Nao, "Nao! Get off! Get o-" Natsuki was immediately silence with a quick flash of panties. Of course, it was unintentional, but it happened, "…puppies?"

Nao's smirk was gone, and she turned to Natsuki questioningly. She followed Natsuki's gaze, and her eyes immediately went ablaze, "You just never learn do you…?!"

A couple chokes and a satisfied huff later, Natsuki no longer struggled. Nao sat back down on Natsuki with a blush and roughly motioned for Kaku to go.

Kaku cleared her throat, "Ok, so it was our Junior graduation. Chie, Natsuki, Yui, and I, decided to have a little party with a few…friends, right?" Kaku laughed, "Ok, so one of these bitches spiked Natsuki's drink without any one of us knowing. It was supposed to be a joke, but nobody knew how badly she handled alcohol…pretty soon…"

--

_Natsuki waved to an unfamiliar face as she traversed the distance from Yui's living room to the kitchen. Her head felt woozy, and her vision was beginning to get blurry._

_Natsuki figured a drink would fix her up, and so she finished up her half full cup and threw the remnants in the trash. She immediately felt worse. Her legs felt like jelly, and she was starting to see double. She maneuvered around the groups of teenaged girls and found relief when she saw Kaku, "Kaku!"_

_Kaku smiled, "Hey Natsuki, what's up?"_

_"I…I don't feel so good. My head is all spinny, and my legs feel really wobbly."_

_Kaku frowned, "You sure you're not just tired?"_

_"Mmm…maybe. Or maybe I'm finally going crazy…"_

_Kaku laughed and roughly patted Natsuki on the back. Chie and Yui arrived with drinks in their hands, "Hey, we bring refreshments." Chie handed the other drink to Kaku, and Yui offered one to Natsuki._

_She declined with a wave of her hand, and few blinks of her eyes, "N-no thanks, I think I've had enough to drink." Suddenly feeling a rush through her stomach, Natsuki crossed her legs, "Actually, I have to pee really bad…"_

_Watching Natsuki skeptically, Kaku pointed to the winding staircase to their left. With another wave, Natsuki slowly inched her way to the stairs. _

_Yui frowned and asked, "Is she all right?"_

_Chie sighed, "Hell if I know, that girl is just a mystery to me sometimes."_

_With a wink, Chie left in pursuit of a girl who had a quite flirtatious look in her eyes. Kaku shook her head and took another drink. With a sigh, Kaku turned to Yui, "Guess it's just us now…" Kaku faked a dejected look._

_Yui giggle, "Say, wanna dance?" Yui teased the other with a raised eybrow._

_Kaku feigned shock, "Me? Why, I'd be honored." Placing both of their drinks down on a table, Kaku led Yui out to the middle of the classy room where a rather 'bumpy' dance was formed._

_Natsuki sighed in relief as she flushed the toilet. She suddenly felt a lot better. Her vision was still pretty blurry, and she was still kind of seeing double. But, she also felt thirsty all of a sudden. When she exited, a girl was waiting for her, and with a curt bow, she handed her another drink, "Drink up, Kuga-sempai…" the girl had a mischievous, but harmless glint in her eyes._

_Natsuki thought about it for a while, but then realized that she was kind of thirsty. With a thankful nod, Natsuki drank it all in one gulp before blinking and crumpling the cup in her hands. The girl left giggling down the stairs, and Natsuki had to catch herself before she fell. Suddenly, she found the situation funny, and she laughed. A few girls nearby her watched her cautiously, moving away slowly._

_Natsuki winked at them before turning back to the staircase. Around that time, Natsuki began to sweat. _Why is it so goddamn hot?! _With a drunken stumble, Natsuki made her way to the staircase, that is, until a certain song began to play. Natsuki immediately stopped everything, and she laughed again. _Hey…I knowwwthsssong…_Natsuki began tapping her foot to the rhythm._

_Kaku and Yui were beginning to catch the beat of the new song before a flustered Chie came running towards them, "Guys…we have a problem…"_

_Kaku raised an eyebrow at her friend and followed the finger to the winding staircase, where…, "Natsuki?!" A very drunk, and very giddy Natsuki was…_

"_Take it all off Kuga-sama!" Squeals from all around the room could be heard as the girls crowded around the bottom of the staircase._

_Natsuki bopped her head to the beat and along the song, and yanked off her blazer, letting it fall into the arms of a screaming fan girl. She pointed across the room and tapped her leg as one arm went to undo her school shirt. The collar was quickly yanked open, and Natsuki undid the buttons top to bottom as she yelled out, "Does anybody else think it's freakin' hot in here?!" _

_The girls in the room shrieked and the DJ, being one of them, turned up the volume. Unfortunately for the trio, It only fuelled Natsuki's 'drive' even more. With another shriek, the shirt was off, revealing Natsuki's very plain black bra. Natsuki, dancing along with the song, stumbled down the stairs, the shirt swinging around in circles above her head._

_In a drunken drawl, Natsuki sang a long with a few of the words, "Sheaddumpslikeatrucktrucktruck, babymovvvyurrrbuttbuttbutt," the next few words were an incoherent mumble until, "Let me see that thong!"_

_Natsuki threw the shirt down onto the crowd as she leaned back and sang her heart out. With a few thrusts of her hips, a few girls fainted, and with a few more, the crowd nearly brought the house down._

_Natsuki fingered her belt and as she sang, walked(stumbled) down the stairs, and danced. The belt was quickly undone, and with a rough tug, it was discarded into the crowd. Kaku, Chie, and Yui were frozen in their spots. Their jaws, even Yui's were hanging slack, shocked at their friend's surprise strip show._

_Natsuki unbuttoned her pants and caught a twenty dollar bill that flew through the air, followed by a, "That's right baby! Take it all off! I love you Kuga-sama!"_

_The crowd cheered on as a mousy girl with glasses hooted and rooted Natsuki on. With a drunken wink, Natsuki continued singing as she pulled her pants down. Kaku, finally letting the situation click, rushed through the crowd, "Ilikeitwhennnnthebeatgosanahaha," She kicked off her pants. Natsuki stood at the bottom of the staircase, her fingers hooked in her panties, "GirlIknowyouuuuwannasshhhoww!"_

_The crowd yelled out, "That thong th thong thong thong!" With one last drunk smile, Natsuki pulled her panties down a few inches, before collapsing face first onto the oak floor. The crowd gasped, but no one dared go to her._

_Kaku finally arrived at the scene and watched the fallen Natsuki, "Natsuki?!"_

_Natsuki lifted her head and squinted, "Grandma? Grandma! Isyouissn'tit?!" Kaku fell backwards as Natsuki tackled her to the ground, "Grandma…areyouworkinout?" Natsuki felt Kaku's biceps, "Ooh,grandma…Youralwaysthacrasyone…say, whatkindddoffffexercisesssdoyoudo? Yourmusselsaresooofirrrmm…"_

_Kaku pulled the girl up as she passed out. Chie quickly turned to her friend, "Kaku, we have another problem…"_

_"What?!" Kaku pulled Natsuki's panties all the way up, leaving the girl only in her bra, panties, socks, and shoes. She hefted the girl over her shoulder and angrily turned to Chie._

_Chie set up a defensive position, "I don't think we're getting out of her alive…"_

_Yui placed a hand to her mouth, "Ara…"_

_Kaku looked around, and the shadows of the girls around her came into view. Their predatory eyes were seemingly red as they surrounded the four. Kaku clenched her fist and growled, "Get out of our way! We're leaving here with the girl!"_

_A girl stepped up, handcuffs in her hands, "Leave us Kuga-sama, and we'll let you leave here alive…"_

_Chie nudged her friend, "You know, maybe we should just leave Natsuki…"_

_Yui gave a lop sided smile, "But it's my house…"_

_"Doesn't matter! It's become the enemy's territory…we have to leave…You animals! Stay back!"_

_The horde of girls neared them, and Kaku found herself pinned to the staircase. She looked around and found the staircase as her only escape. Kaku turned quickly and ran up the stairs. Shocked, Chie followed her friend, "Hey, wait up!"_

_Yui smiled and pushed past the group of girls, "Excuse me…pardon me…oh, is this your pair of fuzzy handcuffs?" When the girl finally made it outside, she frowned, "Oh shoot, I left the car keys inside." With a sigh, she re-entered the house, where the girls were already beginning to file up the stairs._

_Kaku Dashed down the hallway of the second floor and turned her head to look back. Finding 'no other way' to go, Kaku eyed the window in front of her, "Quick Chie! The window!"_

_Alarmed, Chie flailed her arms around, "What?! Are you insane?!"_

_"We don't have a choice! It's either that, or the third floor window!"_

_"Fine!"_

_Kaku growled as she crossed her one arm before screeching to a stop by the window. She set Natsuki down and reached for the curtains._

_"What the hell are you doing, Kaku?!"_

_"Shut up! It'd be a shame if anything were to happen to these curtains…" She folded the curtains up and set them on the corner. Next, she began to disassemble the bar holding the window up. Next, she opened the double paned window, leaving an open space._

_"Kaku!"_

_"Do _you _want to run into a metal freakin' pole or have glass up your ass? Didn't think so…god the nerve…" Chie fidgeted and looked back as the horde of girls neared them. Kaku set the pole down and sighed. She picked Natsuki back up and backed up, "Ok! Let's go!" With no other warning, Kaku jumped through the window and landed in the bushes under her. Chie followed shortly._

_Kaku spat out the leaves and ran for Yui's car. Chie followed and jumped in the back of the silver convertible. The two sat uneasily in the car. Yui came out of the house shortly, and locked the door behind her slowly before making her way into the car._

_Kaku turned to her, "What the hell took you so long? You could've been killed in there!"_

_Yui frowned, "The cake needed to be put into the refrigerator, The oven needed to be turned off, and I needed to lock my door. Burglars could get in…"_

_"Whatever! Just drive!" The silver car's lights came on, and tires screeched out of the driveway and onto the street._

* * *

**Wow. I can't believe I wrote over four thousand words worth of that. o.o. I think I've finally lost my sanity.**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. – xD What a thought eh?**

**Spikesagitta – Poor Natsuki, got strangled until she was knocked unconscious…o.o**

**Natuskix0x – Anything is worth getting to ogle a naked Nao…even my sanity, or what's left of it xD**

**Uchiha-chan – Don't worry, on a camping trip, someone's bound to do something…very…naughty…:) **

**Pri815 – xD I'm glad people find this funny. This chapter was more of a filler, so I just made it into one big whacky circus of stupidity and drunk Natsukis. :D**

**Cj12kal93 – POOR SMITTY. You're the only who feels sorry for the little turtle who had absolutely nothing to do with this story. Thanks. xD. Nobody cares about turtles! But you and I do…we'll make a shelter…'save the turtles that have nothing to do with the fanfiction but are entertaining to read about' 8D**

**Yurifr3ak – lol, I hope you still understand my sense of humor, xD no fluff this time around, but it was a filler!**

**ManiazAZN – cute! Yes. Mikoto and Arika are insane. I always got that kind of feeling from them. Dunno why, but I just did xD**

… **- Thanks! Very simple, yet motivational!**

**20Below – They are going camping, but I dunno if there will be much camping going on…**

**LucidLucifer - :D but we love demented non-fluff, right? They're not moving very much here…but…but…yeah…xD**

**Animeaics – I read minds. It's true. LOL just kidding. I'm just cool like that…or at least I think I'm cool :D**

**Ok, so this chapter was completely insane and a very blatant and hole filling filler. I mean, I had to show their half night trip somehow, and suddenly, a picture of Natsuki drunk, and stripping down a winding staircase popped into my head along with the 'Thong Song' courtesy of Sisquo, and 'Digital Digital Get Down', courtesy of NSync. It was only supposed to be a small part, but it turned into a whole chapter on its own…that's why the update is so fast xD I'm sorry if it's bad, and if it's not funny, but my brain just kind of ran on its own…**

**Now…does anybody else feel totally betrayed by NSync?! LOL When I was a kid, I had no idea what the hell they were singing about. I mean, I thought they were talking about talking on the phone and saying 'I love you' and stuff, but when a friend of mine asked me to listen to it when I was older, I said, 'Was this song always this dirty?!' so yeah…that's where that came from…well, it's been fun and somewhat crazy writing this chapter…sorry to those of you who find this dumb and a waste of space xD I tend to do that when I write…I promise the next chapter will actually mean something! Make me smile and let me know what you think, as always, I don't wanna bore you guys! Have a nice day, and stay away from NSync at all cost..**


	8. Truce

**Because I literally dreamt that I was involved in a relationship with "you know who" **

_I thought that story was embarrassing…but it doesn't compare to the fact that we don't get to pick our tent-mates…We don't get to pick our tent-mates! We don't get to pick our freakin' tent mates! What the hell is this, sixth grade science camp? Why can't we pick our tent mates? Why?! There's no logic in it! None! I could end up rooming with that she-devil from…from hell! No way am I going to put up with that…oh I know I'm not the greatest person to date, but luck, be my lady this terrible and maybe life changing morning!_

* * *

**Truce?**

* * *

Natsuki glared at Nao as she snickered, a growl escaping through her clenched teeth. _Kaku won't see the end of tomorrow…_Trying her best to ignore the younger girl; Natsuki followed Kaku away from the car and to the site where they would set up camp.

The group all stood in a circle in the middle of the forest. A small clearing surrounded by trees was hidden far up the Forested Hills of Fuuka, where a natural paradise was just as well hidden. The car was parked discreetly close to their campsite, thanks to Kaku's driving.

The morning breeze blew by as Kaku shook a hat filled with papers that were folded in half. With a smirk, she made eye contact with each of the people around her, "Since this trip was meant to bring us closer, we're not choosing tent mates. Why? I'll kick your ass if you don't follow. That's why." With a gulp, everyone nodded.

Smiling devilishly, Kaku turned to Chie first, "Don't open your paper until everyone's done. There's the size of the tent written on the paper, so not only are you picking for tent mates, but you're also picking for biggest tent." Kaku gave a giddy laugh, "Great isn't it? In all, there are three sizes, because there are three pairs. Don't worry. The tents each fit two. I promise, but as for leg space, I can't guarantee that. I'm sure you're all smart enough to figure this out, so without further ado, Chie, please start us off." Chie took a deep breath before reaching into the hat and pulling out a piece of paper.

Kaku continued on with Aoi, and then Natsuki, Nao, Yui, and herself. She replaced the trucker hat on top of her head as she eyed her friends. She nodded at them. Everyone anxiously opened their piece of paper, dreading what would happen.

Aoi kept one eye closed as she opened hers, but smiled when she read the word 'large' written on her paper. Yui smiled calmly as she opened hers, and her expression did not change as the words 'medium'. Chie was sweating bullets. With shaky hands, she opened her piece of paper, but smiled when she read the word 'large' written on it. Kaku, with a smirk, unfolded her own paper. The smirk did not leave her face when 'medium' was presented to her, which left…

"Fuck this…"

"No way…" Natsuki and Nao turned to each other in shock.

Laughing, Kaku patted Natsuki's shoulder, "Well, looks like you guys are roomies again."

With a disgusted look, Nao stepped away from Natsuki, "Kaku, you can't do this to us, to me!"

"Sorry babe, but it was luck of the draw, you understand?"

With no further words, Kaku left in the direction of the car. Natsuki watched her piece of paper a little while longer before crumpling it in her hands and screaming in a frustrated growl. She messed up her hair as she and Nao made eye contact.

With a huff, Nao followed Kaku to the car. Natsuki growled again before stomping off after them. In less than twenty minutes, they had succeeded in unloading everything they would need for their four day stay. Aoi and Yui, with a pissed off Nao, offered to set up the cheap foldable table and the grills and such while Natsuki, Chie, and Kaku were left to do the grunt work.

They would do each tent one by one, starting with the biggest one, Chie and Aoi's. Chie flipped the diagram of the instructions in all different directions as she furrowed her brow, "What the hell does D7 goes into CF6 mean?!"

Kaku peeked over, "Umm…" She picked up a long pipe and held it in her hand as she picked up a small knobby thing with her other hand. She stared at the objects curiously before dropping them, "I got nothing."

Natsuki slapped her forehead before glaring at the two and snatching the diagram from Chie's hands. With a raised eyebrow, Natsuki stared at the two who were watching with no clue whatsoever, "Well?"

Chie blinked, "Well what?"

"Well clear the area of rocks and twigs unless you want nature to rape you in your sleep. After you're done with that, set down the big tarp, but try not to get dust on it. Take off your shoes when you're walking on it." When they didn't move, Natsuki growled, "Get to it!" The two jumped to a start, and Natsuki grumbled as she read the instructions.

Aoi giggled as she watched the three try to set up a tent, "Maybe we should help them…"

"Natsuki seems like she has things in control, I don't think we should worry much." Yui smiled as set the paper plates into a plastic container with the paper cups.

Nao scoffed, "That's a first…"

Aoi turned to Nao, "There's a lot about Natsuki that you don't know about."

"Like?"

"Like her favorite color is blue, she likes motorcycles, she has an unhealthy obsession with mayonnaise, her favorite animal is actually a cat, contrary to popular belief, she collects lingerie that she doesn't even wear, she, like you, also has a hidden porn collection, though Natsuki's into less kinky stuff than you…oh, and she's great with her hands." Nao blushed a deep red at the last two.

Yui giggled and continued setting their cooking utensils into containers, "Natsuki has many…hidden talents…" With a wink, Aoi and Yui burst into laughter while Nao continued to blush.

"Ok, so there's a lot I don't know about her, so what?"

"So, instead of trying to bite off her head every chance you get, why not get to know her? I mean, I'd rather hear you two talk about your porn than hear you argue again!"

With an even deeper blush, Nao grumbled, "It's not like she makes any effort to get to know me…"

Aoi raised an eyebrow at Yui, and the other girl only smiled before returning to cleaning up. The topic was quickly changed, and they talked on about the newest 'fashion fads', such as wearing a skirt over jeans, and tight jeans with high tops instead of those 'out of style' boot cuts, "Don't you guys think those winter boots would look so great with our uniforms?!" Aoi was ecstatic about her idea.

"You should go for it Aoi…" Nao laughed.

Natsuki grunted as she helped heave the tent up. One down, two to go. It had taken all of an hour to get the first tent up. They wiped their brow from summer heat and headed for the others, "Hey, can we get a drink over here please? This heat is killing me!" Yui smiled and handed Kaku a water bottle.

"Thanks for your hard work…keep it up, okay?" With that one smile, Kaku felt her energy quickly returning, and easily downed the entire bottle before wiping her mouth and giving the other a lazy thumbs up.

Chie fanned her shirt and sighed when Aoi handed her a water bottle, "Thanks…"

Aoi giggled, "Are you okay?"

Giving the other girl a lop sided smile, Chie replied, "Yeah…it's just hotter than a freakin' oven out here, and it's not even the afternoon yet!"

"Fuuka is a little hotter than Garderobe, but I suppose you'll get used to it."

"I hope I do. I'm gonna fry out here!"

Natsuki sat down heavily on a chair and ran a hand through her sweaty hair. She took a deep breath and sighed, mumbling and shaking her head as she did so.

"You're such a freak…"

Natsuki looked up at Nao, who was holding out a water bottle with a cute little blush, but absolutely refusing to make eye contact with the other girl. Natsuki took the water bottle with a look of gratefulness and downed the entire bottle, "Thanks, I really needed that…"

"Yeah, if you died out here, people would suspect me first, so…"

Natsuki laughed, "Yeah. Of course." With one last smile, she stood and stretched before heading for the second tent site, "Okay you lazy asses, let's get to it, I'll hang you both if we don't get to my tent by tonight."

When the three went back to work, Aoi walked over to where Nao now sat and pulled up a chair next to her, "I saw that."

Annoyed, Nao crossed her arms and legs, "Saw what?"

"That."

"What?"

"Yui saw it too, didn't you?"

"If you're talking about _that _then yes, I did witness it." With a light giggle, Yui pulled up her own chair and joined her two friends.

Even more annoyed, Nao pouted and went from Yui to Aoi, "I seriously have no idea what you're talking about…"

"Oh Nao-chan, you don't have to be embarrassed."

"What?!"

"You like Natsuki, don't you?"

Nao nearly fell out of her chair, "What? Where the hell did you get that idea from?"

Aoi rolled her eyes, "I don't know, how about the fact that you were basically all over her…"

"What the hell are you talking about? I gave her a freakin' water bottle!" Motioning for Nao to quiet and calm down, Aoi giggled.

"Okay Nao-chan, whatever you say…now…" Aoi stood up, "Let's make some ramen. They'll be hungry when they're done."

Nao scoffed, "Breakfast of champions huh?"

"You bet."

--

It was a few hours past lunch time when the three had finished setting up the tents, pulling in the sleeping bags, and settling everyone's belongings in. The biggest tent, Aoi and Chie's was a double roomer, while Kaku and Yui's was at least a four person tent. Then, there was Natsuki and Nao's tent. Natsuki felt her eyebrow twitch as she watched the tent in front of her.

When she felt a hand on her shoulder, she clenched her fists tighter and a growl escaped through her clenched teeth. Kaku smirked, "Hey, it's cute…right?"

Natsuki turned roughly and pointed to her 'abomination' of a tent, "What the hell Kaku?! Were you planning this or something?!" Kaku grinned.

Natsuki ruffled her hair and stormed off. Kaku took one last look before shrugging and following after her hot headed friend, "I thought it was cute…actually, I was kinda hoping I'd get this one…" With a laugh, Kaku walked away, leaving the 'couple' (incredibly small), and heart shaped tent where it lay under a tree.

Natsuki sat down heavily and grumbled as Aoi served everyone a piping hot bowl of ramen. Nao, who had just cursed about not being able to break chopsticks perfectly, looked at Natsuki, "What's got you down?"

Natsuki glowered at her and motioned over to the tent hidden by the shadows. It took a few squints, but Nao finally registered the view. She nearly spilled all of her ramen on her lap as she stood up in fury, "What the hell?!" She glared at Kaku, who was trying to hide in Yui's breasts, but failing miserably, "Kaku!"

"What? You guys were unlucky…" she laughed nervously.

"I'm going to murder you." Kaku yelped and hid behind Yui's person this time, the breasts not really working out for her, no matter how big they were.

"Hey!" Chie stood up nervously, "Thanks for the food!" She broke her chopsticks and began to devour her meal, bowl included. Aoi did the same, and thankfully, Nao sat back down and mumbled to herself.

When the meals were cleaned up and everyone had settled their bags in, Aoi grouped them all together and clapped her hands, "Ok! Now to show the best bathing area the world has to offer!" Holding a towel in her arm and a change of clothes, Aoi pumped her fists in the air.

She had forced everyone else to grab towels and a change of clothes, and now, they were all standing behind said girl, waiting for her to lead them. Natsuki growled at Nao, who was doing her best to piss of the other. With no warning, Aoi went off, and the group followed her.

They swerved around the forest, seemingly heading somewhere, and out of nowhere, a clearing began to show. Like a giddy school girl, Aoi ran ahead, discarding clothes as she went along, "Last one in is a Cambodian prostitute!"

After giving the girl looks of 'what?' they ran after her, creating a trail of clothes where they went. Magically, Aoi got her clothes off, except for her underwear, and was in the natural hot spring before anybody else could react.

Natsuki and Nao watched as their friends jumped into the natural hot springs, jeans, skirts, and shirts flying through the air. The pair approached the springs slowly and did nothing. Aoi approached them, one hand waving at them, and said, "Hey guys! Come in! It's great!"

Kaku swam around the borders of the spring a content sigh escaping her lips, "This is sweet…"

Natsuki frowned and turned to look at the girl next to her, who had already turned away, "I think I'll just go back and take a nap or something…"

Before Natsuki could get away, Aoi pointed at her with a pout and yelled, "Kaku! Chie! Don't let her escape!" Natsuki turned, and as she did, Kaku shot out of the water and grabbed a hold of her arm. Natsuki was pulled back and landed in the spring with a loud splash.

Kaku swam away quickly. Natsuki stood and shook out her hair before glaring at Kaku, "Kaku!"

The girl stuck a tongue out at her as she hid behind an amused Yui. Natsuki grumbled and growled at her friends. Aoi pointed and laughed at her friend's misfortune, and completely forgot about the girl who was still dry.

Natsuki was busy yelling at Kaku until she heard a twig snap, and her mind drifted off to one person, "If I'm in here…" Completely forgetting about Kaku, Natsuki turned around with a smirk on her face, "Hey Nao, where're you going?"

Caught, Nao froze in her trail, and without a word began to make a run for it. Natsuki reacted on impulse and jumped out, discarding her t-shirt as she did so. With a beastly speed, Natsuki wrapped her arms around the retreating Nao and pulled her back. She ran back for the springs, a smile on her face, and jumped. Nao looked on in horror.

When the splash came, the group hooted at the success of Natsuki's antics, and laughed at the unhappy Nao. Natsuki shook her hair out once more and smirked at Nao, "Ah, you look good like that Nao." Natsuki laughed at Nao's disheveled appearance. Natsuki's jeans went flying through the air, and for once, she wasn't really embarrassed about hanging out in her underwear. They were all friends, right?

Nao growled and spit the spring water out of her mouth before approaching Natsuki, "I'm going to hurt you."

Natsuki laughed again and smirked, "I'd like to see you try." The girl ran to the far side of the spring.

Nao mumbled as she removed her skirt and shirt for easy maneuvering and chased after Natsuki with a newly awakened fire. Natsuki dodged and taunted, while Nao followed and cursed. Aoi smiled at the two and winked at the pair across from her and Chie.

"Hey Aoi…remember at the beach…"

Aoi raised an eyebrow and turned to face Chie, who had a mischievous smile in place. With one poke, Chie was gone, and Aoi finally remembered, "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair, princess!"

With a huff, Aoi was off after Chie, and their game of tag was renewed. Yui sighed as she held a towel up to her face, scrubbing gently. Kaku, who was next to her, laughed, "They sure know how to have a good time, don't they?"

"Mmm. Unlike us, who are boring and lazy."

Kaku laughed, "But we look good."

"Kaku,"

"Hmm?"

"I hope you don't snore tonight…"

Kaku raised her eyebrows at the shorter girl, "Pfft, I should be saying the same to you!" Yui smiled, "You know what I heard when we used to have sleepovers?" Kaku proceeded to make strong animal sounds, resembling a dying walrus, not that she knew what a dying walrus sounded like of course.

Yui laughed and lightly tapped the girl on her head, "Yes yes."

Kaku sighed and 'yawned', stretching her arms up in the air and letting her left fall around the other girl's shoulder. Yui laughed again and turned to look at the innocent looking blonde, "What?"

"Smooth," she removed the arm, "But not smooth enough."

Kaku winced and feigned a pain in her chest, "Ow, Yui. That hurts."

"Be good…"

"Ooh, is there a reward?"

Yui smiled mysteriously, "Maybe, maybe not…"

Nao panted and finally just sat down at the edge of the hot spring, too tired to chase after Natsuki anymore. Said girl approached her with that same smile and sat down next to her, "Give up already?"

"Shut up…"

"If it's any consolation, you're pretty good for keeping up with me that long."

"Don't worry, it's not." Nao rolled her eyes.

Natsuki sighed and put her arms behind her head as she backstroked in front of the other girl, "Ahh, you know, I haven't had that much fun in a long time, Nao…"

Nao blushed, "You call that fun? Chasing around a maniac who doesn't run out of stamina isn't fun, Natsuki…besides, I'm still mad at you." The girl huffed and turned away.

"Okay okay, how about this, I'm sorry."

"That sure was heartfelt Natsuki."

"I'm sorry!"

"Sure."

Natsuki stood up and frowned, "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry!"

Nao raised an eyebrow at the girl in front of her and turned away once more.

Natsuki frowned even more and just watched the girl in front of her, "I'll make it up to you."

"I doubt you could do anything to make anything up to me. Whatever, I'm leaving." As Nao reached to get out of the rocky springs, she suddenly felt a little dizzy, causing a mental lapse in the way she gripped the rocky surface with her foot. Cursing and dreading the watery impact that would soon arrive, Nao closed her eyes.

Two seconds later, she didn't feel the water upon her back, but warm arms supporting her from behind, and an even warmer breath at her neck. She nearly groaned at the contact. She could only lay there while whoever was helping her moved her to the edge of the spring and placed her on her own two feet again.

The arms left her, and she was turned around. She was met with the face of a worried Natsuki, and she had to blink, "Nao, you okay?" Natsuki gently removed a few hairs from her face to catch a better look.

Nao blinked again and weakly pushed the other girl away, another hot blush growing on her cheeks, "I'm fine!"

Natsuki, being persistent, didn't move away, "You didn't look okay. You should get out."

Nao scoffed, "That's what I was going to do, but someone stopped me." Suddenly, she felt dizzy again, and felt herself lose balance.

"Whoa!" Natsuki yelled as the girl nearly fell flat on her face. Natsuki frowned and yelled at Aoi, "Hey! Nao's not feeling too good. I'm taking her back to the camp!" Aoi frowned, but didn't ask questions. She nodded, and Natsuki turned her attention back on Nao, "Ok, up we go." With no warning, Natsuki hooked her arms around Nao's shoulders and under her knees. Nao kicked her legs in surprise, "Hey!" Natsuki winced at the splattering water.

"Put me down! I'm fine!"

"You don't handle long hot baths too well do you, Nao? Tell me, do you feel dizzy?"

"A little, but I can walk on my own!"

Natsuki laughed, "I know, but how will I know once I put you down you won't attack me again? Anyways, here we go." Natsuki stepped out of the spring with Nao in her arms and winced when a twig poked her foot, "Ouch…"

She walked towards the campsite, a grumpy Nao in her arms, "You're unbelievable."

"Hmm? I just don't want you to hurt me." _Besides, your skin is really soft…_

"I promise I won't hurt you, just put me down!" _you're making me feel all weird…_

With reluctance, Natsuki set the thrashing Nao down, and the two re-commenced the walk back to the camp.

"…You didn't have to walk back with me you know."

"Yeah, but I was getting kinda bored in there anyways…"

"…Hey Natsuki,"

"Mmm?"

"It's obvious, that Aoi, Chie, Kaku, and Yui want us all to have fun on this trip…"

"Yeah?"

"So…why don't we call a truce for now?"

"Truce? Where'd this come from all of a sudden?"

"Well, I was kinda thinking that it wouldn't be fair to them if we fought all the time…you know? I-It's not like I'm starting to like you or anything, but I'm just saying that for their sake…"

"Okay." Nao looked up at Natsuki's calm face.

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Man…I think that bath's really messed us up…one moment we're at each other's throats, the next, we're making a truce…"

"Mm, that happens when you've known each other as long as we have. You can hate them one moment, but be friendly the next." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "At least, that's what's been happening with us, right?" Natsuki laughed, "You know, times like this, I realize that I really don't hate you…"

"…"

Natsuki sighed, "You're just…hard to handle, sometimes, but you're a good person at heart. At least, that's what I like to think." Nao blushed when Natsuki smiled at her. The red head looked away and shivered when a light summer breeze blew by.

"Whatever…"

* * *

**Has anyone ever seen a heart shaped tent?**

**Vivio – Hmm, I think the song for Nao matches well, but as for their relationship, I personally think that "I hate everything about you" by erm…I forgot the band name, but I think you get the point xD and don't worry about your English! It's pretty good! :)**

**Natsukix0x – xD I've toned down the craziness in this chapter…a lot…o.o I aimed for sweetness at the end. :D But how long will the sweetness last? The world may never know…**

**Yurifr3ak – xD I'm sorry the update's not as fast this, time, but writer's block chewed away at me, and I don't really have time during the weekdays! :o so I try my best during the weekends :) and bats? Make her afraid of bats? LOL in a cave? YOU should be writing this story, not me xD**

**Cj12kal93 – xD Smitty! And don't play hockey in the hail! You're crazy! :O yesh, there will definitely be a drive back…knowing me…:)**

**.Symphony.In.the.Abyss. – I love drunken Natsuki too! (claps)**

**pri815 – Of course! Everyone loves a drunk Natsuki! Yay booze!**

**Animeaics – YES "Take it all off" NatsukI! **

**ManiazAzn – RIGHT? Nsync totally ruined me! We were corrupted…and we didn't even know it! Isn't that horrible?!**

**Uchiha-chan – see?! Nsync tainted us all! They should be ashamed of themselves! Especially you! Lance Bass! You were my favorite! Dx**

**Spikesagitta – Yesh. Stripping Natsuki. Mmmm…and I don't have anything against boys or anything…but if they were watching…ewwwwwwww**

**20Below – YES! Flattery will ALWAYS work with me! I'm in love with myself after all…xD**

**AngelKruger – I luffffff cookies and sunshine! Yay! Thank YOU for the compliments. I blush. (blush) see? xD and yes, "you know who" is a burden to NatNaos and therefore has ceased to exist here…buahahaha!**

**Talking about "You know who", Last night I had a dream that said person and I were in a relationship. No joke. I talked with her 'mom' and everything. She was all questioning me about our future and stuff…and I was talking my way like it was nothing! I talked about getting married, and then 'maybe' adopting children, LOL! It was weird. I'm not going to lie. I woke up in the morning and was like, "Wow. Did I really just have that dream?" xD so that made me want to finish this chapter with a nice NatNao interaction. 8)**

**Anyways, back on track, this chapter was more of a…prequel to what will happen next :) I needed to get all of this… 'truce' cra-I mean, I needed to make them nice to each other for a while…or at least for the end of this chapter, so I can make…more interesting things happen. Buahahahahaah! Let me know what you think, as always, it would kill me to know I'm boring you all. Have a nice day/night :D**


	9. Stupid

**Because this chapter is for ManiazAZN.**

* * *

_When we, being Kaku, Yui, Chie, and I, returned from the springs nice and dry, frankly, we thought someone had died. There was Natsuki and Nao, sitting at the table, talking like they were long time buddies. They even laughed! And not at each other! I nearly fainted. Thank god Chie was there to catch me. Talking about Chie…ahhh…it's no secret, I like her! So what?! Got a problem?! I wonder if she's just as dense as Natsuki…nah…not that dense, but she's pretty dense if she doesn't realize I like her by now! I mean, really?! _

* * *

**Stupid**

* * *

Aoi and the others approached the site slowly when they witnessed what was going on. Aoi tentatively neared her two friends, and froze when they smiled and waved at her, "Guys…did someone die?"

Kaku ran to her tent, "I'll grab my suit…"

Natsuki glared at the girl, and Nao scoffed, "No, no one died. We're just talking, or do you guys hate it when we do that too?"

Chie fixed her glasses, "What? We don't hate anything you two do! If anything, your fights keep us all entertained."

Natsuki grumbled, "Screw you."

Aoi apologized and handed Natsuki her clothes, "Here, we picked up your clothes and towels."

"Thanks," she turned to Nao, "I'll put these in our tent." Nao nodded.

Chie chased after her long haired friend and quickly said, "Ah, me too!"

Nao watched them leave before turning back to Aoi, who had a mischievous look on her face, "What?"

"Anything happen while you two were alone?" Aoi made a groping movement with her hands.

Nao blushed and slapped the hands down, "No! God! Why do you always think I'm trying to get into her pants?!"

"Ara, who's trying to get into who's pants?" Yui, with her trademark smile and ladylike posture, entered the conversation.

"Nao's trying to sully our poor Natsuki." Aoi feigned despair.

"Nao-chan?" Yui raised an eyebrow at the girl.

Nao clenched her fists at her side in a child like fury and bit back, "Like you should be talking! You're always all over Kaku!"

Yui giggled, "So I am…"

Aoi laughed along, leaving Nao to fume at her friends' lack of sympathy, "You two are unbelievable! Especially you, Yui-san! I thought you were better than this!"

"Kaku must be rubbing off on me, my apologies." Yui bowed.

Aoi snickered, "I'm sure she's done some rubbing off on you all right…" Yui nudged Aoi playfully, and without a moment's hesitation, the laughter started up again.

Nao sighed. _Why is that so funny?!_ Nao stared at the two, "Okay okay, are you two done being randy now?"

The two nodded. Aoi snuck a peek at Natsuki's tent, where the other three were currently holed up, "Actually…I have something I need to talk with the two of you about."

No warning included, Aoi grabbed her two friends' wrists and dragged them into her tent, zipping the front entrance locked, and shutting the 'windows'. Nao looked around and nearly cried. _So not fair._

The girl dragged them into the second room in the back and once again, zipped the door closed, "Was there a point to all of this? Considering that this is all made of some type of fabric I doubt closing all the doors will keep people from hearing us…"

She was ignored, and Aoi turned to them with a serious look, "Ok. You two know about my feelings towards Chie, right?"

"…right…" Nao watched Aoi carefully.

"Have you two ever gotten any hints that she likes me back?"

Nao fell over, while a strand of Yui's hair was misplaced, "Are you kidding me, Aoi?!" Nao basically barked at the other girl.

Aoi smiled and shushed the other girl, motioning for her to keep her voice down, "What?"

Nao rolled her eyes, "That's like asking Yui-san if she hasn't slept with Kaku!"

"Oh my…" Yui smiled.

After raising her eyebrows at a mysteriously smiling Yui, Aoi turned back to Nao, "How do you know?"

"Aoi…really? You call Natsuki dense?!"

Aoi pouted and crossed her arms, "Well it's _always _easy to tell for someone else, but when it comes to me, I can never take any chances, Nao-chan! My innocent maiden's heart could be broken!"

Nao rolled her eyes again, "First of all, you don't have an innocent maiden's heart. Second of all, your heart won't be broken. And thirdly…there is no thirdly, but you get my point!"

"Fine Fine…"

"Chie-san sure is a nice girl, is she not?" The other two smiled weakly at Yui's addition to the conversation.

Aoi smirked and crawled over to her tangerine haired friend, "So, Yui-_chan_…what's really going on between you and Kaku?"

"Whatever you think is going on between us, is going on between us. I believe everyone is entitled to their own opinions, are they not?"

Aoi crawled two fingers up the other girl's arm, "So was Nao-chan right?"

Nao, who was smirking, raised an eyebrow at her, "Yeah, was I right, you know about the sleeping with Kaku thing…"

"I've slept with Kaku countless times. We've been friends since pre-school after all."

"Come on, Yui-chan…don't tell me you've never even _kissed_ that _hot _blonde?"

Yui giggled, "Well, I kissed her on the cheek during Christmas a couple of years ago…mistletoe, you see…"

Aoi and Nao sighed in defeat. Either Yui was really as innocent and yet mature as she seemed, or she wasn't going to give up the information easily. Aoi and Nao sat back after giving up and huffed at the orange haired girl, "Hmph, Yui-chan, you're no fun." Aoi pouted again, and Nao made herself comfortable on the other girl's sleeping bag.

--

Natsuki was startled as she was tackled into her tiny excuse for a tent along with Kaku, who seemingly appeared out of nowhere. The tent zipped closed, and Natsuki found herself crammed with her two other friends, "Chie!"

After a few minutes of thrashing about, and trying to find a decent place to sit, the three calmed down, their necks craned to keep their heads from stretching the tent upwards. Kaku frowned, "Chie, you better have a damn good explanation…"

Chie apologized to them both before clearing her throat, "Okay, so you two know I like Aoi, right?"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna gag," Kaku covered her mouth.

"Me too…" Natsuki did the same.

Chie frowned at the two and smacked both of them upside of their heads, "Come on guys, I need you two!"

"Look, I know we're girls, and girls have 'girl talk', but we're not the right kind of girls. See, you want the kind of girl who will show empathy, and will try to relate…"

Natsuki cut in, "Yeah, and we can't. We don't do girl talks. You should try Nao and Yui-san."

"Well, nice talking to you Chie!" Chie grabbed both of their shoulders and forced them to sit down.

The two groaned and motioned for the girl to continue, "Anyways, I've been thinking, and I think that this trip is the best time for me to make a move on her…but I don't know if she likes me back…"

After hearing no response, Chie looked up to her two friends, who looked as clueless as she was, "What?"

"Well?"

"Well what?" Kaku picked her nose.

"Well do you think she likes me?!"

The two nearly fell over from the volume of her voice, "Oh, I don't know!"

"Yeah, how are we supposed to know?"

Chie looked her two friends over, "When you two ask me for help with your love problems, don't come running to me." The girl pouted.

Natsuki scoffed, "If you're anything like us, then trust us, we wouldn't want your help." Kaku gave her a high five and agreed.

"You two are useless!" Before Chie could effectively erupt into complete anger, a 'knock' at the tent was heard, and all three jumped, causing them to bump against each other.

Chie winced and reached for the zipper. Once she had retrieved it, she pulled the metal rectangle down and met eyes with the woman of her affections, "Aoi?"

She smiled down at her, "Hey, Chie," she smiled hesitantly at the two fighting at the back, "Natsuki, Kaku-san…" the two disentangled themselves and glared at each other.

Nao's voice broke through the tent, "If you guys are done having your little threesome in there, we'd love for you to join us out here." Pure sarcasm dripped from each word. Natsuki growled, but pushed down the anger, remembering the truce.

The three crawled out of the cramped space and stretched. Yui was at Kaku's side once again, and after a wink from the other girl, giggled. Aoi cleared her throat and gathered her friends around her, "Okay guys, now it's time for our first real activity camping together!"

Natsuki and Nao shook their heads, "Oh boy…"

"I know where this is going…"

After shooting her two friends an unappreciative glare, she returned her smile, "Anyways, we're going hiking up this mountain! There's a nice little trail that we took when we were little,"

"NO!" The simultaneous response was so fast and loud that the two who said it nearly lost balance saying it.

Nao cleared her throat before glaring at Aoi and repeating calmly, "No."

Aoi frowned, "Oh come on! I won't get lost this time…"

"Like we trust you…"

Aoi, suddenly angry, glared at her two friends, "Jeez, you guys! We're going, and that's final! Go change!" Aoi stomped off to her tent.

"Jeez…tampon anyone?" Natsuki snickered. Nao lightly smacked her on the shoulder, but laughed despite herself.

Kaku and Yui shrugged before returning to their own tent and 'changing'. Natsuki held the tent flaps open for Nao when they returned. She zipped it closed and turned to her bag, "This isn't going to turn out well…"

Nao sighed, "I know, but we don't have much of a choice…"

"I don't wanna die!"

"Oh, suck it up...hopefully it won't be that bad now we have someone other than Aoi…" The two sat in silence, their clothes in their hands. Natsuki snuck a peek behind her, and blushed when she noticed Nao doing the same.

Gulping, she made her resolve. Sitting there would only make it more awkward. It was okay at the springs, when they were outside. But now, in this cramped spot, with the heat, and with only them alone, things were different. Hesitantly, Natsuki undid the buttons on her shorts and shrugged them off. Behind her, she could hear Nao's shorts being undone.

She gulped, and for some reason, her head wanted to turn back and watch the behind her. Her body not cooperating with the voice that said, 'no!' turned anyways, and Natsuki found the vision of a half dressed Nao in her view. Her throat became dry, and her eyes drifted to the red clasp on the other girl's back. Natsuki robotically pulled up her jeans and clasped it closed, her head still turned to watch the girl behind her.

Nao could feel eyes on her. She wanted to turn around and smack the other girl, but she couldn't. Her mind was frozen. Her hands were shaky, and she grabbed the sports bra to her left. _Oh god. This is gonna suck. _She reached around the back and reached for the clasp, but her hands were far too unstable. She kept missing, and found herself tugging aimlessly at the blasted thing. She frowned.

Natsuki watched as the girl pulled at the clasp on her back, somehow unable to undo-it. Glancing around, Natsuki took a deep breath and scooted closer to the other girl, her own shaky hands reaching out.

Nao gasped when she felt two warm hands on her back. Her head immediately shot backwards, putting her inches away from Natsuki's sheepishly smiling face, "Y-You looked like you could use some help…" The click of the clasp being undone was heard, but they didn't move away.

"…Natsuki…thanks" Natsuki continued to smile sheepishly and helplessly at the girl who stared at her with a gaze full of mixed feelings, her cheeks tinted with a light blush. _Nao looks…cute…_

Natsuki herself turned red at the thought, and before she could say anything in response, Aoi's voice called out to them, "If you two would be so kind as to lick each other later, then we could get going!"

Natsuki and Nao immediately separated, and Nao hastily fastened on her jeans, bra, and t-shirt, her blush still in place. The two scrambled out of the tent, and then to opposite sides of the site. Aoi watched them skeptically, but walked away. Both girls let out the breaths they didn't realize they were holding and gave a shy glance to each other before turning away quickly.

Aoi cleared her throat at the four people in front of her and gave them a thumbs up, "Let's go!"

Everyone picked up a pre-prepared back pack and followed Aoi past the campsite and into the Forest. Natsuki and Nao were in the middle, dreading what would happen to them next, while Kaku and Yui took the back, being as mysterious as usual. Aoi gladly 'led' Chie, by the hand that is, down the 'trail', or aimlessly through the rows and rows of trees.

Natsuki winced as she hit a branch that Chie had held back for Aoi. Nao turned to the other girl and sighed before turning away again, the blush and awkwardness still plaguing her thoughts. Yui inhaled deeply before saying, "It's a nice day today isn't it?"

Kaku craned her head backwards to catch a glimpse of a certain jean clad bottom and smirked, "Yes, it is."

Yui smacked the girl on her arm and laughed, "You haven't changed at all. You're still the lecherous little Kaku I knew so long ago…"

"And you're still the prudish little student council president I knew way back when."

Yui laughed again and smiled slyly, "Trust me, Kaku. I'm no prude."

After raising her eyebrows at the girl, Kaku laughed.

Aoi sighed in content as she felt the warmth of Chie's hand in her own. She watched the girl next to her take in her surroundings, the expression on her face changing from amazement to pure joy. Aoi was startled when gray eyes met her amber ones, "Hey Aoi, is that what we're climbing?"

Chie pointed to a mountain about half a mile away. Aoi smiled and nodded, "Yep. Natsuki, Nao, and I climbed it when we were little. There were a few…complications, that time, but we should be fine now…" Aoi laughed nervously.

Chie smiled brilliantly and squeezed the hand in hers, "Don't worry, I'll protect you this time…" After realizing what she had just said, Chie felt the color red invade her cheeks, and rubbed the back of her head with her free hand, "That is, if you want me to…" she laughed sheepishly.

Aoi's blush nearly matched hers, and she squeezed the hand back, "I'd be honored."

By some great and heavenly miracle, the group of six made it to the foot of the mountain. Aoi turned around and stuck her tongue out at her two friends, "See, I told you…"

Nao and Natsuki rolled their eyes, "Trip's just started, Aoi." With an eye roll of her own, Aoi turned back to Chie and dragged her up. With a reluctant sigh, Nao and Natsuki followed, leaving Kaku and Yui to trail behind them.

"So, Chie, is this your first time camping?"

The girl smiled, "Yeah, I gotta tell you, I was never really interested in stuff like this before, but now, I think it's amazing! I wouldn't mind doing it again."

Aoi smiled back and reluctantly let go of the hand in hers when Chie moved it to reach for her water bottle. She offered it to Aoi.

"You should drink. Dehydration is serious."

With the face that Chie was giving her, Aoi took the water with joy, drinking a short amount. Chie received it back and took her own drink before putting it back in her pack. Aoi touched her lips, a blush tinting her cheeks, _an indirect kiss! _She was broken from her thoughts when Chie nudged her, "You okay? You look a little red, maybe you should drink some more." She could swear there was a voice other than Chie's, but paid no attention to it.

Aoi stopped the other girl from retrieving the water bottle and clasped her hands in front of her, "Sorry, I was just thinking."

"So…where exactly are we going…" Chie pointed to the massive amounts of trees, rocks, bushes, and other forest-like items. Aoi pointed to a row of openings between them and walked ahead.

Natsuki sighed and continued to follow wherever Aoi went, the leaves crunching under her shoes. The sound of Nao filing her nails was driving her nuts. She glanced at the girl and sighed again after actually witnessing the act.

Nao stopped what she was doing and turned to Natsuki, "What?"

"…nothing." They were on a truce after all.

"Come on, what?" A hint of annoyance was in the girl's voice.

Natsuki grumbled and looked at her from her peripheral vision, "Your nail filer…"

"What about it?"

"It's…nothing."

"Come on Natsuki." Nao looked at her nails before frowning and starting up again, "What is it?"

Natsuki winced at the noise and clenched her fists, "Nothing." Was forced out of clenched teeth. With another eye roll, Nao mumbled something under her breath before the silence returned once more.

Aoi looked up at Chie and noticed that the girl had pulled out a camera, "Ooh, you like taking pictures?"

Chie smiled, "I like knowing what's going on, if you know what I mean."

"Ah, a photo journalist?"

Chie laughed, "Something like that. I'm in the photography and journalism club at school, but we don't meet during the summer." The shutter clicked as she took a picture.

Aoi looked over her and viewed the picture on the digital screen, "Wow, you're good."

"You think?"

"Yeah." Aoi gave her most honest smile.

"Well thanks. I'm glad you think so." They walked on in silence, a few roots and tree branches giving them trouble on the way, but Chie brushed them aside for the girl next to her and they merrily went on their way.

Natsuki yelped as another branch hit her in the face, "That's the tenth one!"

Nao laughed, "I'm glad I'm not as blind as you are…"

"I'm not blind!"

"Right. You just can't see a big ass branch coming straight at your face." Nao continued to file her nails. Natsuki sighed and growled in annoyance.

Kaku plucked yet another leaf from a tree and twirled it in her fingers, "D'you think they'll realize they left us behind?"

Yui smiled, "I wouldn't bet on it…"

"Well, let's go back to the campsite." Kaku turned around, ready to leave the mountain behind. They were still at the foot.

"Kaku,"

"Hmm?"

"Why didn't we just go with them again?"

"I wanted to see if they'd leave without us…"

"And they did."

"Your point is?"

Yui laughed, "Nothing. Let's go." The two laughed as they made their way back to the camp.

Aoi thanked Chie as the girl helped her over a log. She smiled up at the taller girl and looked ahead, "We've still got a ways to go, so we should keep going. How does a break in twenty minutes sound to you?"

"Sounds Good."

Nao grunted as Natsuki pulled her onto the elevated ground and plopped down. Nao looked over the other girl's shoulder and groaned when she saw no one there. She looked behind her and groaned again. With a sigh, she lazily fell on Natsuki's shoulder and mumbled, "I knew something like this would happen…those two are off in their own world, leaving us behind, and who knows where the _hell _Kaku and Yui are. Why Natsuki, why am I always left with you?"

"Who knows, but sitting here won't do us any good. Look, there's one trail, meaning there's only one way they could've gone, so let's go." Natsuki shrugged Nao off of her shoulder and stood up.

"This is so stupid!"

Natsuki turned to the other girl and mocked her, "Oh suck it up, it can't be that bad." Nao scoffed and crossed her arms.

"Whatever…"

Chie kept stealing quick glances at the girl next to her, a nervous sweat accumulating on her brow. Did Aoi like her like that? Yes? No? The black haired girl was getting frustrated. She was so busy thinking that she couldn't react fast enough when Aoi tripped over a loose root, her mind filled with similar thoughts about the girl next to her.

Aoi yelped when her foot was caught, and she groaned when she hit the ground. The rocky ground. Chie immediately went on alert and was at Aoi's side. She helped the girl sit up and winced when she noticed the gashes on the girl's knees and forearms. Chie did the only thing she could. She panicked, "Aoi? Aoi, you okay? Oh my god! Ambulance! Ambulance!"

Chie shut up when a hand muffled her words. Aoi laughed at the other girl and raised her eyebrows, "No. Look, it's just a few cuts and scrapes. Once I clean up the blood, it won't be all that bad. Calm down."

Chie visibly relaxed, but her face was still scrunched up in worry. Aoi sighed and removed her backpack before beginning to sift through it. Chie looked on curiously and backed away when Aoi's face became scrunched up as well. With a frustrated growl, Aoi threw her head back and moaned, "Oh jeez! Nao-chan's got it!"

Chie approached the girl again and sat next to her, "Got what?"

"The first aid kit." Aoi pouted and the beginning of tears formed in her eyes.

Chie was taken aback. She looked into the pouting and teary eyes and she felt herself stutter, "I-u-h-uhh?" Chie looked around, and her eyes brightened when she noticed her water bottle. She quickly dug in her backpack for a rag, cloth, anything. She moved her head back when a handkerchief was handed to her from Aoi. Chie smiled and took it.

As Chie wet the cloth, she said with a blush, "Might as well clean it as we wait for them to catch up, yeah?"

Aoi blushed and watched Chie gently dab her cuts and scrapes with the wet cloth, "Chie?"

"Yeah?" came the distracted response.

"I was wondering…" Aoi felt that blush creep up on her cheeks again.

Chie stopped what she was doing and fixed her glasses before giving Aoi her full attention, "You were wondering?"

Aoi fiddled with her fingers, "W-well, I was w-wondering if,"

"There you guys are!" Both Chie and Aoi turned around when they heard Nao's voice.

Chie smiled at Aoi, "Later, okay? First, let's get this taken care of…sorry I overreacted…the blood just scared me a little. But you're right," Chie gently finished cleaning the last of the cuts, "It doesn't look so bad once you've cleaned it up." After flashing another smile, Chie stood up and waved back before meeting them halfway.

Aoi watched as they chatted, and then winced at Nao's yelling. She watched amusedly as the other girl stomped in her direction and finally settle down in front of her, taking a peek at he wounds in the process, "Jeez, that idiot Chie can't do anything! What the hell do you see in her anyways?" Nao continued to mumble to herself as she removed the first aid kit from her back pack. She gave a look at disgust at the 'cleaning' job Chie did, "She can't even clean a wound properly!" Aoi giggled again.

She looked past Nao to watch Chie chat with a head shaking Natsuki and giggled yet again, the faint blush still tinting her cheeks.

Nao looked up from her work and raised an eyebrow, "What the hell are you laughing at anyways?"

Aoi turned to look at Nao and gave a smile, "Nothing." She looked back at Chie, "Nothing at all…"

Nao rolled her eyes at her and continued on with her work, "Whatever…this is stupid…"

* * *

**Ding! Order up! One ChieAoi filled chappy finished just in time for ManiazAZN's one week past her birthday…err…day…xD sorry…**

**Pieoflettuce – YEH! Join the NatNao nation! Be warned. We do not mention "You know who" here… o.o xD and see?! I'm not the only one who has strange dreams concerning being in a romantic relationship with a fictional character! High five! :D**

**Natsuki0x0 – Great minds think alike. :**

**Yurifr3ak – I like being bipolar in my writing! xD and your ideas are always welcome! I like the lost cave idea (cough) (wink)**

**ManiazAZN – D: Nuuu! Not boring! Anything but boring (dies) we were violated. It was wrong. DAMN YOU NSYNC! Anyways. Here you go! Thank you for your constant support in this! Of course there are others, but it was your birthday…a week ago…I feel like such a failure xD I hope you liked it **

**LucidLucifer – thank you oh kind reviewer. I hope I did not disappoint thee!**

**20Below – you too?! After I wrote that, I kept seeing someone trying to hid in someone else's breasts! I kept laughing out of nowhere, and my family would look at me all funny… xD**

**Spikesagitta – snuggle bunny! Heart shaped tent. I want one. Cramped Heart shaped tent. I definitely want one. xD**

**Pri815 – yeah! Yeah! Truce, and the tent xD lol**

**Pope William T Wodium – xD you read my mind! And about the tent thing, I personally don't think it's possible with out some crazy pole maneuvering. I've been camping way too many times, and I wouldn't want to put up a heart shaped tent xD**

**Animeaics - :D I'm glad you enjoyed it so much lol. And yesh. Porn collectors. Don't you love it?**

**Cj12kal93 – NO! Boys are okay! Boys are nice! You can see Natsuki strip! Because you're a nice boy! …right? xD and the return trip…hmm…SMITTY FTW!**

**Uchiha-chan – LOL! Naughty tent mates! That's a good one xD and 'girlfriend?!' xD I get where you're coming from...8D**

**Okies. This chapter was dedicated to ManiazAZN. I actually had a very different chapter planned xD but then she wuz like I want ChieAoi it's my birthday! And then I felt bad! Because she's been reviewing my fics for a long time! So this is to YOU MANIAZAZN! Thank you for your continued patronage here at 'Thepillows93' fics! Platinum member! xD bah. **

**Anyways, so there's some chieaoi for you, and a little natnao and even kakuyui too! I'm amazing! LOL just playing with ya. ;) again, I hope I didn't bore ya! I thank you for your reading and reviewing (wink) (nudge) (hint) and I warn you. Be prepared for madness next chapter. I think… :D**


	10. Mr Sanders

**Because what happens in a dream, doesn't always stay in a dream. Unless, you know, you're dreaming of being a relationship with people referred to as "you know who"…then it definitely…DEFINITELY, stays in a dream…**

* * *

_For some reason unfathomable to us all, we managed to get to the top in one piece…more or less. A few…wrong turns…and encounters, if you will, hindered our hike, and we found ourselves thrown off schedule. But nevertheless, here we are, walking back down in almost no light at all; and oh look! Aoi's in the lead. Freakin' great._

* * *

**Mr. Sanders**

* * *

Natsuki and Nao grumbled to themselves as they trailed after Chie and Aoi, who was pointing a little flash light at the map they had brought with them. Natsuki gripped the straps of her pack and whispered to Nao, "If we kill them now…no one will know."

Nao scoffed and replied with a cross of her arms, "I wish…"

Chie slicked back her sweaty hair with one hand, as the other flipped the map yet another direction. Aoi held the flashlight with a furrow in her brow, and Natsuki and Nao smacked their foreheads. Natsuki turned to Nao and said, "Dethrone?"

Nao nodded and cracked her knuckles, "Dethrone."

In uncanny unison, Natsuki and Nao approached Chie and Aoi. Nao snatched the map from Chie's unsuspecting hands, and Natsuki swiped the flashlight from Aoi. The two gasped and turned around, an indignant look on their faces, "Hey!" Aoi huffed.

Walking past them, Natsuki and Nao immersed themselves in reading the map. Soon, Natsuki nodded and pointed in a direction after reading her compass. She turned to her two still angry friends and said, "We're going this way. Let's go before it gets pitch black out here."

"Why didn't we do this earlier?" Natsuki shrugged, and the two continued along the way.

Both Chie and Aoi mumbled in anger, but followed their two friends anyways. As Natsuki held the flashlight for Nao, she realized their close proximity. So close, that she could smell the sweat on the other girl. Nao was too busy concentrating on the map to notice.

Natsuki watched the features on the girl's face change from one to another as Nao read the map and tried to block out all of Aoi and Chie's haphazard scribbling. She raised her thumb to chew on, and Natsuki blushed. _She's cute…_

Natsuki blinked when Nao nodded and said, "Ok, we just have to keep going North East, and we should be at the foot of the mountain somewhere…have you tried calling Kaku or Yui?"

When Nao looked up, both teens flushed at their close proximity, but didn't move away. Natsuki waited for a second before saying, "No…not yet…"

Nao frowned and tore herself away from Natsuki's equally shining green eyes and pulled her cell phone from her pocket, "…it's a good thing I talked Aoi into letting me take this thing with me…" Nao flipped the pink cell phone open and turned to Natsuki, "…the number?" As uncaring as she was trying to be, Nao's blush refused to leave her cheeks. Nao couldn't believe that she had signal, but she did. Use everything to your advantage. That was one of her mottos.

Natsuki, an equal flush on her cheeks opened her suddenly dry mouth and mumbled out the number, "768…454…1234…" Nao turned away again and put the phone up to her ear, a childish frown on her lips.

Yui yawned quietly when she heard the familiar ring tone playing next to her. With little to no noise, the girl reached over, and with a lithe hand, picked up the noisy device. After reading the caller id, she smiled and clicked the 'talk' button, "Hello?"

_"Yui? It's Nao. Where in the hell are you and Kaku?"_

A slight shuffling and a moan next to the girl became audible as Kaku's groggy voice called out, "Who is it?" Yui giggled and handed Kaku the phone. The girl tiredly took the phone and put it up to her ear, "Yeah?"

_"Kaku! I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but we're not going to look for you guys!" _Kaku winced and pulled the speaker away from her as Nao yelled her heart out.

When the girl calmed down, Kaku sat up properly and put the phone up by her ear again, "Nao-chan….nice to hear from you."

_"Kaku…" _

The girl laughed nervously before yawning and scratching the back of her head, "Ok ok, don't worry. We're fine." She winked at Yui, who giggled again, "so just come on back, 'k?"

A grumble and a string of curses later, the phone line went dead, and Kaku set her phone down next to her before rubbing her eyes, "Tired?"

Kaku raised a playful eyebrow and watched Yui's mirthful smile, "You would know…" Yui put up a finger in a 'shh' movement before the two shared a laugh, and the tent became silent again.

Nao closed her phone in fury and placed it back in her pocket, the short conversation with Kaku dissipating her embarrassment. Natsuki looked on and put her hands behind her head before asking, "I take it Kaku's up to her usual crap?"

Nao spared the girl a tired glance before looking away. Nao sighed, "This is freakin' great."

"I didn't know rabbits could have teeth that…big…"

"Natsuki. That was no freakin' rabbit. That was a genetically enhanced super rabbit from the depths of hell…" Nao tiredly rubbed her eyes.

Natsuki scoffed and poked the cut that ran along her arm, "and then there was that bird…"

"Again…that was no bird. That was a genetically,"

"Enhanced super bird from the depths of hell, yeah I got it…" Natsuki smiled weakly.

Nao groaned and shifted the pack on her back, "Frankly, I don't see how this could get any freakin' worse…"

The duo stopped in their tracks as a small rustling in the trees around them was heard. Nao, Natsuki, Chie, and Aoi were immediately on full alert. It was a while before Natsuki had the guts to ask, "What the hell was that?"

Nao kept her eyes darting around them as security and answered just as quietly, "I don't know…and damn it all Natsuki, I don't want to know." Natsuki nodded in agreement before gulping.

Nao tentatively took a step forward and stopped, her ears perked for any sound around them. Aoi whined and clutched onto Chie's arm like a three year old girl, "Chie! I'm scared!" Too freaked out to do anything else, Chie pulled the girl closer and gulped herself.

Natsuki took a couple of steps forward, putting her in front of Nao. Raising an arm out to still the others, she shushed them all. She closed her eyes and listened intently. The wind, the leaves, the trees…there! Natsuki's eyes quickly darted to where Nao stood. She immediately stood in front of the girl and told her to stay back.

Completely freaked out by how Natsuki was acting, Nao clutched onto the outstretched hand and whimpered almost as badly as Aoi, "I-I swear if you tell _anyone _about this,"

Natsuki shushed the other girl again and walked forward slowly, even though her mind was telling her to go running for her life. She took a nervous gulp before she reached the bush and after pulling her arm from Nao's grasp, with a quick jolt, pulled the leaves and branches apart.

Aoi shrieked when something came jumping out of the bushes and onto Natsuki. Nao yelped in surprise, and Natsuki grunted as her bottom met the Earth. The girl groaned and rolled her eyes up to see what in the world had made itself comfortable on the top of her head.

After catching a glimpse of a furry brown tail, Natsuki immediately changed her expression immediately droop. With a sigh, Natsuki shook her head slightly, making the furry animal run in the direction opposite of her. Natsuki stood up and dusted off her jeans before turning back to the other three, who shared the same 'wow' expression she was wearing.

Nao walked up to Natsuki and voiced what they were all thinking, "Are you serious?"

"You all saw it too…it was a squirrel."

"No, Natsuki. It wasn't just a squirrel. It was a squirrel that nearly made Aoi shit herself." Aoi shouted back with an offended, 'hey!'

Aoi huffed and stared at Nao, "Well you weren't exactly Ms. Bravery either with your, 'ahh, Natsuki, save me!'" Aoi completed the mocking with movements that did nothing to convey the words.

Blushing, Nao turned away and continued walking down the mountain, a sighing Natsuki, and a relieved Chie in tow. Aoi tightened her grip on Chie's arm and stuck her tongue out at Nao's back.

Nao grumbled to herself and threw her hands up in the air with such a frustrated groan that Natsuki winced at the volume of it.

After Nao cooled down, she really did cool down. A night breeze blew by, and Nao felt goose bumps growing on her skin before the inevitable shiver racked her body. The girl shook out her shoulders and grumbled again before rubbing her arms up and down. Two seconds later, a black sweater was handed to her. Nao followed the hand holding it up and finally locked eyes with a sheepishly smiling Natsuki, "You need it more than I do…"

Natsuki offered the sweater out again, and Nao was a bout to reject it, when another cold wind blew about. She shivered again, and heard Natsuki sigh impatiently. With a huff, Nao began removing her backpack, which was taken by Natsuki. Nao took the sweater bashfully and slipped it over her head, Natsuki's scent invading her senses.

Taking her back pack back, Nao mumbled a small thank you and walked ahead before she could blush in front of the other girl again. Natsuki gave an amused smile and caught up, "Sorry if it smells weird…my shirt kinda got sweaty during the day. It sucks here, doesn't it? Just like I remember it. Hot during the day, cold during the night. Heh, this weather's even more bipolar than you, Nao."

Nao frowned at the statement and further ignored the laugh that went along with it. Before the four knew it, they were at the foot of the mountain once more, and audible sighs were heard around their group. Nao turned around and faced Aoi, "Well, you got us here, now get us back." With an enthusiastic smile, Aoi took the lead.

Natsuki walked up to the red head and asked quietly, "Sure that's a good idea?"

"We'll see, won't we?" Natsuki shrugged.

Nao took another deep breath to sigh, but instead, her mind was filled with thoughts of the scent that was currently running through her nostrils. It wasn't like a perfume or cologne, but it was a more musky and familiar scent. A scent she's known for a long time. The unmistakable smell of sweat came through, but she found that she didn't find it disgusting. In fact, it blended in well with Natsuki's personal scent, creating a feminine, but masculine aura around her.

Nao, lost in her musings of Natsuki's scent, didn't notice when said girl tapped her shoulder, "Nao?"

Nao blinked over and over before focusing her eyes on Natsuki, who was raising a curious eyebrow at her, "You okay there, Nao? You looked a little spacey for a sec."

Nao blushed, mentally cursing herself for it, and answered back, "Yeah. I'm fine. I'm just tired." Natsuki nodded, not fully believing the other girl, but not wanting to push it any further.

The pair looked forward to see Aoi rambling on about nature, trees, animals, and whatever else she could think of to an equally interested Chie. Nao scoffed and crossed her arms, "Those two are so oblivious…"

Natsuki blinked and looked at Nao, "What?"

Nao rolled her eyes and for a second and mentally slapped herself for forgetting who she was talking to, "Ok, look, Chie likes Aoi, Aoi likes Chie. Get it?"

"Wait, Aoi likes her back?"

Nao smacked her forehead and dragged her face down. Just when her thoughts about the other girl were changing, 'stupid' just came out of 'Stupid's' mouth again. Nao looked into Natsuki's confused eyes and explained, "Yes, Natsuki. They like each other, but they won't say a thing, because they're complete idiots and are oblivious to the fact that the other is crazy for them."

Natsuki scoffed, "Huh, I guess what they say is true. If you spend enough time with someone, regardless if it's a stranger or something, you start liking them…Anyways that's dumb. Why don't they just tell each other how they feel?"

Nao shrugged, "Probably because they're not sure what the other thinks of them. I mean imagine the person you like totally rejecting you. Wouldn't that suck?"

Natsuki nodded slowly and said, "Yeah. It really would…but I still think it's kinda dumb to keep it from each other. Even if the other rejects you, you could still be friends, right?" Natsuki turned her head to the side, a smile on her face, while her thoughts were on another matter.

Nao looked off distantly, and suddenly looked uncomfortable, "Yeah…I guess you're right. They should just tell each other how they feel…" Nao suddenly felt the need to fidget as she walked.

The following silence made Natsuki uncomfortable, and the conversation didn't help any. She felt…strange. Suddenly, she didn't really know who she was talking about anymore. _Hah! In a million years, Kuga…in a million years…_With an audible scoff and a wave of her hand, Natsuki smiled and brushed the thought away.

Nao kept running thoughts in her head. Thoughts she never thought in a million years she would be thinking. With a wave and scoff of her own, Nao laughed. _Whatever Nao, you've been out in the sun for too long…_

The two teens smiled at each other, and Natsuki slowly began to start up more conversation, "So, do you like the color red or something?"

Nao raised an eyebrow and asked, "What?"

"I mean, a lot of your clothes are red. Your hair too. I don't know, it's just always poked at me, you know? So do you?"

Nao shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, I like the color red. I don't really know why, but it's bright, without being too obnoxious, you know?"

Natsuki laughed and nodded, "Yeah. Got it."

"What about you? You've got so much blue, sometimes it makes me want to pee."

Natsuki laughed and shrugged, "Dunno. Guess it's the same with you, but the opposite. Dark, but not dark enough to seem too closed in."

Nao nodded, and for a while, the sound of Chie and Aoi's random ramblings could only be heard. Natsuki sighed and asked again, "Hey Nao, why…why do you file your nails every two minutes?"

The girl who was in the middle of pulling out her nail filer looked up before fully pulling out the file and looking at it, "I never really realized I was doing it." The girl looked at her near perfect nails, "I just did it whenever I was bored, or when I'm aggravated or something. Stress relief, I guess." The girl rolled her shoulders up.

Natsuki gave a, "hmm," in response before looking at her own nails and laughing, "I'm guessing biting your nails is unhealthy?"

Nao shrugged again, "I don't really have a problem with other people doing it, but personally, I think it's disgusting. Bad habit."

Natsuki looked at her nails closely and laughed again, "I figured…" the small talk ended there when Aoi turned around and told them to hurry. The two ran to catch up to the pair in front of them.

They arrived at the campsite when it was pitch black outside. Natsuki immediately went to Kaku and Yui's tent before knocking rather rudely. A loud groan from inside was heard before the zipper opened a tiny bit, revealing Kaku's face, and not much else, "What?" the tired blonde yawned and glared at Natsuki.

"Nothing." She walked away. When she returned to Nao, the girl had set her pack down and was stretching, "They're here…"

Nao scoffed, "Tch, those little…"

"Gotta admit; they're pretty smart."

Nao sighed and nodded, "I'll give 'em that." The two turned when Aoi's voice called out again.

"Night guys, it's been a really…really long night, and all I want to do is sleep until the world shakes me awake." The two waved good night to Aoi, and the silence enveloped them as a light in Aoi's tent came on.

Natsuki turned to Nao, and found that the other girl was already on her way to their shared tent. Natsuki felt her throat go dry, and she held her neck as she gulped, a sudden nervous feeling making butterflies appear in her stomach. After taking a cleansing breath, Natsuki followed Nao into the cramped tent, and the two found themselves in an awkward, 'I have to change' position again.

Nao was the first to make the move this time. She hastily removed her clothes and quickly wiped her body with a wet towel before slipping on her tank top and shorts, her hands seemingly flying across her body. Natsuki was barely finishing up with her towel when Nao was already putting things away. Natsuki made haste, and pulled up her much looser shorts and a fit, but loose t-shirt. The two continued to sit faced away from each other. Despite it being cold, what they brought to sleep was what they brought to sleep, so they dealt with it.

Natsuki slowly turned around and faced Nao, who was in the middle of doing the same. The two looked at the small space between them and Nao groaned, "We're not going to be able to fit two sleeping bags in here…" Nao kicked away one of her bags that was about to fall on her.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows in thought before smiling and taking one of the rolled up sleeping bags, "Not two…" she grunted as she fully unzipped the sleeping bag. She mentioned for Nao to lift her legs as she laid the material down and folded a quarter of it to make it fit, "But one mid sized sleeping bag. Use one for the bottom, and," Natsuki unrolled and unzipped the other one, "The other as a blanket."

"…You're kidding?"

"Nope…unless you want to sleep outside, that is." Natsuki gave a wry smile.

Nao sighed and buried her face in her hands before growling, "Fine, but damn it, Kuga, truce or not, you better keep your hands to yourself, or so help me,"

Natsuki put up her hands defensively and said, "Yeah, yeah. As long as you promise the same." Nao rolled her eyes and proceeded to get under the one cover.

"As if…"

Natsuki sighed and inwardly cursed her position. She reluctantly got under the covers, but instantly flushed when Nao's legs brushed up much too close for her liking. The other girl noticed and the two began a small shuffling movement, trying to get as far away from the other as possible, but finding out it was impossible because of the space limitation.

In the end, the two slumped back and let their bodies fall into a more normal position, but tensed up when they felt how close the other was. Nao groaned into the pillow she pulled out of her pack and sat up, "Ok, this isn't going to work."

Natsuki sat up as well, pulling her legs away from Nao, "You're telling me." The girl tiredly rubbed her eyes.

The two teens faced each other, and somehow, reached a silent agreement, "Well, work or not, we have to deal with this. We're on a truce after all…so I can't really kick you out…" Natsuki frowned, but nodded.

The two teens lay back down and forced their bodies to relax, bringing their backsides even closer than before. With a nervous gulp, Nao felt a blush heating her cheeks, but pushed it down, clutching her pillow tighter instead, "Night…"

Natsuki, gulping herself nodded, "Night…"

--

Kaku lay awake as Yui sat up and took a gulp of water before offering the girl next to her, "Water?"

Kaku politely rejected the offer and put her hands behind her head as a pensive look came across her face, "Hey, Yui?"

"Yes?" the girl settled in next to her again, and soon Kaku felt a warmth drape across her stomach as one settled on her shoulder.

"Remember that time in eight grade, when…what was his name…oh, Jiro, was it?"

"I probably know what you're talking about, and it was Kai…" Yui giggled.

"Ah, Jiro, Kai, whatever. They're all the same. Remember when he asked you out?"

Yui thought for a second before answering, "Yes, and then you punched him in the face…"

Kaku smiled before sighing, "Yeah, that. That was a good choice wasn't it?"

"Well, considering you were suspended for a week, no, it wasn't, but considering it they way you're thinking, I suppose."

"Heh, think you might have come to like the guy?"

"Hmm, he was a nice boy. Good grades. He came from a good family, and he had a good head on his shoulders…plus, he was my vice president, Kaku, and running the student council with a broken nosed and bitter v.p. wasn't really my idea of 'fun'. But, I suppose, all that getting punched in the face nonsense aside, I probably would have."

Kaku frowned, "You're not supposed to say that…"

Yui giggled again, "No?"

"No…you're not supposed to say anything like that…"

"I'm sorry…"

Kaku sighed before settling into a more comfortable sleeping position, "Can't be helped I guess. Night Yui."

Yui burrowed deeper into her source of warmth, "Good night, Kaku…"

--

Nao's eyes fluttered open slowly, the reason for it being unclear. Fading from awake to asleep, Nao could only feel that there was warmth all around her-especially behind her. Nao instinctively snuggled backwards into her source of warmth, and found that something just as warm tightened around her waist.

She furrowed her eyebrows when warm air tickled the back of her neck, and then a long breath blew hot air along her ear. She sighed and snuggled even deeper into the warmth, her legs continuing to brush against something soft as she did so.

The warmth around her waist tightened, and Nao, eyes closed again, felt herself being pulled even closer to whatever was behind her. A smile made its way on her lips, and Nao groaned when the warmth traveled up her stomach and ultimately, to her chest. She winced as something caressed her, just under her breasts, and a slow mumble of her name was heard behind her.

Of course, after hearing her name being called, Nao moaned sleepily and turned around, her eyes still refusing to re-open, despite just being opened a few minutes ago. Nao felt her name being called again, and her body was pulled _even _closer to that source of warmth. Nao lifted her head up when she felt something invade her neck.

Another sloppy mumble of her name later, she felt something wet along her jaw line. That wet 'thing', whatever it was, traveled at a leisurely pace down her neck and the girl winced and groaned when a small pain was felt, but was instantly replaced with a slightly, better? Feeling.

Whatever was roaming about her back, Nao liked it. They went up her shirt slowly, and Nao arched her back as she felt something soft touch her lower backside. A sleepy sound escaped her mouth as she felt her chest being brushed up against another…body. That was what it was. A body.

Nao furrowed her eyebrows, and slowly, her eyes began to open. The soft nipping at her neck continued though, and the…hands? She figured, on her back was getting bolder and bolder each second she let it continue. She heard her name mumbled again, and Nao frowned as she pushed whatever was holding her captive away weakly.

Nao's hazy eyes slowly began to focus, and soon, she could make out a face and sleepily opening eyes staring back at her own, a string of saliva being cut off the farther she pushed. Nao squinted to try and better her vision, but for some reason, all she could see was a blurry outline.

Whoever this was, they had dark blue hair, breasts, and the most dazzling green-_oh no…_

Nao's eyes quickly focused in on the person she was currently holding back from fully molesting her. Her now nearly clear green eyes stared back at a pair of equally shocked emerald orbs.

She couldn't move. Her face was as red as her hair, and yet she didn't want to pull away. Something in her stomach was ushering her to move closer, yet another thing in her mind was screaming 'move!' 'Move!'. Her heart, well, her heart was apparently taking a day off, because she could've sworn that it had stopped beating, along with any other bodily functions.

Hormones being the only thing really left in her system, Nao felt herself being drawn to the face in front of her, while the other was moving just as she was, processing similar thoughts through their mind. They were already close, and Nao could feel the other's breath upon her. There it was again. That weird feeling in her stomach. This time, it was stronger than when it was back at the dorms. This time, it was chewing on her insides, ushering her onwards, forcing her to move against her will, and moving her closer and closer to Natsuki.

Natsuki felt similar thoughts in her mind. At first, her mind tried to register the dream she had just had, and then she took sight of Nao's shocked green eyes. After checking thoroughly, she had confirmed her fear. 'What happens in a dream doesn't necessarily _stay _in a dream…' Natsuki gulped, awaiting the sure to arrive outburst. But for some reason, it didn't come. Instead, she noticed Nao moving even closer.

Her heart, opposite of Nao, was beating at three hundred miles per hour, her whole body a tense and nervous wreck. Her dream was still fresh in her mind. The skin. The breath. The _voice. _The clearest part of her dream was the voice. How loud it was. The pitch. How it called out to her. Natsuki gulped. Her mind wasn't ready to let it end yet. Just as carefully, she moved closer and closer to the girl next to her.

Natsuki's arms didn't remove themselves from under her shirt, but Nao couldn't care less. She was more worried about what in the hell she was doing at that moment. It was too late. Natsuki's steady breathing was mingling with her own, and the lips parted as she mechanically did herself. Nao clenched her hands together in front of her as her eyes closed.

Natsuki's grip on Nao tightened as her eyes fluttered closed; the dream like state she was in returning to her. _I never noticed…how soft Nao's lips look…I wonder if…like in the dream…_

When Natsuki felt something fuzzy climbing up her legs, she mumbled out Nao's name, but continued onwards. As if on cue, a bulge continued its way up the blankets, and before Natsuki could do anything about it, a bandit masked furry black and white animal popped out of the blanket, and both Natsuki and Nao, made lip contact with something fuzzy and…kind of smelly. Both opened their eyes in confusion.

The two stared at what was between them. The furry creature rubbed its face with its paws, and Nao and Natsuki exchanged looks before closing their eyes and taking a deep breath.

"AHHHHHHH!!" the creature yelped and went under the blanket once more as both Natsuki and Nao removed themselves from the blanket and was trying to catch the damn thing. Before either of them could react, the chubby raccoon had bolted from their tent, leaving two panting, shocked, and disgusted teens in a messy pile in its wake.

Nao, breathing heavily and now fully awake, asked, "What, the _hell_ was that?"

Natsuki, breathing just as heavily, and just as awake responded, "Just a raccoon…just a raccoon…no worries…" She was about to calm down, when a loud clatter, and a roar was heard outside. They froze.

Nao looked at the girl under her with a mortified look, "That's no fucking raccoon Natsuki…"

Natsuki gulped and peeked out of the tent flap that she had stupidly left open the night before. There, at their table, was a huge bear. Damn what kind of bear it was. But it was a bear, and it was hungry. Nao peeked as well, and immediately shut the door before glaring at Natsuki. She half whispered and half screamed, "Natsuki! That is no _fucking _raccoon! That's a Mr. _fucking _Sanders!"

Natsuki winced, and immediately swept her head to the left when her phone rang for a message. She quickly opened the text and read it, "Meet at the car, -Kaku. Nao, Kaku wants us to meet at the car…"

"Fuck that! There's a god damn bear out there Natsuki!"

"We can't stay in here forever!" The bear roared again, another loud clatter being heard.

"Natsuki!"

"What?!"

"It's a fucking bear!"

"I know that!" The two continued to harshly whisper to each other, frustration and fear overcoming their rational thoughts. Meaning, they forgot what they were just about to do a few minutes ago.

"No way!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"I said no!"

With a growl, Natsuki dropped both her and Nao's cell phones into their smallest bag, along with whatever else was irreplaceable, including wallets and other small necessities. She slung the small pack around her shoulders, and with no warning, hooked her arms under Nao's knees and the other around the girl's back. Nao yelped as Natsuki ducked out of their tent, and…was face to face with a bear.

Natsuki immediately tensed, and Nao clutched onto Natsuki with strength she never knew she possessed, "N-Natsuki…"

"W-what…" They winced as the bear stood to its full height and growled.

"That is one _huge ass_ bear…"

"…y-yeah…"

The bear continued to growl in all of its glory, towering over the two cowering teens, "Natsuki…"

"…yeah?"

"Get us. The hell. Out of here!"

As if that triggered her 'on' switch, Natsuki's legs turned and they pumped with a strength she was only used to during races. The Earth shook as the bear dropped to all fours and gave chase.

"Natsuki, I know you're fast and all, but that is a fucking bear back there!"

"I know it's a bear, Nao! Okay? I get it! Now shut up!"

"No! It's a bear! Winnie the Pooh's Mr. _fucking _Sanders is about to eat me alive!"

"He's not going to eat you alive!" Natsuki managed to say between ragged breaths. The trees seemed so more numerous when you were running for you life, after all.

"Ok! He's going to kill me, dip me in honey, and hang me in that yellow piece of crap's home! Great! I feel much better!"

"Can you stop cussing so much?! It's distracting me!"

"Well, boo fucking hoo! I'm about to die! I'm sorry if I'm panicking!"

With a frustrated growl, Natsuki looked back, and indeed the bear was upon her. Natsuki's heart was raging. _She's right! It's a god damn fucking bear! Shit!_

Suddenly, squealing tires came to a stop in front of her, and Kaku's voice called out, "Get in! Now!"

Natsuki wasted no time in pulling the door knob, after setting Nao down, but dead panned when it was locked, "Kaku! Open it!"

Kaku nodded and clicked it to unlock. Right when Natsuki pulled it, it locked again. Kaku frowned, "Kaku! What the hell?!" Nao growled.

Yui frowned, "Ara, did someone say unlock the door? I clicked it unlock…"

Kaku frowned and clicked it unlocked. Yui, oblivious to what was happening, clicked what she thought would unlock the door. Instead she was clicking the opposite button. Natsuki's heart raced as the two inside kept pushing the button back and forth, both oblivious to the other's button pushing habit.

The bear was close now. Just a few feet and it would have taken her head off. The door suddenly flew open, and Chie and Aoi pulled the frightened duo in. Natsuki, uncomfortably sprawled between two chairs, lifted her head and yelled out at Kaku, "Go damn it! Go!"

Leaves flew as Kaku maneuvered her way out of the woods, and the bear growled at the vehicle leaving its presence. Once they settled on the high way, they all let out a sigh they hadn't realized they were holding. Aoi scratched her head sheepishly, "I guess…bears slipped my mind…I mean, we only had one encounter when we were little…right guys?" Aoi turned from the seat to the two who were sitting uneasily in the

back.

When they didn't even answer with a smartass retort, Aoi tried again, "Guys?"

The two jolted from their thoughts and instead of looking at Aoi, looked at each other. Matching blushes streaked across their faces as the bear left their thoughts, and they turned away again, the now free space in the back making it possible for them to sit on opposite sides of the seat, and boy, did they use that to their advantage.

When all was quiet, Natsuki could faintly hear Nao mumble, "Fucking Mr. Sanders…" Despite herself, Natsuki smiled, a laugh wanting to escape her lips.

* * *

**Heh. Mr. Sanders…you bad **_**bad**_** bear you…**

**Natsuki0x0 – OH THE HORROR. Must…change…madness/cute/c-MADNESS/cute…**

**Yurifr3ak – it's driving me nuts too xD and bipolar means someone is, has like, a multi-personality. They can be one thing one moment, and the complete opposite another. I think…:D**

**Cj12kal93 – They brought a map! See? They're not that stupid…ok well, they are, but that's besides the point…xD and I do what you do, open my presents like…a week early LOL**

**kelsey hoover - :) thank you, and I'm glad I have you hooked! Go NatNao! And yeah, a 100 reviews xD zomg.**

**Animeaics - :D I aim to please, after all. 8)**

**ManiazAZN - :D**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. – LOL yesh Kaku IS pwnge! She really is! **

**Uchiha-chan – That's ok! My mind's in the gutter too! This chapter proves that! x)**

**Spikesagitta – Yay clueless people running around in the woods! But a mighty force is watching over them, because they didn't get lost! And that mighty force…is MEEEE! :P**

**Pri815 – Nao's nail filing habit is bad! She could file her fingers off! Her FINGERS!!**

**Shyechick – xD Nao doesn't seem like the girl talk type does she? x) bah! Now she is! Hehheheh.heheheheh. ;P**

**LucidLucifer – A fan?! No freakin' way! (faints)**

**20Below – YES. That's EXACTLY what they did! Those branches had a purpose! I swear! xD**

**RykenBelmont - xD FINE have your smexxxy scene!! Have it! :P (Mr. Sanders ruined the smexxy scene...) x)**

**Okay…not much to say here. I think I've embarrassed myself enough for the last…ten chapters…LOL xD review? And REMEMBER! Do not HESITATE to tell me if something is BORING or WEIRD or WTF…K? xD now see that shiny (ok it's not that shiny) button down on the left corner (right?) there? Click it! Clicky clicky clicky! :)**


	11. Hitchhiker

**Because I promised cj12kal93 that there would be a return trip, and felt like writing some pointless…pointlessness…at 1 in the morning :p sue me. **

**Talking about being sued. I haven't put one of THESE up have I?**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mai-Hime or Otome and I sure as hell ain't making money off of this, so don't sue me! I'm too young for a lawsuit! Dx**

* * *

_Ok. So that trip didn't go exactly the way we wanted it to go…we eventually came back, of course. Leaving all our camping stuff back there is…bad for the environment…anyways, when we got back, well, there wasn't much left. That monster of a bear tore everything apart. We took what we could, and disposed of the rest. God! This was __supposed to be a four day camping trip, but it turned into one big nightmare! Why do things like this happen to me?! Why?!_

* * *

**Hitchhiker**

* * *

The sound of the rumbling vehicle was softly ringing throughout the car. The late night and early morning passed by through the windows, and the six who occupied the now much less crowded SUV sat quietly in their seats, contemplating what had just recently happened to them.

Kaku kept her eyes fixed on the road with an expressionless, more or less bored, face while her arms mechanically moved to drive the vehicle. Yui sat quietly in the passenger seat, a light smile fixed on her lips and her hands folded neatly on her lap. Chie was quietly scanning through her digital camera, frowning at the small amount of pictures she had acquired, and Aoi was looking through her bag for…something.

Then, there was Nao and Natsuki, sitting in the back seat, sulking. They sat as far away from each other as possible and each was staring out the window, a more or less bored expression plastered on their faces, while on the inside, a storm had brewed.

Natsuki watched the scenery pass her by. Trees, cows, more trees, horses, bushes, grass, trees…she sighed. It was barely audible. Natsuki frowned and leaned her cheek against the window, her inner turmoil giving her a beast of a headache. Reluctantly, she turned her head slightly to catch a glimpse of red hair. Nao had effectively kept herself from meeting Natsuki's eyes. Feeling like a failure, Natsuki sighed again and looked out the window again where more cows, trees, horses, and whatever else lay waiting for her.

Nao scrunched her face in distaste, and it wasn't from kissing a possibly rabies infected raccoon. She couldn't get the scene out of her head. She was really going to do it. She almost ki-Nao held her inner tongue and closed her eyes, only to make it worse. The image was clearer and replaying in High Definition. With a frustrated, but silent, groan Nao opened her eyes and looked out the window.

A scene of great and vast boredom greeted her. Endlessly endless acres of grassy fields full of sweet nothing. She glanced at Natsuki's window and frowned even more. _At least she has cows…_Nao sighed again and rested her cheek on her palm. The night was quiet. Far too quiet. She looked ahead to find everyone else just as bored as she was. No one mentioned the bear. No one wanted to mention it. She looked out the window again.

Kaku glanced up at the rearview mirror and turned to Yui, "Quiet, isn't it?"

"Mmm."

"Ah, and I was really looking forward to the rest of that trip too." Kaku frowned and sighed.

Yui smiled, "There's always next year, no? Besides, we don't have the supplies to continue the trip anyways."

"Man! That bear tore everything up!" The girl clenched the steering wheel and groaned. Yui sent her friend a pitying look before patting her gently on the arm.

Chie scoffed and leaned back in her seat, "Damn. Only got a few pictures."

Aoi sighed and stopped rummaging through her back pack. With a frown, she crossed her arms and leaned back in her own seat, "I lost it…" She turned to Chie, who was blindly going through the pictures, but quirked an eyebrow when Chie smiled at one of them.

Aoi stretched across the small gap between them and looked over Chie's shoulder. She was met with a bright screen flashing a picture of her smiling face. Chie immediately blushed and turned the digital camera off. Aoi was shocked for a second, but giggled the next.

Chie turned her head away from Aoi, afraid of what reaction she would pull from her brown haired companion. Aoi instead boldly kissed Chie lightly on the cheek. Chie tensed and shyly turned to look at a smiling Aoi, "Like I said, you're good at taking pictures, especially of pretty girls, right?" Chie's blush deepened, and Aoi laughed again.

Natsuki sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time. She was bored, but her mind couldn't stop working. There was nothing to do but mull over what had happened to her just an hour or two ago. Then there was the dream matter. Natsuki shivered. That dream felt so real. The images were so vivid. Everything was just so…realistic. Natsuki sighed again when she realized the reason that it felt as such was because it was actually happening in reality. She groaned and pressed her forehead against the window. _What the hell…of all the people to have dirty dreams about…_She glanced at Nao before blushing and turning back to the window.

Natsuki again watched as one by one, each boring aspect of the night whizzed by her, that is, until she saw something moving up ahead. The girl squinted and took a closer look as they neared what, or whoever it was on the side of the road. _Who the hell…_Natsuki pressed her palms up on the window, and just as they drove past whoever it was, Natsuki caught a glimpse of messy red hair, and a drunken stumble that nobody but one person could have.

With a jolt, she turned to Kaku and yelled, "Stop!" Kaku, startled, nearly lost control and slowed down. The car came to a halt abruptly, and the people occupying it turned and glared at Natsuki. Natsuki ignored them and kicked the back of Chie's chair, "Move!" Chie glared twice as hard, but did as she was told. She opened the door and flattened the seat for Natsuki to get out.

The blue haired girl dashed out of the car and made a run back down the street. Giving Yui a questioning look, Kaku told Chie to get back in before making an experienced u-turn and driving in Natsuki's direction.

By the time they arrived, they could see Natsuki holding up another person in her arms. When Kaku came to a halt on the other side of the road, she took a closer look, and her eyes were as wide as saucers. She jumped out of the driver's seat and went to help Natsuki. The other occupants watched nervously as the form of Kaku, Natsuki, and Midori?

Yui put a hand to her lips lightly and watched as they hauled a very drunk Midori to the car. Chie instantly moved and let the two teenagers load their teacher into the window seat at the back of the SUV. Natsuki climbed in to seat herself in the middle and turned to Midori, who was still mumbling something incoherent, all the while flailing her arms around in a speech like matter.

Kaku and Chie took their seats once more, and once everyone was in, they all turned to address Midori. Natsuki frowned and nudged Midori, "Oi, Midori-sensei…"

"What the hell?! Icomeeeeallthisssway tacomesheeeher, and she teelssmetogowhowm!" Midori pounded the mirror like a child, and Natsuki flattened her eyes at the sight.

"Midori-sensei, does Youko-sensei know where you are?"

"Wha? Youko?! HA! DonmakemelaughNassuki!" She groaned, "Noseriously…donmakemelaugghh…I'llblowchunks…." With that, Midori fell upon the mirror with a thunk, her snores echoing around the car. Everyone sighed, and Kaku started up the car before making yet another u-turn.

Natsuki pulled out her cell phone and dialed in a number after clicking her seat belt in, "Youko-sensei…" Nao watched as she made the call, "We have Midori…yeah, yeah…okay…so that's what happened." Natsuki sighed, "Sounds like her…okay, we'll take care of her. Yeah, no problem. She's lucky we found her…okay, see you at school then."

Natsuki shut the phone with a sigh and relayed the message, "Okay, so Midori went to see Youko. Youko told her to just go on home, because they needed her at school. And as usual, Midori blew things out of proportion and went out drinking."

Everyone sighed and shook their heads. Ten minutes into the car ride, Midori woke up from her extremely short lived nap. She was instantly in high spirits and she scared the living hell out of everyone in the car, including the two trying to ignore each other next to her, by saying, "Hey! Where's the music in this club?!" Natsuki winced at the volume of her over enthusiastic teacher and covered her ears.

"Midori, what the hell?"

"Natsuki? What are you doing here?!" She slung an arm around the girl's shoulder and poked her cheek before smiling slyly, "It's illegal for you to be in a club…"

After shoving Midori towards the window, Natsuki glared at her, "We're not in a club you moron, we're in a car."

Midori waved her off and scoffed, her drunken speech still there, but more understandable, "Car, club, change some letters and they mean the exact same thing."

Nao groaned at the answer while Chie, Aoi, Kaku, and Yui decided to leave Natsuki to the entire thing, "You are one wasted son of a,"

Nao never finished her sentence, because before she could react, Midori reached over Natsuki and pulled her into a hug, "Nao-chan! How nice of you to come see me!"

Trying to pry Midori off of her, Nao heaved, "Midori-sensei! Get off of me! Why do you always think I've come to see you?!" Midori nuzzled Nao like a kitten and kept blabbing on about how nice of a girl she was to come and see her.

Natsuki, uncomfortable both by having Midori basically laying on her, and having the woman molest Nao, heaved with all her might, and soon, Midori was seated at her seat again. The girl glared at her teacher and asked, "Midori! Keep your damn hands to yourself!"

Nao blushed at Natsuki's defense and crossed her arms across her chest; unsure to whom she was protecting herself from. Midori laughed devilishly and said slyly, "Why, Natsuki, am I touching something you don't want me to touch?" The teacher continued to poke the other girl's cheek.

After turning a nice shade of pink, Natsuki slapped the hand away and fumed, "No! I mean, yes! I mean, don't just go around touching people, okay?"

Sighing at Natsuki's response, Midori crossed her arms and pouted, "Ahh, you guys are all a bunch of old ladies. You're just like Youko!" She threw her arms up in exasperation, "Watch, you'll get wrinkles before you know it."

Natsuki sighed and ignored her teacher's drunken ramblings as the rest of the car listened on. Aoi raised her hand and Midori pointed at her, "Aoi! I haven't seen you in a long time!" Before the teacher could throw herself at her student, Chie stopped her.

With a frown, the girl gave her a warning glare before Midori sat back in her seat and laughed, "You guys are so boring! In a clingy relationship already?!" She addressed both the two next to her and the two in front of her, "That's so…so old!" The red haired teacher burst into laughter, knee slapping included. The four turned red and faced the opposite direction of their seated partners.

After wiping her eyes, Midori leaned on Natsuki's shoulder and the sly smile she wore made the girl worry, "So Natsuki, you've been using protection right?"

Natsuki growled at her teacher and pulled her by the collar as she laughed, "Shut the hell up Midori! I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Ahhh, I'm soo scared!" Midori laughed like it was the funniest thing in the world, and Natsuki shook and yelled at the teacher like an angry old woman. The rest of the car watched in mild amusement until Kaku's voice called out to them.

"Hey, everyone, let's play a game."

Nao crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "What game?"

Kaku smirked before pronouncing each syllable separately, "Truth. Or. Dare."

Everyone remained silent before Aoi scoffed and laughed, "Oh please, Kaku! That's so generic…" Everyone nodded in agreement, even the drunk Midori.

Kaku remained smiling and reasoned, "But it's still fun…am I wrong?"

No one could deny her, and so they all sat uncomfortably in their seats. The sound of the road passing by was all that could be heard until Chie shifted in her seat and pushed her glasses up, "So…Kaku…"

The girl at the driver's seat glanced up at her bifocal sporting friend with a raised eyebrow, "Yes?"

"Truth or Dare…" Everyone stared incredulously at Chie, except for Midori, who was continuing to have a swing of emotions, ranging from being bored, to acting like she had turrets.

Natsuki groaned, "You're not serious, are you?"

Kaku laughed and replied, "Hmm…I'm driving, so I doubt you'd want me doing a dare unless you want to die a horrible and bloody death, so truth."

Chie nodded and took her time before saying, "Third year, there was a rumor about you having…relations…with our History teacher, who I must add was a total babe, was that true?"

Everyone was actually on the edge of their seats. Had Kaku really participated in an illegal relationship with said hot history teacher? Kaku's smile widened and she glanced at Yui, who had the same amused look on her face. The girl turned back to the road before answering, "…yes."

Everyone stared at the girl wide eyed before Natsuki crossed her arms and smirked, despite herself, "She was hot…score…" They shared a mental high five. Natsuki yelped as she was whacked over the head. Nao growled in annoyance and glared at the girl.

"I thought men were pigs, but I guess you're an exception!"

"Hey! Jeez, what's wrong with you?! What does it matter what I think of other women anyways?!" As the two in the back traded blushes and insults, the game in the other half of the car continued.

Kaku looked up in the rear view mirror and her smirk returned, "Oi! Midori!"

The teacher looked up with a snort, "Ehh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"What the hell…I'm not playing your retarded ass game!" The instant mood change made the people in the car wince, except for Kaku that is.

Kaku only laughed and replied, "Okay! Dare it is then!" Kaku's eyes darted around. Luckily, a police car just happened to be driving near by. Kaku's eyes lit up and she voiced her dare, "Midori, I dare you to flash that police officer…"

Midori scoffed, "You're fucking retarded if you think I'll do-okay! I'll do it!" Everyone laughed nervously at Midori's mood change again. The red haired teacher undid her seat belt and pushed her way to the front, "Be prepared to drive while not being able to see…"

Kaku shrugged, "I've done worse things in my life."

Midori leaned over the amused Kaku and rolled the window down. The cop driving next to them instantly turned his head and they all witnessed his scrunched eyebrow. He made a motion to pull over, but Midori ignored him. Instead, she reached for the hem of her t-shirt and did as she was dared to. She flashed he officer, whooping like the local drunk college student she was/is. She waved her arms wildly and danced around over Kaku as the girl did her best to laugh, drive, and balance a wiggling Midori.

Those in the car glued their eyes to the left side windows and watched as the cop spilled his coffee, lose control of his car, mouth what appeared to be curse words, have a nosebleed, and crash into the side of the road all in one swift moment. The fading sirens wailed behind them, and Midori, proud of her actions, took her seat in the back again before crossing her arms and going on with the game as if she hadn't committed a public offence, "Okay. Yui!"

The girl who was called turned and smiled sweetly at her teacher, "Yes?"

Midori laughed and instead of slapping her own knee, slapped Natsuki's, who winced each time, "Don't gimme that smile, you minx!"

Yui turned her head to the side and lifted her eyebrows, "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about."

Chie scoffed and added, "Yeah, Midori, what the hell? I think you've lost too many brain cells tonight."

The excited Midori scoffed, rolled her eyes, and waved off Chie's comment and leaned on said girl's back seat as she smiled and asked again, "Ok, Yui-chan, truth or dare?"

Yui mumbled quietly to her self, "I'd rather not accumulate a record at my young age sensei, so I choose truth."

Midori smiled slyly as she chose her words carefully, "Ok, what, is your dirtiest, foulest, and kinkiest sexual…fantasy?"

The whole car tensed up, and the two next to Midori turned bright red after slapping their foreheads. Aoi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, and Chie whistled an unknown tune as sweat dribbled down her head. Midori took a good look around her, "Oh Man! You guys are the horniest bunch of kids I've ever had the displeasure of teaching!" Midori laughed in her drunken manner, and it only made the blushing four feel even worse.

Yui kept her smile and took a quick peek at Kaku's bright grin before clearing her throat and answering loudly and clearly, "Since you didn't ask me to specify with who…my, as you put it, dirtiest, foulest, and kinkiest sexual fantasy includes my current…infatuation, the principal's office, a camcorder…and the entire Disney movie collection. The classics only, of course."

Kaku wondered aloud, "Hmmm, that reminds me…I have to go out and buy 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame'…"

Everyone stared at the orange haired girl, some with a 'I don't wanna know what the hell that girl is thinking…' look, while she calmly thought and turned to Nao, "Nao-chan?"

Nao shook the disturbing images out of her mind and blushed as she answered, "W-What?"

Yui spared a glance at a suddenly even more nervous Natsuki and mentioned to Kaku, "Kaku, could you turn on some music?"

The blonde girl did as she was told, and soon, a familiar song played amongst them. Natsuki gulped and unconsciously pulled on the collar of her shirt after listening to the song.

_I know that you've been waiting for it, I'm waiting too in my imagination I'd be all up on you, I know you got that fever for me hundred and two._

Natsuki cursed her luck and mentally swore. _Of all the ridiculous songs to play on a radio station…_She was visibly sweating, and all around the car, suspicious stares were being shared.

Midori, more attentive than when she wasn't drunk laughed and slapped Natsuki on the shoulder, "Hear that, Natsuki? Nao-chan doesn't want the video to end up on YouTube, so watch out!" Natsuki groaned at the line in the song and buried her face in her hands. Teasing or not, no one knew that the song almost transpired between Nao and herself earlier that night.

Nao wasn't faring so well herself. She instinctively closed her legs, and hunched up to the corner as she awaited Yui's question, "Y-You know I'm not obligated to answer your question or do your dare, right?" Nao huddled closer to herself and away from Natsuki as she addressed a still smiling Yui, the song continuing to make both her and Natsuki feel uncomfortable, "And tell Kaku to turn that shit off!"

Kaku frowned and replied, "But I like this song, Nao-chan…sorry, no can do." The other girl smiled. Nao grumbled to herself and glared at Natsuki, who was as pink as she was.

"Ara…who said I was going to ask you, Nao-chan?" Nao stared at the other girl incredulously as she shifted her attention from the red head to Chie, "Chie, truth or dare?"

Chie quickly turned her head towards Aoi and gulped. Hopefully, Yui would dare her to do what she thought she would, and so, the naïve Chie answered, "Dare."

Aoi yelped quietly, and she felt her heart beat quicken. Yui smiled at the declaration and looked on mischievously, "I dare you to…kiss…Natsuki."

Both girls yelled in shock, and Natsuki and Chie addressed the girl, "Hey wait a moment!" Yui giggled.

"Unless, it's your first kiss…and you want it to go to a special someone…"

Chie furiously blushed and shook her head, "N-no! That's not it! B-but Natsuki?!"

"Well, you two are good friends, right? Just pretend that you're friends with benefits for a second."

Midori, who was going through yet another mood change, was flicking away a booger when she suddenly scoffed, "Ehh, how nice…Youko wouldn't have kissed me…not even if someone paid her to…" Everyone turned to listen to the rambling teacher, who just couldn't control her emotions when she was drunk, "And then there was that rich guy, what was his name, Ohno, or something retarded like that, Oh no! It's Ohno! Che, I should've kicked his ass to the moon…and then there was her mother, god damn! That woman had one too many twinkies shoved up her ass…and then that skank of a sister, don't get me started!"

"Actually…we'd rather you didn't…"

She stopped and glared at them, "You have no idea how lucky you are, with your sexual innuendos and youthful flexibility!"

"Midori-sensei…you're only 25…"

"I know, and I'm not getting any younger! Look at me! I think I'm getting wrinkles!"

"Okay! We're over Midori having a mid life crisis, back to the game! So Chie," Nao smirked devilishly, all thoughts of a particularly blue headed girl leaving her mind for now, "Are you gonna kiss puppy over here or not?"

Natsuki soon lost all embarrassment, and the harassment came back, "At least I'm not some crazy sociopath who has no soul!"

"You're such an asshole! No, you know what? That's an insult to ass holes all over the world, you're just…you're a dick!"

"Thank you for calling me the male equivalent of our reproductive organs Nao, how creative of you!"

Nao growled in annoyance, and Natsuki matched with one of her own. Before either could react, Chie's lips came in contact with Natsuki's cheek, and the entire car went silent before Midori made it her job to be the most annoying person on board, "Laaaame! Come on guys! That was lame!"

Natsuki glared at Chie for doing such a thing, but the girl wouldn't even acknowledge her, instead, she quickly went on with her turn, "Nao-chan! Truth or dare?"

Too angry to care, Nao fumed at her friend, "I don't want to play!" and then chaos ensued.

"Party!"

"Does anyone know the name of this song?"

"I found it! I found it!"

"Ara…I can re-use this…"

"…yeah…_we _could…"

"Party!"

"Stop touching me!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"Oh look! Cows!"

"You know…we could _really _use that."

"Party!"

"Natsuki! I swear if you touch me one more time!"

"I'm not touching you!"

"…Midori!"

"Party!"

"Chie look! I found it!"

"Err, truth or dare?!"

"Midori stop touching me!"

"Midori stop touching her!"

"Party!"

"The only question is…how…we could use that?"

"Ara…how about like…this…"

"Natsuki!"

"Nao!"

"Chie!"

"Aoi?

"Ara…"

"Ooooh…"

"Party!"

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance, silver moon's sparkling…_

* * *

**Name that song anybody? :P**

**Pretend2besome1 – xD why thank you, and I'm glad you enjoy the banter and yes, a world without (cough cough) is a nice drama feel world…**

**Natsukix0x – xD Mr Sanders is a nice bear! When he's not interrupting NatNao that is…lol**

**Yurifr3ak – xD this chappie's a little pointless…but I had fun! And that's all that matters…right?**

**DemonicTwister – I luff! NatNao It makes me feel like a little girl again! (skip skip)**

**Uchiha-chan – lol yeah, every time I get a review, it's like Review for 'You!' and then I giggle and clap. xD **

**Pri815 – grawr. Mr. Sanders will destroy your smexxy camping trip. Count on it.**

**Spikesagitta – I don't know…are they? :)**

**LucidLucifer – Noo! Love Mr. Sanders! Embrace him!**

**Cj12kal93 – they're smart…yes…shmart…and no! They did not pollute! What great people! :O**

**.Symphony.In.the.abyss. – lol I scared you? Sorry xD **

**animeaics – I'm glad you enjoyed it so much…Mr. Sanders seems to be a crowd favorite xD**

**20Below – not too high xD but anything can happen in the world of fanfiction eh? :D**

**RykenBelmont – Robbed?! Robbed?! Where!? Twas not I! Meh, BUT you will get your wish…sooner or later heh**

**Pieoflettuce – yeah, the login process is time consuming isn't it? HAH! :P Voldemort! EWW! Bad images. D: and yeah, they shoulda, but they didn't xD**

**ManiazAZN - :D I'm really good at ruining smexxy scenes. It's my specialty LOL Greh, don't shoot me! **

**Okay, so cool. It's 2:30am and I have to get up at 7:30 to get to my immersion class which goes from 9-6 YAY! Oh my god. It was so boring today. Meh. I'm sleepy. I actually finished this chapter a few days ago, heh, but I was too sleepy to write the review replies, MEH but I've been wanting to write the next chapter for a while, so the wait shouldn't be as long. **

**Back to the song, can anyone name it? If you can name it, regardless if someone already has (Don't cheat though!) then I will give you cookies and hugs (unless you like your space bubble xD) and I will love you forever, because no matter how girly it is, it's my most favorite song in the whole freakin' world. And review for me yeah? You guys have been keeping me up and going, and I always appreciate you and your reviews. :) without you all, I would be nothing. Thank you. ;.;**


	12. 10 Things I Hate about You

**Because I've never watched '10 things I Hate about You', and probably never will.**

* * *

_Nao-chan has been back for a week now…She wasn't in the greatest of moods when she came back for practice. I mean, sure, she was nailing each spike and winning every practice game, but there are only so many club members I can send to the nurse's office at one time! That girl will not calm down! And to top it all off, the annual summer school festival and competition is coming up! Someone needs to fix that girl, and fast!_

* * *

**10 things I hate about You **

* * *

A smack echoed throughout the gym as yet another ball met harshly with the polished floor. Kidou Shimizu ran over to Nao's partner and shook her, "H-hey! Kaori! Wake up!" The girl who had swirls in her eyes let herself be shaken silly by the desperate volley ball captain.

Nao sighed before walking over to the bench, her breathing labored, and sitting down. She draped a towel over her shoulders before taking a drink of water. Shimizu was handing her partner off to another member to be carried to the nurse's office. The ball bounced from the girl's hands with such a force that she fell backwards, rendering her in her current state.

Shaking her head, Shimizu turned to look at Nao, who was currently wearing her daily scowl, every since she returned from her trip that is. The girl tentatively approached the red head and sat down next to her nervously, "So…Nao-chan…"

The girl sighed, "what?"

"Oh! Oh, nothing…" Shimizu whistled an unknown tune as Nao just sat there, her scowl getting worse by the second until suddenly the girl violently stood from her seat and threw her towel on the ground.

She stormed over to the middle of the gym and pointed at one of the younger girls to set for her. The frightened girl did as she was told, and another loud slap echoed around the gym, followed by many, many more.

Shimizu sighed again and buried her face in her hands. A lower classman approached her, "Shimizu-sempai!"

"What?" She drawled lazily, tired of it all.

"Nao-sempai is off her freakin' rocker! Do something!"

The girl frowned and looked up to the younger girl, "I know! It's been a whole week, what do you think I've been doing lately?"

The girl was about to say something else when Nao's domineering voice called out for her. The girl squealed audibly and turned to look at the girl who had just knocked out another of her friends. She paled and turned back to Shimizu, "Shimizu-sempai! Please!"

The girl winced and squeaked when Nao called out again. With one last glance at Shimizu, the girl put on a fake smile and ran off to help the upperclassman. Shimizu stood up herself and clenched the towel in her hands, a determined look on her feminine features. She smiled at her will and turned back to Nao, only to pale when her underclassman was knocked out by Nao's overwhelming force.

She gulped. It wasn't going to be easy, but then again, nothing ever is.

Shimizu shifted the bag on her shoulder as she and Nao walked to the locker rooms after practice, "Say Nao…"

"What is it?"

"Is…Is something bothering you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh, "No. For the billionth time, nothing is bothering me, except for you."

Shimizu sighed in defeat and backed off, "Fine fine…" She chickened out again.

Nao glared at the road in front of her. For the past two weeks, nothing but the overnight trip had plagued her mind, and the bear was the farthest thing from her thoughts. The image and scene was permanently burned into her mind, making her crazy. The worst part was, it made her feel fuzzy. Fuzzy. She cringed. Yuuki Nao does not feel 'fuzzy'.

She clenched her fists and violently pushed the door to the locker rooms open, where the loud and obnoxious chatter of her other club mates reached her ears. Girls greeted her, some with more fear than others. Nao waved slightly as a response, but ultimately, silently walked to her locker.

With her mind completely focusing on her current predicament, Nao mechanically stripped down and wrapped her body in a towel. She was about to head for the showers when an all too familiar voice rang around the room, "Attention, this is Kuga Natsuki. A reminder, the Summer festival and annual competition against Aeries girls' academy is coming up. Club captains are to assemble for a meeting in my office today at six. That's all." The room was instantly filled with excited chatter about the upcoming festival. Midori, of course, had bolted the day she arrived, opting to go after Youko again instead. No one stopped her. Life was…easier without her around.

Nao found herself narrowing her eyes and huffing before strutting to the showers.

Natsuki sighed and swiveled in her chair before running a hand through her hair. She felt twenty years older. She had to take care of the sports program, had a festival to plan, a club activity for that same festival to plan, being captain of long distance, and had the added weight of her 'feelings' towards a certain bitchy red head.

The door to her office swung open and a smiling and freshly showered Kaku walked in, a confident smirk on her lips, "Hey, leader lady. What's got you down?"

"Nothing."

Kaku grunted as she lifted herself up to sit on Natsuki's desk, "Don't give me that."

"Well if I gave you something else, it wouldn't really matter."

"Oh come on now Natsuki, have some trust in your good ol' buddy Kaku!"

"No! You promised never to tell that story about that party, but you did!" Natsuki growled.

Kaku laughed, "Come on, it's not like I told anyone who would use it to blackmail you or something."

"You're unbelievable."

"Ah, but I'm only human, Natsuki."

"…Let me ask you a question Kaku."

"Sure, why not."

"Have you ever felt something…weird…like in the pit of your stomach?"

"Like diarrhea? Because sure I,"

"No! Not like diarrhea! I mean like…a kind of fluttering feeling in your stomach…"

"Natsuki…I'm pretty sure that's diarrhea." Kaku reached into her pockets, "Here…I'm sure I have some Imodium here somewhere…"

"Kaku for god's sake it's not diarrhea, okay?" Kaku winced.

"Yeah, okay. Not diarrhea. Continue."

Natsuki sighed before sitting back down and continuing, "Whenever you see...a certain someone, do you suddenly feel really light headed, like a sudden feeling of being lighter than clouds?"

"Natsuki…are you on drugs? That's what it sounds like…if you want my help, I can redirect you to the nearest help facility,"

Natsuki smacked her table and stopped her friend before she could continue, "No, Kaku! I'm not on drugs!"

"Oh…okay then, well what else then, because all I've gotten so far is that you're taking a drug that apparently induces diarrhea…"

Natsuki growled and almost decided on giving up when her mind screamed to get it out of her system, "Whenever I'm with them, I feel good, comfortable. I feel at ease, but when we're separated, my mind drifts to them. It might not be the nicest of thoughts, but they seem to plague my every thought, like what are they doing right now? What are they thinking, you know?"

Kaku smiled and chuckled, "Natsuki, Natsuki, tsk tsk tsk. You've broken the number one rule of being the school's most wanted."

The girl raised a confused eyebrow.

"Don't fall in love."

Natsuki nearly fell out of her seat before staring at Kaku incredulously and laughing it off, "Don't joke with me, Kaku. Come on, no way that's love. If that's what you think, then it probably is diarrhea. Anyways love is supposed to be a warm and happy feeling, a feeling that you're…well, loved."

Kaku tilted her head to the side, "Oh? You don't feel loved Natsuki?"

She narrowed her eyes and looked to the side, "Not when I'm with them I don't. I don't feel loved at all!"

"How do you know that?"

"Well…it's not warm and fuzzy at all!"

Kaku wrinkled her nose before jumping off and running a hand through her hair, "Love isn't always warm and fuzzy. Actually," Kaku looked off, "It can bite you in the ass if you don't watch out." She smiled fondly at Natsuki before sighing, "Fuck. Natsuki, now look what you've done. Now I'm gonna do something that I'm probably gonna regret later." The girl frowned before sighing again and putting her hands behind her head, "Good luck with your diarrhea."

Natsuki glared at the door as it closed, but fell tiredly back against her seat. She stared at the papers scattered on her/Midori's desk and groaned. With her mind unclear and her thoughts muddled, Natsuki went on with the paperwork.

--

Nao slipped her duffel bag onto her shoulder before storming out of the locker rooms, her cheeks still pink from the warm water. She grumbled and mumbled to herself until she met up with three people she wasn't expecting to meet up with, "Mai?"

Mai and her two idiots were walking down the hallway, talking about god knows what. The orange haired one looked up and waved at the red head, "Nao-chan!"

"Hey, Mai, what brings you down here?"

She patted the top of Mikoto's head affectionately, "I came to get her." Nao looked down in disgust as the so called captain of the school's sprint team gobbled down a home-made sandwich.

Nao shifted the duffel bag on her shoulder uncomfortably and asked, "Are you heading up to the dorms?"

Mai nodded, "Are you still bummed about the trip?"

Nao froze. How could she know? Natsuki? "W-What?"

"You know, bummed that the bear ruined the trip and cut it short."

Nao breathed a sigh of relief, "O-oh, yeah, that. Bear. Trip. Cut short. Sure."

Mai smiled at her friend, and they walked out of the sports wing. The chatter of girls surrounding them was soon heard, and Mai and Nao had to avoid as girl after girl moved around the spacious quad, shouts filling the air, "So, how's everything been going for you?"

"…okay." She hoped that Mai couldn't see that she was lying through her teeth.

"You're lying." Damn.

"No! Why would you say that?"

"Because you just are."

Nao bit her lip, "…don't worry about it."

"Hmm…but I'm your friend, and that's what friends do." Mai smiled, "We poke and prod whatever it is your hiding from us, even if it makes you hate us."

"…then what would…a more than a 'friend' do?"

Mai raised her eyebrows and thought, "Hmm," She looked up to the sky, as if the answer was up there somewhere, "They would laugh with you when your happy, cry with you when your sad, and say that you're letting yourself go with a serious look on their face."

Nao sighed, "Okay, Mai."

The girl laughed, "Okay okay, fine. I don't know. I'm not the right person to ask. You should find someone who has…experience."

"Experience…huh?" Nao let her mind drift off to find the person to ask.

She parted with Mai and her hungry duo by the dorms and walked inside. The air conditioned room made her sigh in comfort, and Nao felt her smile, just a little. On her way up, she ran into none other than the busty orange haired girl, other than Mai. Yui smiled at the slightly younger girl and stopped what she was doing, "Nao-chan. Hello."

Nao smiled back and fixed the bag on her shoulder, "Hey, Yui-san."

"Is there something that you need?" Nao looked around and found that her feet had automatically taken her to the taller girl's dorm room, and Yui had just walked out.

"Oh, actually…what are you up to right now?"

The girl put a finger to her chin as she thought, "Hmm, Kaku asked me to meet with her, but she can wait." Yui winked and re opened her door. Nao gingerly stepped inside.

"Excuse the intrusion…" The girl took a look around. Yui had a single dorm room, off white, and mostly decorated with traditional art. Scrolls, paintings, vases, and other unknown ancient items lay around, and Yui asked Nao to sit at the couch.

"Now, would you like some tea, or soda maybe? Kaku might have left some here…" She trailed off.

Nao immediately waved her arms around madly, "No, no! I just want to ask you a quick question."

Yui raised an eyebrow and properly sat down on the chair opposite of Nao. The long haired girl straightened her modest almost knee long skirt and smiled warmly, "Now, what can I do for you?"

Nao laughed nervously. _I feel like I'm visiting a shrink…_the girl smiled sheepishly back and cleared her throat, "Well, first…I need you to promise me that you won't tell anybody." The girl had a serious look on her face.

Yui giggled, "Who would I tell?"

"Well I don't know…"

"Well go on."

"…Have you ever hated and yet loved someone at the same time?"

Yui frowned for a bit before replying, "Well…there was this…bully at my pre-school…she picked on all the 'girly-girls' as she put it." Yui smiled, "I beat her over the head with my hard plastic pencil box after she made fun of my new dress…but then I apologized and kissed the top of her head."

Nao watched the other girl carefully, "U-uh okay…anything…normal by chance?"

"Hmm…Kaku."

Nao's eyes lit up, "Oh! Kaku?"

Yui frowned again, "She slept with my history teacher, who we heard was a virgin at the time..." She looked at Nao.

Nao nodded excitedly, hoping to get more details about her and Kaku's relationship. Yui held her cheek with her hand and shook her head.

"I bet I could get it first…but I lost, so she took my twenty dollars."

Nao nearly fell out of her seat, "What?!"

"Well, Kaku and I were debating on who she liked best, me or her, so we bet on who could sleep with her first. I was mad that she won, yes, but she used the twenty dollars to treat us to my favorite ice cream place. I loved and hated her at the same time. Does that count?"

Nao just wanted to shake the other girl silly, because she was sitting there calmly, smiling. Nao shook her head and sighed in defeat, "Never mind, how about…have you ever wanted to kiss someone you wanted to kill?"

Yui tilted her head, "Nao-chan, homicide isn't a way to solve your problems, no matter how big they are. Besides, blood makes me queasy…"

"No! Not literally!"

"And your questions don't make sense. You keep contradicting yourself…it's hard for me to answer if you don't ask me a straight,"

Nao cut her off, "Have you ever been in love?" The question was blurted out so fast, that neither Nao or Yui understood until a few moments of silence.

Yui smiled again, and Nao groaned as she tried to hide within the couch. Yui coughed lightly, "See, that wasn't so hard, now was it?"

Nao mumbled something unintelligible in response, and Yui looked at the other girl closely.

"No."

"No?" Nao looked up.

"No." Yui stated efficiently.

"…no…"

"Never."

"Not even,"

"No." The girl shrugged nonchalantly.

"So in the past, you haven't had butterflies in your stomach when you're around another person, never wanted to punch their face in but kiss them at the same time, and you've never beat yourself up over the fact that the person you _think _you've fallen in love with is a moron who will never make anything out of themselves?"

Yui shook her head, "That's quite detailed, but no. In the past, I have not."

"I see…" Nao frowned and stood up. She and Yui walked over to the door, and Nao thanked the other girl, "Okay, thanks for your time anyways…and tell Kaku I'm sorry for holding you up." With a bow and a smile, Nao ran off towards her own room.

Yui smiled as she watched the girl disappear down the corridor, "How nice…" She locked the door behind her and headed for the stairs.

--

Chie's index finger moved deftly as another click was heard. The picture was taken, and Chie quickly ran over to the girl by the tree, "Aoi! That one was great."

The girl pulled her dress collar, the warmth of summer bearing its wrath. She smiled at the enthusiastic girl and looked over at the picture that was just recently taken. She blushed and turned away, "You took a great picture…"

"Thank you, but I never could have done it without the pretty model." She winked.

Aoi smiled at Chie's words, used to her constant flirtation now. She pulled the bifocal sporting girl towards the shade of the tree, and the two collapsed next to each other, the darkness by the tree protecting them from the sun's potentially harmful rays.

As she lay there facing the other girl, Aoi removed Chie's glasses, receiving a blink and a light blush as a response. She put the glasses in between them and smiled at the other girl, "It's so hot during the summer…"

Chie looked around and felt for the sweat on the back of her neck, "Yeah…it is."

They looked each other before bursting out into laughter, "So…how do you think they're holding up right now?"

Chie tilted her head to the side before finally registering what the other girl meant, "Well, neither of 'em is dead yet, we know that much."

"Hmm…hey, what's with Natsuki's reputation here anyways?"

"I don't really know myself…I guess everyone is just attracted to the girl who kept herself all the time, not bothering to immerse herself in the activities her peers did."

"Hmm."

"…What are you thinking?"

Aoi smiled and pinched Chie's cheeks like an overweight aunt would do to her niece, "About how adorable you are!"

Chie frowned and watched as Aoi stood up and stuck a tongue out at her, "Hey! Don't think you'll get away with that!" She rubbed her cheek.

"Oh but I will." The girl ran down the school's walkway, maneuvering around girls of all ages and sizes. Chie blinked before scrambling after the other girl, a smile on her face, and her heart at ease.

--

Nao returned to the dorm with her mind fuzzy and her problem remaining unresolved. She dropped her keys on the nearby end table and walked into her shared bedroom. She dropped her duffel bag on the ground and searched for a change of clothes. Thigh length red shorts and a light tank top were thrown on, and Nao lay back on her bed, the air conditioned room feeling good on her skin. She turned to the side and curled up as she frowned. The girl fell into a nap.

--

Natsuki heaved a tired sigh as the last club president dropped off their ideas and left her office with a wave. Natsuki looked at the soon to fall stack in front of her and groaned. _Midori! _She lazily dumped all of the papers into her backpack and locked up the office.

The warm summer evening made her sweat, and Natsuki pulled on the collar of her t-shirt as she waved at some random girls scurrying off to the sports wing. She shrugged and sluggishly continued on her way home.

The quad and dorms were unusually quiet, but Natsuki did nothing to look into it. She had been sitting in her chair for three hours going over the club ideas. This year it was the sports teams' duty to ensure the success of the festival, and so she was placed in charge. Clubs ranging from cos-play to motor cross were shouting ideas across the room, and by the end, Natsuki had a pretty damn good migraine.

The girl sighed and headed for her door. She fished out her keys, which were now marked, courtesy of Mai and Chie, and stepped inside. The dimness hit her first, and Natsuki switched on the light as she walked into the living room. She dropped her bag on the floor next to the couch before calling out, "Aoi?...Nao?" No answer.

Natsuki heard mumbling come from Aoi and Nao's room and did as her curious and primitive mind told her to, she investigated. The door creaked open slowly as Natsuki stepped inside. She noticed a figure curled up on what she knew as Nao's bed, and was about to step outside when she heard the girl mumble, "Natsuki…nnnggg…"

Natsuki stopped in her tracks, and again, her curious and primitive mind told her to investigate further, and so she did. Natsuki softly padded towards the girl curled up on her bed, and her features immediately softened. Whatever she had felt for the raging club captains just a second ago disappeared, and the only thing on her mind was this girl in front of her. The girl who had caused her so much trouble, yet still made her feel like jelly.

Just one close encounter one night opened up a new world full of surprises that never, in all the years she had known the other girl, would she thought would happen. She and Nao never got along. They always fought. They never really had a civil conversation for longer than two minutes, and they thought they couldn't stand each other. What had the days been like for the past week, when Nao had avoided her? Boring. All Natsuki could think of was doing paperwork for the lazy ass Midori.

It had been a whole week since Natsuki felt that familiar fire burning in her chest, the adrenaline of her verbal banter with Nao. She put so much into it each time. Her neck muscles became strained, her eyes bore into the other girl, and during that time, all she could see was her. What had it been all along? What had she been feeling for this girl who she thought she'd hated for the majority of her lifetime? What did she feel for this person who knew her better than herself?

Natsuki was thinking when Nao shifted in her sleep, feeling that she was being watched. Hazy green eyes came into view, and Natsuki blushed, embarrassed at being caught.

Nao blinked a few times before Natsuki's form registered in her mind. She immediately bolted into a sitting position and sat as close to the wall, and as far away from Natsuki as possible, "Natsuki! What the hell?!"

The girl rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry…I mean, I thought no one was home, and then I heard you mumbling in here…" Nao blushed a furious red and crossed her arms protectively around her body.

"That doesn't mean you should just come into my room and start staring at me like some old geezer!"

"Yeah…sorry about that…"

"God! I hate it when people invade my personal space like that!"

Natsuki frowned, "Ok, I apologized…I'm sorry."

"And I hate it when people think apologizing fixes everything, it really doesn't!" She lashed out.

Natsuki clenched her fist, "Ok! I get it! Can we get over this please?"  
"No! That's another thing," Nao felt her emotions go on autopilot. All the pent up tension and turmoil she kept in was finally gushing out after Natsuki's rude trigger, "I hate people who think they can just 'tell' others to get over something, and I hate it when the same people butt into another person's business!"

Natsuki growled. Nao was really pushing it by yelling at her, "Oh yeah? Well I," Natsuki had to think fast, "I hate people who live in someone else's home and treat them like crap, I hate people who listen to the crappiest band in the world," Natsuki held up the CD she found lying around Nao's bed, "and I hate people who wear kiddie underwear!" As if proving her point, Natsuki dangled white panties decorated with barking puppies off of her ring finger.

Nao was shocked and yanked both items away with a blush and got closer, "Well I hate people who wear crap colored t-shirts," she pointed at Natsuki's brown shirt, "I hate people who run long distance, and I hate people who can't wear pants properly!" As if proving her point, Natsuki grabbed a hold of Natsuki's pants and pulled them up into a more 'proper' position, bringing her closer to the other girl.

Natsuki growled and barked back, "I hate people who touch my pants, I hate people with obnoxious red hair, and I despise people who show off their thong like it's a brand new car!" Natsuki reached around and pulled on the revealed stringy underwear.

Nao jolted at the movement and the fire in her eyes grew, "God! I hate people whose favorite color is blue, who likes cats instead of dogs, and who make me feel like tearing my hair out!" Nao pulled Natsuki by the collar, bringing them inches apart from each other. Her knees dug into the sheets of the bed.

Natsuki let out a row rumble and moved her hands to wrap around Nao's body before pulling the girl up against her own form, "I hate people who like the color red, who like dogs instead of cats, and who makes me feel like I'm a world class idiot!"

"That's because you are!"

"Only around you!"

"Are you blaming how stupid you are on me?!" Nao butt foreheads with the other girl, a fierce look of determination on her face.

"Yes, actually, I am!"

"Why?!"  
"Because I hate how I think I love you!"

"Funny, I was just thinking the same thing!"

Their lips met in the spur of the moment, and the tension in the air slowly broke.

--

Somewhere behind the Physical Education building, a horde of girls, four, no, at _least_ five hundred girls were in a massive crowd, the early moon's light not quite revealing their faces. At the head, there was a stand with three figures atop of it. One held a megaphone while the other two stood obediently by her side.

When the girl lifted the megaphone to speak, the chatter died down and everyone focused their attention on her, "Everyone! The school's Summer Festival is approaching! The hour is almost at hand. Tonight, another meeting is held in honor of our precious Kuga-sama! Remember, there are strength in numbers!"

Roars of agreement emanated from the crowd in the form of girly squeals and excited giggles.

The girl at the front pumped her fist. Our dream will soon be realized, 'I love Kuga Natsuki because she's so Fucking Hot'/ 'Kuga Natsuki Fan Club', what is your profession?!"

Erotic moans roared throughout the crowd…some fake…and some…not so much.

* * *

**Oh my god. They kissed. And what are those crazy ass fan girls up to…?**

**Spikesagitta – between you and me…I kinda forgot Aoi existed…xD**

**Cj12kal93 – nyeh! That's okay! You didn't cheat! xD and How do you spell the disease, 'turetts, turrets, toretts,' LOL Idk…I don't think I was paying much attention when I was writing that…and no sorry, they didn't break down :D They're rich little academy kids! Of course they have money to pay five FREAKIN' dollars for a gallon of gas! Even if they're car is a v8 :O**

**Pieoflettuce – LOL Girl with wig looking for a good time xD that's a good one. But no, it was just Midori heh. And I hate that Mariah Carey! It's like…the stupidest song! (sorry if you like it xD) but really, 'I better not see it on YouTube'?? :O**

**C. A. C. H. - :P You got both of 'em! (claps) But 'Kiss Me' is my favorite xD It's so girly, but I like it anyways. :) and thanks for your review! I love answering reviews almost as I like sleeping…:D**

**Animeaics – :D they're teenagers forced to be in the same car with equally horny teenagers. What do you expect? 8D**

**ManiazAZN – Hah! I would read your 'insane idea' inspired by my Natsuki/Chie moment heh and (gulps) okay…you won't shoot me yet…that's a good start, right??**

**Yurifr3eak – xD unfortunately, they are no longer near the woods, and are back at school, so no…no lost cave LOL I almost did it, ALMOST really! But then I watched Winnie the Pooh, and Mr. Sanders gave me an insane idea…LOL I'm sorry!**

**Uchiha-chan – Welll…do you like a kissing NatNao better? xD and yes…Disney Classics…it's true…LOL**

**Blue Lone Wolf – LOL when I first read your review, it started as 'Kiss Me', and I completely forgot about the song and wuz like (uhhhh) and then I read the rest of it and was like 'oh…' xD thank you! Midori has always been one of the top under 'crazy' in my book, so I'm glad I used her well!**

**20Below – xD Wait no longer…or actually, wait again…because you've already waited for this one, and now have to wait for the next one…:P sorry…**

**Natsuki0x0 – xD I love cliff hangers. But not really. I usually just feel like I've written enough, and end up leaving it on a cliffy :P sorries.**

**Okay. So there it is, and no, I did not watch the movie 'Ten Things I hate about You', and I don't know if I listed ten things or not…LOL so don't be angry at me! And yes! The song 'Kiss Me' in the last chapter was foreshadowing! (not really) lol**

**Anyways, I hope that didn't feel rushed to anybody. Drop a review, drop a bomb (No don't!) drop your poor cat whiskers (don't do that either!) but the first one will make me smile…the others…well…the others will scare the crap out of me…x) **


	13. Feeling Good

**Okay, my A/N are up here, why? Because…I felt like going crazy and writing my A/N at the top instead of the bottom. Lemme know which one is better. :P**

**Animeaics – lol, I'm glad you found it so 'hot' xD**

**Blue Lone Wolf – No, I blushed! I promise I did! ;) ngeh you made me blush again (hides)**

**C. A. C. H. – paid to sleep. Now that's my kinda job. :)**

**Pieoflettuce – LOL gangbang Natsuki HAH! Oh that's so wrong…but so entertaining all at the same time ;)**

**RykenBelmont – so how many ratings do I get for this chapter??**

**Spikesagitta – They were getting somewhere, GAH my subtle hints suck…lol they're so subtle, it was probably like subtext heh**

**ManiazAZN – Okay! You can have it! (backs away)**

**Uchiha-chan – The thought made me giggle when I thought of it, and I DON'T giggle xD and that's a good advert!**

**Natsuki0x0 – laxatives anyone? xD**

**Yurifr3ak – Thank you :) and yes, you may call me 'Pillow-chan' xD**

**Cj12kal93 – xD WOWZ okay, it took me a while and a few re-reads to completely take in your review :P hmm, okay gas is too expensive, yes, I wanna be a rich academy kid too, no one can read my writing either xD, and I don't know if I've ever been in love, but with my family, the people I 'love' not romantically, I've found that tough love, is love nonetheless, so I hope that answers your question. :D**

**AngelKruger – I know! This story has been so dragged out HAH! Sorry! :P**

**20Below – I think I've seen it actually, but all I can remember is the 'I love you baby' part xD Moaning exams are five dollars on Fridays and Saturdays, but we are closed half the day on Saturday. :P**

**setyourselfonfire - :D Always! NatNao is LIFE. :O**

**LucidLucifer - :D well it's not ALL NatNao fluff…:)**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. – Tank yous, and yeah…Diarrhea…HAH**

**There are my A/N. I'll be at home mounting my defenses if you need me!**

* * *

**Because more often than not we, as humans, confuse lust with love.**

**WARNING: blindness may occur due to bad writing during this chapter. Tooth aches might also occur from sugar overload. That is all.**

* * *

**Feeling Good**

* * *

Yui sighed as she wiped the sweat from her brow. The tiles of the locker room were glowing with the light of the moon, streaming from the windows perched high on the walls. Footsteps approached her, and as she expected, Kaku plopped down on the bench in front of her, still dressed in her practice uniform, "I must say, I was a little surprised when you asked me to go out for an evening run."

Kaku looked up, "Yeah?"

"Yes. It's unlike you to run more than necessary."

Kaku rubbed the back of her head and fanned her shirt, "Yeah, I guess."

Yui took a drink from her water bottle before commenting, "Ara, are you going to stay in those smelly old clothes all night?"

Kaku brushed her sweaty hair back with a hand before replying, "I'll take a shower back at the dorm." She looked around, "The locker room is kind of creepy at night don't you think?"

Yui glanced at the blue tiled room and noisy lights, "I suppose so. By the way, have you had water yet?"

Kaku scoffed and waved her hand at the equally sweaty girl, "I'm fine."

Yui frowned and shoved her own water bottle in front of the blonde's face, "Drink."

Kaku laughed and pushed the hand away, "I'm fine, really. Jeez, what are you, my mother?"

"Kaku, drink." The water bottle was offered again. The blonde hair blue eyed girl looked up at the girl with amber eyes and sighed in defeat.

"Fine." She took the water bottle and took a generous sip before wiping the excess water from her chin and handing the bottle back to Yui, who capped it and put it back in her bag.

"You look distracted." Yui commented as she was rummaging through her locker.

Kaku stared at the locker across from her and sighed, "Do I?"

"When you were running tonight, you were so quiet. Usually your mouth is running on and on about who you've succeeded in corrupting." They laughed.

Kaku smiled and put her hands behind her head as she leaned backwards, "Hmm, is that so?"

Yui turned to her and smiled, "Yes, it is. Now, I suggest you tell me, or suffer." She winked.

Kaku grunted as it felt like a tiny gremlin was playing racquet ball in her stomach. The girl made an 'O' shape with her mouth and laughed before shaking her head and mumbling, "Diarrhea…"

Yui turned her head to the side, "What?"

Kaku sighed before sighing and standing, "Diarrhea."

Yui raised her eyebrows, "Diarrhea?"

"Yep. That's why I've been acting weird. It's because I have diarrhea."

"…well have you been holding it in all this time? Kaku, that's unhealthy."

The girl rubbed the back of her head and looked off, "Yeah, it is isn't it…"

"You should go right now. Do you want some water? You know, to help it out?" Yui made a vague hand movement.

"Right now?"

Yui nodded, "Yes. You should go as soon as possible. I mean…congratulations on holding your diarrhea for as long as you did…but it's really not good for you."

Kaku stared at the other girl fondly, "Yeah, yeah, I know."

Yui handed the other girl her water bottle again with a smile, "Here."

Kaku took the proffered bottle and held it in her hands before taking a deep breath and a downing whatever was left. She wiped her mouth again and put the bottle down before commenting, "Just so you know, this is all Natsuki's fault, and I'm not entitled to teasing after I do it."

Yui giggled, "Did she put laxatives in your drink?"

Kaku approached the other girl and wrapped an arm around her, "Something like that."

Yui's smile disappeared and she intently looked up into soft blue eyes. Right before Kaku's lips met her own, Kaku whispered, "You win." And Yui, despite herself, had to smile.

--

Chie's palms felt sweaty as Aoi snuggled up to her side, a small squeak of fear coming from the other girl every once in a while. The smug teenager threw another handful of popcorn in her mouth and smiled, feeling like she was the luckiest human being alive.

A piercing scream from the television evoked one from the cringing girl next to her, and Chie felt like she needed to take pity on the girl, "Hey," She gently nudged the brunette next to her.

Aoi ignored her and burrowed deeper into her sleeve.

Chie raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Aoi?"

"…what?"

"Wanna stop watching now?"

"No! No! I don't want to stop in the middle of the movie. It'll only make it scarier if I don't see the happy ending…"

Chie wanted to warn her. She really did want to say 'it doesn't have a happy ending'. But she didn't, because she knew the reaction would be priceless. Feeling a little guilty though, she boldly put her arm around the smaller girl's form before throwing another handful of heart attack inducing popcorn in her mouth.

On the screen, chaos ensued as an 'infected' person, thought to be dead, awoke and became a zombie, before attacking the others around her. Chie tried to suppress the laughter from her throat, but looked down when Aoi pressed herself closer to the her body.

Now, she really felt guilty, so instead of making the girl sit through another long hour, Chie fixed her glasses and shut the television off, leaving them in complete darkness.

Aoi blinked and sat up abruptly before glaring at the other girl, "Hey! What was that for?! I told you! I'll be even more scared if I don't see what happens in the end!"

Chie put the remote high up in the air, and out of reach of the shorter girl, "You don't wanna see the ending, trust me." Chie laughed.

"Why not?!"

"Because it isn't happy at all!"

"What?"

"The remaining people go off on a boat and try to find a safe place, but only end up in an island that's also over run with zombies, and then they cut off, so it's like cutting off in the middle of the movie anyways. I'm just trying to spare you."

Aoi huffed and crossed her arms, "Chie…"

"What? I'm sorry, I didn't know you would react this badly to a scary movie…maybe we should have watched the one you wanted to watch. It's not too late, and I'm sure Nao and Natsuki are too busy fighting to notice that you're missing, no offence."

"None taken, it's true…and fine. See, you should've just listened to me in the first place."

Chie laughed before moving to go up and change the movie, "Yeah yeah."

The girl stopped when she felt a hand tug at her sleeve, "What is it?"

Aoi looked nervous, "On second thought…" her eyes darted around the darkness, "Stay here."

"What? Why?"

"J-Just stay, okay?!"

Chie winced and did as she was told. The girl sat back down and watched the brunette next to her, "You okay?"

"Turn on the lights…"

Chie looked from her, and then to the light switch across the room, "Okay, but the switch is all the way over there." Chie pointed, and Aoi grew pale.

"Umm…I-I'll go with you."

Chie wanted to laugh at how cute Aoi was when she was scared, but instead spared her and stood up slowly, letting the girl adjust on her arm, "Okay, let's go."

The trek from the couch to the light switch seemed like years. Aoi closed her eyes and pressed her face into Chie's sleeve. Her heart was beating a hundred miles per hour, and she felt like running around in hysterics. The zombies were going to get her, after all.

She was startled when Chie gently nudged her, and she screamed and hid in the other girl's chest. She felt a soft rumble under her, and then hands gripped her shoulders. The rumble soon felt like an earthquake on her head, but the sound of laughter joined it. Aoi looked up and noticed the lights had been turned on, and Chie was laughing her heart out.

She pouted up at the girl and rose on the tips of her toes to glare, "Chie…"

The girl removed her glasses and wiped her eyes, "I-I'm sorry…but it was just you…heh…" she smiled.

Aoi blushed, but puffed her cheeks. Chie, instead of becoming flustered and worried about what she had done, continued to smile, and Aoi's anger faltered by each second. The hand on her shoulder didn't loosen, and she couldn't meet Chie's eyes.

"So, what do you think Nao and Natsuki are up to?"

Aoi snapped back into reality and laughed, "Fighting."

Chie laughed along and gave the other girl a fond smile, "Yeah, me too."

--

Nao felt her heart beating like an intense dance dance revolution song. She had no idea what she was doing. She didn't know why she leaned in to kiss Natsuki when frankly; all she wanted to do was punch the other girl's face in. She didn't know what attracted her to the taller girl in the first place. All she knew was that she was sitting there, kissing Natsuki, and she didn't feel like stopping.

Natsuki's mind went blank. Everything coherent seemed to drift away from her, and all she could see and feel was this red head in her arms. The feeling was so nostalgic, yet she couldn't quite put a finger on it. She didn't, couldn't, understand. Two likes were supposed to repel, weren't they? She could do nothing but let her feelings pull her along, and so failed to notice when Nao's back met with the mattress underneath her.

--

Yui winced as she was harshly pushed back against a locker. Kaku's knowing lips found her most sensitive spots in less than a second's time. Her vision blurred, but even though her position rendered her completely helpless, she just couldn't wipe the smirk from her face.

In return, Kaku shoved a knee between her legs mercilessly before demanding, "Wipe that damn smirk off of your face…"

Yui flinched under her harsh handler's ministrations, but was able to let out a fleeting laugh as her track uniform was being hastily thrown from her torso, "Ah, but I only to wear this smile every once in a while. Won't you let me enjoy it this one time?"

Kaku scoffed, and Yui's bra fell to the floor in an elegant flight.

--

Chie risked putting her arm around Aoi's shoulder when the movie started, and to her joy, Aoi did nothing to move away or to appear uncomfortable. The girl instead cuddled up next to her and prepared for the, hopefully, horror free movie.

Chie offered the other girl a drink and some popcorn, and Aoi received the items with thanks, her eyes then becoming glued to the movie once more. The movie opened with a scene of a young brunette preparing for her wedding day. Aoi smiled.

--

Natsuki gently parted from Nao, a faint blush tinting her cheeks. She could feel, rather than see, the red head breathing underneath her, and she unconsciously ran a hand along the other girl's chest, and over her heart. Hesitantly, she met the eyes of the person who made her feel like the world just didn't exist, whether they were fighting, or, she recently found out, kissing.

An equally flushed Nao stared back at her, the mirror like green eyes shining with what seemed to be fear. Natsuki softly held the other girl's cheek in her calloused hand, and Nao's breath hitched, afraid of what could transpire. All she did was kiss her, and now, here she was, laying helplessly underneath the last person she would ever imagine being together with.

Natsuki, understanding what was going through Nao's mind smiled and asked softly, "…do you really hate my t-shirt?"

--

Yui groaned and wrapped her arms and legs around Kaku as the girl violently kicked open the door to the coach's office. Papers flew as she wiped the stray pens and papers from Midori's, and Natsuki's temporary, desk. The table lamp rattled when Yui's weight settled on it, and the girl put an arm over her eyes as she tried to catch her breath.

Kaku made quick haste of discarding her own clothing, and was upon Yui in the next second. The tangerine haired girl stared deeply into burning blue orbs and used one arm to hold onto the unusually broad shoulders while the other wiped the sweat drenched blonde locks from the other's face. Kaku shook her head after the touch and re-attacked her slightly older partner's lips with her own. Yui shivered as she felt a hand trailing down her leg.

Ridden with impatience, she wrapped her legs around her partner and nearly cracked the other's back with the force. Kaku was forced to break the kiss and hiss at the pain while Yui sat up and launched her own attack on the other girl's neck. Her hands traveled to the waistband of the other's shorts, and she couldn't help but smirk devilishly as Kaku did nothing to halt her progression.

--

Aoi's eyes were glued on the screen, while Chie's were glued on her. The dark haired girl just couldn't pay attention to the movie. For the past two months, Aoi had been haunting every single dream, every single thought, every single fantasy. Now here they were, alone in the dark. There were so many possibilities, but she had neither the strength nor courage to fulfill them.

Chie gulped nervously as Aoi began to idly play with the fingers draped across her shoulder. She probably had no idea she was doing it. Chie decided to calm her troubled mind and turn back to the movie. For some reason, one of the characters was digging in what looked like a punch bowl for something.

The movie progressed in what seemed like slowed motion to her, with Aoi giggling from time to time. Her eyes were watching the movie, but her mind was thinking about creating her own movie…

Chie quickly spared a glance to her camera/video camera next to her, but immediately shook her head when she imagined what was running through her head coming to life. Noticing strange movement next to her, Aoi finally turned from the movie to acknowledge her friend, "Chie? You okay?"

The girl gulped nervously and shook her head while she nodded, creating for an interesting movement, "Yeah, yeah, I'm okay…sorry, there…there was something in my eye." Aoi nodded, still suspicious, but returned to the movie.

Chie sighed. Whether it was a sigh of relief, or of failure, she didn't know.

--

"…that depends…do you really hate the fact that I wear…you know…" Nao motioned over to the discarded 'puppy' underwear, and Natsuki's smile grew, glad that Nao was beginning to feel comfortable. It would make it much easier for her to feel less awkward that way.

"No...I…"Natsuki coughed before mustering up another smile, "I think it's kinda…sexy…" she coughed again before smiling even wider, her little joke reaching Nao at the same time.

Nao managed to smile back and even laugh a little, "So…"

Natsuki looked into her eyes, "So…" Nao reached up and gently ran a hand over the other girl's features. Piercing green eyes stared deeply into her own, and Nao felt the need to reach up and kiss the other girl, so she did.

Natsuki returned the kiss just as Nao had given it. She felt Nao's hands clench the material of her t-shirt, and at that moment, she knew what she wanted. She knew what they 'both' wanted.

--

Kaku, naked as the day she was born, pulled Yui's body closer to her own and flinched when she felt the contact she had sought. It was awkward, but it worked nonetheless.

Yui let her hands lay lazily behind her head as her head, tired from being held up, turned itself on the side, her hair strewn messily on the oak desk. She didn't know how Kaku did it, but she did, and when she felt that little jolt of electricity go up her body, from her toes to her head, she shivered.

She could hear the other girl's breathing, labored, deep, _sensual_. Just the thought of it nearly made her lose her mind. She could feel Kaku re-situate the legs on her shoulder to a more comfortable position.

Yui didn't even look at the other girl as she felt movement, slowly at first, but gradually picking up in speed. The desk made a scraping noise, and Kaku's breathing grew deeper and stronger as the clock, situated on the wall behind her, continued to tick tock away.

She could smell the sweat on her partner as Kaku lowered her head just above her shoulder, the slightly taller girl unable to hold herself up as well anymore. Kaku's breath on her neck drove her insane, but Yui did nothing to move her idle hands. She gripped the edge of the table for some sort of leverage, and took deep, but strangled breaths. They could hear the sounds of night's creatures lazing about.

--

Aoi was continually oblivious to the stares she was receiving, and Chie's frustrations were increasing ten fold. How could this girl be so damn blind? She could feel her skin tingle. Natsuki and Kaku were having something happen to them. She could feel it.

She glanced at the oblivious Aoi again and her mind wandered. If she were Natsuki, what would she do? _Don't do anything. She might hate you later. _She shook her head. She didn't like that answer. What would Kaku do? _Go for it. Don't think about the future, think about the now. _The now…what do I want now?

She shouldn't have even asked herself. She knew what she wanted, she just didn't know if she could pull it off. But as it turns out, her doubtful self was on vacation. Chie reached over to the other girl and looked into her eyes.

Aoi, confused, stared at the girl in front of her, "Chie, what,"

"I love you."

--

Natsuki broke the kiss to pull at Nao's top before letting it fall to the ground. The girl was bare before her, but Natsuki did nothing to look, instead, she kissed her again. The dark haired girl just felt such a need to kiss the other, to hold her, to protect her. Kaku's so called diarrhea was acting up again, but this time, it felt like she would blow. All of her emotions were on her sleeve, and Natsuki felt such a weight lifted from her shoulders.

Nao returned the kiss with as much passion as she could muster, her nervous state limiting her ability to do anything. She was nearly fully bare to the world, and to Natsuki, after all. What would her mother say? _How nice…_She shook the thought out of her mind. That wasn't helpful. If anything, she would encourage her.

Feeling that the situation was a little unfair, Nao broke their kiss to tug at Natsuki's shirt, and the other girl sat up to pull it off, the bra coming next, before facing Nao again. The other's blush increased ten-fold, and it was almost as fierce as her own. Nao reached up and cupped Natsuki's face in her hands before trailing down and reaching for the button on the dark haired girl's jeans. Natsuki pulled on the waistband of Nao's shorts, and Nao obliged by lifting her hips.

--

Aoi stared at the other girl carefully and tried to form a reply. Chie stopped her before she could, "You don't have to answer me or anything…but I just thought I should just let you know…" she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly before turning back to the movie.

Before she could fully turn though, Aoi turned her face and looked into her eyes before saying, "Really?"

Chie smiled and gently tucked a stray hair behind the other girl's ear, "Of course."

"Chie…"

"Yeah?"

"You're blocking the television."

Chie looked behind her, and she was indeed blocking the television. Blushing at the giggle she received, Chie coughed and sat back in her seat. Aoi plopped her head on the other girl's shoulder, and the movie continued on.

When Chie finally fell asleep halfway through the 'boring romance movie', as she had put it, Aoi kissed the other girl lightly on the lips and finally replied, "I love you too."

--

Kaku lay breathlessly atop of the other girl, the will to go on burning inside of her, but her stamina, still weak from her nearly two hours of running, was no more. Barely holding herself up with shaking arms, she opened her eyes when she heard an all too familiar giggle, and she remembered what she had just gotten herself into, "Shut up…"

"You know what this means, Kaku."

The other girl sighed, "Yeah, yeah, I know what it means."

"It's a shame. You didn't live up to my expectations…"

Kaku stared at the other girl incredulously, "What?!"

"I mean for how long you lasted."

"…what?!" Kaku's pride was dying with each stab.

Yui winced at her wording, "I mean, how long you lasted before you gave in."

With a frustrated growl and her wounded pride, Kaku slid off of the other girl and began to roughly tug on her clothing, mumbling something incoherent all the while. Yui sat up on the desk and giggled again.

She stood and approached Kaku, who was in the middle of slipping her shirt back on. She wrapped her arms around the girl and said playfully, "You know what I mean…" she lightly ran her finger in a circular pattern across the other girl's neck area.

Kaku sighed and turned around to hold the teasing woman, "Yeah, I know what you mean, but still…"

"Hmm…"

Kaku sighed again, "I'm gonna kill Natsuki…"

Yui giggled, "Talking about Natsuki…" she reached up on the tip of her toes and whispered, "How's your diarrhea?"

--

With the both of them completely revealed, Natsuki could only lay atop of the girl and watch. She watched as Nao took slow and steadying breaths, and she took in every single detail she could. The way Nao's chin turned up slightly with each inhale, and how her eyes closed just a little more with each exhale.

Natsuki knew what she wanted to do. She knew what to do, and how to do it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. This was Nao. This was someone who she thought she would never get along with, nevertheless indulge in a relationship with. What would she get herself into? So many questions were running through her mind, and Natsuki couldn't keep up with all of them.

But the biggest one was so bold that it was hard not to notice it. Is this a mistake? What if she and Nao weren't meant to be together? They would be rushing into things to just share such an intimate moment together. Besides, Natsuki looked down at the nervous girl under her, Nao looked afraid.

She frowned. She didn't want Nao to be afraid when this happened. She wanted her to enjoy it, to feel something other than fear when it happened. Natsuki nodded in a firm resolution. With ease, she plopped down next to Nao, and faced the girl with a smiled before intertwining their fingers, "So, do you really hate the fact that I run long distance?"

Nao, confused, but a little relieved at the same time, turned her head to face Natsuki and answered with a blush, "No…I like the fact that you exercise…"

Natsuki smiled. For once, she would have to be the bolder one, just this once, "Talking about exercising…I like those volleyball shorts…"

Nao blinked at the flirtatious comment and laughed; all fear and tension disappearing from her features. She instead smiled suggestively, "Why Natsuki, I didn't know you were such a lecherous old man."

"There're lots of things you don't know about me, actually…"

Nao's smile turned into a much sweeter, but a little shyer, one and she turned her entire body to face Natsuki, "Then tell me what I don't know…" Natsuki smiled at the comment and thought for a moment.

"Let's see…My favorite color is blue, my favorite animal is a cat, I,"

Nao stopped her, "I already know all of those things. Tell me something I don't know, like your favorite movie, band, music, your idol, you know, things like that."

Natsuki thought for a while, "Okay…my favorite movie of all time is 'Torque', my favorite band…I don't really have one. I listen to techno a lot. My current favorite song is 'Get it by Your Hands', by Quadra, and my idol is, even though it sounds really weird, Midori."

Nao raised an eyebrow, "Midori?"

"Yep, Midori. Now, how about you?"

Nao stared at her sheets before replying, "My favorite movie…is Sleeping Beauty, my favorite band is…The Pillows…and my favorite song…" the girl blushed.

Natsuki prodded on, "Your favorite song?"

"You'll laugh."

"So? Laughing now means I won't laugh later, right?"

"…Landslide…Fleetwood Mac."

Natsuki smiled, "I like that song too."

Nao clutched onto her pillow and moved closer to the other girl, "What do you collect, what's your hobby, other than running?"

"…Gee, now you'll laugh at me…"

Nao smirked and mocked her, "If I laugh now, I won't laugh later."

"Yeah, yeah, okay. I collect…lingerie…and my hobby other than running is…I guess, fixing stuff."

"lingerie? Natsuki, you're a lot girlier than I gave you credit for." She pinched Natsuki's cheeks playfully.

"Hey, I…I haven't exactly mustered up the courage to wear any of it yet…"

Nao laughed, and Natsuki joined in. A blush grew on Nao's cheeks, and Natsuki turned her head to meet her vision. The red head cuddled closer to Natsuki and asked timidly, "…Can we fall asleep like this?"

Natsuki watched the girl in her arms before blushing herself and completely wrapping her arms around her, "Yeah…of course."

* * *

**I tried to give a little something for everyone this chapter. Did I succeed?**


	14. The Dangers of Being in Love

**Because for the past four days, all I've been listening to is Nico Nico Douga Kumikyoku.**

* * *

_My plan will come together soon. Kuga-sama. You 'will' be mine. _

* * *

**The Dangers of Being in Love**

* * *

Chie awoke slowly, and her vision focused on the sleeping girl next to her. She sat up gently and fixed her glasses before turning the television off and rubbing her eyes. She clutched the girl on the couch next to her and smiled.

Memories of the previous night flooded back to her. Nothing happened, but she did confess her love for the brunette, and even though Aoi thought she was asleep, she really wasn't. Chie wanted to giggle like a giddy school girl.

Aoi slowly opened her eyes and came face to face with a bifocal-less Chie, "Morning." The greeting made her smile.

"Good Morning."

--

Kaku tiredly sat on the edge of the bed before scratching the top of her head and yawning. The girl sleepily smacked her lips and rubbed her face. Two arms draped themselves around her shoulders, and Yui's all too awake voice reached her ears, "Morning, hungry?"

Kaku yawned and stretched, the feeling of Yui's bare breasts upon her back sending a tingle up her spine. The blonde smirked and nodded, "Yeah."

"Go take a shower, we'll head down for breakfast once your done."

"Not joining me?"

Yui brushed back her still wet locks and kissed the girl lightly on the cheek, "Already took one."

Kaku sighed and stood up, "Jesus, what time did you wake up?" She checked the clock that read eight in the morning.

"It's not that early, Kaku."

Kaku scoffed and waved a hand at her as she entered the bathroom, "Yeah, yeah."

Yui smiled and left the comfort of the bed to get dressed.

--

Natsuki felt movement in her arms, causing the blue haired girl to blink and wrinkle her nose. Something was tickling her face, after all. Natsuki's eyes slowly came into focus, and the sight of red haired spilled in front of her came into view. The memories of last night immediately returned, and Natsuki gulped before looking down into the sheets and quickly looking back up. Yep. She was naked, and unfortunately, so was Nao.

Nao was mumbling in her sleep again, and Natsuki couldn't help but smile despite her nervousness. The red head suddenly rolled over to be situated on her back. Natsuki slowly shifted up on her elbows to look down at the girl. Nao was like an angel when she was asleep. No witty sarcasm, no snappy comments, no Nao-ness at all.

Nao groaned and finally opened her eyes after feeling that she was being watched. Natsuki blushed at being caught again, and she immediately scratched her cheek with her forefinger, "Morning."

Nao matched her blush, and after look down, pulled the blankets up to her chest before sitting upright. She turned to face Natsuki, who was still covered by the blankets, her arms supporting her weight. She turned away and looked at her lap, but turned her head when Natsuki's hand moved a stray hair behind her ear. Her blush grew at the smile Natsuki gave her.

"Could you…?" Natsuki motioned over to the shirt and underwear she discarded the night before. Nao blinked and nodded, yet to say a word. Natsuki thanked the girl quietly and slipped on the clothes before letting the blankets drop and sitting cross legged on the bed, "So…"

"…you lecher…" Natsuki, who was in the middle of rubbing the back of her head, raised her eyebrows.

"What?"

"You heard me." Nao turned her embarrassed and shy eyes towards her with a frown and her furrowed eyebrows, "You're a lecherous old man."

Natsuki crossed her arms and frowned, "To what do I owe the pleasure of being called a lecherous old man at this hour?"

Nao's blush didn't fade in the least, "Well, you were staring at me while I was sleeping, weren't you?"

"Oh, about that…"

Nao crossed her arms over the sheets and looked away before huffing. Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows before crawling closer and wrapping her arms around the girl. Nao tensed, but as soon as she felt Natsuki's lips on her shoulder, her body relaxed on its own.

"Sorry…" Natsuki began, "You just looked so cute when you were sleeping…" Natsuki smiled innocently and tightened her hold around the girl's stomach.

Nao's blush returned full force and she unconsciously covered her breasts with both her hands and the blanket, "Well it's creepy…"

Another kiss was planted on her cheek, "Sorry."

Nao turned to face the other girl, "Sorry's not enough…" She was feeling uncharacteristically shy.

Natsuki smiled wryly and latched her lips onto Nao's. Nao's arms moved from her breasts and held the hands around her stomach. When they parted, a small smacking noise was heard in the otherwise quiet room. Nao leaned her head back on Natsuki's shoulder.

It was like the kiss took away most of her nervousness. There was a sense of reassuring in it, like it said 'don't worry'. Nao idly played with Natsuki's fingers, a lazy look on her face. Natsuki took in Nao's scent and let out an audible sigh before nuzzling the top of the girl's head, "Nao…"

"Mmm?" Nao continued to play with the other girl's fingers.

"I meant what I said last night."

Nao frowned, her playfulness suddenly returning, "Me too. I really don't like that shirt…"

Natsuki gently knocked the girl atop her head and scoffed, "No, damn it. The part where I said I love you." Nao stiffened for a quarter of a second before a shiver ran up her spine.

The girl tilted her head back to look up at the slightly older girl and replied, "Well then," she smiled, "I meant it as much as I mean it when I say you're an idiot."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and looked down at her, "What the hell type of answer is that?"

"The kind a girl gives when she wants to play hard to get." Natsuki raised an eyebrow at her and held onto the hands that were playing with her own.

"Hard to get?"

"Yes. Hard. To. Get."

Natsuki quickly brought Nao's hands together and hung them in the air. With her free arm, she pulled Nao closer to her and whispered in her ear, "But I've already got you…" Nao felt the tingle in her belly ride up her spine, causing an arch in her back.

"D-Damn it, Natsuki. What happened to the clueless and adorable you? I liked 'that' you!" Nao said nervously struggling against Natsuki's strong hold.

Natsuki smirked and laughed, "Well what happened to the shy Nao who didn't want to show her breasts to the world? Tsk tsk, we've all got sides to us that others haven't seen. This," Natsuki motioned to the position they were in, "Is my dominant side. I act like this when the object of my affections is being especially hard to handle when all I want to do is," She whispered in Nao's ear, making the red head turn redder than her own hair, "but, I digress."

Nao's struggling abruptly stopped as her heart pounded in her ears. Natsuki laughed good heartedly. _What the hell is this?! Note to self, don't mess with a horny Kuga…_

Natsuki licked her suddenly dry lips. _Is that all it takes to subdue her? I should've done this a long time ago…_Natsuki suddenly let go of the girl's wrists, causing her to fall forward. Natsuki laughed and clutched her stomach, "Man, if I knew that was all it took to calm you down, I would've done that a long time ago."

Nao frowned and blew her hair out of her face, "Screw you, Natsuki."

"No thanks, I don't want rabies." She laughed again.

Nao sat up and rolled her eyes before moving off the bed and going in search of her clothes, "Way to ruin the awkward morning mood, Natsuki." The blanket was pulled off the bed as Nao trekked her room for clothes.

Natsuki made a butterfly shape with her legs and held her ankles, "Oh come on; it was funny."

Nao slipped on her underwear and tank top from the night before, "You're so bi-polar. First, you're shy and sincere, then you became the neighborhood rapist, and now, now you're just being a three year old."

Natsuki frowned and pointed an accusing finger at the girl, "Well what about you? You woke up playing 'shy girl', looking as innocent and frightened as you did. And now, look at you, back to your old bitchy self." Natsuki crossed her arms.

Nao growled, "Well at least I'm not stupid!"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched and she instantly shot from the bed and pounced on the unsuspecting red head, "Take it back." Natsuki growled as she straddled the younger girl.

"No, because then I would be a liar!" Nao sneered back. Natsuki held the girl's wrists down and moved closer to her.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Yeah?" Natsuki's grip on her wrists tightened.

"Yeah." A fire burned in the other girl's eyes.

Natsuki smiled and neared the other girl's face, "…Yeah?"

Without answering, Nao reached up and captured the other girl's lips in a fierce kiss. Gasping, Natsuki parted first. Nao turned her head to the side and groaned, "This sucks…"

Natsuki rolled over to lie next to the girl and replied, "Yeah. It does."

Nao looked up at the ceiling, "Out of all people…"

Natsuki turned her head to face Nao, "Why did I have to fall in love with…"

Nao faced her, "You." Their fingers intertwined between them.

--

Chie roughly pointed her chopsticks at Kaku, "What the hell are you talking about? That's what Mid-distance is doing for the festival?! You're sick!"

Kaku swallowed what she had in her mouth and pointed her own chopsticks at the girl, "Well what's your great idea then? What is the great photo journalism club going to do for the festival?"

Chie put her chopsticks down and smiled proudly, "Our gallery for this year is exclusive! Female teachers at all girl academies! We got interviews, photos, and video!"

Aoi motioned for her lover to sit down, "O-ok Chie…" _isn't that even more perverted, though?_

Mai giggled at her friends' sudden liveliness and smiled at the two couples sitting by her. She was broken from her thoughts when Mikoto latched herself onto her stomach, "Maaaii, fooood." The feline like girl whined.

Mai patted the top of the girl's head and nodded before standing up, "Mikoto's hungry again, we're going to get more food."

Chie looked over and raised her eyebrow, "Where's her destructive twin?"

Mai shrugged, "Come to think of it, that girl has been disappearing a lot for a long time. Mikoto?"

"I don't know. Maiiii I'm hungry!"

The orange haired woman smiled and led the other girl to the lines, "Yes, yes."

Kaku scoffed, "That woman spoils her."

Yui smiled, "I think it's cute."

Kaku sighed and put her chopsticks down before yawning. The girl cracked her back and winced, "Ow…"

Chie smirked and leaned forward, "Back problems Kaku?" She glanced at Yui.

Kaku scoffed and crossed her arms, "As if."

Chie crossed her own arms before pushing her glasses up, "Yui, don't be too rough with her. We need her to win against Aeries after all…"

Yui giggled and Aoi blushed, "There's no way I could." Yui leaned in and whispered, "Her stamina is of a dying cow." The two laughed not so secretly to each other, and Kaku banged the table.

"Damn it, Yui! It was the two hour run from before! I told you that!" Yui pat the girl's head affectionately and nodded.

"Ok, ok, I'm sorry." Kaku growled and sulked where she sat even after the half hearted apology.

"Well everyone seems to be lively today." The four at the table looked up.

The mood instantly went dark, and Chie stood. She brought the pair, who walked in holding hands, close to their group and forcefully made them sit down. The dark haired girl pulled up her own chair and they huddled closely, "You guys too?"

Nao raised an eyebrow, "Too?"

Chie put an arm around Aoi, and Kaku made a look of disgust. Natsuki blinked, "Well isn't that a coincidence?"

Kaku scoffed, "Yeah, big fucking coincidence."

"Kaku, watch your language." Yui sighed.

Chie shushed them all and began once more, "Anyways, this is bad you guys!"

Nao instantly leaned on Natsuki and asked lazily, "What are you talking about, 'bad'?"

Chie's mood darkened, "This school is separated into five territories. Each territory belongs to…a fan club." The room went silent.

Natsuki gulped, "I heard that was just an urban myth…" She pulled at her collar nervously, "I mean, sure, we've got our little fan clubs, but it can't be that big, can it?"

Chie's stare deepened, and her glasses shone in the light, "How wrong you are. It's very real, and very dangerous. Not all girls are involved in this, but those who are, act like the hormonal animals they are rumored to be."

Chie pulled a map detailing the school from her pocket. Aoi patted her girlfriend's arm gently and laughed nervously, "Do you always carry that around?"

"Of course. For moments such as this. Now, the East," She pointed to the east wing, "belongs to Hasekawa Yomi's band of stalkers. The star painter in our school's art club. Beautiful, graceful, a woman in everything she does."

Chie pointed to the west, "The west, otherwise known as the music department, is Ryuuji Kimiko's fan club. She is a young prodigy musician who specializes in French horn, and will attend a prestigious music school in America next year."

Yui applauded, "Chie-san sure knows her stuff."

"Next, we have the South," she gulped, "where 'my' fan club resides. I don't know if they know of Aoi and I, but I'll be damned if I let them tear us apart!" Chie pulled the other girl close. Aoi smiled and pat her lover's head.

"I know you will, Chie, now go on."

The girl nodded, "To the North, we have the whorish Kaku's fan cl-ow!" Chie nursed the lump on her head.

Yui stared intently at the girl rubbing her head, "Chie-san, I ask that you don't call my girlfriend such names, no matter how true the statement 'was'." Yui smiled at the blonde next to her, "Right?"

Kaku instantly sat next to the girl and put an arm around her shoulder, "Of course! All over. Monogamy." The girl nodded.

After getting nursed by Aoi's kisses, Chie cleared her throat and continued, a frown on her face, "And then, here," Chie pointed to the middle of the school, and the largest section, "We have probably the biggest, scariest, and most powerful fan club yet." She looked up at Natsuki, who was busy nuzzling Nao's head, "This is 'your' fan club, Natsuki."

Natsuki looked up and crossed her arms, "Mine?"

"Yeah. They own all of the quad and dorms."

Nao moved from her perch on Natsuki's shoulder and intently stared at the map, "So, what are you saying? I mean, we knew Natsuki had a fan club."

Chie slammed the table, "No! What you knew was that she had a 'group of girls that liked her', as did I and Kaku. But what you didn't know was how big of a deal this is! If they find out about you two, which I'm sure someone already has, there will be times darker than the dark ages itself!" Chie's voice boomed.

Everyone around the table laughed nervously and Nao re-settled on Natsuki's shoulder, "Come on, Chie, it can't be that bad." Natsuki tried to reason.

Chie sighed and rolled her map up before depositing it into her pocket, "Think what you will, but I'm warning you, Natsuki. Watch your back, you too Kaku. From South to North, we're not safe."

Chie nodded and sat back in her seat. Kaku flicked a booger away before sitting up and saying, "Okay, now that Chie's done telling fairy tales, I'm leaving. Yui and I have some closing 'details' to discuss." Kaku stood from her seat, and Yui followed. Yui bowed before following Kaku out of the door.

Chie stood up herself and sighed, "Nobody believes me…"

Aoi hugged the girl and said as high spirited as she could, "I believe you! Fan girls are coming to get us, I believe you, but you'll protect me, right?"

Chie smiled down at the girl and pumped her fist, "Of course I will. Nothing will happen to you while I'm around." The couple walked off after a wave.

Natsuki frowned and turned to Nao, "You don't think…"

Nao laughed and twirled a quarter on her knuckles, "Oh come on Natsuki, do you really believe that?"

Natsuki shrugged uneasily and smiled, "Nah, I guess not." The couple stood up, arm in arm and headed for the lines.

--

Three girls with a pendant of a wolf stitched onto their uniforms immediately left the corner they stood in. The one in the middle held up a blue and black cell phone to her ear, "They're getting suspicious."

'I see…very well, we'll need to lay low. Make sure all activities are halted. We can't take any chances. Only a few more days until we execute our plan.'

"Yes ma'am, and what of the other two?"

'Harada and Takayahara?' The woman on the other line laughed sinisterly, 'I will make a few…phone calls…about them. Remember; make sure no one ruins this for us.'

The girl nodded, "Of course." She flipped the phone closed and placed it in her skirt pocket. The three entered an empty classroom and shut the door behind them, "Now," She smirked, "The three of us have some unfinished business…" She watched as a pair of skirts fell to the ground smoothly.

--

Natsuki watched as Nao hit another spike, the fluid movement bringing amazement to her eyes. The girl was so graceful on the volleyball court. Her attitude seemed to be at ease, and genuine smiles were apparent every so often. After another successful spike, Shimizu called out to the team and clapped, "Okay, everyone, sorry for the last minute practice again! I forgot to hand out the practice schedule up to the Aeries competition! Read the times for this week, please! They're mostly at night, like this one! That's it ladies, good job!" Chatter filled the gym as tired volleyball players filed through the locker room door.

Nao sighed and took a deep breath. She walked over to the side benches and nearly screamed when Natsuki suddenly appeared next to her, "Natsuki!"

"Hey." Nao leaned in when Natsuki kissed her, "I saw you play."

Nao smiled and took a drink of water, "I know, I saw you."

"It was really good." Natsuki rubbed the back of her head.

Nao laughed at the comment, "The playing or the view?"

Natsuki blushed and mumbled before taking the girl's bag on her shoulder, "Both…"

Nao rewarded Natsuki with another kiss for the 'cute' blush she sported, and the blue haired girl pouted as they walked through the locker room doors. Natsuki set the bag down in front of the other girl's lockers, and her eyes 'wandered'. She yelped when she was punched on the arm, "What the hell was that for?!" she glared and rubbed her arm.

"Stop ogling the volleyball team!"

"I wasn't!" Natsuki pulled the girl in and kissed her, "I have eyes only for you…unfortunately…" Natsuki grinned.

Nao scoffed, "Whatever. I'm taking a shower. Wait here." She pointed a finger at the other girl, "Don't you move."

Natsuki nodded dumbly and sat down on the bench. She looked up and was instantly met with another near naked volleyball player. She immediately thought of Nao's angry face and looked down quickly. The girl grumbled. The locker room used to be her favorite place…

Natsuki waved good bye to another girl, who thankfully was dressed, and reached into her pocket when her phone rang, "Hello?"

"Natsuki!"

"Chie?" Natsuki sat forward in her seat, "Chie, what's wrong?" She sounded panicky.

"Natsuki, man, I swear to god there were people following me!" She took a deep breath, "Aoi, you too, right?"

There was a sound of shuffling as the phone was passed from one girl to another, "N-Natsuki! Th-there were people following us, and it wasn't just the usual! They looked really suspicious, Natsuki!"

Natsuki furrowed her brow and looked up to the showers, where Nao was still taking one, "Come on, guys, I think you're taking Chie's story a little too seriously."

The phone was shuffled again, "Natsuki, damn it! I'm telling you, this is serious!"

Natsuki tried to wave it off, but sitting in an empty locker room wasn't helping any. The girl darted her eyes around and gulped, "Chie…come on…stop. There's no way-what the fuck was that?" Natsuki stood up when movement was caught in the corner of her eye.

"Natsuki? You okay?"

Natsuki looked around, "Y-yeah…I swear there was something…"

"Natsuki, get out of there and meet us at Yui's dorm. Nao too!" The girl hung up.

Natsuki shut her phone and looked around again, "N-no fucking way…"

She immediately dashed to the showers, startling Nao, "N-Natsuki?! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

Natsuki pulled the girl from under the showers and shut off the water, "Here, hurry and get dressed!"

Nao raised her eyebrows, "In a hurry to get me out of here, Natsuki?" Ignoring the other girl's tease, Natsuki pulled her close and began drying her. Nao blushed as Natsuki 'thoroughly' dried her off. Her clothes were tossed to her next, and Natsuki motioned for her to do it quickly.

When the girl finally finished dressing, Natsuki grabbed her duffel bag and took another look around. The locker room was as empty as it was a few minutes ago. Natsuki gulped and pulled Nao along to the exit. Once they were outside, Natsuki sighed and stopped. She turned to Nao, a serious look on her face, "Nao, whatever happens, I love you, okay?"

Nao's playful demeanor changed into a worried one, "Natsuki, what the he-mphh" Her sentence was cut off by a kiss from the taller girl. She wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulder and returned it. When they parted, she slicked her still wet hair back and breathed, "Wow…"

"Look, Nao…Chie might be right."

Nao looked at the other girl incredulously, "Don't tell me you believed that crap about,"

"Nao! Please. Just trust me okay…" Natsuki looked around again, "We have to go."

Natsuki pulled the other girl along, "Natsuki, this is crazy!"

"Maybe…maybe not…"

--

A figure emerged from the shadows of the trees. She pressed a blue and black phone to her ear with a scowl, "I'm sorry ma'am. The others weren't informed in time. They're getting defensive."

'I see. If they get too guarded, we'll miss our chance. Change of plans. We execute it tonight.'

"But, our plans for the festival,"

'will be postponed.'

"Aeries won't be happy."

'We will re-negotiate. For now, make sure everyone is informed.'

"Yes, ma'am." The girl shut the phone and sighed, "You're so blind…" Her figure disappeared into the trees.

--

Natsuki and Nao arrived at Yui's dorm room after five minutes of running. They knocked on the door, and a serious faced Kaku let them in. They were led into the living room, where Chie and Aoi were already seated on the couch, tea in their hands.

"Natsuki." Chie addressed her.

"Chie."

Kaku sat cross legged on the love seat next to her respective other and crossed her arms, "Okay, what's this about now?"

"Both Natsuki and I have sensed being followed. We're afraid that…"

Kaku sighed and nodded, "Actually…when Yui and I were," she coughed, "When I was with Yui, we felt someone was in the window." She glanced at the living room window which was now closed off by a curtain.

Both Chie and Aoi laughed nervously and looked at the couch they were sitting on. They slid off and took root on the ground before Chie blushed and cleared her throat, "So do we all agree that what I was saying wasn't all bullshit?"

Nao growled and added, "What the hell is all this talk about stalkers? Are we still on that subject?" She lay on Natsuki's shoulder, "There was nothing like that for me."

"Well we don't like to take chances, Nao-chan." Yui smiled at the girl.

"You too?!"

"Well I'm not a fan of becoming a 'free show' for people."

Natsuki put an arm around Nao, "So what do we do?"

Chie stared at them closely, "We lay low."

Aoi clung to Chie, "Chie, I'm scared!"

Chie held the other girl and soothed her. Yui's face creased into a frown, and Kaku kept a vigilant watch on the window perched on the other side of the room. Nao turned to Natsuki and said, "Are you guys serious?"

"Come on, Nao. I had goose bumps in the locker room. I swear there was someone other than us in there, and I saw each and every single volleyball member leave. I watched them walk through the door!"

Nao sighed and leaned into the other girl, "Whatever you say, Natsuki."

Chie pumped her fist, "Yui, can we all stay here for the night? It's better to stay together for now." Yui nodded and pulled out blankets from a cupboard.

Natsuki looked at the clock, "Already ten, huh?"

Nao pulled the blanket out on the floor and took the pillow offered to her, "Let's just sleep then. If we stay up any longer, your minds will be poisoned by Chie again." She pulled Natsuki down with her and snuggled up to the girl who kissed her. Nao kissed her again after they parted, and Chie's voice broke through the now dark atmosphere.

"Rule number one! No sex! Kaku keep your fucking hands to yourself!" The sound of Yui giggling from the loveseat was heard.

"Fine fine…night." Kaku yawned and pulled Yui close to her before falling asleep.

Chie grumbled something and soon went quiet. Natsuki looked into Nao's eyes and touched foreheads with her, "…I still think this sucks…" She whispered.

Nao smiled and replied, "You're not the only one." Their lips met in a kiss.

--

Nao rolled over when she suddenly felt cold and reached out for the person next to her. When all she touched was blankets, the girl began the opening of hazy green eyes. Before she could fully open her eyes, someone pulled her from behind and covered her mouth. Nao's eyes went wide, and all she could see was darkness.

She could hear struggling from all around the room. Aoi's struggling muffles was definitely audible, and Yui's own silent struggle could be noticed by the rustling of the sheets on the loveseat. Kaku herself was fighting a battle, and Chie was off somewhere behind her. Nao tried to fight off the hands around her, but to no avail. Whoever her captor was, she was much stronger than her.

Nao's eyes darted desperately for a view of Natsuki. She thrashed and thrashed and finally got her mouth free, "Natsuki!"

"Na-mphh!" Nao heard Aoi's shriek as a clutter happened in front of her, and Yui herself grunted lightly. Nao yelped in surprise as she was suddenly thrown forward. She immediately rebounded and headed for the light switch.

When the lights came on, her eyes were wide. The mess that was Aoi and Yui rubbing their heads and arms came into view, and the window was open. Chie, Kaku, and Natsuki were nowhere to be found. Nao immediately ran towards the window and held her hair back as the wind blew.

"Nao-chan!" She turned around when Aoi called her. The girl held out a piece of paper. Nao instantly took the paper from her friend's hands and read it aloud, "Catch us if you can…" Nao growled and crumpled the paper in her hands before standing up. The other two followed her, "Oh, it's on, bitches. It's on…"

* * *

**Le gasp. Oh my…**

**Lumpybumpymushrooms – Just trying to make the world a better place, after all… xD**

**Natsukix0x – rawr rawr thank you ;) though I was a bit doubtful of last chapter. :D**

**Pieoflettuce – LOL gang banging! I haven't completely ruled that out yet…xD**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. – Diarrhea IS a wonderful thing isn't it? HAH**

**Blue Lone Wolf – I'm glad someone likes them! I don't know, I've just always loved that 'are they a couple' or 'suspicious…' couple in a story xD**

**AngelKruger – Awww, I love you too! (hugs) okay, too much hyper active 'cutesey wutesy' j-pop songs in my head, sorry. :) thank you.**

**Yurifr3ak - :D yay! I aimed for smexy/cute LOL and as for the fan girls…well…it was self explanatory.**

**Uchiha-chan – Smex isn't everything!...right…xD but come on! Who sleeps with their girlfriend the moment they get together?! Who?! Okay, probably a lot of people, but not them! Not them! :)**

**Setyourselfonfire – rawr rawr you're probably the only one who knows the first one and you're not lame! You're very awesome! Reward yourself! NatNao FTW!**

**ManiazAZN – SORRY! I didn't know. I feel bad now…(cries) (is that a good thing or bad thing?? xD)**

**Spikesagitta – Yep. It's about freakin' time, don't you think??**

**SoulAstray – LOL L word! "This coffee tastes like poopie shit!" Alice anyone?? xD**

**Vampknight364 – awww thank you! You make those hours in front of the screen bearable. 8)**

**Animeaics – LOL I'm glad it was so smexxy for you xD**

**LucidLucifer – xD I guess I did didn't I?? heheh**

**20Below – I love that movie too :P and did this chapter have more NatNao?? I tend to get sidetracked…:P my apologies…**

**RykenBelmont – Yay points! And don't worry…Yui and Nao have an…interesting…collection. ;) and NO it's not of anything perverted…LOL**

**There it is, the fourteenth? Chapter! You all thought it was over when they got together?! Well of course not! It wouldn't be one of my stories if it did! xD Oh noes! Their super smexy girlfriends have been kidnapped! What will they do?? Review for me! And you'll find out! Nah, you'll find out anyways xD but it'd be nice if you did review. :)**


	15. Infiltration

**Because I'm not level 50 in Cabal yet, and therefore am unable to get my second battle mode.**

* * *

**WARNING(yes! Another one!): Weirdness and super creepy fangirls with strange fetishes enclosed. If easily offended by the mention of oh I don't know…strap-ons (Yay for 'M' rated fics!) then please, that's what the return address is for! xD Honestly, it's not even that bad…but I feel I should warn some of the more innocent readers. Though at this point it's pointless…Oh how I've corrupted you all!**

* * *

**Infiltration**

* * *

The wind blew as the three exited the black and silver four-door. Nao looked up at the Western mansion before her and turned to Yui, who was already on her way up to the front door. The Himitsuji family crest, consisting of a crane with double swords hung proudly between the oak double doors, and one side quietly opened as Yui retracted her key.

Yui bid her guests to enter, and once their shoes were removed, she led them into the main room. Nao agitatedly sat on the couch as Yui left to go fetch god knows what. Aoi and Nao sat in silence. Plan by plan ran through their minds, each getting more illegal by the second, but then again, kidnapping, next to rape and murder, was as illegal as it got.

Yui returned with a basket in her arms. Her usual smile no longer in place, she beckoned for the two on the couch to follow her. The tangerine haired woman led them down the lengthy halls until they reached the stairs. The winding staircase, the same one Natsuki had traversed half naked, led them to another hallway.

Yui took them a ways in before stopping at a double door. She gingerly touched the handle and pushed the door open. Darkness greeted them before Yui flipped the switch on. A plain, but elegant, bedroom lay before their eyes. Yui and the others entered before shutting the door closed behind them.

Yui approached a doorway near her bed and smiled at them, "My personal collection, it's not much."

Yui unlocked the door, and again, a numbing darkness encased them. Nao and Aoi walked into the middle of the, what they found to be, spacious room. The lights clicked on, and Nao's frown, turned upside down.

--

Chie groaned as her eyes struggled to find focus. She shook her head and blinked more than once before attempting to move her arms. Gasping, her eyes shot open, and she shook her arms again. Tilting her head back, she growled. She was tied to a bed. How original. The girl sighed, but nearly lost two years of her life when a voice called out to her.

"Well look who's awake." Chie's chest heaved as she turned her head to the left.

There, smirking and looking as comfortable as if she were in her own bed, was Kaku, "What the hell?!" Chie's breathing just would not slow down. Kaku winced and frowned.

"Not happy to see me?" Chie growled at her friend.

"What the hell do you think, Kaku? I'm tied to a bed, with you. Should I be happy right now?!"

"Ah ah, my feelings are hurt."

"Quiet." The two immediately shifted their attention to the girl sitting quietly by the door sipping a cup of what they assumed to be tea. Kaku grinned and shifted to get a little more comfortable in her position.

"How nice of them to send such a pretty girl to keep watch over us." She winked. The girl with long black hair rolled her eyes at the captive and instead continued to sip her tea.

Kaku furrowed her eyebrows and turned to Chie, who decided she would start talking, "Let us go, please." She flashed her 'dashing' smile, and the girl covered her mouth as her body jerked forwards. Chie frowned.

"Sorry, I just threw up a little." The sarcasm filled voice drawled on.

Kaku lifted her eyebrows and commented, "Ooh, feisty."

The girl stood from her seat and stared the two down, "Listen up, the only reason I'm here right now, is because they forced me, okay? I highly dislike both of you, and am watching you for reasons you won't be finding out any time soon. So, I suggest, you keep your mouths shut, or I'll shut them for you."

"With your lips?" Kaku smiled.

The girl turned her full attention on the smirking blonde and gave a blank expression, "How can your mouth run so much when you're in such a disadvantageous situation."

Kaku shrugged, "This situation is only slightly disadvantageous, and," Her smirk widened, "My mouth can run anywhere you like." Both the girl and Chie scoffed in disgust.

"You're making me sick, Kaku." Chie commented.

The black haired girl standing next to her crouched to meet her face and her glare intensified, "Do you have any idea what I could do to hurt you right now?"

Kaku shrugged and brought her head forward to meet the girl's, "Yes, but you know what they say, with pleasure comes pain."

The girl gave a disgusted look at the blonde and retreated back to her seat, where she crossed her arms and avoided eye contact with Kaku at all times. Chie kicked the girl next to her, "Way to go, idiot! Now she hates us even more!"

Kaku, smile still in place, shrugged, "Really? I think she likes me."

--

Nao emptied the contents of the box on the table in the middle of the room and reached to the side walls for a holster. The circular room was furnished with endless drawers and glass casings, displaying guns ranging from the musket, to an anti tank RPG. Aoi took aim across the room, testing the weight of her assault rifle before nodding and putting it in her 'pile'.

Yui returned from one side of the room and placed a stack of ammunition on the table. Nao took one of these boxes and pulled out the hand gun she had earlier stuffed into her dual holster. She clicked the magazine out and made sure it was loaded before putting back and reaching for another.

Aoi sighed and put down the sub machine gun she was testing, "Yui, is this legal?"

"Why, Aoi, of course it isn't." The girl smiled and continued on with her own business.

Nao's gun made an echoing click as she finished with it, and the girl growled, "I hope they don't expect any less. Mess with us, will they…" She grumbled on.

Yui tsked, "While I don't condone violence," She cocked the shot gun, "Kidnapping someone who has yet to pay her debt to me is intolerable, and ultimately, unforgivable."

Aoi nodded and put her own handgun down after loading it, "I swear if they touch one hair on Chie's head…"

Nao sighed and put down her last firearm before heading to the computer terminal next to her. The image was projected by a projector a few feet away from her. The girl sighed, her face in a knot, before explaining, "Okay, so on our way here we…questioned…some girls about this psycho bitch's headquarters." She remembered the looks on their faces and shook her head clear of them. Clicking a few buttons here and there, Nao pulled up a map of the surrounding neighborhood.

Yui left her own weapons to approach the terminal as well, "They referred to this house, did they not?" Yui pointed to a small representation of a home on the screen, and Nao nodded.

After blowing up the picture, Nao glared at it, "This is where we're headed. Yui, blueprints?"

"Nao-san…how could you think that I would have things such as other people's blueprints?" Nao raised her eyebrows at the girl. Yui sighed and took over the terminal. After a few minutes of waiting, the blueprints appeared on the screen, and Nao stared in awe.

"Okay, this won't be easy." Nao bit her thumb and suddenly, a picture of Natsuki's smile came into view, her heart melted. Nao shook her head, and her resolve returned just like that, "But we'll do it."

Aoi joined the two at the terminal and looked up to the projected image, "Nao-chan, they could be kept anywhere in there…"

Nao grumbled and nodded, "You're right…so, we'll just have to tear the place up. Okay, there are four possible entrances, which is a disadvantage on our part, but we'll make it work. One from the back yard, the front door, the garden, and the garage. Yui, being the athlete you are, will hop the fence and enter from the garden. Aoi, you'll have to climb in through the window here…"

After an hour of planning flew by, the girls were back in Yui's room, their duffel bags filled with the 'necessities'. Yui approached the basket she abandoned earlier and commented, "Well, I doubt we'll want to flash everyone with our skirts flying in there, so here are some 'decent' clothes." Yui threw spandex at them, followed by green camouflaged cargos and effective, but light boots, "I hope I got all of your sizes right…"

Nao and other two squeezed into the black spandex long sleeves and let the cargos hang loosely on their hips, allowing for more 'breathing room'. The boots were laced on next, and as a finish, the fingerless gloves were slipped on last.

With all the preparations over with, Nao slung the duffel bag around her shoulder and fixed the holsters around her torso, "Let's go." They shut the lights behind them.

--

Natsuki winced at the harsh light her eyes had to become adjusted to. Tiredly, she sat up on the soft surface and rubbed the top of her head. The girl groaned and blinked to make the dots in her eyes disappear. Once her vision fully returned, Natsuki looked around.

She found herself in a regally furnished room, the canopy bed she was laying on dyed in a royal crimson, like most of the room. A vanity table across from her, an armoire that looked like it was hand carved long ago, and…a line of maid uniformed girls stand at the foot of her bed.

Before she could say anything, the line, stretching from one side of the lengthy room to another bowed to her and simultaneously said, "Hello, Kuga-sama."

Natsuki was speechless. She couldn't move or say a thing. Her mind was blank until the image of Nao's sleeping face registered in her mind. Natsuki immediately furrowed her eyebrows and blurted, "Where's Nao?" The girls all resumed their standing position, but none answered.

Instead, they parted, leaving room for a busty blonde to strut to her bed. Dressed in the school uniform, she smiled slyly at the blue haired girl and sat down at the edge of her bed, "Good evening, Kuga-sama."

Natsuki scooted away from the girl, "W-who are you?"

"Me?" The girl flipped her hair, "Yamakawa Emi. Pleasure to meet you."

To say the smile she had on was 'creepy' would be an understatement. Natsuki wanted to jump out of her skin, "Yamakawa-san,"

"Eri."

Natsuki bit her lip, "E-Eri-san, then…what the hell?" Natsuki stared at the girl hard, the furrow in her brow as strong as when it first arrived.

The girl covered her mouth with her hand and laughed heartily, "My, Kuga-sama, what are you talking about?"

Natsuki growled used her arms to motion to the room, the girls, and the fact that her leg was chained to the foot of the bed, "What…" She made eye contact with the girl, "the hell?"

"Ah, I see our methods are not to your liking?"

"What do you think?"

She laughed again, the creepy 'ohoho' kind that made Natsuki cringe and wish she were deaf, "My, what humor you possess, Kuga-sama." The girl inched closer.

"H-Hey! Back off!"

Emi did no such thing, and when Natsuki could go no farther, the chain on her leg stretching as far as it would go, the blonde pushed herself up against Natsuki and sighed, "Ah, Kuga-sama, I've been waiting so long for this…"

Natsuki stared at the girl clinging onto her and nearly yelled, "For what?!"

"We, have been watching you." She drew circles on Natsuki's shoulder, "And when you got too close to a certain red head…we…we couldn't accept it! So we brought you here…where she is no longer a threat."

"A threat?! A threat to what?!"

"To you!" The girl looked up and chided Natsuki, "Kuga-sama, relationships are unhealthy! They cling to you, and expect things from you," The girl shuddered in disgust, "Wouldn't you much rather stay here…where girls of all dote on you, without expecting anything in return?"

Natsuki frowned and looked at the row of girls standing at the foot of her bed, and then at the voluptuous blonde she found herself pitted against. She shook her head and gulped, "Where's Nao?"

The girl rolled her eyes and retreated from Natsuki's form, "We bring you here, where beautiful women await you, and you are still obsessed with that…that…girl." She huffed and tossed her hair after dismounting from the bed.

"Where's Nao?!" Natsuki bellowed.

"Fine, have it your way. Just because you won't enjoy it…" She smirked devilishly, doesn't mean we won't. Right ladies?" She turned to the women standing in a line.

The all nodded fervently and sent hungry looks at a helpless Natsuki.

--

Kaku whistled an unknown tune in the otherwise quiet room. Chie grumbled and fidgeted, the sweaty handcuffs making her wrists sweaty. As she attempted to scratch them on the sides of the cuffs, she grumbled, "Will you shut the hell up?"

Kaku turned to her, "Oh? But isn't this song popular right now?"

"What's popular right now is the urge to punch you in the face." Chie snapped back and attempted to scratch her wrists again.

"Don't I second that…" The girl now reading a book rolled her eyes and sarcastically commented.

"Ooh, the princess of darkness speaks. Has anyone ever told you your voice is sexy?"

"Has anyone ever told you that you're an obnoxious whore?"

"I prefer promiscuous, thank you."

The girl put the book down and glared at her captive, "How can you be so proud of such a shameful reputation?"

"Shameful? Huh, never thought of it that way…pleasuring…but not shameful." She smirked, "And why is it that when guys sleep around, they're players, but if girls sleep around, they're whores? I mean, it's not my fault women are attracted to me."

"Huh, what's there to be attracted to?" the girl bit back.

"Well for one, I can do this thing with my tongue tha-,"

"Ok! We've heard an earful, thanks!" Chie once again kicked her blonde friend and glared.

"Ooh, talking about ears, Yui likes it when I,"

"Is that all you ever talk about? Sex?" The long haired girl put her hands on her hips and stood next to the blonde.

"No. You just brought it up."

"When did I bring it up?"

"When you said I wasn't attractive. That hurt my feelings by the way."

"You deserve much more."

Chie stepped in, "What's your beef with us anyways?"

The girl glared and crossed her arms, "How about the fact that you both demean women every single moment you breathe?"

"What? I'll have you know, I've never spoken ill of any woman!"

Kaku intercepted helpfully, "Except for all those women you shared empty flirts with." Another kick given. Kaku winced.

"And you." She turned to Kaku.

"Me?"

"Yes, you. Sleeping with anything that has long legs and a skirt on."

"Now that's not true. A lot of them were wearing shorts or pants too." Kaku stated matter-of-factly.

The girl scoffed with disgust and peered into the girl's eyes, "You should be bed ridden in guilt. You dirty womanizer."

"Now that's uncalled for. I may be a womanizer, but I am in no sense, 'dirty'. I take showers everyday, honest!"

"Why can't you take something seriously for once in your life?!" The girl nearly beat Kaku's face in.

"Kaku grinned. You're cute when you're mad." Kaku winked and smiled her oh so breathtaking smile.

The girl, despite herself, blushed and furiously stomped back to her seat before picking up her book. Chie groaned and shook her head as Kaku turned to her and stuck out her tongue.

--

Yui parked across the street from the elaborate Western Home and shut the engine down. Nao turned from her seat and addressed the both of them, "Ok ladies, this is it. Show these bitches why they don't mess with us. No prisoners. No mercy."

The two girls nodded and after a small 'break', they exited the vehicle and went on their way. Nao clutched the assault rifle close to her chest, making as little noise as possible. She stealthily made her way to the back of the large home and instantly regretted the position she chose. The backyard was full of girls in maid outfits…strapped with weapons ranging from handguns to pre-set machine guns up on the windows.

Cursing, Nao called her two accomplices via radio, "Yui, Aoi, come in."

The two replied and Nao relayed her information, "How are things on your ends?"

Aoi came in, "Not good, the garage is packed with these crazy maid soldier girl things!"

"Yui?"

"Hmm. The garden is also."

Nao sighed and crouched down, "So much for a surprise attack." After sighing again, the girl brought the radio to her lips, "Meet me out at the front of the house. Change of plans. We're bringing these bitches down old school."

"Roger." Came the simultaneous response.

Nao emptied her duffel bag and strapped onto her back, shoulders, and belt everything she had. When the other two came shuffling in, Nao greeted them with a nod and motioned for them to hurry. Yui hurriedly strapped herself and checked her shot gun once more for good measure.

Aoi reached for another sub machine gun and crammed what she could into her belt pockets and onto her back. The duffel bags were thoroughly disposed of, and Nao crouched down by the front door, strangely unguarded. She clutched the rifle close to her chest and gave the other two a nod, "Let's show these _sluts _why they don't touch what's ours." After two determined nods, the three lined up in front of the oak double door.

In uncanny unison, they lifted their right legs and unleashed their fury on the poor door, shattering it into pieces.

--

Natsuki gulped nervously, now strapped spread eagle to the same bed and surrounded by scantily clad fan girls, she was worried. The sweat on her brow was carefully wiped off by the same blonde who had approached her earlier, now wearing nothing but a black brassiere set. She smirked, "Kuga-sama, you're so nervous."

Natsuki wanted to say something, anything! She wanted to get the hell out of there. The cloth was repeatedly dabbed on her perspiring forehead and face, and Natsuki gulped again. They circled around her, like vultures. Each had a glazed and predatory look on their faces.

"One more chance Kuga-sama…give in, and it'll be enjoyable for both parties…deny us, then your loss."

Even though strapped down and helpless, Natsuki's pride wouldn't let her give in. Besides, Nao probably wouldn't be too happy with her 'frolicking' with the 'enemy'. A defiant nod and frown later, Emi approached her face, "…too bad." She immediately turned to one of the girls at the foot of the bed, "We won't be using 'that' one. It seems Kuga-sama is being difficult. Grab the 'other'." After the girl turned away, Emi looked at Natsuki again and ran her fingers lightly across her cheeks, "You're cute when you're angry."

Natsuki shook her hands off and growled, "What the hell are you planning to do to me?!"

Her hand slid sensually down Natsuki's body and to the button of her jeans, "No, Kuga-sama, it's what we are planning for 'you' to do to 'us'." Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and gave a questioning glance to her.

Emi waved a hand in the air, and the group closed in on her. Natsuki's eyes widened in fear. _Oh my god! This is like that one issue of XXXXX except it's totally not cool when it's happening to me!_

Three girls giggled and approached her with a dazed look on their faces. Their hands reached for the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it up enough only to reveal her abdomen. Fingers played with the outline of her abs, and she involuntarily shivered.

The teasing continued until another girl returned with a pair of scissors. The said girl gave a fleeting giggle before gently and neatly cutting her t-shirt in half, revealing her upper half for all to see, apart from her sports bra.

The girls had stars in their eyes, and Natsuki was beginning to panic. Two swift claps rung out and Emi's voice cut through the 'excitement', "Enough." The girls reluctantly backed away and stood back at their places, flirtatiously waving and winking at the helpless blue haired girl.

Emi approached her again and finally undid the buttons on her jeans, flapping them open. With what could be described as an 'evil' smirk, she moved to the side and allowed Natsuki view of what was 'awaiting' her. The girl still had her back turned, so Natsuki could not see, "Wh-what are you going to do? I mean come on…I'm sure this is illegal!"

Emi pouted and ran circles around Natsuki's abs, "You're right Kuga-sama…that's why…you will _punish_ us for our actions…and please, don't be shy to be _unjust_." Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows again and turned her head to the foot of the bed, where the girl finally turned her back and revealed a sight that made Natsuki's eyes roll back in her head.

She fainted.

--

Chie watched the girl reading a book on the chair closely and wrinkled her nose, "What's troubling you?"

The girl, seemingly startled, looked up and frowned at the short haired captive, "W-what?"

Chie smiled kindly, "You seem distracted."

"Thinking about me, again?" Kaku mentioned.

The girl scoffed at Kaku and turned back to Chie, "What the hell makes you think that? I'm reading. See?" She offered the page of the book to Chie, who nodded absently.

"Yeah. That page must be really interesting, because you've been staring at it for the past ten minutes." The girl nearly fell out of her seat.

"W-what?!"

Chie shrugged, "Hey, sorry. Touchy subject."

"I'm a 'very' touchy subject." Kaku winked.

The long haired girl sighed and shut the book after completely ignoring the cocky blonde, "Yeah…yeah…"

"Hey, maybe I could help. If not, I could at least listen." Chie tried the friendly approach.

Instead, she received a cold glare, "What the hell would you know about it? Love isn't something someone like you can really comprehend." The girl immediately put a hand over her mouth and blushed for letting it slip.

Chie raised her eyebrows, "Ah, love huh?"

"Shut up." She muttered.

"Hey, I know more about love than you think, girly!" Chie snapped back.

"Oh yeah? Like what?"

"Like I know it's a great feeling." Chie smiled fondly at the thought of her own love, "Like how when you're with the person you love, it feels like you can fly and,"

"Oh please!" Kaku interjected. Both black haired women turned their attention to the blonde who scoffed, "What the hell type of answer is that?! Love, is a pain in the ass. It feels like you can't breathe. Like you're chained to a certain point, as useless as a guard dog tied to a fence. He can bark at the mail man, but can't do shit." Kaku sighed and continued on, "When you're with that person, you feel like puking. You feel like you've thrown your entire life away for something that might or might not last, but you're helpless to it. You're vulnerable, weak, and utterly chained down."

"Well that's your explanation of love, Kaku, and I don't even think you're capable of doing that!" Chie glared at her friend.

"Oh come on! What the hell do you think I hang around Yui for?" The girl frowned, "I can't even _think _of sleeping with another girl without feeling guilty. She plagues my mind, even in my dreams! I get jealous when she's talking with someone else, and I feel like a little bitch when she gets hurt, fussing over her and whatever. I can't look at her without having to smile, and I can't bear to see it when she's sad. It's a fucking hassle I tell you, a hassle!" She turned to look at the shocked girl sitting by the door, "Let me tell you something girly, love, is a fucking bitch. You ever get in a fight with love, you'll lose. She'll kick your ass so far up itself; you won't shit for a month." Finished, Kaku mumbled to herself before turning away.

Chie blinked a few times before clearing her throat and mentioning, "Wow, uh…sorry I mentioned it…I uh, never knew you…"

"Whatever." Kaku immediately pouted and huffed like a child before turning to look at the wall next to her.

Chie turned back to the girl sitting by the door and smiled, "See, she's not so bad once she starts…expressing herself. And neither am I. I mean, the girl I love is everything I've ever dreamed of."

She scoffed, "What, double Ds, sexy, slutty, and good in bed to boot?"

Chie laughed and shook her head, "She's clumsy, shy yet assertive, cute, kind, and sneaky. Just like me." Chie winked, "Her looks are just a bonus."

The black haired girl turned away after the explanation and said nothing. Feeling that the girl didn't want to stir up any conversation, Chie avoided talking, until suddenly, the long haired girl spoke up, "She's brash. She's confident, a snob, and frankly, spoiled as hell. She gets what she wants, when she wants it. She's a crybaby. She can often be a bitch, and will go desperately far to complete her will. I've known her since the first grade, and since the Junior High, I've been hopelessly in love with her."

Kaku finally broke out her smile again and prodded at the girl, "Ooh, is she pretty?" The comment was meant to be teasing, but the girl sitting on the chair smiled…kindly?

"Mm. Silky blonde hair cascading to her bottom. A heart shaped face with burning amber eyes. A swimmer with the body of an angel. Skin softer than a baby's bottom, and a voice like that of an amazon warrior."

Kaku whistled and smirked, "She's got it bad."

"So…is she in this house right now?"

The black haired girl completely forgot her hatred towards them and blushed again, nodding slowly.

Kaku grinned and turned to Chie to wink, "Well, then, if you're willing to trust us, I have an idea…"

--

The door to the mansion burst open and startled gasps and the rustling of clothing was heard. Nao flinched when she noticed a 'couple' on the stairs, cursing and mumbling while trying to pull up their uniforms and grab their guns at the same time. Feeling almost sorry for them, Nao fired and their thudding bodies hit the stairs.

Shouts were heard from all directions as quick footsteps and the sound of guns being handled followed. Nao turned to the other two and made quick directions, "Yui, you clear the basement floor, leave no door un-opened. Aoi, you take the first floor, clear it out, and I'll take the second floor." They all nodded to each other and went on their ways.

As Nao dashed up the steps, she stepped past the unconscious forms of the girls she had just recently shot down and clutched the gun to her rapidly beating heart. A determined look on her face, she stopped at the top and faced off with her first group of enemies. The maid uniformed girls gasped when they spotted the red head and immediately opened fire.

Having cat like reflexes, Nao tumbled out of the way into an open room and shied away when the bullets grazed the door frame. Appalled, she cursed whatever she could curse and stomped her foot on the ground, "The bitches! I knew we should've gone with plastic instead of wax!" Nao glanced at the plastic bullets lying on the ground by the doorway, "I'll need to chat with Yui later…but for now…"

Nao stuck her hand out of the doorway and fired everything she was worth. She flinched at the force of the gun. She pulled back after a few short bursts and rolled out into the hallway, immediately taking aim and taking down the three in her way.

Nao dashed through the hall and opened each door she ran into, regretting that she opened a few of them. She reloaded as she continued on her way. The second floor was far larger than she'd anticipated. As she opened another door and received squeaks of surprise and another shuffling of clothes, this time not only two pairs, she groaned and turned away before turning back and making sure that the…four were immobile.

Nao ran along another corridor and opened another set of doors, revealing fan girl after fan girl. Shots were fired, and Nao came out victorious once again, a vicious frown on her face. She finally reached a secluded corridor, that just happened to be guarded by five girls.

Rolling her eyes, Nao moved out of their range of fire and hid behind the wall. Shooting the last of her rifle's bullets at the girls, Nao slung the weapon around her shoulder before drawing both of her handguns and growling. The shots never stopped.

All she could do was wait. She waited and waited until finally, the firing let up, and the sound of them reloading was heard. Nao took her chance and slid out, taking quick aim at the first three. The girls yelped as bullet after bullet pelted them, and soon, the three fell unconscious.

Nao hid again, and reload quickly before taking a deep breath and charging at the remaining two, "Get the _hell _out of my way!" Once close enough, Nao knocked one unconscious with the butt of her gun while the other was quite thoroughly punched in the stomach. Growling, Nao faced the door and repeated what she did to the front door. One kick didn't do it, so she growled and did another. After the second kick, she clenched her fists and screamed, "Open," another kick, "up!" The door broke open, and the line of girls pointing guns at her made her sigh.

A nerving laugh that made her cringe came from the middle of the room, and the rows of scantily clad girls parted to show the view of a blonde getting way too damn friendly with Natsuki. But the sight that made her blood boil was what she had 'applied', or 'added', or… 'strapped', onto her beloved's… 'frontal region'. With a clench of her teeth, and arms faster than the wind, Nao lifted her dual pistols and quickly aimed each at the girl with a cold stare, "Oh no you didn't."

The blonde stroked Natsuki's leg in a way described no better than creepy and smirked back, "Oh yes I did."

* * *

**I don't really have a good excuse, and I'm too tired to make one up. :P**

**Natsukix0x – Not quite hardcore…but it's getting there **

**Vampknight364 – le gasp! I'm blushing xD thank you.**

**Pretend2beSomeone1 – Well I'm glad you got a chance to read and review! You rock! And yeah, that was kinda hot when she said it huh? xD**

**.Symphony.In.The.Abyss. - xD Thank you, and glad to still hear from you from someone else's lap top :D**

**animeaics – Of course! It's too boring if it ends when they're together, do you not agree?? xD I wonder how many people expected Nao to get kidnapped…Hmmmm?**

**RykenBelmont – RIGHT. And yes, fan girls are stupid, but they make life THAT much more interesting ;)**

**Blue Lone Wolf – Psh, why would I end it here when I've roped you all in my trap of insanity?! xD nah, I just thought it would be too boring if I let it end there, you know? :P**

**Lahren - :) Admit it. We all love an angry and super sexy Nao, am I right? That was the ONLY reaction she could have given, I mean come on! It's Nao!**

**Pieoflettuce – Yeah! I still think "You know who" is crazier though. I mean…she a crazy bitch! She killed like a bagillion peoples for Natsuki! Holy crap! Dedication at its best!**

**Icarium - :D I'm glad someone likes Kaku/Yui xD and yeah! There just aren't enough Chie/Aoi or NatNao out there! Long live!**

**Kelsey hoover – You're right! But those crazy old bags that run the school are crazy!...and old! So they don't care :P and yeah, I wanna go there too xD**

**ManiazAZN – xD keep a sharp eye out…there might be a sign of a crazy and possibly mentally instable author in this story ;P but you rock all the same!  
Spikesagitta – So scary! They'll kidnap you! They really will!**

**20Below – Yay brownies! But…no NatNao this chapter…I feel like such a failure xD**

**C. A. C. H. – xD Thank you, and yes, I need some ominous music going on, don't I?**

**Uchiha-chan – xD This chapter isn't very…adorable…LOL**

**Setyourselfonfire – Yes. Nao will open a very big can of whoop ass on them. So don't you worry.**

**Yurifr3ak – Good luck on your exams! If you haven't taken them yet xD **

**Azureiii - :D Long live NatNao!**

**Illiteratekoi – you should see the grin I have while answering these reviews xD my whole family thinks I'm insane!**

**Ok guys and gals. There it is. The creepy fan girl filled chapter :) (MAN I felt super creepy writing this!) I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I discovered Cabal. Someone come play with me! Come on! It's an awesome game! xD shameless advertisement. So yeah. Not much couple-ism this chapter, but Chie and Kaku had a sweet moment. Especially Kaku. ;) I don't think I'll be updating the following week. Band camp. 9-9 D: I'll be dead by the end of the week. So sorry in advance! I'll try to get it up ASAP though! Again. Thanks for your patience and reviews! Gosh! I love your reviews! Gimme more! I live off of them! Really, I do! xD thanks again. :) **


	16. My Hero

**Because it's almost Christmas, and I owe all my reviewers a long overdue gift. Thanks for putting up with me. You guys are awesome.**

**

* * *

  
**

**My Hero**

**

* * *

  
**

Aoi finished knocking a girl unconscious before trekking down to the basement, where she met a disgruntled Yui. The orange haired girl wiped the side of her mouth before standing up, "My goodness…"

Yui turned and acknowledged her friend's presence, "Aoi, have you finished with the ground floor?"

"Yeah, thankfully, there aren't as many of them as we originally thought."

Yui nodded and stepped down the hall, "This is madness…who would go to such lengths for some school idol…"

Aoi giggled, "Says the girl who collects firearms in a secret room at home…"

Yui merely smiled and continued down the hallway, "Now…where could they be?"

Aoi shrugged and stepped over another unconscious body, "Who knows, and I haven't heard from Nao-chan yet."

"Let's not bother her. Only god can help whoever she runs into now."

Aoi smiled at her friend's words, but quickly threw open a door and sprayed like a madwoman. Across from her, Yui mirrored her actions, resulting in a few more heavy thuds. The two closed the doors calmly and went back on their way, "Ahh, where's Chie?" Aoi pouted and kicked at the ground furiously.

Yui opened another door and repeated before smiling, "Don't worry, they'll turn up soon enough."

Suddenly, a few doors ahead opened up before them, and four girls opened fire. The two hid behind the doors they just opened and waited it out. They peeked once in a while to open fire. The small battle waged on, and Aoi was nicked in the shoulder, "Ah!"

Yui turned to her friend, "Are you all right?!" the heavy fire made it hard to hear.

Aoi waved it off and nodded. Angrily, she reloaded and opened fire again, resulting in a dull thud far off. The trigger felt natural to her, like it'd been there all along.

"I'm gonna kill these bitches!" Without peeking her head out, she blindly sprayed the far side of the room.

Reloading, Yui smiled, "Ara, Aoi-san, anger and violence is not always the answer. I don't see why we can't just sit and talk civilly." Her body rocked as the gun shot forward.

Aoi stared at the girl incredulously, "Yes, Yui, lets sit down and get our faces blown off!"

Yui laughed, "Aoi-san, sarcasm does not fit your personality." The battle waged on.

--

Kaku smiled to herself, pleased with her plan, while the other two stared at her like she'd just said something utterly ridiculous, oh wait, she did, "You know, it'd help my self esteem if you two would just stop staring at me like I'm,"

"Crazy?" Chie cut in, "'cause that's sounding pretty good right now."

The black haired girl, now known as Sayo, nodded in agreement, "I completely agree with Chie-san."

Kaku frowned and groaned in delight as Sayo freed her wrists of their binds. While she rubbed them, she whined, "Can't you guys just go with it, please?" she sat up on the edge of the bed as she did so.

Chie rubbed her own wrists and shared a look with Sayo, "Kaku…I don't know if I really trust you and your ideas."

Kaku sighed in exasperation and stood up, "Just trust me! Everyone wins with this plan. Everyone!" Loud thuds and the sound of guns pierced through the door and walls. The three winced.

Chie glared and pointed at the door, "So how are you planning on getting us out of here alive to even go through with your plan, Kaku?"

"Well, we have Sayo-chan, don't we?"

Sayo shook her head, "Most of the girls here don't like me. They think I'm a threat." Before either could ask why, another loud burst of fire could be heard.

"Shit, we have to think fast."

Kaku smiled, "Hey, if there're guns firing, it's probably Yui!"

"If she sees Sayo-chan though…" Chie looked up at her.

Kaku scoffed, "As long as we're with her, they won't shoot. With confidence, she walked up to the door and opened it. Loud bursts of gun fire and screaming forced her to shut it. Kaku stood with her back to the door and cleared her throat, "I don't suppose either of you has a gun I could borrow?"

Sayo pulled out a handgun from a hiding holster at her hip and handed it to Kaku. The girl stared at it.

"Well, I wasn't serious, but I guess this'll do."

Chie crossed her arms, "Don't tell me you're thinking of going out there? You'll get so many bullets in your ass you'll have to sleep on your stomach for years."

Kaku grinned, "Yeah, but on the other hand, I just might get out of here in one piece." She waved the gun nonchalantly in the air, "Now, we have to move fast."

Sayo approached her, "The hallways are really dark down here. It might be hard to tell who friends or enemies are."

Kaku smiled handsomely and put her hand on the door knob, "I'm pretty sure, both Yui and I are well aware of what the other looks like." Sayo and Chie shared uneasy glances, but Kaku had already thrown open the door.

She looked behind her. Sayo pointed to the right, and the trio made a mad dash through the pitch black hallway, stumbling on bodies here and there. Suddenly a loud burst of gun made them hit the floor. Kaku threw open the nearest door and motioned for Chie and Sayo to get in.

Chie winced at the bullets that ricocheted off the door and yelled, "Can you tell who they are?!"

Kaku ducked behind the door, "No! But they sure are angry as hell!" She stuck her head out to shoot a few bullets, "I don't suppose you have any extra clips would ya, sayo-chan?" Sayo pulled out two extra clips from behind her and handed them to Kaku. The girl pocketed them before winking and thanking her.

She reloaded the gun quickly and skillfully before smirking, "Now, let's show them who owns this house…"

--

Nao was face to face with some blonde headed bimbo, in her opinion. With disgust, she pointed both barrels of her handguns toward the girl. The blonde, who was far too close to Natsuki, and had far too little clothing, was already pissing her off, and she hadn't even met her.

The blonde retracted herself from Natsuki and reached for a robe. She sat on the edge of the bed before tossing her hair flirtatiously and sighing, "How rude of you to come barging in right when we were having fun."

Nao barked back, "I can't believe you! Whoever you are, you're a nut job! How can you do this so calmly?! Does the word, illegal, ring a bell?!"

The girl frowned and approached Nao, standing a few meters away from the girl, "Yuuki-san, there are no rules, in the game of love."

Nao scoffed, "Love, My ass! Look, lady, I have no idea why you did what you did, but I do know that if you don't let her go right now, you will be left without an arm and a leg." Her face was tight with stress.

Emi motioned to the girls situated around the room, "I do believe you're outnumbered, Yuuki-san. It would be in your best interest to put your instruments of harm down."

Nao looked around, and indeed, she was far outnumbered. With a clench of her teeth, she continued to lay the barrels of her weapon towards the voluptuous woman in front of her, "No way in hell, lady."

Emi frowned, "Very well, I see we'll have to do this the hard way." She mentioned to a group to her left, "Ladies, please see to it that Yuuki-san is comfortably situated on that chair." Before Nao could react, four girls approached her, faster than she could have imagined.

Out of reflex, she fired her hand guns at them, and the battle begun. With cat like reflexes, Nao ducked behind a couch and took the rifle slung over her back in hand. Peeking up, Nao noticed the rush of girls coming after her. Taking quick aim, she fired at the ones closest to her first, downing them quickly.

The girls around the seemingly endless room became smart and took places behind other pieces of furniture. The room had become war ground, with Natsuki and Emi stuck in the middle. Natsuki groaned as her vision came back to her. Loud noises filled the room, and it felt like projectiles were whizzing past her, just a fraction of an inch away from actually hitting her, "Wha…" The blue haired girl groaned and turned her head to the left, only to close them and grunt when she witnessed a girl pointing a gun seemingly right at her.

After shaking her head, the girl looked around again, and behind one of the couches, she saw a familiar mass of red hair, "Nao?!"

Similar green orbs peeked up from behind the couch, and a stunned Nao yelled back, "Natsuki!"

Emi reloaded from her spot behind a moved armoire and cursed, "Damn, my plan! It's all going to be ruined!"

Natsuki winced as another round flew over her head and towards Nao, "Nao! Are you okay?!"

A muffled yes was heard, before Nao's arm came up and shot across the room. A scream and thud was heard. Natsuki, panicked, pulled at her arms and legs, hoping that they would come free. She grunted and pulled, but to no avail. The restraints wouldn't budge.

Frantically, the girl looked around the room. She spotted Emi behind an old armoire and yelled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Kuga-sama, please! This is for the best!" _I need her to see!_

"The best for who?!"

She received no reply except for the cool whizzing of bullets past her face.

--

Aoi ducked behind another door as a bullet nearly made it into the back of her throat, "Jeez! Whoever this is, they can actually aim! There's no way they can be part of this army!"

Yui laughed, "Ara, maybe it's a captain or squad leader…" Calmly, she opened fire. A loud curse came from the other side of the hall. The tangerine haired girl furrowed her eyebrows as she reloaded, "Aoi did that voice sound…" Her sentence was cut off by a bullet nearly catching the side of her face, "My my, I should be more careful…"

"Yui now's not the time to think about that!" Aoi ducked again.

"But Aoi-san…I really think that the voice sounded…"

"I'm going in!"

Without further warning, Aoi dashed past her friend and down the hallway, using bodies and the dark to her advantage.

--

Kaku finished reloading and cursed as a barrage of bullets came her way, "Damn! These girls know what they're doing!"

"Kaku, are you sure," before she could finish, Chie was forced to duck down, else be hit by a painful array of bullets.

"What I'm sure about, is that if we don't take them down, they'll take us down!"

Chie ducked again and covered the top of her head, "But Kaku!"

"Just duck, and leave it to me, Chie! I got this!" She fired another few rounds before retreating behind the door once more, "Man, I wish there were some lights in here!"

Sayo stepped out and pointed to the middle of the hall, "There's a light switch up ahead. I'll go try to flip it on."

Chie stared at the girl incredulously, "Sayo-chan, are you sure that's a good idea?! I mean, they're packin'!"

Sayo nodded, "If we have lights, it'll be much easier for Kaku-san to take them out." She smiled lightly, "I'll come back. I promise."

As she went off to the middle of the hall, both Chie and Kaku gawked, "Such a martyr…"

Sayo went low and fast, avoiding bodies and doors as if she'd been doing it her entire life. She was almost there. The switch wasn't far up ahead. She was so busy staring at her destination; she didn't realize that another figure was coming at her, just as low and fast.

Two girls screamed as they bumped into each other. Sayo rubbed her sore forehead and shook her head. When she received her vision again, a figure which wasn't wearing a uniform stared back at her. In an instant, she was being pounced on by the same girl, and she did all that she could, fight back.

Kaku and Chie heard the racket and looked at each other, "What the hell is going on over there?!"

Sayo punched and pulled and kicked, and all the while, the girl she was fighting was doing the same. Once in a while, she would hear stray words like, 'why', 'where', 'what', or 'Chie', or…_Chie?! This must be her!_

Gaining her state of mind, Sayo tried to talk to the girl, "Wait! Wait!" The girl wouldn't stop. An endless barrage of both physical and verbal blows to her was dealt, and Sayo could do nothing more than stand it. At a loss, Sayo caught sight of a white switch not far off. The light switch. Hit with an idea, the girl worked harder to disentangle herself from the fiery woman.

When she had an inch of freedom, she made a stretch for the light switch. She grabbed at it, and luckily for her, the tip of her finger grazed the sensitive switch, and the lights came on.

Kaku winced as brightness filled the hall. She ducked behind the door and blinked a few times before shaking her head. She looked down at Chie, who was still hitting the floor from the last attack. The girl was rubbing under her eyeglasses, "Chie, you good?"

The girl nodded, "Yeah, but what about…Aoi?"

Kaku furrowed her eyebrows, "Aoi?" Chie pointed ahead, and Kaku followed, until she found one very angry Aoi ferociously attacking a disgruntled Sayo. Too stunned to move, Kaku didn't. The firing on the other side had ceased as well.

Chie, on the other hand, was scrambling off, desperate to pull her girlfriend off her newly found friend. When she arrived at the scene, both girls were tugging on each other's hair, and a bite mark was apparent on Sayo's arm. Chie quickly grabbed Aoi by the waist and pulled her back. She was instantly hit by fists, elbows, and feet as Aoi thrashed and yelled profanities at her, "Aoi! Aoi, it's me! Chie!"

Immediately, the girl calmed down and turned around. Upon confirming the fact that it was indeed Chie, Aoi threw herself on the girl and smiled, "Chie!" Chie nearly tripped over the fallen body of a girl, but kept herself steady.

Sayo wiped her mouth and looked up as a hand was offered to her. A whistle accompanied it, "She really did you in, didn't she?" Kaku smiled good naturedly at her.

Sayo rolled her eyes, "Just a little." She winced as Kaku pulled her up.

"Ah, you're a strong girl, Sayo-chan." Kaku laughed.

"My, Kaku, you seem to make new friends everywhere you go." A very calm and collected Yui approached them, an array of weapons strapped to her sides, legs, and back.

Kaku physically backed up a few steps before gulping and approaching the girl, "Well, I'm a very loquacious person, why wouldn't I?"

Yui smiled at the girl threw her a gun, "You might need this." Kaku caught the rifle with her right, as her left dropped the handgun she was given earlier.

She grinned at the girl, "Yeah, I just might."

Yui turned to the black haired girl, "And you might be?"

Kaku stepped in, "An acquaintance. She's on our side, in fact; we were just heading up to perform possibly the best plan in existence." Kaku grinned out of pride.

Chie, with Aoi clinging to her right arm shook her head, "It's just another one of Kaku's stupid plans."

Kaku was already off down the hall. Chie shook her head, "Well, Chie-san, why don't you explain on our way up?" Chie nodded and began.

--

Natsuki could breathe now; the firing had stopped, due to Emi calling a cease fire not too long ago. Now, both she and Nao were yelling things across the room, things that she didn't deem appropriate for anyone who wanted to retain both their innocence and sanity.

Instead, she focused on her current predicament, being stuck on the bed. The rope that bound her was tied expertly, and there was nothing by her hands that could be of possible use. She was at a loss. She was completely powerless to what was going on around her.

Nao had just about had it with the busty blonde known as Emi. She just wanted to stomp across the room, and smack the girl across the face before walking off with Natsuki, "If she doesn't give up soon…I swear…"

"Have you given up, Yuuki-san?! My offer still stands!"

Nao scrunched her face up in disgust and barked back, "In your dreams, sister!"

A loud huff came from the other girl, and indignant, Emi locked and loaded, "Have it your way, but I offered you a chance!" Before she could even think of opening fire on the red headed girl, the door burst open a second time, and five people burst in, guns poised to shoot.

A tall blonde girl at the head spoke brashly, "All righty, let's put the guns down and hopefully, no one will get hurt."

A voice from behind an armoire scoffed and yelled, "Kuga-sama, all your acquaintances are so rude! How can you tolerate them interrupting so many times?"

"Kaku!"

Kaku turned her attention to the middle of the room, where a half dressed Natsuki was, "Oh my…I'm…I'm blinded…" Kaku covered her eyes.

A furiously blushing Natsuki glared at her friend and yelled, "Just get me out of here, I have to help Nao!"

Kaku looked around, "Nao-chan?" A hand waving from behind a couch signaled Nao's presence in the room.

Kaku looked around at the various girls around the room, guns poised at them, "All right, ladies, let's put the guns down…"

Chie stood next to her friend, gun in hand, "Kaku, are you sure this is the best way to approach this situation?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be?"

"Well I'm just saying…" their conversation passed onto deaf ears as Sayo stepped forward. The other girls seemed to forget the four other intruders as they focused on the girl who was, in their eyes, a threat.

"Emi…"

The girl behind the armoire stiffened, but she did not budge.

"Emi…I'm…" Sayo stopped in the middle of the room, a few paces away from said armoire, "I have something I have to say to you…"

Kaku, noticing that Sayo left her side called out, "Sayo-chan! The plan! H-hey Sayo," Her words were muffled by Chie's hand, as the girl pointed to the two interacting by the armoire.

"Sayo…"

Sayo took a deep breath and approached closer, "I wish…I wish you would stop all of this."

"What the hell would you care? I bet there's not a single girl in this room you haven't bedded!"

At that, murmurs started up. With a heavy blush, Sayo kept on, "Well, maybe if you weren't so busy trying to kidnap Kuga-san, I wouldn't have to!"

"Don't try to blame this on me, Sayo!"

"I'm not blaming it on you, Emi! I just wish you'd take your eyes off Kuga-san for one second, and look at what's right in front of you!"

"My eyes have never left you!" Silence reigned, "It's always been you, Sayo, since the beginning."

"Then why…why all this nonsense to get Kuga-san?"

"I was jealous! I was jealous that everyone was loved by you but me!"

Nao scoffed louder than she intended to, "So you thought kidnapping Natsuki, the most wanted girl in school, would equal the amount she gave to others, that could have been given to you? You are pathetic!"

"Nao!" Natsuki tried to reason with the girl.

"Oh come on, this girl is nuts! You two obviously like each other, so stop making other people's lives hard, and just get together already!"

"Don't talk to Emi-sama like that, you dirty corner standing street tramp!" cries of agreement rang out, and Nao rolled her eyes.

"Wait!" Emi's voice cut like a knife, "Sayo…is it true?"

"Yes! Yes, already! I'm so sick of keeping all this inside, yes, I wish you would stop pining over some useless high school idol, and be with me already!"

Emi, teary eyed, stepped out from behind the armoire and dropped the gun in her hand, "Really?"

Sayo nodded and approached her, "Really." With that, Emi threw herself into the other girl's arms, and the sobbing began.

Nao rolled her eyes and scoffed in disgust, "The worst couple ever to have been born on this planet."

One of the many gun wielding girls dropped their battle stance and asked hesitantly, "So…what now?"

The other girls murmured to each other, and Nao finally came out from behind the couch. After seeing some girls eyeing Natsuki, she growled and approached her still tied up girlfriend, "Don't even think about it."

The girls backed off and slowly, and began filing out the door, as if they just awoke from some type of dream.

Chie and Kaku both blinked, "Well, that wasn't how things were supposed to go…It was supposed to be a little more dramatic than that…" Kaku frowned and tossed the flash bang in her hand up and down.

Yui approached the girl and patted her shoulder, "Real life isn't as dramatic as the movies or books put it. It all happens in mere seconds." Kaku sighed dejectedly and crossed her arms, "Well, can't blame me for trying to make it a little more interesting…"

Chie stared at the scene dumbly, "That's it? That was so…"

"Abrupt?" Aoi giggled, "Like Yui said, life isn't as dramatic as movies and books make it out to be. Things just happen like that sometimes."

Chie blinked a couple times, "Well that's a little boring…"

"I know Chie, I know…"

Nao approached the still tied down Natsuki quickly and practically threw herself on the girl, "I would've killed them."

Natsuki, unable to hug back, only answered, "I know you would've Nao, I know…Hey, mind…mind untying me?"

Nao surveyed the body in front of her. Lipstick marks were evident, and…bite marks? Her shirt was cut open, and the…obscenity was still strapped to her frontal region. She smirked and ran her finger lightly down the girl's exposed abdomen

"O-Oi, Nao…"

"Hmm?"

"Just untie me…would ya?"

The red haired girl straddled the less capable one and leaned down, "I don't know Natsuki…seeing you like this has made me kinda…"

"Ok! Untie me already! I mean…I'm sure we're both tired…and…" Natsuki gulped at the predatory gleam in the girl's eyes.

Nao lifted herself from Natsuki's torso. With a nonchalant look, she turned to the door, "I'm kinda tired…like you said, maybe I'll just come back for you tomorrow…"

Natsuki stared at the girl incredulously, "You're not serious?! Oi! Nao!"

With a wave, Nao sauntered out of the room, closing the door behind her. After closing the door, she broke into a fit of laughter. A quick mood change, from anyone else's point of view. A very happy, yet remorseful Emi approached her, "Nao-san…I'd just like to say…I'm sorry for everything."

Nao crossed her arms and frowned, her laughter dissipating, "Wow, an apology to repay all the shit you put us through. Real nice."

Sayo stepped up and bowed, "Nao-san, please. Forgive her. I know it doesn't seem like much now, but we'll make it up to you in the future."

Nao crossed her arms, unimpressed, "I'm sure you will."

Sayo gave one last apologizing look before dragging Emi off and saying something about clearing things up with Artai.

Nao glanced in their direction and glared, "I hope you like the little…treat, I left in your room." With a laugh, Nao walked off.

--

Upon entering their shared dorm, a laughing Nao plopped down on the couch, with a frowning and flushed Natsuki trailing after her, "Nao…" she was mortified.

"Oh, come on, Natsuki…it was funny."

"It was not! You could have at least, taken the…you know…off of me…"

"But where's the fun in that?"

"Fun?! Nao, you broke into a girl's house and attacked god knows how many girls with artillery! Hadn't you had enough fun?!"

Beckoning to Natsuki, she shook her head, "I never have enough fun."

Natsuki stubbornly sat on the other side of the couch, her arms crossed at her chest, and an indignant look on her face.

Nao rolled her eyes and crawled over to the sulking girl, "Natsuki…" she sat next to the girl and took one of her hands. She gently intertwined their fingers, and Natsuki faltered. She turned her head to the girl next to her and sighed.

"I still have to take care of the festival thing…I'm so tired though…"

"I'm here with you, we'll do it together."

Natsuki smiled at the girl and kissed the top of her head before letting a bright blush spread across her nose, "Thanks…for coming to get me and stuff…"she looked away and scratched her cheek.

Nao herself couldn't contain the blush that overtook her cheeks.

* * *

**Wow. How's that rushed ending for ya? My mom got pretty bit I was up at three in the morning, so I had to rush it. Besides, my brain was turning off by then, and I had to finish before it ran out of battery. I appreciate all of you who are sticking with me, and apologize for my long hiatus. I will work hard to finish this without any long delays. And it has come to my attention, that this story has turned into…crack, xD but I assure you, that was only a one time thing. I will try to stay on track from now on. ^^ thanks for tolerating me, and Happy Holidays!**

**Anonymous – very short, simple, but sweet! Thanks for taking the time to review :)**

**Emoxsongxwriter – Your review was actually one of the big reasons I updated. It was sweet. It made me realize that it wasn't fair to those who have been reading and reviewing this entire time! So I got off my arse and wrote. Thanks, and I hope to hear from you again.**

**Beezerstation – Thanks, with this story, I really wanted to show a teenager's life, you know? I guess somewhere along the line, I got sidetracked by the more anime side. Thanks for reviewing though, I appreciate it. :)**

**Anonfag – Thanks, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting. **

**Bakuretsu91 – Ah thanks for your review! I'm glad someone thinks it's funny xD**

**Shinjitsu13 – Thanks for your review, and for reading through! I appreciate it. :)**

**Natsukix0x – rofl, yuh, I used to play Cabal, not anymore though. I had a level 40 something Force Archer. I don't remember my stats xDDD thanks for the review. ;)**

**Pretend2besome1 – oh my, I'm glad someone's sympathizing with Kaku. She doesn't have enough people liking her, I think. xD thanks for the review, and sorry for the wait!**

**DemonicTwister – Ah, well, she didn't do much, in the end…M rated fic or not…xDDD I was just kinda lazy, maybe…**

**Spikesagitta – Hmm…I don't know…maybe you should try it, and let me know…xDD just kidding! Don't do that!**

**Lahren – xD yes. Good ol' sexy Nao**

**RykenBelmont – rofl, slow motion bullets…I'm not cool enough, so no…xDDD**

**Yurifr3ak – Well, she didn't really do much…I suppose…xDD I'm so lame…**

**AngelKruger – I'm flattered, but I'm a bad author…I can't believe it took so long for me to update x__x I sincerely apologize. And hope that does not deter you from reading the rest of this crazed and nonsensical fic ;)**

**Pri815 – YES. The best lines. Period.**

**Pileoflettuce – xD don't let your mind get too rampant now! I will be blinded! x_X xD**

**ManiazAZN – I dunno…is it legal? Probably…not…xD**

**Vampknight364 – Well… real guns, rubber bullets? Does that even work?! Whoa ho, I should actually do some research…**

**Animeaics – it's Emi xD I'm lame. But yes, Yui is frighteningly starting to become like youknowho, isn't she? I'm sorry for the long wait.**

**LucidLucifer – I'm sorry for the long wait, thanks! D:**

**Uchiha-chan – xDD They did bring the house down, didn't they? I'm glad a tied up Natsuki brought you amusement.**

**20Below – Of course. Strap ons bring on oddles of amusement. Thanks for waiting. I feel…like a failure…x_x**

**Again, I sincerely apologize for the long wait, and I haven't written anything for a while now, so my writing is going to be a bit…terrible-er. Forgive me for anything weird, because it's been a while, and my story thought has kinda been jumbled. If things don't make sense, or if something is really weird and off, PLEASE don't hesitate to tell me! Hopefully, the rest of the ride won't be as bad. Thanks for dealing with me. I appreciate all you readers and reviewers! You guys are the reason I updated! Thanks, and see you guys next chapter! :) Sorry for how lame this chapter came out... x__x  
**


	17. Misunderstanding

**Because I really am going to finish this fic, whether you guys like it or not. :) **

* * *

**Misunderstanding**

* * *

The window was pretty high up, but thanks to her connections, the girl glanced and waved at the others holding the ladder for her, she could make it, no problem. She reached the sill and grabbed a hold of it. Unfortunately for her, she kicked away the ladder in the process, leaving her hanging in the darkness, loud curses stringing from her mouth. The girls on ground level chattered frantically, getting out of the way of the falling ladder.

They looked up at her in fear, and she gave them a charming smile in return, even though she was near wetting her pants. With a gulp, the girl pulled herself up enough to be able to look through the window. Darkness. With her tongue stuck out in a thoughtful matter, one hand slowly slid open the unlocked window. The sudden jolt of opening the window caused her to nearly lose her grip. She cursed again and held tight. She heard shuffling from inside, and stopped all movement.

Nervous, she waited for the movement to subside before beginning again. With more strength, she pulled herself up so that her knee now rested on the edge of the sill. With a shaky breath, she pushed again and her entire body was up on the sill. The opening of the window was small, but she could make it. She maneuvered her body low and sucked in her breath. About halfway in, she was stuck. With her upper torso inside the room, and her legs still stuck outside, she growled.

Furiously, she tugged and tugged, trying to free her lower torso of the window's grasp. The hook that caught on her jacket wasn't very strong, leading to it coming off the window, and her tumbling loudly into the room. Suddenly, there was a shuffling next to her, and the girl was face to face with a silhouette. Uh oh. There was a scream, and she struggled to get away from the person, leading to her falling off of the bed, causing another ruckus, and a gasp, followed by another scream.

She cursed, but before she could rub her head, loud thumps came from the other room, and the sound of a door being slammed open came through. The door to the room suddenly flew open, and she turned her head to the doorway to find a figure holding what seemed to be a baseball bat, "Oi!" The voice made her cower, but her head just hurt too much.

She curled up on the ground, rubbing her head, and was suddenly blinded when the lights flipped on. One very angry Natsuki holding a baseball bat in her hands stood at the doorway, one hand on the light switch. Upon seeing who it was, her grip on the bat relaxed, and she groaned out of annoyance. Tiredly, she padded over to the floor by Nao's bed and crouched. She poked the figure of a pained Chie. When she didn't answer, she kicked her, "Owww!"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" She swung the bat around her shoulder.

"Chie?" Aoi crawled to the edge of her own bed to get a better look.

Nao stood by Natsuki, her arms crossed, and her eyes showing both anger and annoyance, "Yeah, what the hell are you doing here?" She sighed and rubbed her hair out of frustration.

Natsuki stood up and closed the window before locking it shut, "I hope you know I wouldn't have hesitated to whack your head off were I not to turn on the lights." She grumbled.

Chie finally sat up indian style, still rubbing her head, but chuckling quietly, "Eheh, sorry Natsuki…"

Nao finally approached the girl, her arms still crossed. Chie gulped and chuckled nervously, "Chie…" A huff and painful kick later, Nao took her pillow and blanket before storming out of the room, grumbling something about club practices.

Natsuki sighed and looked after the girl, "Look, I don't care what the hell you were doing, and I don't even wanna know right now. I have to get some sleep. I have this festival thing to plan and club practices tomorrow, so whatever it is you came here to do, I'd appreciate it if you did it quietly." She glanced at both Aoi and Chie before walking out, closing the door behind her.

Aoi turned to Chie and crossed her arms. She had a lop sided smile on as she tried to assess her girlfriend, "Chie…"

Chie finally stood up with much effort and cracked her back, "I wanted to see you."

Aoi rolled her eyes and sat on the edge of her bed, "Well, morning's not that far off, and we do have a front door you know?"

Chie dusted off her clothes and cleared her throat before letting a blush take over her cheeks, "I…I wanted to see you now, but I didn't want to wake anyone. Besides, I lost the extra key…" She rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

Aoi sighed but giggled, "You're silly." She sighed and smiled at the girl, "But I think that that's really sweet." With another smile, Aoi patted the spot next to her, and with a grin, Chie gladly joined her.

--

With a sigh, Natsuki trekked back into her room, only to sigh again when she saw that Nao had already made herself comfortable on her bed, "Nao…" when she received no answer, Natsuki went to put the bat back by her end table before standing over the girl and trying again, "Nao…"

Angrily, Nao turned in her spot, "Stop whining and go to sleep already Natsuki, you're annoying those of us who already were." Roughly, she turned in her spot again.

"You're in my bed."

"I don't want to be in the same room while those two do god knows what."

"They won't do anything. I know them." Natsuki tapped her foot impatiently.

"They'll cuddle and whisper to each other, ugh, I don't want to be a part of that."

Natsuki sighed again and replied, "Come on, Nao…get,"

"Just get in already, Natsuki. You didn't seem to have a problem with it a few days ago…"

Natsuki immediately blushed and turned away, "That was different circumstances…"

"Would you like me to get naked again?"

"No! I, I mean, no…"

"Then just get in, or go sleep on the couch, because I'm not moving."

"Fine! Scoot over then!" Furious at the red head's stubbornness, Natsuki climbed under the sheets and stared up at the ceiling. Silence reigned. With Nao's back to her right, Natsuki gulped. It just became that much hotter with another's body heat.

Shuffling was heard next to her, and Nao's pajama pants went flying to the floor. With a blush, Natsuki sat up and turned to the girl next to her, "Nao!"

"What?! I'm sorry, it's hotter with two people under a blanket, okay?"Nao's bare legs touched her own, and the girl had to pull back. Static was created. Sleeping with another person was not supposed to be this hard. She cursed herself for wearing shorts to bed that night.

Nao shuffled again next to her, and not very long after, the girl sat up with a groan. Natsuki turned to the girl and asked, "What is it?"

Without glancing at the other girl, Nao began climbing over her to reach the door, "Water." Blushing at how Nao straddled her for a second, Natsuki turned the other way and placed her hands behind her head.

"Oh, o-okay." Natsuki glanced out the door and watched as the kitchen light went on, and the sound of the cupboards being raided was heard. Soon, the light went off, and Nao's soft footsteps could be heard. The girl soon returned to the room, and closed the door behind her, leaving them in darkness.

The half full glass of water was set on the end table, and Nao crawled over Natsuki again, causing the taller girl to stiffen yet again. This time, Nao turned to face Natsuki, and Natsuki faced the girl after feeling that she was being stared at, "W-what?" without any warning, Nao reached up and kissed her. It was chaste, but the taste lingered on the blue haired girl's lips.

"I…I don't know, I just felt like kissing you." Now it was Nao's turn to be shy and embarrassed. The girl mentally cursed herself. Suddenly, Nao looked cute. Natsuki's face flushed at the thought, but she smiled. Turning her body to face Nao, the two looked at each other calculatingly.

Sighing, Natsuki spoke softly, the mood in the room having changed the moment they shared a kiss, "There's just something I can't figure out about you." Nao kept her gaze, "Something…wonderful." Natsuki laughed sheepishly at how lame that sounded, but Nao merely looked at her.

With a smile, Nao replied, "If it makes you feel better, I can't quite figure you out either."

Natsuki laughed, "Really? Because it feels like you have me all figured out."

Nao laughed along, "I wish." She moved closer.

Natsuki sighed, "You know tomorrow morning's going to be awkward right?"

Nao laughed, "Yeah, but you always find a way to ruin it with some dumb comment."

"You love that about me."

Nao smirked and moved even closer, "I do. It makes me feel that much smarter."

Natsuki frowned, "Oi…"

Nao finally got so close, she could feel Natsuki's breath on her face, "Just kidding." The two shared another kiss, this time longer. A familiar feeling started growing in her lower stomach, and Natsuki grunted quietly to push it away. _Now is definitely not the time!_

Nao parted from her. The sight of Nao's flushed cheeks and the small accumulation of sweat from the Summer's heat on her forehead did nothing to quell the feeling growing inside of her. Natsuki quicklly gulped it down and shook her head before looking at the girl again. Nao sighed and snuggled into her collar bone, their bodies seemingly fitting together like perfect puzzle pieces.

"You smell good…" Natsuki wanted to cover her mouth the moment the words escaped.

Nao laughed and nuzzled her, "Thanks, so do you." Natsuki found the girl's lazy drawl to be so…sexually appealing, she had to gulp again.

"Y-yeah…" It was going to be a long night.

--

The one thing she loved about being with Nao was the way that they could quickly switch from awkward moods, to loving moods, to sexual inneuendo moods, and then to an argument, which started the cycle all over again. The thing she hated, was the fact that last night, Nao had turned off her alarm clock, causing them to be extremely late, an hour, actually, to club practices.

As the two sportswomen zoomed down the hallways, Natsuki yelled, "What in Sam's Hill would cause you to turn off my alarm clock?!"

"Well, usually, Aoi wakes me up, but she's obviously busy!"

"Well, I'm supposed to take roll, how does that make me look as a leader?!" They dashed across the quad.

"Terrible, but you are, so it's okay!"

Natsuki growled, "Gee, I'm so glad I have the love and support of my girlfriend." She narrowed her eyes.

"You're damn welcome."

"You know what, I figured it out, the thing I said I couldn't figure out about you." Natsuki huffed, "It's the fact that no one can, because you have more mood swings than Aoi on her period!"

Nao gasped and punched the girl on the shoulder, "You take that back!" Their friend was a tad…psychotic, during her times of the month.

"No!"

The locker room was more or less empty when the two arrived, still in the heat of an argument, "Well, why don't you just go stand on a corner and hold a five dollar sign up?!" Natsuki barked as the two reached the fork in which Nao would turn to her locker, and Natsuki to her office.

"Because then I would be taking all your customers!"

The two growled fiercely before Natsuki approached the other girl and roughly pulled her into a kiss, "I love you, you jerk!" was what was yelled from Nao as she ran to her locker.

"Back at ya, lady!" Natsuki shook her fist at the girl before turning into her office and shutting the door behind her. Heavily, she sat down on her desk chair and rubbed her temples. She stared at the papers scattered on her desk. She scrunched her eyebrows, did she leave them like this?

Turning to her right, the wall seemed to have moved a foot or so closer. Shaking her head, she blamed it on the stress. She was probably just being forgetful. With a grumble, Natsuki pulled out the roll sheet and a clipboard before dashing out of her office and towards the bleachers.

Upon reaching the bleachers, everyone seemed to already start club practices. She scrunched her eyebrows. Well, she was an hour late, "Well look who decided to join us this morning!" Kaku jogged in after her warmup laps and patted the late girl on the back, "Nao-chan keep you in bed all night?"

Flushing, Natsuki stepped away from the other girl, "N-no! She turned off my alarm clock…but don't even start, Kaku!

The cheerful blonde only laughed again and smiled, "Okay okay, well, Yui and I made sure everyone's here. Just a few people are missing. So don't worry about it, oh, and you do remember that the representatives from Aries and Artai are coming today, right?"

Natsuki's eyes popped out of her head, "What?! No, I didn't!"

"Oh…I could have sworn I mentioned it…"

"No, you didn't! When are they coming?"

Kaku checked her watch, "After practice, so, at nine. They expect all the decisions to be made and ready by then. They have to coordinate. Also, they have their own few exhibits to add. They also want the schedule of the sports events. Usually, track and field goes all day, while things like swimming, tennis, and what not go in interv-Natsuki?"

The girl was swaying in her spot, and her eyes seemed to be glazed over. Kaku approached her friend carefully. Without a second's warning, Natsuki was passed out. Kaku acted quickly and caught her before she could do any real damage to herself. Exasperated at Natsuki's over the top reaction, Kaku dragged the girl towards the bleachers, but caught sight of the gym. Instead, she hoisted the unconscious girl over her shoulder and headed to the building.

Upon entering, the yells and squeaks of the volleyball players could be heard. Smacking noises, more squeaky shoes, and then a cheer. Kaku grinned at the short clad women, who rolled their eyes at her and stared at the person over her shoulder. Calmly, she made her way to the benches. She waited patiently for Nao to finish her current game, and when she did, a girl approached the red head and pointed over to Kaku's direction.

Nao turned with a confused look on her face, but her eyes widened when she witnessed the state Natsuki was in. She ran over to the two and yelled at Kaku, "What the hell did you do to her?!" Kaku set the girl down on the bench and cracked her back.

"Oh, no problem Nao-chan. I just like carrying unconscious friends around on my shoulder already. No need for the thanks." Sarcasm dripped from every word.

Nao rolled her eyes and brushed the hair out of Natsuki's eyes with furrowed eyebrows, "What happened?" Kaku explained everything quickly and nonchalantly.

"And she just passed out." She checked her watch again, "And thanks to her, the rest of the girls probably left me already." She scowled at Natsuki before mumbling, "You owe me one." With a smile at Nao, she waved and went on her way.

Nao sighed at the unconscious girl and was wary of the eyes staring at them. Quickly turning around, it seemed like they had been practicing the entire time. The girl shook her head and turned her attention back to Natsuki, "Natsuki." She gently nudged the slightly older girl, "Natsuki…" Another nudge.

"Look out!" Nao turned in time to see a volleyball heading straight for them, at incredible speed. She ducked, but unfortunately for Natsuki, that made her a sitting duck.

"Ooof!" Nao sat up and fussed over Natsuki.

"Oh my god, Natsuki are you okay?" Natsuki immediately sat up and rubbed her red and now sensitive face. Nao removed her hands and looked closely. She winced.

"Don't touch it, I'll be right back…" with another wince at the girl's face, Nao went off towards the locker room in search of a first aid kit.

A large man then came storming in the room, two all too familiar girls in both of his hands. They were both laughing uncontrollably, and the man had a redness to his face that seemed to come from both embarrassment and anger. Trailing behind him was a flustered Mai, trying to convince him to put the two down.

The burly man stopped in front of Natsuki and dropped the two in front of her, leading to them rolling on the ground out of laughter, "I believe these belong to you, Kuga-kun." Natsuki winced at the pain in her face and nearly went up to touch it, but remembered Nao's words and refrained. Instead, she stared at the sprinter captain and water girl, "Please be sure they do not snoop around the teacher's lounge ever again!" With that, he stormed off, grumbling indecently as he did so.

Mai apologized to him and bowed several times before approaching Natsuki and the troublesome two, "Mikoto, Arika!"

Wincing, Natsuki spoke, "So what the hell did you two do now?" Every word sent a jolt of pain through her face.

Mikoto was the first to calm her laughter to a much more decent one and tried to explain, "We-we were eheh, we were checking around the teacher's lounge because, heh, because we were bored. None of the teachers, are heh, usually there during vacation bu-but, heheh, Yagami-sensei was, and he-he…the stereo, and the tights, and…" before she could finish, both she and Arika burst out into laughter.

Frustrated at the two in front of her, she helplessly turned to Mai, "I'm so sorry Natsuki, I don't know what…what happened to your face?" A look of genuine concern crossed the busty girl's face.

Natsuki turned away. Mai could tell if the redness was from whatever hit her or her blush, but she took the other girl's face in her hands anyway, causing the slightly taller one to wince.

"Sorry…" She wiped the bangs from the other girl's face gently, causing Natsuki to look up into the worried face she used to see almost all the time. The short time in which Mai examined her made Natsuki think about all the time they had spent together, and all the time apart. It'd been a while since she spent some time with the other girl.

"Hey Mai…"

Distractedly, Mai moved the other girl's head around slowly and answered, "Hmm?"

"Why haven't we hung out in a while?"

Mai immediately stopped what she was doing, but did not remove her hands from the other girl's face, "What do you mean?"

Natsuki shrugged, "Just hang out. Talk. It seems like since…you know, we don't really talk much anymore."

Mai turned her head to the side and smiled, "I guess we've just been busy. I have these two, and you had Aoi to settle in. That's all. We haven't really grown apart."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows at that and grabbed the other girl's wrists, "I don't want to grow apart from you…"

Nao finally found the first aid kit and cursed Midori for placing things in unorthodox places. In haste, she ran back out towards the gym, only to witness Mai and Natsuki looking deeply into each other's eyes. She froze in her spot.

"Natsuki, we won't drift apart." Mai smiled.

"You've been a really good friend to me, Mai."

"And so have you. That's why, you can't get rid of me that easily." She winked, and Natsuki laughed.

"Thanks, Mai."

"If you'd like, we could hang out tonight and…"

"Mai…no…please don't make me…" Mai winked and stepped away from Natsuki, beckoning the two to follow her. As she made her way towards the door, she yelled out, "Six oclock Natsuki, don't be late!" With a giggle, she was out the door.

Natsuki sighed and leaned back in her seat. She saw Nao returning, and smiled, "Hey."

Silently, Nao put the kit down and began treating the bruise on Natsuki's face. As she was being dabbed at, Natsuki took in Nao's form. Such a beautiful girl. Shoulder length red hair. An athletic figure. Modest, but ample chest. And, Natsuki looked behind her, what seemed to be a tight and firm bottom. She smiled to herself. Those were only plusses though. What she truly loved was this girl who she cared for so much, the world could end, and if she were with her, she could die happy.

"You want to come talk to the representatives with me?"

Nao finished applying the bandages to her face and closed the kit harshly, causing Natsuki to wince, "I'm busy after practice."

Natsuki frowned, "Doing what?"

Nao stood up, "Something." Before she could walk away, Natsuki pulled her by the wrist.

"Oi, is something up? Did something happen?" Nao pulled her wrist away and glared at her.

"You tell me." Without further conversation, she set the kit down on the bench and returned to practice.

Baffled beyond her usual brain capacity, Natsuki stared at the girl as she walked away. What could have ticked her off so much? Checking the time again, Natsuki groaned. The represntatives would be there in a mere few hours. Taking one last glance at Nao, Natsuki hurried off to her office, a scowl in place.

--

Kaku returned from her run in high spirits. Yui decided to join her that day, after all. Along with the tangerine haired woman, she approached the bleachers for a water bottle, "That was nice." Yui commented.

"Shouldn't you be jumping or something…"

"Kaku, we don't just jump silly all day. We have to work on endurance and muscles as well."

Kaku sighed and plopped down on a bleacher, "Oh yeah? Well I understand that, but why does Haruka have her throwers run fifty stadiums everyday?"

"Leg muscles. Throwers use their entire body for throwing, starting at the legs."

Kaku laughed, "You just have an answer for everything, don't you?"

Tiredly, Yui sat next to the younger girl, "I do, actually."

"That, uh, that kinda turns me on…" Kaku smirked and edged closer to the other girl.

Yui merely smiled and patted the other girl's cheek, "I know." Without further conversation, the girl grabbed her bag and walked away.

Kaku stared at the girl incredulously and muttered, "Tease…" Suddenly, four unfamiliar figures appeared at the gates, looking all the more confused. Turning her head to the side, she got up and greeted them, "Hey, is there something I can help you fine ladies with?" And when she said fine, she meant fine.

The tallest of the four, a girl with long red headed pig tails smiled at Kaku and bowed, "Nice to meet you, I am Fukugawa Arisa, the represantitive from Artai."

A much shorter girl with a rather odd haircut and sheepish eyeglasses bowed a little more modestly, "Nice to meet you, I am Kikukawa Yukino, and I am the representative for Aeries." The two accompanying the represantitives bowed, but did not introduce themselves.

Kaku smiled and leaned against the fence, "I see, so you're here for Natsuki right?"

They nodded, "We have things to discuss with Kuga-san regarding the festival." Yukino spoke softly.

Kaku nodded, "Of course. I'll take you to her office then."

--

Natsuki had just finished all the organizing and planning. With a sigh, she leaned back in her seat and sighed. That was when she caught sight of Nao walking in with the rest of the team. Immediately, she walked out the door and called out for her, hands sheepishly in her pockets. Nao rolled her eyes but was encouraged by her friends to go. When the red head stepped into the office, Natsuki closed and locked the door before motioning the girl to sit.

Upon sitting, Nao's first question was, "Hey, was this desk always this close to the wall?"

Natsuki leaned against the desk and looked at said wall, "You noticed it too?" Both of them shrugged, and Natsuki looked at Nao closely.

"And? What did you want me for?" The words were strangely cold.

Natsuki sighed and replied, "That's just it. Are, are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"You don't seem fine."

"Well I am, and if all you're gonna do is ask me if I'm fine, then I have to go shower." As she moved to get up, Natsuki stopped her.

"Nao! What the hell is up with you?!" She was getting frustrated at getting nowhere with the stubborn red head.

"Nothing! What the hell is up with you?!" and the argument began.

"Why are you acting like this? You were fine this morning, something definitely must have happened to make you like this!"

"It's nothing, will you just drop it?!"

The girls in the locker room could now very clearly hear what was going on, and the entire room was silent.

"No, I will not drop it! Look, whatever it is, I want you to share it with me because I love you, okay?! But I can't help if you don't let me."

The door suddenly opened and a very stunned Mai slowly tried to inch out of the room. Natsuki sighed and motioned for her to come in, "Did I come at a bad time?"

Natsuki pinched her nose but shook her head, "No, no you didn't."

Mai warily entered the room and smiled nervously, "W-well, I just wanted to let you know that the time changed to seven."

Nao stood up, "Great, so I get another hour with brick head here before you two fuck each other's brains out." Both Natsuki and Mai furrowed their brows, and Natsuki once again grabbed Nao's arm and pulled her back.

"Is that what this is all about?" Natsuki looked into the other girl's eyes. Nao averted her gaze.

Mai then started giggling uncontrollably, "You thought Natsuki and I were going to…?" she giggled again and approached the other girl, "Nao-chan, that would scare Natsuki even more than she already is." Natsuki groaned, "See, tonight, I thought we could all go to a karaoke bar."

"Karaoke bar?"

Mai nodded, "Natsuki's worst nightmare." Said girl huffed and crossed her arms, "Don't remind me."

"Natsuki only hates it because we pick on her so much." Mai stuck her tongue out.

"You make me dress up like," She covered her mouth before she could say any more, "Don't you dare Mai…" The voice was menacing.

Mai laughed again and patted Nao's shoulder, "Don't worry, Nao-chan, tonight will not be regretted. My room at seven, don't be late!" With a wink, she left the room in high spirits.

Nao stood there, a blush on her face, "Karaoke…"

Natsuki, still huffing, replied, "Yeah…karaoke."

"So, you weren't planning on banging Mai's brains out?"

"That's right, I wasn-wh-what?"

Nao sighed and turned away, "I saw you and Mai talking in the gym, and when she yelled out six o clock I thought you guys were going behind my back and doing the nasty…"

A range of emotions passed through Natsuki's face, from embarrassment to horror, and then to amusement, and finally, to a gentle smile. She approached the other girl and sighed, "I want you to know that you never have to worry about that. This sounds terribly, and awfully corny, but, I honestly only see you in my life. But the thing is, I wish you would've told me from the beginning what was bothering you. We could've avoided gathering all that attention." Natsuki pointed a thumb at the group of girls staring through the glass windows of the office.

With another embarrassed frown, Nao began turning away, "Sorry for all the trouble then…" And for the umpteenth time, Natsuki caught her by the wrist, but this time, she was pulled into a warm embrace.

"Don't walk away from me ever again…" Natsuki smiled into the other girl's hair, "It scares me."

Nao clutched onto the other girl, another burning blush on her cheeks, "You idiot…I love you."

Natsuki laughed before leaning in to kiss the shorter girl, "I love you too." It was so gentle, Natsuki couldn't believe it was actually Nao. She felt so comfortable, so lazy, that her arms dropped lower and lower, until she could feel a soft roundness under her palms. She did what any soft loving…lover would do, she squeezed. Nao raised herself up on the tip of her toes and gasped into the kiss before releasing a moan.

Another gasp sounded in the doorway, and both Natsuki and Nao broke the kiss to stare at a laughing Kaku and four blushing students they had never met before. Natsuki, hands still glued to Nao's volleyball shorts clad rear, could not move. Instead, she opened her mouth, though no words came out. Kaku walked up to the couple and motioned to the four to enter, "Well, Natsuki, these are the representatives from Artai Aries. Kikukawa Yukino-san and Fukugawa Arisa-san."

Natsuki still couldn't form words. Thankfully, Nao had a better recovery time than Natsuki and quickly pulled away from the other girl. She bowed deeply and flushed, "Yuuki Nao. This is Kuga Natsuki, she's taking over for Sugiura Midori-sensei right now, nice to meet you." She received four bows in return.

Natsuki bowed a little slower and gulped, "Y-yeah, what she said…"

Kaku took a seat in Natsuki's desk and smirked, "So, shall we get this meeting started?"

Everyone nodded and pulled up a chair, stacked at the side of the small room. Natsuki shook her head clear and blushed, "Y-yeah, let's start. Like she said, I'm Kuga Natsuki, I look forward to working with you." The day was going to be longer than the night before it seemed.

* * *

**Well that's it for this chapter. It seems this story has been broken up into three arcs. The first is over, which was the getting over ifhy. And then the second arc, a much much shorter one was the fangirl arc, and now the closing arc. The Festival arc. Almost like an epilogue. I suspect one or two more chapters after this one, so everyone has enough time for a closure. Rushed, I know, but sue me, I'm running out of ideas. xD Let me know if there's anything you'd like me to clear up in the last few chapters. I aim to please. Happy New Years Folks. And here are my lame A/N.**

**GotToLuvAnime – Hey! Thanks so much for sticking with me. I appreciate your review and continued patronage here at thepillows93 fanfics xD**

**Uchiha-chan – xD Of course not! Why would she kill her D: and I'm trying to do better with my updates, so bear with me!**

**Emoxsongxwriter – Aww, thanks for the compliment, and hey, at least someone loves me. xD I'll try to do better with my updates, thanks so much!**

**Yurifr3ak – I know, I updated, shocking! Right? xD thanks for reviewing and reading, much appreciated!**

**AngelKruger – xD Don't worry, I have no intention of disappearing again… (poof) xD just kidding! Just bear with me alittle longer ;)**

**Kukri-chod – xD yes, I actually updated. Thanks for reading and reviewing at 2:30 am you rawk.**

**Pileoflettuce – Nono, I'm not dead, thankfully. And holy crap, weekenders! Love that show. ;)**

**ManiazAZN – yes. Crack. What makes the world go round. xD thanks for sticking by me this whole time!**

**Again, I can't apologize enough for the late chapter. You guys who are continuing to read and review make my day, everyday. Thanks for your support. I shall see you next chapter, which will not take half a year to go up. xD Read and review, it'll make me smile. :) p.s. this chapter's kinda scatter brained. Again, I'm just getting into writing again. Forgive me. D:**


	18. Gasp! Males!

Because Mai needs some love too.

* * *

**Gasp! Males?**

**

* * *

  
**

Tokiha Takumi strolled down the hallway as if he was not out of place. Everyone waved at him when he passed by, and short greetings followed him wherever he went. With a smile on his boyish face, he took a right. His feet had long ago memorized the route to his destination. When yelling and shouts of pain could be heard, Takumi knew he was almost there.

Upon reaching a room with the familiar martial arts insignia on the door, Takumi whispered a small phrase and let himself though in time to see a girl get thrown on her back by a familiar green haired fighter. He smiled at the girls watching and practicing on the sides and approached the side of the main fighting mat.

"You're getting better."

The girl who was wincing took the proffered hand and stood, "If you say so, Okuzaki-kun…"

Okuzaki Akira smiled at the girl and shook her head, "You really are. That kick almost had me. Keep practicing, I'd really enjoy having you as a daily sparring partner."

The dark haired girl's face swept into a smile as she bowed, "Thank you so much! That would mean a lot to me."

Akira smiled and nodded, "Now hit the showers, it's getting late."

"You always manage to put a smile on someone's face, Akira-chan." At the sound of the nickname, the martial artist flushed and turned to meet a familiar face.

"Ta-Takumi?"

"The one and only."

Sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, the green haired girl laughed nervously, "Look, about tonight…"

Takumi shook his head and smirked, "Oh no, Okuzaki Akira, no way are you getting out of this!"

Akira tiredly rubbed her palms together and looked towards another direction, "Takumi, please, it's just,"

"Nope. Anyways, have you eaten yet?" The boy approached her with a boxed lunch and motioned towards a small corner of the room. Takumi placed the lunch in the girl's lap and motioned for her to take it. Her cheeks still a slight pink Akira nodded in thanks and opened the carefully wrapped boxed lunch.

"Wow…Takumi, this is…"

Smiling, Takumi stood up and looked down at the girl on the floor, staring in awe at the late lunch but early dinner in front of her, "See you tonight, Akira-chan. Don't be late!"

Without letting the second year reply, Takumi left the room. A frown made its way on her face, and Akira sighed. She wasn't getting out of this, "All right…six it is then…" She delved into the carefully prepared boxed lunch.

--

"Kikukawa-san!"

The bifocal sporting girl turned from the doorway and faced Natsuki, "Yes, Kuga-san?"

Natsuki rounded her desk and approached the smaller girl, "Sorry about this, but since you'll be in charge of the track and field events, I was wondering if you could talk to the department's second in command."

Yukino smiled and nodded, "That wouldn't be a problem. Actually, that sounds like a very good idea. I'll talk to Artai's department too later."

"Good." Natsuki smiled, "You should be able to find her somewhere down by the track. She keeps her throwers out late, unfortunately. Her name is Suzushiro Haruka. She's a really tall and loud blonde girl who always looks really angry, but don't worry, she's a good person."

Yukino nodded, "I will go look for her." The girl who travelled with Yukino bowed and followed close to the girl's back.

Kaku yawned and stretched upwards, "Well, that was extremely boring." Next to her, she nudged a still dozing Nao.

The girl slowly raised herself up from the desk and looked up, "What? Is it over?" She rubbed her eyes.

Natsuki sat back down at her own desk and rubbed her temples, "Yeah, the meeting's over." Natsuki stretched in her seat and rolled her sleeves up. She checked the wall clock and cursed, "We got an hour thirty 'til six."

Nao got up and stretched, "No, You've got an hour thirty 'til six. I have however long I want to do anything I want." As the girl started to walk away, Natsuki reached up and pulled her down.

"Oh no you don't. If I'm going, you're going too." Half heartedly fighting Natsuki off, Nao stopped when the other girl's arms rested on her stomach.

Kaku watched the couple on the chair argue about going to the whatever it was they were going to tonight and sighed. She checked her cell phone and stared at the 'new message' sign on her screen. Without bothering to look at it, she put it away and began walking away.

"And you too!"

Kaku turned around and raised an eyebrow, "And why would I go to whatever it is Nao-chan doesn't want to go to?"

Natsuki smirked and held up her cell phone, "Because I already texted Yui, and she said that you both would just _love _to go."

Kaku gaped and pointed a finger at the other girl, "You…you fight dirty…" She squinted her eyes at the girl calmly sitting at the desk.

Natsuki smiled victoriously, "If I'm going down. We're all going down."

Kaku pulled out her cell phone, "Well in that case…"

"Don't bother." Natsuki freed one hand to wiggle her cell phone, "I texted Aoi during the meeting. I'm always prepared, Kaku."

Kaku put her phone away and shook her head, "Kuga Natsuki, you're going to regret this. I guarantee you." Natsuki waved the threat away and turned her attention back to the girl in her arms. Before Kaku disappeared fully, she peeked her head back in and added, "Oh, by the way, Yui and I had sex on your desk. Later." The girl was gone.

Both Natsuki and Nao stared at the desk before getting up in a rush. Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and screamed, "Kaku!"

Nao shook her head and wiped her eyes, "Oh my god. I just slept on that desk!"

--

Mai hummed an unfamiliar tune as she was getting ready. Takumi walked in from the main room and called out to her, "Mai, do you want me to call anyone to make sure they're still coming?"

Mai turned from her vanity and smiled at her brother, "Don't worry so much Takumi. I've got everything covered. Where are Mikoto and Arika?"

Takumi walked further into the room and smiled at his sister's extra care, "They went on ahead. They said they wanted to do something beforehand."

Mai sighed and frowned, "Those two…they better not get all grimy and dirty. They just had a bath!" Mai grumbled under her breath, worry creasing her brows.

Takumi laughed, "Don't worry Mai. I'm sure they're fine. They're old enough to take care of themselves, you know. Anyways, what's more important is how jazzed up you're getting! Look at you!"

Mai flushed and finished touching up her lipstick. A barely noticeable change, "It's nothing…"

Takumi stood next to his sister and looked into the mirror, "I don't know…you're looking pretty good…" He smiled as she flushed, "Well whoever you're trying to impress, they're gonna love you…you know, unless they already do." He winked.

Mai's blush grew deeper and she frowned. She pushed her little brother out of the room, "Okay okay, you've had your fun, now get outta here!"

Takumi laughed and yelled back, "You've got twenty minutes, or we'll be late!"

Mai slammed the door behind him and huffed, "Geez…I'm even getting teasing from my little brother…" A buzzing noise made her turn back to her vanity. The 'New Message' sign on her phone blinked. After pressing the 'read' button, she flushed and smiled before closing her phone and re-humming that same unfamiliar tune.

--

Natsuki approached the door when a series of loud knocks barraged it, "I'm coming, I'm coming! Calm down!" She grumbled.

Upon opening the door, four people met her. She was pushed past two, but calmly stepped to the side for the other half waiting patiently at the door, "If you guys make a mess, I'm going to strangle you all from the top of this building." She chased after the two now fighting over the remote.

Aoi sighed and moved into the room before calmly removing her shoes, "Honestly…"

Yui merely smiled and approached the two on the couch, "I hear there's a good show on the Food Channel…" The three proceeded to fight over what channel they would be watching.

Nao stepped out of the bathroom with a blow dryer. She cursed and flipped her hair forward, "Sorry guys, Numbskull over here took way too long in the shower. I couldn't get in until twenty minutes ago…" She glared at Natsuki.

Natsuki retaliated, "Don't look at me! You're the one who decided that we should grab something to eat beforehand, even though we'll be eating when we get there anyways!"

Nao scoffed and turned off the blow dryer, "Well sorry for being human!"

As the two continued to argue, Aoi put her hands together and smiled, "Aww, they're so cute!"

Chie laughed, "Yeah, they'll be the old ladies down the block yelling at us kids to get off their damn lawn!" Chie made a hand movement and face accompanying the dialogue, causing Kaku to erupt into laughter next to her.

The couple finally stopped bickering to turn their attention to the two sitting on the sofa, "Yeah, and we'll come visit you in the special home once a week. If you're lucky, we'll bring you toys and candy too." Natsuki glared.

Looking offended, Chie was about to retort when Aoi stepped between them and put her arms out, "All right all right you four. Enough. We gathered to hang out and have fun, not bicker and fight the whole night through." She glared at both sides, "Nao-chan, go finish getting ready, I need to change clothes too anyways."

Nao crossed her arms and huffed, but went off to finish her deed, "Aoi, you don't want a shower?"

Flushing, Aoi shook her head and made a beeline to her bedroom, "I already took one…" Chie stood up to follow her girlfriend, but Kaku's hand on her shoulder brought her back into a seated position.

"Oh no, we're never getting out of here if we let you go in there with her."

Chie slapped the hands off of her, "Like you should be the one to talk."

Natsuki plopped down on the loveseat next to Yui and ignored the once again bickering duo, "That looks really good…"

Yui nodded after being silent the entire time. She calmly pointed out to an item on the screen, "I love using that in my cooking…it adds a certain zest to it…although Tokiha-san surely can think of something better."

Natsuki nodded. As if on cue, her phone buzzed, "I got a text message from Mai." Natsuki tilted her head to the side as she read it, "There's someone I want you all to meet tonight."

Yui tore her gaze from the television and turned to Natsuki, "Someone?"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows, "Apparently…" She typed back a short and quick response before re-pocketing her cell phone. She smiled, "I look forward to it. Mai deserves someone who'll take good care of her."

Yui smiled and nodded, "I agree."

Nao and Aoi entered the room once again, and the three seated on the couch stood. Natsuki stretched and headed for the door, "Finally. You guys take forever." Nao rolled her eyes and slipped her cell phone into her skirt pocket before following the blue haired girl out the door, "Oh by the way," She wiggled her phone as they all trekked down the hallway, "Mai's got someone she wants us to meet. She said to meet up with her at the gates."

Aoi and Nao both gasped and snatched the phone away from the girl's hands, "No way!" Aoi and Nao crowded around the text that was saying just that. The two murmured to each other. Natsuki snatched back her phone before scolding the two.

Nao crossed her arms and turned to Aoi, "Wonder who it'll be…"

Aoi put a finger to her chin, "Maybe someone from the sports department? Someone from Home Ec?" The two rambled on about who could possibly have caught the studious Tokiha Mai's eyes.

Natsuki rolled her eyes at them and pocketed both her hands and cell phone, "Whoever it is, they better be good to her, or they'll be losing some limbs pretty soon." She scowled.

Kaku laughed and patted Natsuki's shoulder, "A little overprotective aren't you?"

Natsuki flushed and shrugged the hand away, "Well, I don't want Mai dating some asshole."

Chie flanked her other side and slapped her back hard enough to make her cough, "Well she dated you didn't she?" Both Kaku and Chie laughed.

Natsuki ignored the two next to her and chose to huff under her breath instead. Yui spoke from her position next to Kaku and added, "If it means anything, I think it's sweet that you would look out for your friend like that." She smiled.

Natsuki only flushed deeper and turned away, scowling. Nao finally broke away from Aoi and pushed Kaku away before saying, "All right guys, that's enough. Leave her alone." Nao linked her arm through Natsuki's pocketed one and argued with Kaku. Natsuki's face turned redder at the action and for the rest of the walk, she kept her mouth shut.

--

Mai and two silhouettes appeared from the school entrance not long after they arrived, and they waved. Natsuki squinted at the third figure that she did not recognize. Her fists clenched. Nao patted her arm and rolled her eyes, "Jealous?"

Natsuki immediately turned to Nao and sputtered, "No! Of course not! I'm just…"

Nao laughed and patted her arm, "I know I know…you're just worried."

Natsuki smiled at her softly, "I mean…What if whoever that is, is a complete jerk?"

Nao smiled and patted her cheek, "Don't worry, puppy, I'm sure Mai has some pretty good judgment." She smirked, "Except for the breaking up with you part. That just doesn't make sense to me." Natsuki flushed a little and smiled, slipping her hand into the other girl's.

The third figure seemed to be slightly shorter than Mai, but not majorly so. Takumi and the stranger seemed to be very close though, as he would constantly turn to talk to the stranger. Due to Takumi's special condition, he was allowed to live on campus with Mai and attend the school. The pair were close to the dean.

The three appeared in front of them and Mai smiled sheepishly. Natsuki took in the stranger's form until she realized that she recognized the face. Mai rubbed the back of her head and held both of Aoi's hands out of glee of seeing each other, "Sorry I was late, we left kinda late…" She laughed embarrassedly.

"Don't worry Mai-chan," Chie winked, "We weren't out here long."

Mai smiled at the taller girl and nodded, "That's good to hear." Nao smiled at Mai and nodded at her.

"Nice to see you again."

Mai nodded and embraced the girl. She giggled, "Nao-chan, you shouldn't be so stiff. We're all friends here. And sorry for the misunderstanding." She winked. Nao smiled and nudged the still staring Natsuki.

The girl broke her stare from the continually nervous stranger and turned to Mai, "Mai."

Mai smiled and threw herself at the girl, who had to let go of Nao's hand to catch her friend, "Gosh, tonight is gonna really rock. We haven't hung out in a long time."

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah, it'll be great."

The two were lost in a small conversation when Takumi cleared his throat and raised his eyebrows at his sister. Mai immediately parted from Natsuki and stood next to the stiff stranger, "Everyone, this is Takumi's very best friend, and a friend of mine also, Okuzaki Akira."

Akira, a girl with tied back forest green hair, bowed deeply and blushed, uncomfortable with being the center of attention, "N-Nice to meet you all."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows, "I know you. You're the martial arts captain. Only a second year." Natsuki bowed back along with the others.

Aoi and Nao seemed disappointed, "Oh, Takumi's close friend." The two looked at each other and sighed. Aoi smiled at the girl and nodded, "Nice to meet you. Senou, Aoi." As the introductions continued, Akira's blush lessened, until it was there no more. The seven had short conversations until Kaku and Yui pulled up in the familiar SUV.

Natsuki turned to Mai, "How are you guys getting down there?"

Mai smiled and shook her head, "We're taking my car. I just wanted you guys to meet Akira-chan here first." She smiled at the girl. Akira flushed and turned away.

Natsuki frowned but nodded, "Okay then…are you gonna be okay?"

"Natsuki! Get in the damn car already!" Kaku honked. Yui reprimanded her girlfriend for the brash behavior, and Kaku winced.

She smiled out of the window and looked at Akira, "It was nice to meet you Okuzaki-san. I look forward to our time together tonight." She smiled.

Akira felt somehow relieved and nodded, "As do I." Takumi rolled his eyes and nudged his friend.

"No need to be so formal, Aki-chan." The girl flushed deeper and coughed.

Yui smiled at the pair. Natsuki finally let Mai go and as they parted ways, they waved casually, "See you there."

Mai nodded, "See you there." They were off.

--

Natsuki smiled once in the car, "Takumi's close friend. Meaning, not dating Mai."

Nao rolled her eyes and laid her head on the other girl's shoulder, "I'm kind of bummed out actually."

Aoi sighed and looked out the window, "Me too. I thought Mai had finally found someone good for her!" She pouted.

Nao nodded, "I might not know the girl very well, but she looks like she works way too hard! She always looks exhausted. It'd be nice if she had someone." She sighed and burrowed into Natsuki's shoulder.

Natsuki smiled fondly, "Mai's always been a hard worker."

Chie nodded, "Always working too hard, for my liking though. That girl needs to take a break once in a while. If it's not school or work, she's taking care of her brother and the idiot duo."

Kaku sighed, "Well it's a good thing that we're all here to have a good time tonight, right?" Yui nodded and turned to the back of the car.

"That's right. So let's show Mai a good time, hmm?" They made a silent agreement.

--

Upon arriving at the karaoke building, Natsuki shook her head, "I haven't been here in so long…"

After getting the room number under 'Tokiha' from the front desk, The six made their way down the hall, "So, we all agree to sing at least one song, right?" Aoi glared at her friends.

Yui and Kaku merely nodded while Natsuki and Nao scoffed and grudgingly agreed. Aoi stared at Chie next. The girl with the glasses sighed and kissed the shorter girl, "Anything for you." Smiling contentedly, Aoi took Chie's hand and bounded down the hallway, "Good."

Upon reaching the room, The six stopped and Natsuki took it upon her to knock. It took a while for someone to answer, but when the door finally opened, a barrage of noise attacked them. Mai giggled and turned to the front of the door, "Hey! Slowpokes!"

Kaku blinked, "How is this possible?! We left before you!"

Mai tsked at the girl and waved her finger, "If you know the city well enough, you'd know the best shortcuts."

Natsuki sighed, "That, and this is like Mai's second home."

Mai giggled and opened the door wider, "Whatever. Anyways, come on in! You guys are the last to get here!"

Upon entering the rather large room, Natsuki noticed the people gathered there. On the stage were Mikoto and Arika screeching their vocal chords out. On a couch to the side, Midori and Youko cheering on the duo on stage. Takumi and Akira were looking through the song book, much to Akira's dislike, on a couch across the room, and Natsuki's gaze stopped at the couch to the far side, where two people she wouldn't believe would be there were.

Kaku and Yui immediately dropped on a seat and began looking through the song books. Chie and Aoi joined Midori and Youko on the side couch and cheered on Mikoto and Arika. Natsuki stayed rooted to her spot and stared at the two on the far couch. Nao waved her hand in front of the other girl's face, "Natsuki?"

Natsuki blinked and turned to Nao, "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?" The girl raised herself to touch foreheads with Natsuki, "You seem fine…"

"No no, I'm fine. I just…I know them." The two on the couch stood and smiled at Natsuki.

Mai approached them and smiled sheepishly, "Natsuki…you remember Masashi-kun and…Yuuichi."

Natsuki approached them and nodded, "Yeah. Yeah I remember them." They'd met while she and Mai were dating. They tried to recruit her for the kendo team.

"Nice to see you again, Kuga-san." Natsuki smiled at Yuuichi Tate, an average height boy with short blonde hair, and oddly brown sideburns.

"Same here…" Her gaze fell to the boy with dark black hair and a sheepish look on his face, "Masashi Takeda-san." She nodded at him.

"K-Kuga-san…" He blushed and looked down at his feet.

Natsuki merely sighed and pulled Nao to her, "This is Yuuki Nao, my girlfriend."

Nao had a bored look on her face and nodded absently, "Yo…" She didn't even know them, and she disliked them already.

Mai smiled, "They're visiting." She stood a little too close to Tate for her liking.

"Oh…that's nice." Natsuki's hold on Nao tightened. Looking up at Natsuki, Nao reached up and kissed her. Unexpecting it, Natsuki took a short time to respond.

When they parted, Nao patted Natsuki's stomach and began walking towards Kaku and Yui, "I'll be with them if you need me…"

Slowly letting go of the girl's waist, Natsuki nodded dumbly, frowning at the departing figure of her girlfriend. At that moment, Akira and Mikoto's song ended and the catcalls and whistles filled the room. Midori stood from her seat, much to Youko's dismay, "And now, the star will be entertaining you all with a song…to her love." She winked at Youko. She wasn't even drunk.

Youko flushed as the students 'ooh'd and 'ahh'd at them. As the techno beat began, Everyone cheered at Midori's drunk-like dance. Again, she wasn't even drunk.

"So Kuga-san, what have you been up to?"

Natsuki turned her attention to Tate, "Just the same old. But, I guess since both Midori and Youko are back…actually, it's not like Midori would resume her old position until the beginning of the semester anyways, knowing her…" She sighed, "So I'm still stuck doing her job…"

Tate tried to laugh, and Takeda just stared at her like she was a piece of meat. The kid might as well be gay. She ignored his intense gaze and instead turned to Mai, who was still standing way too close to Tate for her liking. She took a seat in one of the single chairs and bit her thumb. The four made awkward conversation.

Midori's song turned into a dance routine before anyone knew it. She was ripping off dances from Thriller to Lip Gloss. Everyone cheered and hooted. A waitress came in with drinks somewhere in the middle of it all, but no one really noticed. By the end of Midori's song, Nao had joined Natsuki in her seat, and the two were playing a game with the other three couples.

Nao crossed her arms and threw her cards down on the table, "Slave again. This is bullshit." Natsuki laughed and tightened her arms around the girl's middle.

"You're just not good at timing, Nao." She gently nuzzled the girl's shoulder and kissed her cheek.

Nao rolled her eyes and leaned back into the embrace, "I mean, I've been slave for the past five games! Where's the justice in that?"

As Chie shuffled she smiled, "There is no justice in it at all, actually."

Kaku smirked, "Ah cheer up Nao-chan. Someday you'll get good at this game, and take my title as King." She winked at the girl who distastefully flipped her off, "Whoa, no need for that type of vulgarity."

Natsuki laughed, "You deserved it." Right after the words left her lips, a gooey substance was flicked onto her face. Natsuki winced and cursed.

Midori laughed and licked the rest of the cheese dipped spoon, "Yeah, and you deserved that!"

Scrambling out of her seat, but being careful not to hurt Nao, Natsuki lunged after Midori, "Midori!!!"

Mai came out of a separate room and tsked at Natsuki, "Oh Natsukiii,"

Natsuki turned to the voice and a look of pure fear crossed her features, "No Mai…no…"

Holding out what looked like a fully clothed bunny costume, not outfit, costume, complete with fluffy white tail, Mai approached the other girl, "Oh yes. You promised me on my birthday that you would. Now, it's your turn. So put this on and get on that stage!" Mai threw the costume at the girl.

Natsuki crossed her arms and shook her head vehemently, "No way."

Nao laughed at the costume and pet it, "Aww it's so fuzzy!" She laughed.

"Put it on, Natsuki." Kaku added.

"You're all nuts if you think I'll do it…"

Ten minutes later, Natsuki found herself in a bunny costume, her face the only part of her showing. She scowled deeply at the laughter she accumulated. Even the two boys who were sitting quietly at the back laughed a little, before she glared at them. Mai, who was sitting next to Tate, called out, "Ok! Hit the music!"

Natsuki sighed and held the microphone lazily in her hand, "This is…ridiculous."

Mai grinned, "Oh come on Natsuki! Get into it!"

Natsuki's eyebrow twitched and she glared at the monitor in front of her, "_I've had a little bit too much…All of the people start to rush…" _Nao herself made a catcall and winked at her thoroughly embarrassed girlfriend.

"You've already started, might as well finish!" Chie whistled.

Akira smiled and glanced at the three on the back couch. She turned to Takumi and put her drink down, "Gotta use the bathroom." She left the room in a hurry, holding the standard 'gotta pee' look.

By the middle of Natsuki's song, she was more yelling at the crowd to, "Shut the fuck up! If any of this gets out, I'm gonna skin all of you!" Kaku and Chie booed.

"Keep singing!"

"_Wish I could shut my playboy mouth…_Kaku I'm gonna punch your face in!"

Kaku winked and waved a dollar bill, "I don't mind that you're a furry woodland creature!" She winked.

Natsuki's face turned beet red, but stayed onstage, for fear of Mai asking her to do it again another time. Thinking about Mai, as she sang, she turned to Mai at the back of the room, who was getting up. She furrowed her eyebrows. She watched Mai wink at Tate and leave the room. When she left, Takeda and Tate smirked at each other.

"Did you hear that, Yuuichi, she said she's going to the _bathroom_." Takeda mocked his friend. Tate shook his head.

"Just leave her be. She looked like she needed to pee." He flushed.

Takeda rolled his eyes and nudged his friend, "Oh come on! She winked at you!"

"Mai winks at everything, especially when she's nervous. I'd be nervous if I was telling everyone my bladder was about to burst too!" Tate sputtered, his face getting redder by the second.

"She was totally begging for you to follow her, so go!"

"Takeda, what if she really has to just pee?!"

"What if she wanted you to follow her?!" Tate frowned. His friend was right. What if…

"But…"  
"No buts, man. Just go already! I know you dig her!"

"And it seems like she digs you…"

"Really? She seems so uncomfortable around me, and she's been looking in her brother's direction for most of the night! She's more worried about him than me."

"Well it's time to change that, right?"

"I don't mind…"

"You're too good of a guy Tate…but just go already!" Takeda pushed his friend off the couch and watched as a hesitant Tate walked out of the door.

Tate muttered, "Whatever…I have to pee anyways…"

Natsuki watched as Tate left the room and she furrowed her brows, "Mai and Tate…" She whispered to herself as the music died down, and the cheers continued.

As she seated herself again, Nao approached her and gave her a kiss, "Giant floppy ears and feet or not, that was hot." She smiled. Natsuki nodded, but cleared her throat, "I gotta use the bathroom. I'll be right back."

The people in the room barely registered her words as they turned their attention to Kaku, who was up next, and rapping, apparently.

Natsuki pulled the bunny hood down and shook out her hair. The girl's bathroom was at the end of the hall. Natsuki hurried down the hall and took a left. In the small hallway to the bathrooms. She was in such a rush, she didn't noticed the men's restroom door opening, and she ran into Tate, "You! What have you done with Mai?!" Tate had no idea what was going on and tried to form words, but couldn't.

"I haven't done anything!"

"Well I'm sure she's not in the bathroom!" As if to prove her point, Natsuki turned to the girl's bathroom and slammed the door open, revealing Mai seated on one of the counters, lips locked with one, "Okuzaki?!" The two parted and gasped. Mai quickly re-buttoned her shirt and rushed to the door. Natsuki watched the disheveled girl approach her as Akira cursed, something she rarely did, and tried to pull her shirt on.

Mai brushed her hair out of the way and took deep breaths, "Natsuki…I can explain."

* * *

Anyone see that coming?

Anyways, wow, this took a while. Sorry, writer's block. Major writer's block, actually. I'll try to update soon, but I've been busy. Oh and yeah. MaiKira. Hoooly crap. Does it work? Even in some twisted and wrong way? xDDD don't kill me. I'm just a writer looking for something fresh. Thanks for your support guys, and let me know if anything is off at all. It wouldn't do if something didn't make sense or something. That would just be horrid. Oh and no, I don't like Tate. :)

So there IS a plot to this arc. But since Nao and Natsuki are already together, it's going to be a little more focused on all of the couples now, not just them. :3 don't kill me.

Anyways, my A/N ! schweet, here's to you loyal readers and reviewers. I am nothing without you all.

Ume Sama – I'm glad I provided a good laugh for you! Thanks for reviewing. It means a lot especially since I don't update like I should. xD

Animeaics – I personally wouldn't mind walking in on Natsuki and Nao xD it's a dream of mine, actually. ;D thanks for your review and for your support, I know my updating time is unbearable. :3

Sakura cc – Of course! Love/Hate is the only way to go! And I'm flatterd. :D You just made my day.

Pretend2besome1 – Thank you for bringing up the Mai entering thing xDDD I kinda just bullshit through it ;D and yes. Yui does seem like…you know who…:x but she's not…so shhhhhh

Yurifr3ak – xD yeah, one more after this, MAYBE an epilogue, but I'm not quite sure. I'm running out of ideas here! D:  
pileoflettuce – Well, I sent Yukino TO Haruka, xD but haven't made anything official yet. I still don't know if I will. But knowing me, I probably will. :3 Thanks for your continued support of this! I'm glad I'm entertaining people.

Kukri-han - -high five- YEAH! ;D

Icarium – Sayo is a gangster. Period. She doesn't need a reason to be hypocritical. xD annnnd I'm bad at planning. ;D Thanks for sticking with me and reading anyways. :D You rawk.

ManiazAZN – xD I think everyone should have their own new year :3 as sloppy as that would be.

Emoxsongxwriter – aww ._. I don't deserve readers and reviewers like you. You're too sweet. I really appreciate the support! You don't know how much it means to little ol' me. I shall work harder and force my tired self to get the last chapter/s up! Or I am NOT Thepillows93…which I am!

Yurirox – xD Chie/Aoi Ok ok, I'll fill up the next chapter/s with more Chie/Aoi. Now that the main couple are together. I can focus on others as well. The last chapter might be a fat one though…xD Thanks for reading and reviewing

Ok so as usual. This chapter will probably make little sense :D But that doesn't worry me, because you all can understand things that don't make sense, it seems. How lucky am I? xD Wow, so yeah, haven't written for a while again. I need to stop stopping. Did that make sense? Yeah, so I'm doing my best. IF things don't match up with the storyline don't hesitate to tell me! If you do, I'll beat you with a bat! D yeah, so to all my readers, reviewers, and random people who come across this, thank you! You all mean a lot to me. Honestly, I wouldn't find the will to continue were it not for your support and reviews. :) P93 out.

By the by. Click the shiny button. You know you want to. Make my day. COME ON! :D


	19. Why we Fall in Love

**Because it's about friggin' time I updated.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Why we Fall in Love**

**

* * *

  
**

Natsuki could honestly do nothing more than stand at the doorway and stare at the face of her red headed friend. Her mind formed many unladylike and vulgar phrases, yet her mouth could not. Her eyes shifted from Mai to a still very flustered and disheveled Akira behind her.

Tate appeared from the men's bathroom soon, and the sight that greeted him made his jaw drop to the ground, thus, making him the first to say a word, "M-Mai?!"

Mai shifted her gaze from Natsuki to Tate and groaned, "Not you too, Yuuichi!"

"Wh-what is this?!" he took a closer step to the women's bathroom.

Natsuki still had yet to speak or move a muscle. Mai hid her face in her hands and frowned, "Yuuichi, I'll explain to you later. Just get out of here for now!" with that, she pulled Natsuki fully into the women's bathroom and shut the door behind her.

Natsuki finally shook herself out of her stupor and glanced at Akira, who had by now, finished dressing and was trying her best to not exist. Natsuki then looked at a very tired Mai and asked, "Wh-what's going on here, Mai?"

Mai groaned and approached her friend. Taking both of Natsuki's hands in hers, she squeezed them before taking a deep breath and beckoning Akira over with a nod. The green haired girl looked like she was about to explode from the amount of red spreading across her cheeks, "Natsuki…" Mai began, "this really isn't what you think it is." She thought for a second, "Okay, maybe it kinda is, but let me just explain myself."

Akira finally found the courage to speak, "Yes, Natsuki-san, let me explain myself as well. There is reason behind all of this, as crude as it maybe…" She rubbed the back of her neck nervously and gulped.

Seeing Natsuki's confusion deepen, Mai decided to cut in, "Akira and I have been seeing each other, but not as you'd think we were. We're not together."

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows, "But, I just saw you two together!"

Mai groaned and inwardly cursed, "No, see, you saw us together, but we're not _together._" The last part of the sentence was said slowly, as if to emphasize the point.

It took Natsuki a bit of time to process, but once she did, she stared at Mai as if she'd grown another head, "You're what?!"

Seeing Natsuki's obvious shock, Akira stepped in and cleared her throat, "Natsuki-san. Please. I know it may seem unhealthy and all in all not at all good for either of us, but we feel it's the best way for us right now." Her face was still burning a furious red.

"What?! You two are fuck buddies and you're saying it's not a bad thing?!"

Before Natsuki could completely blow up in outrage, Mai squeezed her friend's hands again and said firmly, "Look at me Natsuki." Natsuki looked at Mai with a hopeless look in her face, "Akira and I agree that this is the best way. We have no romantic feelings for each other," She paused and glanced at Akira, "As far as I know." Akira blinked and shook her head fervently, "but we enjoy each other's _company_."

"But Mai…"

"I don't have time for a relationship right now, Natsuki, nor do I really want one. You've seen Arika and Mikoto." She sighed, "They're quite a handful. Akira helps me unwind."

Akira nodded, "My club activities can often become stressful, Natsuki-san. My time with Mai-san is just a…" she fumbled for the words, "way of unwinding with a friend, if you will."

Natsuki stared at the two incredulously, "I honestly wouldn't have expected this from either of you. Especially you Okuzaki-san." She gave Akira a confused look, "You seemed so quiet."

Akira rubbed the back of her head and cleared her throat, "Don't blame her Natsuki." Mai chided.

"I-I'm not blaming anyone. I'm just really shocked is all!"

Mai laughed sheepishly, "I guess you're allowed to be shocked."

"Bet your ass I am! It's like I'm on some sick and twisted acid trip, actually." She frowned.

"Natsuki you can't tell anyone."

"Why the hell not? We're your friends Mai, we won't judge you."

Mai scoffed, "Of course you won't, if you did, I'd drop kick you in an instant. But god knows all the jokes and cracks Kaku and Chie would make if they ever found out. It'd be the end of me."

"What about Takumi? Does he know?"

"I'd rather Takumi doesn't find out, Natsuki-san." Akira dropped into the conversation, "He's very sensitive. I don't know how he'd deal with something like this."

Mai coughed nervously, "Actually…Takumi knows."

Akira's redness level turned up a few degrees and the green haired girl's eyes became wider than Santa on a Bad Christmas eve, "Wh-what?! For how long?"

"I don't know…but he's been dropping hints that he knows." Mai sighed.

"You mean…this entire time?"

Mai nodded. Akira quickly excused herself and dashed into one of the stalls. Sounds of retching could be heard.

Natsuki winced, "She gets nervous easily, doesn't she?"

Mai sighed, "Yeah. I better go see if she's okay." She shook her head, "So…are you okay with this?"

Natsuki scrunched her eyebrows, "To be honest, I have no idea what to think right now. You and your little brother's best friend are friends with benefits. That's basically the gist of it, right?"

"Just about yeah."

Natsuki sighed and shuddered, "Well, I'll definitely have to sleep on it. Is this really what you want, though? Shouldn't you find a nice girl or guy that'll take good care of you?"

Mai giggled, "Akira does take good care of me," she winked, "If you know what I mean."

With a gulp, Natsuki frowned and crossed her arms, "No need to share, Mai."

Mai laughed again and hugged her friend, "Well, I really should go see if Akira's okay. Thanks for understanding Natsuki." She smiled genuinely.

"Yeah…try not to keep things like this from me again though. You worry me!"

Mai laughed, "I know." The two pulled away, and the door suddenly swung open. Nao strutted in, a questioning look on her face when both pairs of eyes stared at her.

"Natsuki? Jeez, what the hell have you been doing in here, I thought you'd fallen into a toilet and drowned or something." With a glare at her seemingly witty girlfriend, Natsuki approached the girl and sighed.

"Mai and I were just talking."

Nao glanced behind them at the retching noises coming from one of the stalls, "And who the hell is coughing up Mr. Whiskers back there?"

Mai jumped and suddenly remembered Akira, "Oh shoot! I need to help her out. Thanks for the talk Natsuki, and sorry about this Nao-chan!" With that, Nao disappeared into the stall Akira had rushed into.

Natsuki sighed and began ushering her girlfriend out of the bathroom, "You look a little pale, you okay?" Nao put a palm on the taller girl's forehead.

Natsuki nodded and smiled slowly, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'll…I'll tell you later." Once the pair exited the bathroom, Natsuki was met with the sight of Tate struggling to hear inside.

"I thought I told you to stop being a creeper and get lost. Freak." She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Natsuki gently pushed Nao aside and approached Tate with a cold look in her eyes, "You're going to forget everything you saw. You don't mention it to a soul. If you do, I'll tie your sorry ass to the back of Kaku's SUV and drag you across town. Got it?" The serious look in Natuski's eyes made the blonde boy gulp.

"G-Got it…"

Natsuki backed away and nodded, "Good. Now let's head back before everyone becomes suspicious."

--

The morning before the day of the Festival was nothing short of chaos. The booths were set up already, and the decorations were all in place. Aries and Artai had come to organize referees and scheduling. Students were running from one end of the school to another, trying to get the loose ends tied up.

Natsuki was holed up in her office answering calls and signing papers. Midori had yet again disappeared. Not like she was expected to stay for long anyways. She'd be back when it mattered. Natsuki ruffled her hair in annoyance. The biggest source of her migraine at the moment was the fact that the stage for the band and entertainment was just not holding up.

"What the hell do you mean 'is there another stage we can set up'? Of course not! Get it up! … No! I can't do that! I don't have the time! I have other issues to attend to." The girl growled, "Look, call Kaku and Chie and tell them to help out." Without waiting for an answer, Natsuki hung up.

Sitting back down, Natsuki glared when the door to her office opened. Nao looked slightly taken aback, but regained her composure after dropping off a stack of papers at Natsuki's desk, "These are the revised schedules. Each referee and official should be handed a packet tomorrow morning."

Natsuki lost her glare and sighed, "Thanks, Nao. I appreciate it." Natsuki rubbed her temples tiredly and stared at the paperwork she needed to sift through.

Nao rounded the desk and put a hand on Natsuki's shoulder, "Don't stress yourself, dumbass." She Affectionately knocked Natsuki's skull.

Natsuki smiled and was about to reply when her office phone rang. Glaring at the device, she roughly pulled the phone from its cradle and harshly answered, her stress conveyed fully through the phone, "What?"

A disgustingly cheerful Kaku answered, "Why hello! Glad to hear you're happy to hear from me as well."

"I don't have time for your games Kaku, what the hell do you want?"

"Aww, so stressed out. Well, the stage is getting slightly better. I thought I'd let you know to kind of lighten the load and- h-hey! That doesn't go there! No wonder this thing wasn't being held up properly – you there! Move that! Yes, to the left!" After a little more yelling and a sigh, Kaku turned back to the phone, "Well, despite what it sounds like, it's kind of turning up now that I'm here. You give Chie a call and tell that slacker to get over here. She didn't answer her phone. I gotta go." Without waiting for an answer, Kaku hung up.

Placing the phone back in its place, Natsuki let out yet another sigh and wrinkled her forehead. Nao gasped and grabbed Natsuki's face, "Whoa whoa, you're way too young to be getting wrinkles!"

Gently pushing the hands aside, Natsuki shook her head and stood up, "Yeah. I can't help it though. This whole thing is just so damn stressful, and to top things off, that bastard Chie isn't answering her phone!" Natsuki sighed for the umpteenth time.

Nao glared at her girlfriend and ordered, "Sit." Natsuki sat. Nao reordered the papers on Natsuki's table and sat on the edge of the desk. Without warning, she reached forward and kissed the other girl. Gripping Natsuki's face in her hands, Nao succeeded in kissing the life out of her. After pulling away, satisfied at the dazed expression on Natsuki's face; Nao pulled out her cell phone, "Now you just sit there like a good little puppy and I'll take care of Chie."

--

"You know, we really should be helping out."

Too dazed by the other girl's scent, Chie could make no real response and only grunted back. With another slowly movement, she ran her hand through the other girl's soft auburn hair.

Aoi tilted her head back and saw Chie's very giddy and handsome face looking down at her. Forgetting whatever she was talking about, Aoi reached up and removed the frames covering the other girl's eyes. Setting them down next to her, Aoi reached up and cupped the taller girl's cheek in her palm, "And what are you so happy about?"

Chie laughed, the vibrations sending a chill down Aoi's spine, "A certain teasing brown haired girl in my arms."

Aoi smiled and nuzzled further back into the warmth that was Chie, "Hnn…"

"What does that noise mean? Hnn?" Chie raised an eyebrow.

"It means what it means. Hnn." The smaller girl said pointedly.

Chie didn't respond, and instead just looked into her eyes. A soft look was upon Aoi's face in an instant, "You're beautiful…you know that?"

A light pink tint came across her cheeks, but Aoi smiled and reached to kiss the taller girl's chin, "You're just as beautiful."

Shaking her head, Chie gave her girlfriend a serious look, "No…your beauty surpasses any of which I've ever seen before. And, not only are you amazingly beautiful; you're kind, smart, and," Chie thought back to the incident at the mansion, "Resourceful."

Aoi's smile faltered before a much softer one replaced it, and she pulled herself up to kiss the girl above her. She pulled away when a leaf landed on her face. With a giggle, she pulled it off and let it drift to the ground. The back of the school was quiet. None of the activities took place there, and the grass was just so inviting.

Tightening her arms around Aoi's waist, Chie nuzzled into the other girl's hair and took a deep breath, "I really mean it. I have no idea how a girl like you ended up with someone like me."

Aoi smiled softly, "Well I fell for your boyish charms of course. What else?"

Chie grinned, "Well, it is what I'm known for." The two shared a laugh, "But in all honesty, I thought I'd end up going from girl to girl my entire life. No one ever felt right. Not like you."

Aoi smiled, "Chie," She reached up again, "There's no need to sweet talk me, you already have me." The two shared yet another kiss, longer than the first. Chie quickly moved on from the other girl's lips to her neck. Aoi let herself be kissed, no, worshipped by the lips of her beloved.

She felt the warmth of Chie's hands reach under her shirt, shuddering at the contact. Just as the hands were devastatingly close to the heaving mounds that were Aoi's breasts, Chie's phone rang yet again. With a curse, Chie continued and ignored it.

Breathless, Aoi gripped Chie's arms, "Chie, whoever that is, they've been trying to reach you for quite some time now…" Reluctantly, she pulled the other girl's hands out from under her shirt and kissed the knuckles, "Maybe you should pick it up. It's probably important if they're this determined to reach you."

With a frustrated groan, Chie roughly pulled the phone out of her pocket, minding Aoi, and put it up to her hear, "What the hell do you want?"

"Quite a strong voice for such a big slacker. Lose the attitude and get your ass down to the stage. We need your help, so stop fondling Aoi or whatever it is you two are doing, get off your ass, and get to work!" The last sentence was so loud, even Aoi winced at the volume. Nao hung up before Chie even had a chance to respond.

Giggling, Aoi tried to get up, "Uh oh, Nao-chan sounds mad."

When Chie tried to stop her, the girl rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend up with her, "Aoi, come on…sit back down."

"Stop whining, Chie. Come on. Once we finish up with all the festival preparations, I'll promise you something good." The phrase was finished with a wink.

Raising an eyebrow, Chie let herself be pulled from the trunk of the tree, "What kind of surprise?"

Aoi laughed and sauntered away, turning back to give Chie a mysterious look, "Well now, it wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" with that, she ran off towards the quad.

Blinking a few times, Chie shook her head and ran after her girlfriend, "Don't be such a damn tease!"

--

"Yui-sempai!" Turning from the top of the ladder, Yui smiled at the younger student.

"Yes?"

"Kaku-sempai wants you to meet her at the stage. She says they don't have enough helping hands."

Tilting her head to the side, Yui addressed the girl on the ladder across from hers, "Shimizu-san."

Kidou Shimizu cursed as she accidentally missed with the hammer, "What is it?" The annoyed girl sucked on her thumb and attempted to shake the pain out.

Laughing behind her hand, Yui continued, "It seems that I am needed over at the quad. Do you think you can handle everything going on here?"

Still distracted by her now swollen thumb, Kidou Shimizu waved the other girl off and said with a mouthful of her own thumb, "Yeah sure, we just got a few more to put up. You can go."

"All right." She was already halfway down the ladder.

Dusting off her jeans, Yui headed towards the quad, an amused smile on her lips.

Within minutes, the quad was in sight, as well as a very flirtatious Kaku. Raising a delicately poised eyebrow, Yui continued her approach, but watched as Kaku leaned against a wall and talked to, or harassed, two younger students who looked like they'd just taken a bath in tomato juice.

"Yeah, so I've never seen you guys around here before…you're not in any sports are you?"

The one with dual pig tails deepened her blush before stuttering, "N-no sempai, we're in the arts department."

The other nodded, "Uhm, to clarify, the orchestra…"

"Oh, do you guys play that thing where you gotta lick the reed a lot…" she waggled her eyebrows for emphasis.

A cleared throat made all three jump where they stood and turn to look at a terrifyingly calm looking Yui. Gulping, Kaku pulled on the collar of her shirt, "Ara, Kaku, you shouldn't be harassing the younger students like this."

The pig tailed one was quick to answer, "No-no! Sempai was not harassing us, just talking!"

Yui quickly turned to the girls, a dangerous glint in her eyes. They immediately paled, and the pig tailed one's friend decided it was time to take their leave, "Uh, well, it was nice meeting you both. We've got to go do the thing at the uhh, place. Bye!" Pulling her still paled friend with her, the two disappeared.

Now turning her attention on Kaku, Yui approached the other girl slowly, "Kaku."

Smiling confidently, Kaku cleared her throat, "Yui."

Raising an eyebrow, Yui took a spot near her taller friend, "And why, may I ask,"

"You may."

Yui's smile grew, "have I been called here?"

"Simple, my ample bosomed friend," with a smile, Kaku pretended to yawn and stretched her arms above her head, landing one around Yui's shoulders, "I missed you." With that last thought, Kaku looked into the other girl's eyes, seriousness in their depths.

Now smiling softly, Yui placed a hand on the other girl's cheek and caressed the smoothness of her partner's face, "Thank you…it's nice to be missed." The smile turned into a much more playful one, "Sometimes I think you lost that bet on purpose."

Rolling her eyes, Kaku scoffed, "Please. As if I'd let your father have the satisfaction of winning on purpose…regardless."

With a light laugh, Yui pulled herself closer to the taller girl and ran a hand through her short golden locks, "Of course, my dear."

Grinning, Kaku tilted her head to the side and planted a chaste kiss on the smaller girl's cheek, "Well, best be getting back to work before Natsuki blows a gasket and kills us all. Or worse, Nao-chan does." She shuddered as she walked away from the orange haired girl and towards the stage.

Watching her retreating form, Yui smiled softly and followed after her; her heart a little warmer than before she arrived.

--

"Look, I don't care if you have to beat his ass, take it, and run. I just want you back here in time, got it?"

_"N-Nao-san, please, be reasonable!"_

"Oh believe me, if I wasn't being reasonable, you'd know." With no further comments, Nao hung up the phone and crossed off a name from her list, immediately going down to call the next person on it.

Natsuki watched, enraptured by the girl sitting on her desk and making commands as if she owned the place. It was, quite frankly, turning her on. Nao's decision to wear shorts so short they shouldn't even be classified as shorts also wasn't helping. All of the above caused Natsuki to sit at her desk with a hazy look in her eyes, and a mouth full of drool.

Nao sighed and nodded, "Good, glad to hear someone's doing something right. Thanks and keep up the good work." A cheerful response later, the phone was once again hung up, and Nao crossed off yet another name from her now short list.

Before dialing the next number, Nao took the time to look at Natsuki and close the slack jaw. With a smirk, Nao held up the phone with her shoulder, "Drooling isn't becoming of you, dearest Natsuki." The lazy drawl was the final straw, and Natsuki stood from her seat.

With one swift movement, she slid Nao towards her on the table and leaned in, breathing in the other girl's scent. Losing her composure, Nao nearly dropped the phone. With a light blush, she looked down at Natsuki, "H-hey, Natsuki, I'm trying to make a phone call here."

With a soft kiss to the girl's neck, Natsuki mumbled, "Then make it, no one's stopping you."

"I can't make it if you keep," the sentence was lost as Natsuki bit down, causing a rush to go down the red haired girl's spine.

_"Hello?"_

Instantly, Nao dropped the phone and wrapped her arms around Natsuki's shoulders, throwing her head back and moaning at the sensation Natsuki's lips were bringing her. With a laugh, Natsuki breathed against the now moist skin of the red head's chin, "What happened to the phone call?"

"Shut up. Remember that if things fall apart, it's on you." A lidded look in her eyes, Nao quickly brought Natsuki's lips to meet hers, her body now pressed tightly against that of the blue haired girl's.

_"…uhh, hello?"_

Bringing her hands to rest on Nao's very exposed and very inviting thighs, Natsuki reached and kissed the bottom of the girl's chin, reveling in every sigh and groan she could bring out from the red head. Her blood was on fire.

Nao clutched onto Natsuki like a life line. With a fiery look in her eyes, she once again brought Natsuki's lips to mash with her own, her passion taking over the much more rational and usually sarcastic side of her. There was no sarcasm in her actions now, maybe a bit of rationality. The girl threw her head back when Natsuki's hands inched dangerously close to the burning spot in her loins.

Knowing Natsuki wouldn't go that far, but feeling what could happen, Nao groaned in frustration, her legs kicking out, causing the chair behind Natsuki to roll away and hit the wall.

Too enthralled by the red head writhing in her arms, Natsuki ignored it and instead leaned Nao's body backwards and trailing her kisses down the other girl's face and pushing up the light t-shirt the girl was wearing. Natsuki, too busy using her tongue to create a trail around the younger girl's navel, and Nao, too busy reveling in the fact that Natsuki was doing the aforementioned action, both failed to remember the poor girl still on the other line.

--

"Kasumi? What are you doing?" A dark haired girl waved a hand in front of her friend's eyes, wondering what had caused her to flush such a deep red, "You okay?"

The girl known as Kasumi shook her head and looked at the other girl, her blush still complete on her face, "Haruko…"

Haruko placed the box she was holding on the ground and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah. You okay? What's up?"

Darting her eyes left and right, Kasumi motioned for her friend to come closer. She gripped her phone close to her shoulder and asked quietly, "Uhm, aren't those phone sex places supposed to wait until _you _call _them_?"

Giving her friend a strange look, Haruko crossed her arms, "What are you talking about?"

Glancing around once more, Kasumi handed her friend her phone and watched as the girl's expression began to mirror her own.

--

Clearing her throat, Natsuki waved her arms in the air, catching the attention of the large groups of girls seated in the gym, "All right ladies, good work today! Everything went well. Even though those from Aries and Artai have left already, I'd just like to say good job to them as well. Without all of you, none of this could've been done." Waiting for the cheering to subside, Natsuki smiled.

"The festival is sure to be fantastic! All you athletes make sure you get a good night's rest and a good breakfast. Healthy competition or not, it's always nice to win, right?" The entire room shared a laugh.

"Oh, and I have an announcement," Kaku stepped up, "my number is 457-34-Hey!" Kaku grunted as she was shoved aside by an annoyed Natsuki.

"Yui! Keep that thing on a leash."

"Ah, you injure me with those words, Natsuki-chan." To add to the effect, Kaku laid the back of her hand against her forehead, but quickly winced when Nao delivered a right good kick at her ribs. The blonde glared at the red head.

Looking away innocently, Nao approached Natsuki, "Oops, my foot just slipped. Sorry." She smirked, and the rest of the girls laughed along with her.

"Serves you right Kaku. Anyways, tomorrow is gonna be great! Nicely done, Ladies! You may leave." Smiling at the cheering and chattering girls, Natsuki turned to Nao.

"Hey there." The red head lightly punched her shoulder.

"Hey…thanks for sticking with me." Gently taking the other girl's hand in hers, Natsuki kissed the hand before pulling the girl close and enveloping her in a hug.

Smiling a genuine smile, Nao clutched the back of the blunette's shirt and nuzzled into her shoulder, "If I don't, then nobody will, idiot."

* * *

**Lose a tooth yet? Okay, so it's been a while since I've written something solid. I don't know if this exactly counts as solid, but hey, I tried. Give me some credit. What can I say? I've been really busy and such, and I can never find the attention span to just slow down and write a chapter. But now I have! I know I said there would only be one chapter left, but then I realized how long this chapter would be. Lol. So I refrained. I want to deeply thank all my reviewers and readers, and want you all to know that it was only with your support that I could write this. Lol. You guys give me strength! Fo'real. Blah, enough with my yammering, on with my Author's notes! Oh wait! Yeah, the MaiKira thing was just something I decided to throw in there. Lol sue me for trying to have some fun! I mean, Nao, and Mai? In a sex buddy relationship? No one saw it coming. NO ONE. HAH. I digress.**

**BlueLoneWolf – You make me want to pull out my PSP and start playing some low graphics games. Lol. Thanks for the review. And yeah that was interesting wasn't it?**

**Gaploon – Yep. Poor Natsuki. D: Someone save her! Quick! And I gotcha ;D**

**Kanarei – Well hey! Thanks for reading this far and even more so for dropping a review! You put a smile on my face for sure. (:**

**Pileoflettuce – Yes, Mai really winks when she's nervous. Ooooor that could just be my excuse to make my plot twist work. ;D You pick what suits yourself better. :3**

**Aud8 – This story is "you know who" free. :3 She brings too much chaos into a…well still chaotic but not as chaotic like with her in it world. xD wonder if that made any sense…and thanks! Glad to hear I'm entertaining someone.**

**Wolvenkite – I don't know if I could bring myself to write a graphic lemon. Lol. The thing with Kaku and Yui was what, Lime kind of? That's the farthest I've gone. I dunno, whenever I start I always end up hating it. I will give it a try sometime in the future though. Thanks for reading and reviewing. (:**

**ShayP – Well first of all, I can't believe someone thinks I'm funny lol. :3 high five for strange sense of humor, yeah! And yeah, I've grown towards Kaku and Chie as well. :3 By the by, MONSTER is a monster fic. Fo' real.**

**Yurifr3ak – What can I say? That pm you sent me really got me to get off my ass and start writing. Thanks for it. I really appreciate your continued support, and the link you sent me didn't quite work. o…o please try sending it to me again!**

**O.O – I'm sure a lot of people share your sentiments. ;D**

**The Xander – lol, I understand your uncomfortable feeling with the whole MaiKira thing. Personally, I just thought it'd be funny to picture them together, but I too had a hard time imagining them being together emotionally, so I just put them together physically. Clever aren't I? Lmao. Thanks for reading and reviewing and thanks for the suggestions, your review actually helped me make a decision on what to do with the MaiKira thing, because just between you and me, I had no idea. Lol.**

**Uchiha-chan – Au contraire! YOU made MY day! Always a fine day when I get a review from you. ;D**

**Rayisme – lol! Glad to hear you enjoy it so much. And I tried to add more NatNao fluff, hope it was to your liking. :3**

**... – Well first of all, I always get so confused with all the periods in your SN. Lol. And lol, it is hard to imagine them together isn't it? And unfortunately, I don't think I'll be writing MUCH of Haruka and Yukino, probably some though. :3 keep your eyes peeled!**

**RoxaslovesYuri – Nono! I have not given up! I shall finish this, just you watch! And thanks for dropping a review, I know how infuriating I can be. ;D**

**Tomoyo75 – Interesting indeed…thanks for the review. (:**

**RetardedFool – Yep. It's always so fresh! Although I think this one kind of goes in the crack pairing bin. Lmao.**

**ManizAZN – of course you did! You see everything! And yes, down with Tate! :D**

**Ume-sama – xD I wish I could've seen my face when I thought of it. Probably spluttering all over the place. Lol. And thanks for understanding and reviewing. You're awesome. ;~;**

**Animeaics – xD Tate is just not appealing to me. D: Especially when I heard about the manga. Lordy, what a day. Lol. Thanks for dropping a review, glad you enjoy this!**

**Selena Taw – Your review definitely made my day. And also made me think about how I didn't include "you know who" and, I agree with you, her true lesbianism. Lol. But she's a big drama mama, so we'll just keep that hush hush (;. Thank you for your review and I'm glad to hear you're going to stick with me to the end. xD It's nice to hear. (:**

**Okay, well I haven't written this much in an absurdly long amount of time, so I'll just leave it here. Remember to click the pretty button right down there. It's my happy button. Click it, and You've made me one happy girl. (: Oh, and thank you so much to my reviewers. I don't know how many times I've said it, but it'll never be enough. You guys are great. I'm sorry for being so sporadic lately. I'm going to do my best to bring you the end ASAP! It's summer, so hopefully I can get it done! Thanks again, and happy reading/writing!**

**p.s. this chapter, like my other ones, is unedited. I know. Sorry. X-x please point out any mistakes, such as the locking office door, and the magical Mai who opened it. Let's just say Natsuki didn't realize the lock was broken from when Kaku kicked the door in to "you know what" with Yui. :3 Thanks.**


	20. You

**Because...oh hell I have no right to say anything at this point.**

**

* * *

**

**You**

**

* * *

**

Natsuki watched as the gun shot off for the 100 meter races to begin. Everything had been falling into place smoothly since yesterday. She smiled from her position in the press box and crossed her arms. A certain cheeky red head stepped in and wrapped her arms around the blue haired girl, "Hey."

Natsuki's smile grew, "Hey."

"So, everything's a success isn't it? Aries and Artai really pulled off their end pretty well I think."

Natsuki nodded and kept watch as the students sprinted, "Yeah. Especially Artai, them just being the guest school and all."

Nao nodded and leaned her head against Natsuki's back, "We're supposed to be on Summer vacation, but I feel like all we've been doing is work, work, work." She slumped.

Natsuki laughed and turned around to hold the slightly shorter girl, "You know what? You're right. That really is all we've been doing isn't it? I mean, running from bears, running from school girls, and now running a sports festival. Sure as hell did a lot of running this year."

Nao sighed and moved away from the hold to lean into the window, "But, it was still kind of fun...in a maybe masochistic kind of way for me I guess." She smirked.

Natsuki laughed yet again and nodded, "You're right. It was fun." the girl checked her watch, "Hm. It's almost time for the first break. We can check out the club booths if you want."

Nao nodded and gave Natsuki a disgusted look, "Sounds good to me, who knows what kind of pictures Chie's got in her photography club's booth."

Natsuki paled at the thought and immediately took the other girl's hand before dashing out the door and down the stadiums. At the near bottom, they were met with a relatively cheerful, but exhausted looking, Kaku. Upon seeing them, Kaku's smile became even brighter, "Hey! How's it guys?"

Natsuki smiled at Kaku and pulled the memory of watching the blonde race just a while ago, "Good Kaku, thanks. You did really well today. First place eh?" Natsuki smiled in pride.

Kaku shook her head and waved her hands, "Nah, it was nothin'. I gotta say those Aries girls are tough! I think I got really lucky." She rubbed the back of her head.

Natsuki shook her own, "This is rare, Kaku. I'm complementing you. Take it, it might not happen again. Ever." The look in Natsuki's eyes showed she was dead serious.

Kaku merely burst out into laughter and waved her off, "Yeah, yeah. Big bad track star Natsuki doesn't give out complements easily. I get it." she glanced at Nao, who was filing her nails complacently by Natsuki's side, "Nao-chan! Are you excited for your match?"

Nao gave Kaku a bored look and returned to her nails, "I guess."

Kaku laughed, "So indifferent as usual. You better watch out, those Aries volleyball girls can really hit 'em hard!" Kaku rubbed a spot on her head, "...really hard." was muttered afterwards.

Natsuki put her arms around the girl's shoulders, "I'm sure she'll do great." Her bright smile was turned to Nao, who blushed a furious red under Natsuki's encouraging gaze.

Kaku wiped her forehead and took a few sips of water, "Anyway, I'm still a little tense from the race and all. I'm gonna go take a few warm-down laps around the school. Yui should be finishing up her events too, so I'll go find her." with a wink at Natsuki, she was off down the stadiums, "I'll see you guys at Nao-chan's volleyball match!" she called back.

Natsuki waved at her and nodded, "Yeah. See ya then!"

Just as the two made it completely down the stadium, they heard the gun go off and turned to see Mikoto dashing down the 100 yard line like some sort of demon. The girl quickly passed the others in her heat and broke through the finish line with her chest puffed. Arika was in the stands cheering her companion on.

Nao turned to Natsuki as Mikoto did a short victory dance, "...fast."

Natsuki shook her head, "I know...I don't understand either."

The longer track events were just about over, and the first break took place. Natsuki and Nao found themselves wandering around the various booths and stands in the quad. The clubs' booths ranged from apple bobbing to maid cafes and some very unorthodox short plays here and there. Natsuki checked with the stage crew to make sure they were on schedule, and just as planned, they were setting up the lights for the first performance later that evening.

The pair found Chie chatting up some underclassmen at her photography booth. Most of the club members were posted around the festival area to take pictures of the event itself. Natsuki and Nao approached the booth and prepared themselves for what they expected to be a barrage of inappropriate snapshots. What they were met with, though, was completely different.

Chie waved at the two and left the underclassmen to their own devices when she noticed their approach, "Natsuki, Nao! Hey!" She grinned. Natsuki and Nao both stared at the pictures put up in the booth, their mouths agape. Chie smiled, "Like our theme? We threw out the female teachers at all girl academies idea and instead went with this one. What do you think?"

Natsuki could not find words. Nao had a similar problem and the two continued to gape at the pictures their friend had put up. Chie waved a hand in front of them with a worried expression on her face.

"Guys?"

Natsuki blinked after Chie repeated the action a few times and finally turned to face her friend. Chie smiled again, "Chie."

"Yeah?"

"This...this is-"

"Cute." Nao finished for her, "Cute and totally...kid friendly." She turned to face the bifocaled girl as well.

Chie rubbed the back of her head, "Well, I had a lot of inspiration from a certain someone. The club liked the idea too, so we went with it." She smiled.

The club had put up various photographs depicting love. A couple holding hands. A couple kissing. A group of friends. A teacher and her class. Childhood friends. The photographs depicted all types of love in all different styles. Chie seemed to be quite proud of herself.

Chie pushed up her glasses and crossed her arms, "People tend to work in accordance to their emotions...you know?" she smiled at the two.

The pair flushed and continued admiring the photos, "...Hey, is that...us?" Natsuki pointed to a photo of her frantically running from a rather large bear with Nao in her arms. A vein popped in her forehead.

Chie laughed, "Yeah. I couldn't help it! It was too good of a moment." She grinned.

Nao turned another way and pointed again, "We're over here too!" Nao pointed to a photo of her and Natsuki staring at each other with the fiercest look in their eyes.

Natsuki looked over and blinked, "The staring contest."

Chie nodded, "Yep. Quite the expressions on your faces!" Natsuki blinked again and looked at Nao who, to her surprise, was holding back a fit of giggles.

Natsuki furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, "Nao?"

The girl merely replied in the repression of more giggles. Now with a hand over her mouth, Nao shook her head at Natsuki. Chie tilted her head to the side, but smiled, finding humor in Nao's seemingly out of the blue laughter.

Natsuki finally lost it when both of her friends burst into a fit of laughter, "Am I completely missing something here?"

Nao finally calmed her laughter enough to pull Natsuki close and give her a hug, "Nothing, Natsuki; nothing." Natsuki hesitantly hugged her back and felt a smile forming on her lips after feeling Nao sigh against her.

Their moment was broken shortly by the arrival of Aoi, who threw herself into her girlfriend's arms without a moment's notice, "Chie!"

Chie welcomed the girl into her arms and smiled, "Hey Aoi!" They shared a brief kiss before Chie set the brunette down. Aoi turned to Natsuki and Nao.

"Heya guys! How's everything going?"

Natsuki nodded at her, "Everything's good. Haruka should be-" before she could finish her sentence, Natsuki saw the familiar mass of blonde walking past the booth with a certain Aries brunette, "Haruka?!"

Before Natsuki ran over to the other girl to yell at her for not keeping her post at the track, Nao pulled her back and smacked her upside the head, "Idiot! Leave her alone!"

Nursing her head, Natsuki glared at the girl beside her, "Why?! Who's taking care of things down at the track then? I should give her a piece of my mind."

Nao forced the girl to look at her, "Natsuki, it's break right?"

"Right, but-"

"Ah ah," she put a finger to the other girl's lips, "Then it's fine. Looks like Haruka's got herself a new friend anyway." She smirked. Aoi giggled at her insinuation, and Chie fingered the camera next to her.

"Anyway, Nao-chan, when's your volleyball match?"

Nao rolled her eyes at the question and slumped against Natsuki, "Ugh, we start stretching after this break. Shimizu wants us to do some sort of pre-match ritual or something."

Natsuki puffed her chest out proudly, "I'm sure Nao will lead the team to victory, so it's all good guys. We'll be watching from the stands, won't we guys?"

Both Chie and Aoi nodded and smiled at a slightly red Nao. Blushing, Nao lightly punched Natsuki on the shoulder before adding, "I'm hungry. Let's eat."

Natsuki frowned, "Shouldn't you be careful though? If you eat too much before your match, it could be bad." Nao rolled her eyes.

"I won't eat that much. I just need something to fill my stomach so I don't pass out during the match."

Chie chimed in, "Hey, Mai's cooking club has a ramen booth going on! Let's pay her a visit!" Aoi wiped the side of the short haired girl's mouth.

"Chie, you're drooling already."

Chie chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of her head, "Well, Mai's cooking is so good." She frowned.

Natsuki stretched and nodded, "Okay. Cooking club it is then."

Chie nodded, "You guys go on ahead, I have to wait for the next person to take their shift." She pulled out her phone, "I'll text her right now. We'll catch up." Aoi waved as Nao and Natsuki moved away from the booth.

Mai's booth was terribly busy. Natsuki gaped at the line that situated itself in front of the fire haired girl's booth. Nao made an O shape with her mouth before saying, "Damn. Tokiha's on fire."

Natsuki peeked around the line and saw Mai hard at work, her brother loyally at her side. The girl's hands were moving at the speed of light. Natsuki finally made eye contact with her and offered a small smile. Mai's face seemed to go from horrendously exhausted to brighter than the sun, _and that fucker is bright as hell today_, Natsuki added. Mai vigorously waved the two over, and Nao and Natsuki sheepishly made their way around the crowd, uncomfortable with being able to cut.

Mai hugged the two as they reached her and yelled their names, "Nao! Natsuki! Oh god, am I glad to see you guys."

Nao peeled away from the hug and pointed at her line, "Looks like you're a bit busy aren't you Tokiha?"

Mai glanced at the seemingly never ending line and sighed, "Yeah."

Natsuki laughed, "Seems word got around about your cooking."

Mai sighed again, "I'm happy I have so many people looking to eat my food, but," she turned back to the makeshift kitchen and the members of the cooking club, "We only have so many ingredients, and the club members are getting worn out! Also," Mai warily looked over their shoulders, "Once Mikoto gets here, it's pretty much game over."

Natsuki winced at the mention of the spiky haired girl, "Yeah I hear that." She scowled.

A quiet growl interrupted them, and Mai turned to look at Nao, who was facing away. Her head was about to explode. Turning away was a courtesy. Mai brought a hand to her mouth and said, "Well, I always have time for my good friends. You two wait right here, and I'll fix you something up right quick."

Natsuki smiled sheepishly and nodded, "Thanks a lot Mai."

Mai called out from where she was cooking, "I assume Chie and the others will be dropping by?"

Natsuki nodded, "Chie and Aoi are. I'm not sure about Kaku and Yui. I find that I seldom know what they're up to, nor do I really want to know anyway."

Mai nodded, "Me too."

The three chatted the time away until Mai handed them their bowls, "There you go guys. Now I have to get back to work!" Before she turned completely away, Mai flushed when she added, "Oh, and if you see Akira anywhere, tell her to drop by?" She smiled shyly.

Natsuki blushed and nodded, "Y-Yeah. Will do."

Nao was already digging into her bowl when Natsuki pulled her down to eat on a bench, "Whoa, slow down there. You'll choke on those noodles."  
Nao scoffed, "As if."

Natsuki smirked, "Oh that's right. You have experience with long slimy things down your throat. My mistake."

Nao sent Natsuki an intense glare that would've scared anyone else. Natsuki instead smiled and began eating her own noodles, "You're so lucky you-"

"You're right. I'm lucky I have you." The comment succeeded in making a furious blush appear on the shorter girl's cheeks.

The two ate in silence until Natsuki noticed Chie and Aoi searching blindly for them in the crowd. Natsuki quickly finished her last bite and waved them over, "Geez, we've been looking all over for you guys."

Aoi took a seat next to Nao, "Yeah, Mai-chan said that you guys had stopped by, but we couldn't find you." She frowned and began eating.

"Well the crowd of people there wasn't really the most pleasing thing to be around, so we looked for a placed to eat. Sorry."

Chie took her place next to Aoi and, through quite a mouthful, said, "Ah, no worries. That line was humongous though! Good thing we're close with the chef." She winked.

Natsuki nodded and looked into the crowd, "The turnout's way better than I expected."

"Yeah, I don't think I've seen this many people here in any school festival before."

Nao gulped down the last of her noodles before saying, "Says something about the people who put it together."

Natsuki smiled, "Yeah. We worked really hard didn't we?"

Nao glared at Chie, "Some of us."

Chie laughed sheepishly and coughed. Aoi laughed at the other girl's expense and turned to Natsuki, "What an interesting Summer, huh?"

Natsuki blinked and looked down at her bowl, "Yeah, interesting."

"Well, interesting is better than boring, so don't you complain Natsuki." Chie nodded.

Natsuki thought for a while before saying, "Remember what you said right after the bell for Summer rang?"

Chie pushed her glasses up and crossed her arms, "Let's see...Yo Kuga! Was it?"

Natsuki growled and shook her head, "No no, after that."

"...It's Summer!"

"No dumbass, after that!"

Chie furrowed her brows even more until it finally dawned on her. The girl smiled at her friend, who was still glaring at her, and said, "It's time to find ourselves a girlfriend."

Natsuki nodded, "Yeah. That."

"What about it?"

Natsuki shrugged and looked at Nao, "...nothing."

After giving Natsuki a weird look, Chie threw her arms around Aoi and looked up, "We finally did this year huh?"

When an answer was not given, Chie turned to Natsuki to find that she'd locked lips with a certain red head. Before she could say anything to interrupt the moment, Aoi pulled her girlfriend up and dumped their trash, "Well, we'll see you guys at Nao-chan's match! Good luck!" she tugged a bewildered Chie away.

The break ended too soon for the pair so indulged in each other. After they broke apart, Natsuki checked her phone and cursed the time, "Damn, first break's over. Do you have to go?" The look Natsuki gave her made Nao imagine a stray puppy miserably making its way blindly around.

Just for the cute look, Nao gave the bluenette one last short kiss before nodding slowly, "Yeah. Warm-ups."

With a sigh, Natsuki stood and pouted at the red head. Nao laughed, "Making those cute faces at me is just going to delay the inevitable Natsuki. I'm just going to my match. You'll be watching anyway...right?"

Natsuki nodded quickly, "Of course! I'm your number one fan after all." She smiled shyly.

Nao nodded and looked over Natsuki's shoulder when she saw one of her teammates waving her over. The girl waved back and took Natsuki's hands, "Okay, I have to go now. Wish me luck pup!" With a wink, the girl left her side and met up with her teammate. Natsuki weakly waved at them and stayed rooted in her spot. She looked around the crowds of people and huffed. Now what?

Natsuki entered the school halls and appreciated the silence it brought. Unlike the usual festivals, sports festivals were much smaller and therefore kept outdoors for cleaning purposes. Natsuki was about to ascend a flight of stairs when she heard voices and rattling come from a nearby room. She furrowed her brows. No one was supposed to be in any of the classrooms. Natsuki approached the classroom slowly, aware that what she found inside may A) attack her B) _want _to attack her C) want to have sex with her or D), in case there were two somethings, be doing something inappropriate for school grounds.

The voices became louder and the sound of a desk scraping could be heard. Natsuki gulped and growled. _If it's Kaku and Yui...so help me God. _With a deep breath and the closing of her eyes, Natsuki ripped the door open and concentrated her full glare, "Kaku I'm gonna kick your a-" She blinked once. Twice. The temperature of her face shot up immensely and a shriek was heard, followed by a loud curse.

"Block before you open a door, Kuga!" A fierce and familiar voice shouted. Natsuki immediately shut the door and put her back up against it.

"I-I'm sorry! I..."

"It's k-knock..." a sheepish voice answered.

Natsuki's blush was upped ten times at the shy voice. The blunette quickly walked away from the room and went outside for much needed air. A hand at her shoulder startled her, and the blue haired girl quickly turned around and got into a defensive stance, "I can never un-see that!" she panted.

Upon opening her previously closed eyes Natsuki was face to face with a bewildered Kaku and an amused Yui, "...un-see what?" Kaku looked at Natsuki suspiciously.

Natsuki couldn't form words and only embarrassed stutters escaped her lips. Kaku waved a hand over the other girl's eyes before realization struck her.

"Oh god, if it's about that tape hidden under my bed of me and Yu-" the look Yui gave her silenced the rambling blonde who wisely chose to laugh nervously and then stay quiet.

Natsuki made a strange face before finally finding the ability to speak words, "S-sorry, I just-I saw...just never mind. What are you guys up to?"

Kaku grinned, "Well, we were gonna find an empty classroom, strip down, an-aahhh scrub the floors?!" her precious ear was then relinquished by the long haired girl next to her. Kaku cursed as she rubbed the pain filled ear.

"We were just headed to the gym to wait around for Nao-chan's volleyball match. We'll probably be coming a little early, but that's never hurt anyone has it...well, except for a certain someone's pride..." she giggled behind her hand as the girl next to her glared at her orange haired companion.

"Hey!" she yelled indignantly.

Natsuki made yet another face before shaking her head, "I really don't need a view into your sex life guys. Really."

"Oh? Are you sure you're not just jealous because of your lack of one?" Kaku taunted.

As she balled her fists in preparation of its meeting with Kaku's face, Yui pulled her girlfriend away from Natsuki's range and instead started walking, "Well, shall we go?"

"If Yui wasn't here," Natsuki caught up to them on the other side of Yui, "you'd be making out with the ground right now." she glared.

Kaku smirked at her, "At least I know how to."

Natsuki growled fiercely at the blonde, "Shut the hell up."

"Aww, Natsuki's grumpy without her Nao-chan. Don't worry, the match'll be over before you know it."

Yui turned to the girl, "Kaku, stop teasing her. She worked really hard to put all this together you know."

Kaku sighed and waved her off, "Ah come on, she knows I'm just pullin' her leg." the blonde winked at the peeved blunette who chose to ignore her companion.

The trio eventually made it to the gym and was surprised at the amoutn of people present for the next event. Kaku moved aside to let a passerby get through and blinked, "My, such a full arena." Yui stepped to the side.

Natsuki nodded, "It's kind of strange."

Kaku grinned, "Well, that makes it that much more fun! More people to talk shit to." She scanned the crowd opposite of them, "Hey...Hey you!" A scary looking girl turned to face Kaku and pointed at herself in question, "Yeah, fuck you!"

Kaku grinned when a middle finger was thrown back at her along with a gracious, "Kiss my ass, bitch!" She turned to Natsuki and Yui and bowed to excuse herself as she ran towards the other girl roaring insults.

Yui shook her head, "Maah, such a troublesome girl."

Natsuki nodded before thinking for a moment, "Hey, Yui, if I remember correctly you and Kaku were talking about a bet a while back ago. What was it?"

Yui smiled, "Well, that's something I'm afraid I cannot disclose to you, Natsuki. Let's just say that Kaku now owes me a ring."

Natsuki furrowed her brows, "A ring..." her eyes widened, "A ring! You mean she has to marry you?!"

"My, quite a fast one you are."

Natsuki seemed quite flabbergasted at the idea, "But, you're so young! What the hell type of bet was it?"

"That I cannot say. It just means an end to my promiscuous ways is all." she smiled mysteriously.

"And...what did..."

"What did Kaku get if she won?" Yui's smile faltered a bit, "well, if that had happened, I would be Kaku's...plaything, although being married to her would probably be the same thing I suppose." she giggled a bit.

Natsuki gaped at the girl, "And you're laughing at that?"

Yui looked over to the girl who was about to commence a brawl, "...between you and me. I don't think she ever had the intention of letting me win."

Natsuki followed her line of vision, "...maybe Kaku isn't so bad then."

"Not at all. Now, if you excuse me, I think I should go and fetch her before she goes and makes a...well, a bigger scene. We'll join you in a bit." A smile and a wave later, and she was off. Natsuki waved back before making her way further into the gym.

The door to one of the sports closets opened and one Okuzaki Akira came out with some equipment. Natsuki raised a brow, "Okuzaki-san."

Akira blushed and looked anywhere but at Natsuki's face, "K-Kuga-san."

Natsuki gave a confused look at the blush but pointed to the door, "You should head to the cooking club's booth. Mai told m-"

"Akira-chan, did you see my br-" Mai blinked at the sight of a slowly reddening Natsuki in front of her. She immediately shut the door behind her and gave her friend a hug, "Natsuki!" She smiled as if nothing had happened.

Natsuki coughed while trying to quell her blush, "H-Hey Mai."

"Did you come for Nao-chan's match?"

"Yeah of course." The blush just wouldn't go. What was it, have sex at school day?

Mai nodded, "That's sweet."

Natsuki nodded and looked away, "Anyway, what about your booth?"

"Oh," Mai grimaced, "Mikoto finished her events."

Natsuki nodded in understanding, "Ah, I see."

Mai nodded before pulling both the blue and green haired girls towards the bleachers, "Well come on! We can't stand here dawdling all day."

Akira slipped a certain article of clothing into Mai's hand before looking away with a flushed face. Mai thanked the girl quietly and looked up at an oblivious Natsuki.

The three eventually made themselves comfortable on the bleachers as the volleyball teams exited the locker rooms and took to their respective sides. The crowds cheered as each team appeared. Natsuki ignored the rest as her eyes locked in on a certain red head. With a grin, she waved over to the read head who winked back.

The bluenette was so caught up in watching her fiery haired girlfriend that she hadn't noticed when four others joined the three and was startled when a hand smacked her on the back, "Osu!"

Natsuki turned and found that Chie, Aoi, Kaku, and Yui had made themselves comfortable next to her. Kaku was sporting a bandange on her cheek and was looking like a very unhappy child. For some reason, Natsuki didn't think the girl from the other school inflicted the damage. She blinked and asked, "When did you guys get here?"

Chie smirked, "Well if you weren't so busy ogling Nao-chan, maybe you would've noticed your dear friends' arrival." she pouted.

Natsuki rolled her eyes and flushed before turning back to the court. The teams were continuing some stretches and warm ups. The match was going to begin soon. Natsuki felt a little nervousness creep up. Aries had a pretty good volleyball team. Beating them was going to be a challenge. She shook her head, "You can do it..."

Mai glanced over at Natsuki, "what was that Natsuki?"

Natsuki blushed and shook her head again, "N-nothing."

One Tokiha Takumi decided to make his appearance at that time, his trademark smile on his face. He took a seat next to Akira and gave her and his sister a knowing look before striking up a conversation about something or another. Natsuki couldn't care less.

Natsuki found herself sitting for nearly fifteen minutes before the referees finally signaled the start of the game. Natsuki's eyes were on Nao the entire time. Her thoughts soon drifted from the girl's sports maneuvers to things like how her shirt rode up when she reached up, how her legs flexed when she crouched, how her ass-Natsuki shook her head and freed herself from those types of thoughts and tried to refocus on the game.

Her focus though was distracted when a spirited Kaku yelled out, "Go Nao-chan!"

Natsuki blinked and turned to see her friends all cheering and whistling their team and Nao on. Natsuki was so engrossed in her thoughts of the game and beating Aries that she'd forgotten that the reason she was there was to support Nao. Without a moment's hesitation, Natsuki stood, cupped her mouth, and screamed at the top of her lungs, "All right Nao! Go get 'em baby!"

The group of friends and pretty much the whole room went silent and stared at Natsuki. Some of the players even turned to look at the quickly reddening girl. Kaku was the first to respond to the outburst, "...Yeah! Whoo! Go Nao-chan! Go Garderobe, Yey yey!" a fist pump followed.

Their side of the room burst into cheer and all was well. Natsuki, now recovering from her blush looked down and made eye contact with a tired looking and deeply breathing Nao, who, offered Natsuki an uncharacteristic shy smile.

The game from then on was the most intense Natsuki had ever witnessed in all her life. The game was neck and neck. Even the crowd seemed to be competing with one another. The game was quickly coming to a close as Aries landed another point and the crowd "ooh'd" in response.

Natsuki furrowed her brows in worry but continued to cheer on her team and girlfriend without fail. Kaku was fairly into the game herself and was standing the entire time either cheering on her team or attempting to talk smack to the other side of the room.

It finally came down to what could be the last moment of the game. Aries was up by one with 26 points. The teams congregated for a short while before finally getting back on the court. The entire gym went silent as they waited for the serve. The ball left Aries' hands and went flying over the net. Garderobe successfully returned the ball and waited as Garderobe tried to slam the ball back. The ball came hurling back and luckily, Shimizu followed the crowd's shout of "dig" as she saved it. Another person set it, the room went silent, Nao approached the set, jumped, and aimed for an open spot in the other team's set.

The girl's hand came crashing down on the poor ball and sent it straight for the ground. A girl from the other team dove for the ball, and successfully saved it. The Aries side went wild and watched as the set and spike followed. Nao ran as fast as she could and bumped the ball back over the net, only to have someone on the other side jump and slam it right back. The ball landed between the lines and the buzzer sounded; signaling Aries' victory.

The whole Garderobe side slumped as they watched their competitors cheer uncontrollably. Natsuki frowned at the outcome of the game and stuffed her hands in her pockets before sitting down. The Garderobe team huddled around the bench and from where she was, there was no way she could even dream of hearing what they were talking about.

When the team finally dispersed, Natsuki quickly called out, "I'll see you guys at the live performances later tonight." The group let the blue haired girl go without a single word. Kaku waved the girl off and sighed.

"What a shame. We had 'em too!" the girl pouted.

Yui nodded, "I agree. Poor Nao-chan. Her first real game."

Chie pushed her glasses up, "Well, at least it was a good one." Aoi nodded beside her.

Natsuki pushed through the crowd and followed as the Garderobe team made their way into the locker room, solemn looking faces plastered onto pale skin. Natsuki scanned the room and found a certain red head. She frowned and approached the girl slowly and stopped before saying, "You did a great job." she smiled.

Nao turned at the voice and faced Natsuki with a frown before moving in to hug the slightly taller girl, "...those bitches."

Natsuki laughed at the muffled response, "Yeah. Those bitches."

Nao pulled away from the hug with an angry look on her face, "We had them! I swear, that ref must've been making some bullshit calls or something." The girl reached into her locker for a change of clothes.

Natsuki leaned against the rows of lockers and nodded, "They played pretty well though. Hey, come on. They're a good team. So are you guys. You'll get 'em next time."

Nao sighed and closed her locker, "Whatever. I don't wanna think about it. Will you wait for me? I need to shower." Natsuki nodded and took a seat. I'll be here. Nao stripped down while Natsuki turned her head, still a bit shy about seeing the other girl naked. After wrapping a towel around herself, Nao turned Natsuki's head and gave the girl a lingering kiss, "Thanks for being there for me, Natsuki." Natsuki nodded against her lips and watched as the girl stepped behind the wall into the shower.

With a sigh, Natsuki leaned her head back on the lockers and closed her eyes. The girls' chatter and the sounds of the showers running somehow soothed her a little.

Nao eventually stepped out of the shower and redressed herself before the pair made their way outside. Natsuki grabbed a hold of her companion's hand and proceeded back to the quad, where the stage was getting its final preparations. The second break would begin soon and then the final part of the festival would take place; the stage performances.

Nao pulled Natsuki to the back of the school and pulled her down under a tree. The two situated themselves comfortably in the shade and took in the calm of the are. It was a nice change from the bustling quad with the festival. Nao scooted back into Natsuki and sighed, "I'm tired."

Natsuki leaned forward and breathed in the other girl's scent, "You smell good though." Natsuki added.

"What relevance does that have with my previous statement of 'I'm tired.'?"

Natsuki thought for a moment before shrugging, "None at all, you just smell good is all."

"Thanks, I guess. How much longer until this thing is over?"

Natsuki hummed, "We've got one more break a little later and then the stage performances. The booths should be cleaning up shortly."

"Mm, how boring."

Natsuki laughed, "The most boring part of our summer I guess." Natsuki looked up at the tree above her and closed her eyes, "Hey Nao."

Nao, who was playing with a nearby leaf hummed in question.

"...I love you."

The leaf was thrown at Natsuki's face as Nao turned to face the girl with a blush, "Idiot. Don't say such embarrassing things."

Natsuki laughed at the shorter girl's face and smiled, "but I do."

Nao rolled her eyes before knocking the side of the girl's head, "I love you too, you stupid dog."

The afternoon went by quickly for the pair as they sat under the tree talking. Just talking. Natsuki had never thought she'd like talking so much. They shared laughs, smiles, and sometimes even kisses. The thought made Natsuki think. They hadn't gone that far yet. She was sure, due to both Chie and Kaku's nature, the others had already done so. She also knew Mai had along with the two from the classroom. Natsuki almost blushed but willed it away. So what was keeping her?

Natsuki looked down at Nao and was about to say something when a buzz at her pocket startled her. Natsuki frowned at her pocket but pulled out the electronic device, "Yeah?"

She could feel Kaku's grin, "Where are you Natsuki? The light music club's about to go on! Come on come on! Hurry your asses up!" Without a further word, Kaku hung up and left Natsuki sighing.

"It was Kaku. The light music club's about to go on. Shall we?" Natsuki smiled at the girl and received a kiss in response.

"Sure. I heard they were pretty good." The pair stood and intertwined their fingers as they made their way back to the quad.

The Light Music Club's performance was extraordinary. The crowd was jumping up and down and the music blared over the speakers. Natsuki looked around and saw her friends. They were...happy. Kaku was making suggestive noises and glances at Yui, who continued to swat the blonde away playfully. Chie had her arms tightly around Aoi, who was singing along with the upbeat tune. Mai and Akira were nowhere to be found. A glimpse of Arika and Mikoto zooming through the crowd was all she saw of them, and even Haruka and Yukino were standing next to each other clapping along.

Natsuki thought back to her thoughts under the tree. What was keeping her? With a determined expression, Natsuki nodded. _Tonight will be the night. _Natsuki smiled to herself and squeezed the hand in hers. Nao, who was bobbing her head to the rhythm looked up at the other girl questioningly. Natsuki answered by pulling the red haired girl into a kiss. It took a second for Nao to relax into the sudden kiss, but when she did, Natsuki felt like the world and all its inhabitants had broken into a million pieces, and the only thing holding her together was the girl in her arms.

It felt like ages before the two were able to make it back to their now shared room. The others had followed suit with the exception of Aoi following Chie back. Natsuki found herself sitting on her bed as she waited for Nao to return from the bathroom. With a sigh, she lay back on the mattress and stared at the ceiling before mumbling, "This is it...huh?" She took several deep breaths and closed her eyes as she heard the bathroom door creak open and Nao's footsteps on the floor.

The bedroom door opened and Natsuki felt a weight on the bed beside her before soft fingers began going through her hair. Nao's usually sarcastic voice filled her ears softly, "...what are you thinking about?"

_You._ "...Nothing really. I'm just layin' here. Long day." Natsuki gulped.

Nao nodded and lay herself next to Natsuki before cuddling close, "Yeah. It really was."

The pair lay in silence for a while until Nao turned and placed her lips on the underside of Natsuki's chin. Natsuki closed her eyes at the contact and let the shorter girl continue placing kisses along her jaw line. The bluenette was eventually straddled as a curtain of red hair fell upon her face, tickling her nostrils. The kisses eventually made it up to her lips, where she happily complied with the other girl's wishes. Nao intertwined their fingers on either side of her, and Natsuki almost groaned when the red head rocked her hips against her own.

They broke the kiss and Natsuki watched as Nao's hands left hers to sensually rub over her shoulders. Natsuki looked deep into green eyes so familiar to her own and breathed out, "Are you sure about this?"

Instead of an answer, the red head once again captured the bluenette's lips and thrust her tongue inside without warning. Natsuki eagerly allowed herself to be dominated and eventually sat up on the edge of the bed as her hands moved to the smaller girl's waist. Again, Nao ground against her and Natsuki had to bite back another groan.

Nao did not allow their kiss to break as her hands reached for the string on the track pants Natsuki donned. Natsuki herself was busywith the skin under her girlfriend's t-shirt. She went up, up, and up until she felt the mounds of flesh, she'd often get caught staring at. Nao made a small noise at the first contact and let the hands wander under her bra for a much personal first meeting.

Natsuki marveled at how soft they were. She reached around and unclasped Nao's bra before tugging at the shirt covering it. Nao reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and lifted her arms in compliance. Her neck was immediately attacked as Natsuki's hands deftly undid her bra before tossing it aside. Natsuki moved down the girl's neck to place a hard pink nub in her mouth. Nao couldn't hold back the series of noises that escaped her. She pulled Natsuki closer to her chest and rocked against her slowly.

The rocking made it difficult for Natsuki to complete her task without being distracted. Nao tugged at her shirt and Natsuki broke off from the other girl's chest to remove the article of clothing. She looked up into the other girl's eyes before her lips were captured in a passionate embrace.

Natsuki reached down and fingered the waistband of her companion's shorts. Nao removed her hands, and something in Natsuki froze. Rejected? Nao removed herself from Natsuki's lap and removed the piece of clothing herself. Natsuki watched as the cloth slowly slid down those toned slim legs and didn't notice when her breathing started becoming erratic. Nao felt herself heat up at the sight of Natsuki watching her, and finally slipped out of the shorts.

As she fingered her panties, she noticed there was some inequality going on. The girl frowned and motioned at Natsuki's bra and pants. Natsuki blinked and looked down. With a blush, she hastily threw off her bra and stood to try to kick off her pants. Nao laughed as Natsuki struggled to get the pants off quickly, in the process forgetting to untie the string. When she finally realized her predicament, Natsuki blushed even harder and sent Nao a look that said "not a word." She finally got the pants off and was about to start on her underwear when Nao pushed her back onto the bed.

Startled, Natsuki let out a yelp as she was once again straddled. This time, she could feel the wet and sticky heat coming from Nao's center as the girl leaned forward and reached for her neck. Finally tired of being dominated, Natsuki growled and flipped them over so now she was on top. Nao gasped when she felt Natsuki land on top of her.

Natsuki wasted no time in sliding herself down the other girl's body and leaving a trail of kisses as she went. Nao hissed at the wet contact couldn't keep her hips from bucking up into the other girl. When she finally got to her pelvis, Natsuki gently pulled on the waistband of the panties and, with Nao's help, pulled them down and off of the girl.

Natsuki raised herself back up to Nao's lips and met with them as her hand slid down the smaller girl's body. Nao instinctively grabbed onto Natsuki's traveling hand and followed as they touched the short curls usually hidden by her underwear. Natsuki's fingers inched down before cupping the warm mound. Nao let out a squeak at the contact and broke the kiss as Natsuki slowly moved her fingers in the new territory. Nao was getting antsy. The sounds that escaped her lips were...delightful, Natsuki decided.

Nao closed her eyes and hooked her arms around the bluenette's neck, "Nn, Natsuki..." the red head pulled Natsuki's head down to hers.

Natsuki looked down felt Nao's hips jerk up when she hit a particularly sensitive spot. In an attempt to respond to the calling of her name, Natsuki blurted out the first thing that came to mind, "You're...uh, really wet..." as if to prove her statement, Natsuki rubbed all around the sticky substance.

Nao knocked her over the skull and huffed, "Don't say things like that, it's embarrassing!" a groan followed soon after.

Natsuki finally began testing the entrance and tensed before gently slipping two fingers in. Nao cried out as she expected. Natsuki slowly began moving the digits in and out of the crevice until she'd found a rhythm that Nao soon discovered. Nao found herself crying out with each thrust as she met them. The pace gradually increased until the pair could hear the bed creak from the sudden movements. Natsuki busied her lips with Nao's breasts as her hands seemed to work on their own.

Nao clung onto Natsuki as a lifeline and could feel this sensation building inside of her until she felt like she would explode. She clung onto Natsuki's working arm and managed between breaths, "Natsuki...I'm gonna..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as a scream ripped itself from her throat and her entire body tensed.

Natsuki heard her name being called out as Nao's body tensed against her. Natsuki didn't stop until the body under her finally relaxed. Even then she took her time in retrieving her fingers, now slick with Nao's fluid. Nao was limp under her and Natsuki placed kisses under the girl's jaw while waiting for the other girl to calm down.

When she didn't make a sound, Natsuki stopped the kisses and looked into the other girl's face. Her eyes were closed. Gently, Natsuki nudged the other girl, "...Nao? Are you okay?"

Natsuki received her answer when bright forest eyes met her similar ones and a hand found its way under her panties. Natsuki immediately groaned at the contact and hid her face in the other girl's neck. Somehow she had a feeling that it was going to be a long night.

--

Mini Epilogue: The Morning After

--

Yui rubbed her eyes as she heard furious knocking at her door. With a tired yawn, she looked over at her bedside clock. The girl furrowed her brows. 6 am. As far as she knew, the Sports Clubs didn't have any meetings today. Only the last of the cleanup of the festival was to take place much later, "Who could be knocking so vigorously at this hour?" The girl sighed and slowly sat on the edge of her bed as the knocking continued.

She threw on a small robe to cover the thin nightgown on her body and slipped her sandals before heading towards the door. Yui winced as the onslaughts of knocks continued. Upon opening the door, Yui was surprised to see a poorly dressed and very edgy Kaku at her door. The blonde was in her pajamas, the t-shirt half tucked into the pants. Yui looked down. No shoes. The taller girl pushed past her orange haired friend and made a beeline for the bedroom as she attempted to kick off her pants at the same time, "Yui! Hurry and get undressed, we have to have sex right now!"

Without getting a chance to even ask why the blonde was at her dorm so early in the morning, Yui closed the door before crossing her arms and tilting her head at the sight, "My..." In Kaku's attempt to multi-task walking and removing her pants, she ended up tripping over herself and face planting on the floor. But Takayahara Kaku did not quit so easily. The girl began wriggling on the ground and wrestled with her pants in order to kick them off. Yui stifled a giggle and began the trek to her room as she untied her robe, "You sure know how to put a girl in the mood, love."

Kaku ignored the comment and this time began wrestling with her shirt, "Come on! We have to do it quick!"

Yui sighed at the demand but complied anyway. The girl obediently slipped out of both her robe and nightgown. As soon as her panties were off, Kaku was on her and Yui found herself thrown onto the bed; her wrists pinned to either side of her head. Before she could say anything, Yui looked up into the most smoldering and intense eyes she'd seen on Kaku yet. The gaze was turning her on. A breath escaped her lips as she asked softly, "May I ask, why are you so adamant in having sex so early in the morning?"

Kaku moved closer before saying seriously, "Well...I woke up this morning with this...weird feeling." Yui began melting in the other girl's arms, "I somehow got the feeling...that Natsuki got laid last night and I didn't!" Yui blinked.

"Ara..." Kaku pouted at the girl under her.

"Terrible isn't it?"

Yui gave a lopsided smile, "That wasn't exactly the word I was looking for..."

--

Natsuki awoke with a start and a sneeze. The girl lying half on top of her awoke along with her and asked sleepily, "Are you okay, Natsuki?"

Natsuki furrowed her brow and sniffed, "I think...someone's talking about me.

--

Yui looked at the pouting face of her girlfriend and sighed. She should've known it was going to be something ridiculous. Kaku buried her face in the orange haired girl's neck and nuzzled it before commenting, "...and you know, I missed you last night. I don't think this separate dorm thing is a good idea. I mean...before I lost the bet it was fine, but now, it's like murder! I'm sleeping here from now on."

Suddenly, Yui really didn't mind complying to the girl's wishes.

--

A fully clothed Chie awoke to a start. Her breathing was heavy as her eyes widened in frightening realization. Immediately, she shook the girl next to her and said alarmingly, "Aoi! Aoi wake up! I just felt something terrible!"

--

END

_Of all the people in the world, I'm glad I fell in love with you._

_

* * *

_

**Uh, howdy. Yes, I'm still alive. A little under the weather maybe, but still alive. Let's see, where should I start? Okay. Basically, school bought itself a shiny pair of big metal boots and started kicking me in the ass with 'em. I hardly had time to breathe first semester. My schedule was wake up, go to school, do homework, go to band, go to sleep, and repeat. It was very...stressful. Second semester is much muuuuch more forgiving though, all testing aside. I have some actual time to myself now!**

** However, I do apologize for the extremely long and unexpected hiatus this story went on. Let me just say that I did not plan to leave it sitting her for such a long period of time, but it was just that my schedule did not permit me to sit down and write. I don't know if any of you could forgive me, but I really am sorry! Honest!**

**A/N: Well my absence aside, this is the last chapter of "You!" I think it had a pretty good run. It was unorganized, crack-like, and vulgarly humorous in some strange way! Oh, and of course you can throw in some romance in there. :P I thought about doing an epilogue but then thought against it. I think this is one of those things that have just been going on for a ridiculous amount of time and should've stopped ten chapters ago, haha! In any case, I do thank all of you reviewers. Reading your reviews is what really helped me buckle down and get this chapter out. Again I apologize for the horrendously long wait. Also, my main computer has been down for quite a while now, so I find I'm disconnected from a lot of things. Also, I hate writing smut. D: I was trying to find a way to kind of write around it, but all the outcomes just sucked. :c please don't get mad at me if it's bad. I know I can't really write it! For those writers who do and do it well, kudos! I have no idea how you do it. x-x Oh, and I get SO EMBARRASSED writing it. ohgod. I'm sitting there like, thisissoembarassingohgod-blushblushblush- heeeeeeeee, yeah. So that's what goes through my mind when I write smut. c:**

**p.s. can I get banned for writing this?! D:**

**Uchiha-chan – I'm here! It's been far too long! I'm going to try and find more time to write though. I accept your glomp! -falls-**

**Dhuran18 – This is the final chapter. I don't think I will be continuing this further. Thank you for your review and I'm so sorry for the wait.**

**Dakadakara - -hails- 1) I finished it! D: 2) You know what? You're right. I find that I just subconsciously write like that. I'm not sure if it's a bad thing necessarily or a good thing. Maybe it's a neutral thing? Haha 3) Get off your knees! I've done it :c**

**renkhal – I'm enjoying your review! See, it's a win-win situation! :D**

**Palistus – I'm so so sorry for the wait! Unfortunately, the story has come to a close, but hopefully this chapter was sufficient enough for the wait. **

**Major Mike Powell III - -salutes- glad you enjoyed it Major! I'm also glad I made you more keen to NatNao! It's always a pleasure sir! Haha.**

**MissUzumakiHinata – By You know who, I mean You know who. ;) and glad you're enjoying this NatNao even though you're a loyal ShizNat fan! Come to the dark side! Thank you for your comment on the fangirl arc. I admit it was a bit...crackfic-ish haha, but if it was enjoyable then it was worth writing. Shocks are always good eh? Thank you! I will keep writing.**

**Raikage 101 – Your review made me burst into a fit of laughter. Hahaha! / Naked people indeed.**

**Yurifr3ak – Long reviews are never bad! And yeah, I agree. Mai and Akira wouldn't work emotionally I don't think. Aw, thanks for followin' me. C: Yeah, school really keeps us busy doesn't it. Also, I never could find it! I don't know if I'm just retarded, or what. _ I know it's been a long time, but if you're still willing, please please link it whenever you can and pm me if you're at school :/ **

**The Xander – First of all, I want to thank you for taking the time to write out an extremely detailed and helpful review. I don't get many of these and it's always, always a pleasure when I get one! As for your comment about my ocs I do see your point. Maybe I should've just left them nameless, now that I'm thinking about it. Also, I actually didn't plan on going anywhere with the MaiKira thing. As for their characters, they were more of a side deal that, in my eyes, didn't really need to be shined upon really. If there were more chapters to this fic, then I would definitely shed some light on them, but for length and directional purposes, I think they're fine where they are now. I will, though, keep this in mind for future fics. I really want to thank you for your review and hope that you continue reading and reviewing my stories. Growing as a writer is my goal and with the help of my readers I know I can become a better writer. :)**

**ManiazAZN – Didn't that already happen? Hahah! Still crazy I see! Well, as said in Alice in Wonderland, all the best people are!**

**Gaploon – 20 more chapters?! I don't know if you'd be able to put up with me for that long! Haha! I agree. Phone Sex is a definite nono. Kaku will learn...you know, eventually haha! I'm extremely sorry for the wait, and sorry to say that this is the final chapter. ;( I've been saying that for a while now xD Thank you for your review! It's a pleasure hearing from you. C:**

**CeLlTab – Yes I'm alive indeed! Yeah, that scene was kinda funny huh? Haha! Leaving the phone on after I stopped writing! Thank you for being glad I'm alive xD! Glad to hear that. Tate hate is good. ;) He bugged the hell outta me. Haha. Yes, such a shocker c: and I'm sorry to have you wait for so long! Thanks for reviewing. Reading your reviews always put me in such a light hearted mood haha.**

**Spikesagitta – No! This is the end xD. Your short and sweet review gave me this big ol' goofy smile. C: Thanks for brightening my day!**

**Aud8 – Oh gosh, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! D: Hopefully you still enjoyed it? Thank you for reading and reviewing anyway! I'm so sorry!**

**Selena Taw – Yes. I meant Mai disappeared _ One of these days, I'm gonna go back and edit all of this. Just you watch. All these ugly errors. :( I'm sorry for the errors and such! I'm glad you like Nao though! Your review wasn't horrid! I love getting reviews from you. :D**

**LucidLucifer – Haha! I hope you weren't late! Thank you for welcoming me back...well, for a short time xD. Forgive my absence. Hopefully I won't take such a long hiatus again _**

**Ume-Sama – I probably did make a mistake somewhere. One day I'll go back and fix all of these! One day! Yeah, Natsuki is just one of those friends that go, if you're happy, I'm happy. Haha. Nao is quite the temptress ;) I did. And maybe...I did again this chapter... :P You can, she's definitely not doing it haha! Thanks for dropping a review.**

**Phew. All right guys. Again, I apologize for the wait and want to thank all of you for staying with me! I'm actually finding it hard to let go of this fic and you guys! I've goten so attached! xD In any case, you guys are so incredibly amazing and wonderful and alsfjwef, there are no words to describe your patience with me. :( I'm not sure when I'll be coming out with another story, but hopefully it'll be soon, because I really don't want to stay away for long again this time. I want to write while I still have the time to do it! It's been a great ride guys and gals. Long and sketchy, but a great one I think. I hope to see all of you in future fics and wish you all happy reading! NatNao Foh' eva!**


End file.
